Sakura Drops of Love
by Orokimaru
Summary: What if Sakura had a reality show in which 20 guys are fighting to win her heart and affection? 15 familiar faces but, 5 new ones. InuYasha, Yuki Sohma, Ichigo Kurosaki, Tenchi Masaki, and Son Gohan. Orochimaru! What are you doing there! Reunion Episode is up!
1. Meeting the guys

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: HEY! Ok this is a different kind of fanfic based off of a VH1 reality show. This is the first episode and there are 20 guys after Sakura's heart. 5 will be going home at the end of the day lol. Some of you might remember the hit shows "Flavor of Love", "I Love New York", and "Real Chance of Love". This is my naruto version of these sitcoms and it's going to be quite fun lol. So enjoy!

**Episode 1: Meeting the guys**

In the Village Hidden in the Flowers, stands 20 guys in front of a mansion awaiting the arrival of Sakura Haruno.

( a "*" indicates when a character goes into a private confession room where they express themselves with the camera just on them and how they feel about certain matters)

* Naruto: "Finally a way to win Sakura's heart!"

A pink carriage pulls up and stops in front of the guys. All the guys become quiet as the carriage doors opens. Out steps Kakashi Hatake which causes a bit of a stumble.

* Kiba: "Ok so we're standing out here in this heat waiting for Sakura to step out the carriage when Kakashi-sensei just pops out. Totally unexpected."

Kakashi looks the guys over and speaks, "Good morning gentlemen. I'm sure you were expecting Ms. Haruno to step out but here I am."

"Yes sensei, where is Sakura?" asked Lee.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and held open the carriage door. Suddenly someone sticks their leg out and reveals a red stiletto shoe and red polished toe nails.

"Gentlemen, I give you Ms. Sakura Haruno."

All the guys look toward the carriage door and Naruto almost falling over. Out steps Sakura swinging her hair back, which by the way grown. She was wearing some jean shorts and a red halter top. On her lips were a very light pink gloss and on her eyelids, pink eye shadow. She wore silver hoop earrings.

Sakura smiles, "Hello guys!"

The majority of the guys start to clap and scream for her as she blushed and giggled.

* Lee: "When she stepped out it was like the whole world just stopped."

"Thank you, thank you so much. I guess you guys are wondering why Kakashi-sensei is here. Well he'll be my special advisor for the show and my decision making about all of you."

The majority of the guys, "What?!"

Sakura continues, "Now now, don't worry about Kakashi-sensei. If you're really here for me you have nothing to fear. Now let us meet in the stage room of the mansion after you guys get settled in and pick your rooms. I'll see you in half an hour to greet all who's here."

---

The guys all grabbed their things and ran to the mansion to pick their rooms.

* Shino: "So Sakura told us to find and pick where we wanted to stay in the mansion."

* Naruto: "Wow! I'm going to get the best room in the house since I'm about to be the Hokage!"

"Naruto? May I stay in the same room as you?" asked someone.

"Uhh…"

* "So Sai asked to be one of my roommates and I'm like uh…ok."

"Sure Sai."

Sai smiled and set his things by his new bed.

"Guys we have to go to the stage room!" yelled Lee as he ran by their room.

---

Sakura and Kakashi sat behind a horizontal desk as they watched as the guys came into the room.

Sakura began, "Hello again you guys. Would you all be kind enough to form a single file line and go upon the stage one by one so you can introduce yourselves. Though I might know the majority of you."

Naruto and Lee chuckle and nudge each other causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"Ok! Let's get this thing started! First up!"

"What's up Sakura! Naruto Uzumaki baby!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes Naruto, how did you get on the show anyway?"

Naruto frowned, "Aw don't be that way Sakura."

"Okay fine, come down and get your name tag from Kakashi."

"Yes!" Naruto said as he jumped down.

"Next!"

"Hello Sakura, it's Sai."

"Sai?" Sakura replied stunned.

"Rock Lee my Sakura."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura stares with tears in her eyes, "Sasuke."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Tenchi Masaki."

"I never seen you before." Sakura said as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Well I'm not exactly from the same place as these guys." Tenchi replied.

"Fair enough. Next."

"Jin Roh." (Orochimaru in disguise lol)

"I haven't see you before either. You're kind of cute."

"Don't worry, you'll learn to love me." Jin winked as he walked down.

"Neji Hyuga."

"Sora."

"Son Gohan."

Sakura looked up and smiled, "Another new face I see."

"Yes ma'am and I hope you like it." Gohan replied.

* Sakura: "Gohan was kind of cute."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Kankero."

"Yuki Sohma."

Sakura's eyes had turned into hearts, "Yuki Sohma…"

* "He was so gorgeous! I can't believe I have a guy that good-looking here to win my heart!"

"Itachi Uchiha."

* Sakura: "I'm kind of concerned about Itachi being here. I know Sasuke and him won't get along which might cause a problem."

"Chouji Akimichi."

"Shino Aburame."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"All these new faces." Sakura chuckled.

Ichigo smiled.

"Gaara."

Sakura leaned her head to the side, "Hm…kazekage I see. Interesting."

"Sasori."

"Sasori?"

* "I can't believe that red haired freak is here! He's the first one I'm sending home tonight!"

"InuYasha."

Sakura squints her eyes, "Well well, the last is another new face and has white hair. Very hot Yasha."

"Thank you."

"Well I'm going to let you guys get to know each other as we get ready for the mixer tonight where I will be getting to know you guys a little better." Sakura said as she and Kakashi stood up.

All the guys start to clap.

"Oh and keep in mind that five of you will be going home tonight."

Naruto's mouth drops, "What?! Seriously?! 5 of us?!"

* "Okay Sakura just said that she's going to be eliminating five guys tonight and frankly I'm a little worried that I'll be one of the first to get sent home."

---

Sakura had left the guys in the mansion to mingle for a few hours before the mixer and things were going…rather well.

Naruto was talking to Kiba and then looked over at Jin, "Hey Kiba, who's that guy?"

Kiba wasn't paying attention, "I'm trying to figure out the guy with the white hair."

Shino sat on the couch with Shikamaru, "So…why are you here Shikamaru?"

"I guess to win Sakura's heart."

"But you don't even like Sakura right? Isn't it all about Temari?"

Shikamaru quickly covered Shino's mouth, "Be quiet you idiot."

Sasuke leaned his back against one of the walls with his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and caught the eyes of Itachi. Sasuke clenched his teeth and turned his head the other way. Itachi just grinned and went over to Sasori.

"Sasori." Itachi said.

"Itachi."

"What are you doing on this ridiculous show?"

Sasori chuckled, "I know you're not asking that dumb question. Same reason as you Uchiha."

"I doubt it."

Tenchi had made himself a glass of water and sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen. Yuki walked in on him and smiled.

"I guess you don't know any of these guys either."

Tenchi shook his head, "Nope don't know any of them."

Yuki sat down in the chair next to him, "I'm Yuki Sohma."

"Tenchi Masaki."

"Nice to meet you. So how did you get to sign up for this show?"

Tenchi sighed, "My dad made me sign up. He thought it would be good for me."

"Wow that's kind of unusual."

"But all this show's going to do is get me in trouble."

Yuki looked at him confused, "How's that?"

"You don't know the people I live with."

"It couldn't be that bad."

"Maybe you're right. But I don't want to be around if Ryoko finds out."

"Ryoko?"

Tenchi nodded, "This space pirate girl that I live with."

"You live with a space pirate girl?"

Chouji decides to bust in the kitchen and raid the refrigerator of it's goods. Tenchi and Yuki just watch as Chouji stuffs his face with almost every piece of food that could be seen.

"So Gohan why are you on this show?" Lee asked the saiyan.

"Well I had some relationship problems and I saw Sakura on the net. So I said, why not try to move on and start a new life with someone I can really connect with."

"Uh huh…you do know she's mine right?"

"Yo Ichigo!" InuYasha waved across the room.

"Sup Yasha! Didn't expect to see you here!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Well I wanted to give these so called ninjas a run for their money you know!"

"So called?!" Sora came out of no where.  
* "I can't believe this new comer had the nerve to call us some 'so called' ninjas!"

InuYasha folded his arms, "Uh yeah, so called ninja."

Sora smirked, "And what are you? Some white-haired fag?"

"What did you say?!" InuYasha yelled furious.

"Just calm down you guys." Sai said with a grin on his face while he got in between them.  
* "Well I didn't want anyone to get hurt so I stepped in."

"Yes…no fighting." Gaara pitched in.

"Back off you tattooed freak." InuYasha said.

Suddenly someone came behind him, "You're messing with the wrong one man. So I suggest you back off."

* Naruto: "Whoa…that new guy was picking fights already!"

"Now now Kankero we don't have to start all this." Kiba said.

Kakashi finally walks into the room, "Settle down gentlemen. I am pleased to announce,_ I don't know why I took this job_, the mixer is ready to begin. Now if you would all follow me to the mansion's garden we can start."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and fixed themselves up. Sora walked passed InuYasha and looked him up and down. InuYasha held out his arms and stepped back a couple of paces while Ichigo laughed.

---

Okay I'm going to spend this time to let you in on some info. If you don't know who the 5 guest characters are I will explain them…well Wikipedia will cause they put it in better words than I could lol.

Tenchi Masaki - Tenchi Muyo  
Tenchi in Tokyo  
Tenchi Universe

Tenchi Masaki was a normal 17-year old boy until the day he accidentally releases the space pirate, Ryoko from a cave she was sealed in 700 years ago as the people thought she was a demon. In a series of events, four other alien girls show up at the Masaki household as Tenchi learns much of his heritage he never knew about and must deal with five alien girls who each have some sort of romantic interest in him.

Ichigo Kurosaki - Bleach

Ichigo is a 15-year-old who attempts to cultivate a detached image, for which he keeps his eyebrows constantly furrowed. Ichigo has natural orange hair, a fact that annoys many bullies in his school, who constantly pick fights with him. Ichigo claims that he does not care what others think and seems to enjoy fighting the bullies. (He's going to be older on the show lol).

Yuki Sohma - Fruits Basket

Yuki is depicted as an attractive, reserved, and accomplished young man with many admirers, but who finds being friendly difficult. As a young man possessed by the rat, the animal that according to legend was first to arrive at the initial zodiac banquet, Yuki is talented at anything he tries (except cooking). However, when Yuki was young, Akito Sohma kept him isolated from the rest of the family and convinced him no one liked or needed him; because of this emotional abuse, Yuki has low self-esteem and feels isolated. He is known as "Prince Yuki" and "Prince Charming" at school, where despite his popularity he must avoid intimacy with girls lest they trigger his transformation into a rat.  
(In the show he will not be possessed by the spirit of the rat.)

InuYasha - InuYasha

InuYasha is a hanyo (half-demon), the product of an inu-yōkai (,dog demon) and a human. He wields Tetsusaige, a supernatural sword made from one of his deceased father's fangs. When properly wielded, the sword can destroy one hundred demons with a single swing. InuYasha can quickly recover from injuries that would be fatal to a human, largely due to his demonic blood.

Son Gohan - Dragonball Z  
Dragonball Z GT

Gohan is the son of Son Goku who is a full blooded saiyan of the planet Vegeta who was sunt to Earth as a baby to destroy it but Goku bumped his head as a child and lost his memory of his mission. Gohan is half saiyan and half earthling for his mother is Chi Chi. He started off as a scaredy cat of a child but grew up to be a strong brave warrior.

Jin Roh - lol (Orochimaru in disguise)

Um…how about I just describe his disguise. He has long jet black hair with green eyes. A quite muscular frame and the same height. His dress is quite casual.

Ok I'm done with letting ya'll know what's up with the characters, now back to the show hehe.

---

Kakashi led the guys into the mansion's garden, "Now, once again, Ms. Sakura Haruno."

All the guys start to clap as she stood their with a cup of fruit punch in her hand but this time wearing a tight red dress with a slit on the left side.

"Welcome to the mixer you guys. Now let's get to know each other." Sakura said turning around and walking away.

Lee, Naruto, and InuYasha run right behind her.

* Yuki: "So Ms. Sakura told us to start getting to know her and Naruto, Lee, and InuYasha just goes running after her like a bunch of dogs."

Sakura sits down on the outside bench, "So what's up you guys?"

"Sakura you look so awesome!" Naruto said plopping down beside her.

InuYasha sat on the other side, "Don't listen to him, you're radiant."

"Sakura! You look…" Lee was saying.

"Boys boys. Calm down." Sakura giggled.

"Hey who told you to sit here snow-white puppy?" Naruto said squinting at InuYasha.

"Your mama blondie."

"What did you say?!"

"Um…guys?" Sakura said getting irritated and uncomfortable.

* Gohan: "So I see a few guys hovering over Sakura so I just decide to back off for a little while."

"Look at them go at it." Tenchi said wide-eyed.

"Poor Ms. Sakura." replied Yuki.

* Sasuke: "Frankly, I don't know why I'm here. I don't even love Sakura, or even…like her that much."

Itachi walked passed him and smiled. Sasuke gritted his teeth and stomped over to Jin.

"I know who you are."

Jin grinned, "Do you…Sasuke?"

Sakura head started spinning from the fussing of Naruto and InuYasha, with Lee trying to calm them down.

* Sakura: "OMG! I can't believe that these guys aren't even paying attention to me! Who's this show about huh?! Who?!"

"Ms. Sakura?"

Naruto, InuYasha, and Lee stop what they're doing and look up to find a smiling Yuki who was staring at Sakura holding out his right hand.

"Would you like to spend some time with me?"

Sakura nearly passed out by his offer, "Yes…yes I would."

She stood up and took his hand. He led her away from the three guys and went to another bench.

* Naruto: "I can't believe that pretty boy took Sakura away from me!"

* InuYasha: "I know me and blondie were fighting but damn, why you had to ditch us like that!"

* Lee: "Sakura! Why?!" cries.

"Thank you so much for getting me out of that jam Yuki." Sakura said as she smiled in his face.

"You are most welcome."

* Sakura: "Omg! This guy is so gorgeous!"

"You look very beautiful."

"Thank you so much. You don't look half bad yourself Mr. Sohma. So why did you come on this show?"

"Well, I felt that you were a type of person that I would like to get to know. Heard that you are an extraordinary ninja."

"Medical ninja that is heh."

"I'm sorry."

"Aren't you intimidated by that?"

"Why would I be intimidated?"

* Kankero: "So me and Shikamaru are hanging right when I spot pretty boy getting all talkative with Sakura and I'm like…AW HELL NO!"

"We can think of a plan man." Shikamaru said.

Kankero got up, "I'll be right back"

Yuki chuckled, "I wouldn't care if you could kick my butt."

"Really?" Sakura giggled.

"Hey Sakura." Kankero approached with a sly grin.

"Yes?" she replied looking his way.

Kankero turned around, took a few steps, and looked in the corner of his eyes, "I know you're coming."

Sakura eyes grew wide.

* Sakura: "Did he just do what I think he did?!"

"Uh…" Yuki was the only thing that came out his mouth.

* Kankero: "Hey what can I say, she's going to have to follow me heh."

"Hold that thought Yuki, I'll be right back." Sakura said as she got up and went after Kankero.

Kankero chuckled as he lead her near the rose bushes and sat on the grass.

Sakura stood in front of him and folded her arms, "You can't just assume I'm gonna go where you go."

Kankero rested his arms on his knees, "You came didn't you."

*Sakura: "I know he's not talking to me like that?! Who does he think he is, the boss? Then again…it's kind of turning me on."

Sakura plopped herself next to him mad and turned the other way.

"You know you're not gonna sit there and not talk to me. You know you wanna talk to me." Kankero said.

"Whatever."

He nudged her, "You know you wanna."

She continued to look the other way.

"You can't resist can you hehe." he started laughing.

Sakura started to chuckle.

"Hey Shikamaru! Weren't you here with Kankero?" Chouji said stuffing his face with chocolate covered strawberries.

"He ran over to Sakura."

"You didn't go with him?"

"It's not really my style man."

"Well then how will you win Sakura's heart?"

"I don't know."

* Itachi: "So I passed that little brother of mine and he can be so competitive sometimes. I think I'll mess with his head a little bit."

"I can't believe you." Sakura chuckled.

"You know you like that." Kankero grinned.

All of a sudden Itachi appears out of nowhere. His hair is blowing in the wind and he pushes it back with his right hand. Sakura is staring at him in amazement.

* Sakura: "Okay I know Itachi is weird and stuff, but that entrance just took my breath away."

"Hello beautiful. Take a walk with me." Itachi said as he held out his hand.

"Hey man can't you see we're busy." Kankero said, but Sakura was already reaching for his hand.

Itachi grinned as he pulled Sakura to her feet and led her away through the pathway of the pond.

"Hey Kankero! Where's Sakura?!" Naruto came out of nowhere.

"With that Akatsuki freak!"

During their walk Sasori joined them, "Hello you guys."

Sakura cringed at the sight and voice of him, "What do you want?"

Sasori chuckled, "Don't be rash Sakura."

"Sasori leave her alone." Itachi pitched in.

"Might I ask you two, what are you doing here? I know you're up to something."

Itachi grinned, "What would make you think that?"

Sakura stopped walking, "Because I know you two."

Suddenly Sasori was right in her face as he brushed her left cheek with the back of his right hand, "How well do you think you know me."

Sakura stared into his eyes which look like they weren't too far from hers. She was too stunned to speak.

* Sakura: "Okay, this was weird but…when Sasori got all up in my face like that…I thought…my heart skipped a beat."

Itachi chuckled, "Don't scare her Sasori."

Sakura then blinked and came out of her trance, "Don't try to pull any tricks on me!"

Sasori turned around and slyly walked away, "No tricks love."

* Sasuke: "So I turn around and Sasori and Itachi are messing with Sakura! Itachi of all people! I had to make my way over there."

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Jin asked stepping in front of him.

"Get out of my way."

"That's not a way to defeat your brother you know."

"Oh shut up."

"Why don't you let the girl come to you. You know she won't be sending you home anytime soon."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Jin, "What are you here for Orochimaru?"

Jin grinned, "Just doing a little information gathering."

Sasuke's eyes went pass Jin and noticed that Sakura was now hanging with Tenchi and Sai.

"So Tenchi, tell me a little about yourself?" Sakura said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well…I'm a student, I like to train with the sword. Um…I constantly have women after me surprisingly."

* Sakura: "When Tenchi told me he constantly have women after him I kind of found it quite funny. He wasn't much to look at, but I guess."

"YO BABY!" someone yelled across the garden.

Sakura turned to look and see who it was. It was Ichigo calling her over.

"YEAH! WHAT'S UP?!" she yelled back.

"COME AND HANG WITH ME FOR AWHILE!"

"OKAY! Hey you guys I'm gonna go hang with Ichigo for awhile." Sakura yelled and then said to Tenchi and Sai.

* Tenchi: "I really didn't get much time with Sakura."

Kakashi finally decides to walk out from the mansion, "Can I have your attention please?!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and look his way.

He continues, "The mixer will be ending in the next few minutes. So Ms. Haruno and I will be going into the mansion to discuss who stays tonight and who leaves."

The majority of the guys, "Are you serious!"

"Dude I didn't get time with Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"At least you got to be near her. Me and Neji didn't even get that close." Sora said folding his arms.

Sakura got up which caused Ichigo to freak, "Aw no! I didn't get that much time with you babe!"

"Don't worry, you'll get another chance."

"Ms. Sakura?" Kakashi called to her.

"I'm coming!" Sakura turned around and ran to Kakashi.

"Are you ready to get this over with?" he asked her.

Sakura looked at all the guys, "Yes, yes I am."

They then walk in to the mansion together leaving the guys behind.

---

The guys now stand in the stage room of the house dressed up and nervous about who might be going home.

* Sora: "It's time for elimination and I think I'm going home. I mean I didn't even get to really spend time with her or show her I was interested."

* Yuki: "I enjoyed talking with Ms. Sakura this evening and I think she enjoyed herself too. Would it be considered cocky if I would say that I don't think I'm leaving tonight."

Sakura then walks out with Kakashi following behind her with a ninja bag in his hand. All the guys just watch them as they stand a distance away from the group.

Sakura speaks, "Goodevening you guys. I'm sure you know what's going on tonight. Five of you will be going home and fifteen of you will be staying and continuing on with trying to win my heart."

* Naruto: "So it's about to start…dang."

Sakura points to the ninja bag that Kakashi is holding, "In that bag are fifteen Sakura kunai that, of course, fifteen of you will be receiving."

She then reaches into the bag and pulls out one of her Sakura kunai. It was a light pink kunai that looked like a precious gem. Engraved on the surface was a the letter "S".

"Cool." Naruto and Gohan said.

"When you receive on of my Sakura kunai I will attach it to your belt and ask you to take a stand on the other side of the stage got it?"

All the guys, "Yes!"

"Now let's begin. This first kunai goes to…you Yuki." Sakura smiled.

Yuki grins and walks down from the stage to receive his Sakura kunai.

"Are you willing to be here for Sakura's drops?" she asks him.

"Of course." He said as he let her attach the kunai to his belt and walk back up to the other side of the stage.

* Kankero: "I can't believe pretty boy got the first kunai!"

"The next kunai goes to…Sasuke."

*Naruto: "What?! Sasuke didn't even show her any interest whatsoever!"

"Next is…Kankero. Itachi."

Sasuke stares at his brother and grits his teeth.

"Sasori."

Everyone's mouth drops and watches as Sasori steps down to receive his kunai.

*Sakura: "I know shocker right, but what can I say…he has a little something going on."

"Yasha."

*Sora: "I can't believe she picked that white-haired freak."

"Tenchi. Lee."

* Naruto: "I can't believe Bushy Brow got a kunai before me. That sucks man."

"Gohan. Jin."

* Sasuke: chuckles "She doesn't even know who that is."

*Sakura: "I know I didn't really get one on one time with Jin, but he's cute and I would like to keep him around."

Shikamaru looks around and notices that there are only ten guys left.

"I have five kunai left with ten guys standing up there. Kazekage come get your kunai."

* Kiba: "Gaara! Are you serious?!"

"Shikamaru."

* Kankero: "I kind of feel Shikamaru as a threat. I mean the guy is an excellent strategist."

"Ichigo. Sai."

Sai walked down from the stage smiling like he always does.

* Neji: "Well it's me, Chouji, Shino, Sora, Kiba, and Naruto left."

Sakura held the last kunai in her hand, "One Sakura kunai, six guys."

The last six just stares at her.

She continues, "Neji…I didn't see you at all out there. Where were you man?"

Neji lowered his head, "My apologies."

"Chouji, you connected more with my food then with me!"

Chouji's face turned red, "I'm sorry Sakura, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Shino? I didn't even know you were on this show, that's how much I noticed you."

Shino was silent, "…"

"Naruto! Starting that argument with Yasha! You immature prick!"

Naruto's face dropped, "Sakura I…"

"Sora! I heard about the fight you had with InuYasha before the mixer!"

* Sora: "Aw damn, who told her about that?"

Lee shifted his eyes back and forth.

"And Kiba, I didn't see you either."

"Man that's not my fault. If the other guys…" he started to say.

"Other guys? You are your own person. You're supposed to find a chance and take it."

Kiba shut his mouth and lowered his head.

"Now this last Sakura kunai is going to go to a guy I think can handle his own here. Neji…will you come down here please."

Neji walked down and stood in front of Sakura, "Yes?"

"You are a very interesting guy and I know you are better than the rest of those goofs standing up there."

* Naruto: "I can't believe she's choosing Neji over me!"

"Yes ma'am." Neji smiled.

"But…", everyone became quiet and Neji's smiled faded away, "…I think there's someone here that would be better suited for this kunai. I'm sorry but your mission here has failed and you must go home."

* Ichigo: "Whoa…she just played the Hyuga guy."

Sakura looked at the five guys that stood on the left side of the stage as Neji left the room. She sighed and lowered her head, "Naruto! Come here!"

Naruto became scared and walked down from the stage and up to her, "Yeah?"

Sakura stared at Naruto irritated, "You know you can be so annoying sometimes! Why can't you just be quiet for awhile!"

"I'm sorry Sakura I just…"

"Save it for someone who cares ok. I have too many reasons to send you home right now till it isn't funny."

Naruto lowers his head and slowly turns around to walk.

"But…I couldn't imagine what it would be like with you not around."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he turned around to find a smiling Sakura holding out the kunai to him.

"Naruto. Would you be willing to be here for Sakura's drops?" She asked.

A big smile went across Naruto's face, "You better believe it!"

Sakura laughed as she attached the kunai to his belt. After Naruto made it on the other side of the stage with the rest of the guys that were staying she looked at the remaining ones on the other side.

* Sora: "Man that sucks."

"I would like to thank the five of you for coming here today. I really do appreciate your effort but you could've put forth more. I hope that we all remain good friends though and I'm sure one day you will meet that special person to spend your life with. Because it's obvious that it's not me. I'm sorry to say this but, your mission her has failed and it's time for you all to go home."

The five guys nodded their heads and stepped down from the stage and out of the room.

* Chouji: "I know I wasn't going to make it through the first elimination. I was just in it for the free food. I mean Sakura's cute and everything, but I don't think I'm really her type. I'm leaning more towards Ino anyway."

* Shino: "Well I tried, I guess. My shyness got the best of me tonight and I had to pay for it."

* Sora: "I can't believe Naruto got a kunai! But you know what, forget Sakura because she isn't that hot anyway. I mean who would want a girl that can beat the crap out of them! Not me."

* Kiba: "Well…alls well that ends well. I had to get back to Akamaru anyway so I'm not crushed or anything. But still…Sasori?"

* Neji: "I really didn't see that coming. Why do you always have to get played on reality shows? Why can't they just come out and tell you what's up. Never again will I take a bet from you Lee."

Sakura looks at the remaining guys and smiles while Kakashi pulls out a tray of drinks from out of nowhere.

"So this is who I'm left with huh. This should be fun." she said as she held her glass up to the rest of the guys to toast. "Are you here for Sakura's drops?!"

All the guys, "Yes we are!"

Kakashi rolls his eyes and takes out some sake for himself.

A/N: Okay! I know it was long and I'm sorry L. I would like to know what you guys thought about it. Don't be shy. Tell me about the outline and if you can follow what's going on ok. Especially the "*" parts, do you understand that? I don't even mind ya'll suggesting who should get off the show next. Oh I forgot to mention that this is actually taking place sometime during Naruto Shippuden. Episode two will be up soon!


	2. Ninja art

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey! This episode should be pretty interesting if you enjoyed the first. I was asked a question about whether or not Sakura will be eliminating one guy at a time now. Yes lol, from now on there will only be one guy being sent home. Now here's episode two enjoy!

**Episode 2: Ninja art**

The mansion is quiet with everyone sleeping. Well, almost everyone was sleeping. Sai was awake in the kitchen making breakfast as he remembered the recipes in a cook book he read awhile back.

Kankero yawned as he entered the kitchen, "Something smells good."

Sai smiled as he put the last finishing touches on the meal, "Breakfast."

"Wow thanks man!" Kankero said as he sat in one of the bar stools.

Sai cocked his head to the side, "You have it all wrong. This breakfast is for Sakura."

"Oh ok Saku…What?!" Kankero said as he watched Sai exit the kitchen with the food on a tray.

*Kankero: "Okay so I'm just waking up and I catch Sai in the kitchen right making breakfast. So I'm like cool, he made us something to eat. Come to think of it it's for Sakura! Nice move man, nice move."

Sai makes it upstairs carefully and knocks a little on Sakura's room door. He doesn't hear a thing and waits patiently. After 5 minutes have passed he decided to enter into the room himself.

"Sakura?" he said as he slowly walked inside.

He found her sleeping in her bed which made him smile his usual smile. Sai made his way on the right side of her bed and suddenly she woke up.

"CHA!!!" she yelled.

Sai closed his eyes and stood there.

"Sai?"

He opened them to find himself staring at one of her fists. Sweat went down the back of his neck. Sakura almost punched him clean across the room.

"Good morning Sakura." he managed to smile and say.

Sakura had a concerned look on her face, "You know I almost hurt you right? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just…"

"Is…is that for me?" Sakura asked as she looked down at the tray of breakfast food he had.

"Yes it is. I thought I would make you breakfast and bring it to you in bed."

Sakura's eyes gleamed, "Aww Sai…I don't know what to say."

Sai placed the tray on the bed, "It was nothing really."

When he turned to walk away Sakura pounced on him, "Thank you so much!"

---

Naruto dragged himself into the kitchen so tired, "Is there anything to eat in here?"

Kankero chuckled, "Morning to you too Naruto."

"Huh? Why are you in here?"

"Same as you. Eating breakfast." Kankero rolled his eyes.

Naruto narrowed his, "So…"

"That was some elimination last night." someone said from the entrance of the kitchen.

Naruto and Kankero turned their attention there, "Yeah I guess."

Gohan laughed, "What's with the tired faces you guys?"

"Just need to get my game face on man." Naruto said pulling out a cup of instant ramen from the cabinet.

Sai walks into the kitchen, "I leave for a few minutes and Kankero invites others into the kitchen."

"Oh yeah, where were you Sai? When I woke up, you weren't in your bed." Naruto asked popping the cup into the microwave.

"Oh I was…"

"Making Sakura some breakfast. That's where he's coming from now, her room." Kankero said.

"You what?!" both Gohan and Naruto said.

"What?" Sai looked at them confused.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and Naruto rubbed his chin, "Smart move….very smart move."

*Sai: "I don't know what's the big deal. I mean I just fixed her breakfast. I think I'll go read up on this kind of behavior."

"Good morning everyone." Yuki steps into the kitchen.

(beep beep beep)

Naruto takes his food out the microwave, "Morning pretty boy."  
* "Okay, that pretty boy has to go. I mean, he's too damn pretty!"

Suddenly Kakashi's voice came out of an intercom for the whole mansion to hear: "Good morning gentlemen. If you haven't awaken yet, please do so now. You guys have received a 'Sakura mission' within the living room. I would suggest that you gather there and read it amongst yourselves for today's activities. That is all, oh…and good luck."

Naruto was the first to run to the living room with his ramen in hand and in his mouth. Gohan was right behind him. Everyone who was in the kitchen gathered in the living room and caught site of a pink scroll on the coffee table.

"I wonder what it says." Sai said as he reached for it.

Gohan hit his hand, "We have to wait for the rest remember."

Not too many minutes later the rest of the guys enter into the living room.

"Good morning fellow youth!" Lee yelled with much excitement.

*Itachi: "It's too early in the morning to be yelling like a damn fool. Oh wait I forgot."

The last one to enter was InuYasha who was tired from not going to bed early enough.

*Yasha: "Damn that Kakashi, I was sleeping so good too."

"Okay, so everyone's here? Who wants to do the honors…" Kankero was saying.

"Good morning you guys…" Naruto had already opened the scroll and started reading what was inside.

Kankero rolled his eyes as Naruto continued, " I know how exciting last night was for you all. Today will be the start of the road of winning my heart. I want you guys to meet me in town at the Rose Tower in an hour. I will see which one of you have the artistic skills to win a date with me tonight. See you guys in an hour! XOXO!"

"Artistic skills?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm stuck on the date part." Lee smiled.

"We all know Naruto got this." Sasori said.

Naruto turned around, "Thanks man."

"Yeah, he's already 'special' so what more can you ask for." Sasori chuckled.

Everyone started to laugh as they exited the living room to go get ready.

*Shikamaru: "I was surprised that Sasori made a joke. That guy is always serious, he needs to loosen up."

---

_1 hour later_

The guys are riding in the limo making their way to Rose Tower. Everyone is drinking, laughing, and having a good time. Sasuke continues to stare at a grinning Itachi who was talking to Sasori.

Itachi can sense Sasuke's eyes on him, "Eye problem?"

Sasori turn his attention to Sasuke who replies, "Just wondering what the hell you're doing here."

"Come on you guys, don't start." Lee said finishing his drink.

Kakashi was riding on the passenger side of the limo talking to Ebisu who was the driver.

Itachi smirked and continued to talk to Sasori.

"Cool it Sasuke." Jin said nudging him.

"Stay the hell away from me."

"You get in a fight here and most likely you'll be sent home." Jin said as he turned the opposite way and started talking to Yuki.

All of a sudden the limo came to a stop.

"We must be here." Kankero said as he looked out the window.

"If you guys would be kind enough to step out of the limo." Kakashi said.

The guys open both doors and started to pour out. Once they were all out, including Kakashi, he led them to the entrance of Rose Tower.

"Stay together now."

"You act like we're ten years old." InuYasha said folding his arms.

*Sasori: "So we arrive at Rose Tower and it didn't really look like a tower at all. More like a girly museum."

Kakashi lead them inside and through a short hallway and up to a door. Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Bring them on in. I'm ready." came the voice of Sakura on the other side.

Kakashi opened the door and the guys entered into the room. After the last one, InuYasha, walked in he closed the door. He didn't enter in with them, he waited outside.

Sakura observed the guys and smiled, "How are you guys?"

Some said, "Fine." others said "Alright."

Sakura passed her eyes over to Sai and smiled, "Sai."

Sai waved and smiled. Naruto and Gohan narrowed their eyes at him.

"I bet you guys are wondering what's behind me."

Everyone focused their attention to the items behind her.

*Naruto: "To tell you the truth, I didn't even notice the stuff behind her."

*Ichigo: "Whoa, there was stuff behind her?"

Sakura rolled her eyes realizing that they didn't even notice, so she continued, "What I have behind me are 15 easels and upon each one is a 8X10 sheet of water color paper. Now before you say anything, yes, you will be painting for me."

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all look at Sai.

"You will be painting a portrait of yours truly, me of course. Every easel has your complimentary and supplementary colors of paint. There's a catch of course, you will not have any paint brushes of any kind. Hanging from each easel is a ninja bag full of the things you can use to get the job done."

The guys all spread out around the room and each picked an easel for themselves.

"If you look in the ninja bag you have 5 tools: a kunai, a shuriken, a scroll good for 'one' jutsu technique that you can use for only 10 seconds, a pair of chop sticks, and a picture of me which is the one you have to recreate. Each one of you have a different picture, frankly I don't care if you trade just as long as you get the job done."

Yuki looked at the picture he had of Sakura, "You are too beautiful Ms. Sakura."

Sakura blushed and twirled her hair with her finger, "Thank you Yuki."

Jin chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"You guys have an hour to make this happen and then I'll be back to announce the winner that will be joining me on a date tonight."

"An hour!" Naruto said as he quickly turned toward her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and smirked, "One hour. Bye bye now!" she said as she left them in the room.

---

_30 minutes have passed_

Naruto had barely started and he was looking around at the others who were working hard, "This sucks."

Sai dipped the kunai in some red paint and then in some white. He had only glanced at his picture of Sakura once and never needed to again.

Ichigo looked over to Sai, "Man."  
* "Ok that Sai guy looks like he's concentrating hard on his picture. He must've done this before. Oh and…what the hell is a jutsu!"

_10 minutes had passed_

Itachi was almost finished with his portrait. The room suddenly started to get dark and no one knew what was going on.

Gaara didn't even bother to look, "He's using the jutsu scroll."

Itachi grinned as he put the finishing touches on his portrait with one of his jutsu techniques, it was over within 10 seconds of course.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Itachi just used the scroll to do one of his jutsu." Shikamaru answered him.

"Oh…so that's what a jutsu looks like."

_10 minutes left_

"Oh yeah baby! Almost done!" Naruto yelled as he threw down his chop sticks that he was using and pulled out the scroll.

Gaara rolled his eyes as he just got done finishing his painting with his sand jutsu.

"You done Gaara?!" Kankero yelled from across the room.

Gaara nodded his head as he covered the painting with the cloth provided.

*Kankero: "Okay Gaara's finished and it looked like he's done a lot of work to it. Naruto was using his shadow clone jutsu hehe."

_2 minutes left_

The majority of the guys were done. Only two were still working, Yuki and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was just using his scroll when a knock came on the door.

"You guys have one minute until Ms. Haruno comes to check on you." Kakashi said from outside the room.

Yuki places the kunai he was using down and covered the portrait with the cloth. The knob on the door started to turn when Shikamaru was placing his cloth over his portrait.

"Afternoon you guys!" Sakura said as she entered the room and Kakashi following behind her.

"I see you guys got down and dirty with the paint." she smiled.

"Anything for you." Jin said winking.

Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What an idiot."  
* "I can't believe Orochimaru is even on this show, isn't that like…wrong."

"Now attach my picture in the upper right hand corner on your portrait so that I might compare each. Kakashi and I will be judging each portrait and decide which of you wins the date with me tonight."  
* "I was so excited to see these self-portraits of me!"

*Kakashi: "I can't wait to see who gets knocked out for their horrible picture hehe."

They first walk up to Gohan. His picture was of a Sakura in a red bathing suit relaxing on the beach. Gohan removed the cloth from his portrait. Sakura smiled and took out a clip board writing something down. Kakashi just nodded his head.

"Thank you Gohan."

Next was Sasori. His picture was one of Sakura as a little girl. He removed the cloth revealing his portrait. Sakura mouth dropped as she gazed at the picture. Kakashi waved his hand in front of her face. The other guys tried to lean over and see what was going on.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said.

Sasori grinned, "I guess I took her breath away."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and pushed Sakura to the next person who was Tenchi. She suddenly got out of her trance and gripped her clipboard. His picture was of Sakura in a formal dress looking out over a balcony. When he removed the cloth Sakura nearly threw up.

"You okay?" Tenchi said.

Kakashi tried so hard not to laugh. It didn't look like Sakura at all, more like a man.

*Sakura: "What the hell?!"

"Thank you Mr. Masaki." Kakashi said as he led her to the next person.

Naruto had a picture of a smiling Sakura who was covered in mud. Sakura smiled nervously as Naruto started to uncover the portrait. She covered her eyes.

Kakashi smiled, "You can uncover your eyes Sakura."

She uncovered them and looked at Naruto's portrait of her. The picture was rather good and Sakura smiled.

*Sakura: "Naruto really surprised me with his picture. I thought it was going to be something worse than Tenchi's."

Sakura wrote something down on her clip board, "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "No problem."

Shikamaru was next and he had a regular picture of an expressionless Sakura. When he uncovered it Sakura was quite disappointed. He had only used a minimum of three colors, but it wasn't too bad.

"Thank you Shikamaru."

InuYasha had a picture of Sakura dressed up like Lady Tsunade. Sakura laughed when he uncovered his portrait.

"That is too cute." she said as she wrote something on the clipboard.

Sasuke's picture was Sakura in her ninja get up posing. Sakura was disappointed in this one as well.

*Sakura: "I wish Sasuke would've put forth more effort. I mean there was so much negative space."

Itachi was next. He had a picture of a crying Sakura in the rain. When he uncovered his portrait Sakura stared at it.

She slowly got closer and examined, "It's so…so life like."

"I can tell that you were really hurting in the picture…it's not just a pose."

Sakura quickly turned around, "What are you talking about Uchiha."

She wrote on her clipboard and started to walk.

"It's hard to look that beautiful when one cries…especially in the rain. I'm just sorry I couldn't actually be there to comfort you." Itachi said.

"What?" Sakura said as she turned around.

"Take a closer look at the picture."

She looked at the portrait again and something came and went, it was a transparent Itachi figure over her with his hand upon her cheek.

Sakura's eyes started to water, "How did you?"

"My secret."

"Let's go to the next one Sakura." Kakashi said.

Ichigo stood by his portrait smiling. His picture was of a sad little Sakura standing in a field of flowers alone. Sakura looked at his picture and then at the picture that he was supposed to recreate. She looked back and forth at the two.

"Um…Ichigo?" Sakura said.

"Yes ma'am." he smiled.

"Thank you." Kakashi said smiling and leading her away to the next person.

Gaara's picture was of fairy Sakura. (don't ask)

"Wow Gaara. The sand kind of looks like glitter." Sakura commented.

"Yeah, I thought it would work as such." he replied.

Kankero stood there with his picture of a rock star Sakura. Kakashi turned around and laughed at the picture. Sakura blushed because his picture was a little elaborate.

*Sakura: "Ok Kankero's portrait was a little too 'detailed' if you know what I mean. But, it was kind of hot."

Yuki had a picture of Sakura who was posing underwater.

"Very nice Yuki." she said as she wrote on her clipboard.

Sai had a picture of Sakura which looked like it was taken from above as she laid on some sheets in her pajamas. Sakura was amazed at the picture. Sai had got everything done, with every detail in place. It looked like the exact replica of the picture he had in his possession.

"Omg Sai! Even without your paint brush you can be so good!" she yelled in excitement.

*Naruto: "Damn, I know who got this challenge in the bag."

Lee was next. His picture was of an angry Sakura holding up her right fist. Sakura looked at the picture.

"Um Lee…what happened to recreating the picture." she asked.

"Well, I couldn't picture you as being that angry so…I made you happy." Lee smiled.

"The objective of this mission was to 'recreate' the picture that was given to you."

"But I didn't really want this picture."

"Then you should've traded with someone." she said as she wrote and walked away.

Jin stood there. His picture was a sassy Sakura winking wearing a baby doll dress. Once he uncovered it Sakura smiled.

"That is cool." Kakashi said.

"Yes it is." Sakura said and noticing that Jin didn't use his scroll.

"Is something wrong?" Jin asked.

"You didn't use the scroll I see."

"I don't really have any jutsu."

"Are you a ninja like Lee?"

"Something like that." Jin replied smiling.

Sakura nodded her head and turned around to write on her clipboard. The guys looked around the room and staring at the other's portraits.

"Can I have all of your attention!" Sakura said raising her clipboard in her hand.

The guys looked her way as she continued, "Kakashi sensei and I will step out of the room for a few minutes so that we can discuss your portraits and the winner of a date with me."

The guys clapped as Kakashi and Sakura left the room.

*Lee: "I don't think Sakura liked my picture very much."

Naruto yelled over to Kankero, "Hey Kankero! What did they say about your picture?!"

"Huh?! Oh, I think she thought it was hot!"

"I'll say!" Naruto yelled back giving him a thumbs up.

Suddenly Sakura and Kakashi entered back into the room.

"Ok you guys. We went over your portraits, some were really good and some were…not so good. But there can only be one winner so…"

*Sai: "I wonder if she's going to pick me."

Naruto looks over at Sai and crosses his fingers.

"Itachi…will you join me tonight?"

"What?!" everyone including Sasori and Kakashi yelled.

Itachi grinned, "Of course I will."

---

_Back at the mansion_

"Dude I can't believe Itachi won." Naruto said as he sat on the couch talking to Tenchi.

"How come?" Tenchi asked.

"I forgot, you're not from here so you wouldn't understand."

"Itachi and Sasuke are brothers right?"

"Yep and they can't stand each other."

"Looks likes it's mostly Sasuke."

"You guys, Itachi won the challenge." Kankero said entering the room and plopping down next to Naruto.

"I was so worried about Sai that Itachi wasn't even on my mind." Naruto replied.

"When do they leave for their date?" Tenchi asked.

"In about 30 minutes."

_In the kitchen_

Gaara sat in a stool with his eyes closed and arms crossed, "What a shocker."

"Is it?" Jin replied to him.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders, "I guess."

Lee walked in the kitchen crying, "I can't believe she chose Uchiha over me."

Shikamaru was behind him, "Man you didn't even follow her instructions. So how did you think that you had a chance."

"Have you guys seen Sasuke?" Jin asked.

"Oh he's in the room mad as hell that Itachi won the challenge." Shikamaru replied.

"Figures."

_Upstairs_

Itachi was getting ready for his date with Sakura.

"I can't believe you won." Sasori chuckled.

Itachi grinned, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Not really. You are a spitting image of an older version of Sasuke."

Itachi smirked, "Do you think that's why she choose me?"

Sasori laughed, "I'm just fooling with you."

"Uh huh." Itachi said as he adjusted his tie and grabbed his coat.

"Why are you really here Uchiha?"

Itachi walked to the room door and looked out the corner of his eye as he grinned, "You all have a good night."

---

Itachi waited at the bottom of the stairs for Sakura. Naruto, Gohan, Lee, and Kankero looked from the living room. Itachi was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail as always.

"Where is she?" he said to himself.

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the stairs.

Itachi chuckled as he watched her catch her breath. She held up her hand and then stood straight up. Itachi stopped chuckling as he took a real good look at her. Naruto and the others who was watching nearly fell over.

Sakura smiled still trying to catch her breath, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

She was wearing a long black dress with a slit on the left side. It was sleeveless; she had some opened toed black stilettos. Her hair hung still wavy with some dangling silver earrings and a nice silver chain around her neck.

"It was no problem." Itachi said actually stunned.  
* "I don't know what it was but…she looked very…beautiful."

Sakura laughed as she got to the bottom of the stairs to where Itachi was, "No forgive me please."

Itachi grinned, "Fine, I forgive you."

"So are you ready to go?"

"What took you so long to ask." Itachi replied as he opened the door for her.

"Son of a…!" Naruto was saying as Gohan grabbed him covering his mouth.

---

Sakura and Itachi had gone to "Green Orchids", a restaurant within town. They sat at their table waiting for their food to be served to them. Sakura had been smiling the whole time as she looked around the restaurant. Itachi couldn't keep his eyes off of her for some reason. He shook his head and turned his attention away.

"So what's up with you Itachi?" Sakura asked.

He turned his attention back to her, "What do you mean?"

She giggled, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm excited."

"About what?"

"Being here on this date with you."

Itachi became shocked as he blushed.

"Your order sir and madam." the waitress said placing their orders on the table.

"Thank you." he said.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you so much."

The two started to eat and Sakura was humming. Itachi couldn't figure out why she was the way she was.

"How can you be that way?" he asked as he looked down at the food he was eating.

"Huh? Like what?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Always smiling."

"I don't always smile, just when I'm having a good time."

"You're having a good time? With me?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes I am."

_Back at the mansion_

*Sasuke: "So Itachi's on a date with Sakura and I'm still in shock that he won."

"Sasuke?" Jin knocked and then entered the room.

"What do you want?"

Jin grinned, "Someone's a little upset."

_Back to the date_

Sakura and Itachi finished their meals.

"I'm so full. Can't even eat dessert." Sakura said.

Itachi nodded as he watched some of the people in the restaurant get up to the song that started to play. Sakura noticed that his attention was on those who were dancing on the dance floor.

"Itachi?"

He turned to face her, "Yes?"

"Do you want to dance?"

Itachi's eyes widen, "Are you serious?"

"I mean you don't have to, I was just…"

Itachi's facial expression softened as he stood up and held out his hand to her, "Get up on this floor."

Sakura smiled and took his hand.

_Back at the mansion_

Lee was still crying about losing the challenge today.

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled being aggravated.

"I wonder what they're doing." Gohan said to Naruto.

"I don't know but I will have some questions for Itachi when he gets back." Naruto replied.

Him, Gohan, and Shikamaru where playing cards.

_Back to the date_

Itachi and Sakura were dancing to a slow song on the dance floor. His right hand was around her waist while his left hand held her right hand. Her left hand was upon his right shoulder. They were the same height because of her heels. Their faces were side by side.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Go ahead."

"How did you know?"

"What would that be?"

Sakura rested her head upon his shoulder and neck, "The picture of me crying."

"Oh…you like to express yourself. You don't like to play games. So why take a picture of something untruthful."

"You know…at that time, in the picture, I was going through some things."

"Really?"

"Um hm. With Sasuke leaving, Naruto and Kakashi being there for me."

*Itachi: "So Sakura goes into telling me her feelings about some things."

"You know…those things are in the past."

Sakura was holding back her tears as she smiled, "I know it might sound stupid but…I really do love Sasuke."

"Do you?"

Sakura lifted her head and looked Itachi in his eyes, "Huh?"

"Do you really love him like you think you do?"

"I…I think I…"

"If you have to think Sakura…then there's a good chance that you don't."

Sakura continued to look into his eyes as a tear fell from her eye. Itachi stared back at her and brushed the tear away. Suddenly they snapped out of it.

"You ready to go home?" she asked as they seperated on the dance floor.

"Yeah sure."

---

It was 9:45 pm when Sakura and Itachi made it back to the mansion. They entered in and noticed that the place was quiet.

"I had a great time." Sakura said as she brushed the last bit of tears from her eyes.

"Same here." Itachi replied.

They stood there in silence looking away from each other.

"Well, I'll see you in the stage room for elimination in an hour." Sakura said.

"Yeah."

"Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for opening up so much to you and…and crying too." she said as she turned and started up the stairs.

Suddenly Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"When you stop thinking that you're in love with Sasuke, then get back to me." Itachi said as he disappeared right in front of her eyes.

Sakura was speechless. She then took her hand and brushed her fingers over her lips; she smiled softly.

---

It was time for the second elimination and all the guys were gathered on one side of the stage in the stage room. Sakura and Kakashi stood in their usual spots with the "Sakura kunai" in the ninja bag.

*Gohan: "Ok it's time for the second elimination and I don't think I'm going home."

*Tenchi: "I'm not sure who's going home tonight, I just hope it's not me."

"Welcome to the second elimination. It was fun looking at you guys attempt to recreate me in a painting." Sakura chuckled.

"Shall we start Ms. Haruno?" Kakashi asked her.

"Hold your horses, sheesh. Okay, the first kunai goes to someone who I think…understands me surprisingly. Who really listens you know, so…Itachi, come get your kunai."

*Naruto: "I'm not surprised, I mean he won the challenge earlier today."

Itachi walked down and up to Sakura.

"Itachi, are you willing to be here for Sakura's drops?" she said as she held his kunai and looked him in his eyes.

Itachi put his hands in his pocket and turned his head from her, "I don't know. If you're in love with someone, why should I stay."

*Naruto: "In love with someone! Who?!"

Sakura's eyes widen, "Itachi I…I…" she couldn't get out the words as tears started to form in her eyes and she clenched his kunai.

*Yuki: "He's going to make Ms. Sakura cry!"

Itachi looked out the corner of his eye and grinned, "I guess I can stick around a little longer."

Sakura's eyes softened as she attached the kunai to his belt. Suddenly he felt her embrace as she gave him a hug.

"Please stay." she said as she held back her tears.

Everyone became shocked even Itachi. But his facial expression changed as he hugged her back and gave her a soft smile.

"I already accepted the kunai, so don't be so rash." he said as she let go of him.

*Lee: "Okay, what was up with that!"

*Yasha: "What the hell happened on that date?!"

Itachi walked up to the other side of the stage.

Sakura blinked a couple of times so the tears wouldn't come down, "Next to receive their 'Sakura' kunai is…Sai."

*Kankero: "Duh, he brought her breakfast in bed."

"Naruto."

"Alright! I'm third baby! In your face!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto, what did we talk about last elimination round."

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

Naruto receives his kunai and gets on the other side of the stage. He looks at Kankero and holds up three fingers mouthing "third". Kankero flicks him off.

"Sasori."

*Jin: "I'm surprised Sasori's still in the game. On account of him and Sakura's past differences."

"Yasha. Jin."

*Sasuke: "Are you serious?"

"Yuki. Gohan. Shikamaru."

*Shikamaru: "Wow, I barely even talked to her today and I'm still in the game. Awesome hehe."

"Kankero. Lee. Gaara."

*Lee: "Wow, Sasuke is part of the last three! I wonder what he did."

*Sasuke: "I'm actually surprised I'm part of the last three. With Sakura being madly heads over heels for me, one would think."

Sakura looked over at the guys she already chose and caught Itachi's eyes which made her turn her attention back to the last three.

"Sasuke."

*Naruto: "Doesn't surprise me."

*Lee: "Darn, I spoke too soon."

"Two guys, one 'Sakura' kunai left." Sakura said as she looked at both Ichigo and Tenchi.

*Ichigo: "Whoa, it's me and Masaki."

"Tenchi, your portrait was hideous! Where did you get your art skills from? And Ichigo, I thought we were going to get some more time to spend together. I really despise liars."

The two guys lowered their heads and then lifted them up.

Sakura stands and then speaks, "This kunai is going to go to…"

*Yuki: "Come on Tenchi."

*Naruto: "Awesome! A new guy is going home!"

"…you, Tenchi Masaki."

Tenchi smiled and ran down the stage to receive his kunai, "Thank you so much."

Sakura smiled, "You're welcome, but if you ever paint another picture like that again, it's going to be me and you!"

Tenchi gulped as Kakashi laughed. After receiving his kunai he went up to the other side of the stage with the rest of the guys who made it through another elimination.

Sakura looked at Ichigo, "Ichigo, you're an awesome guy. But your mission here has failed and it's time for you to go home."

"Can I at least get a hug?"

"Of course you can!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for giving me the chance." he replied.

"You take care ok." Sakura said as she let go of him and watched as he exited the room.

*Ichigo: "Yeah so I got eliminated, it was fun and I'll be rooting for InuYasha just to let you guys know."

Sakura turns to the remaining guys, "Wow, that was a hard one. Kakashi sensei the drinks please."

Kakashi brought out the drinks, _"Why do they always have to drink after every elimination."_

"Are you all here for Sakura's drops!"

"Yes we are!"

A/N: So how did you guys enjoy episode 2?! I enjoyed writing it lol. I didn't really see the whole Itachi&Sakura thing coming, it just happened. Others will have their moments with Ms. Haruno though lmao. Episode 3 is coming up!


	3. Kakashi day

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey everyone! Back with another episode of Sakura Drops of Love lol. I'm glad you enjoyed episode 2. I hope you enjoy episode 3 just as much. Be free to give any suggestions because I'm open up to any ideas :). Enjoy!

**Episode 3: Kakashi day**

It's 8:45 in the morning and most of the guys are eating in the kitchen. Sasuke's in his room making his bed while the rest of his roommates join the others downstairs.

*Sasuke: "Okay, I almost got eliminated last night. But I knew Sakura wasn't going to send me home that easily. Something's not right though…her and Itachi had a little something going on and I know everyone noticed. I guess it's time for me to step up my game."

Sasuke leaves the room checking around the corner to make sure no one was up where he was. He then made his way to Sakura's room and gently knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked from inside the room.

Sasuke put a grin on his face, "It's Sasuke."

Sakura ran into her bed and fell to the floor, "Just a minute!"

* "Omg Sasuke! Knocking on my room door!"

She got up and straightened herself, "Come…come on in."

Sasuke entered the room slowly and gave her a sly grin, "Good morning baby."

Sakura watched as he moved towards her with his hands behind his back smiling, "Baby? What's gotten into you?"

"Just a little flower."

His face was inches away from hers as she stared into his eyes.

*Sakura: "Okay, Sasuke looks so good right now!"

Sasuke then pulled his left hand from behind his back lifting it up to Sakura's face. Sakura looked and almost fainted because in his hand he held a snake.

"Don't be scared." Sasuke chuckled.

Suddenly, right in front of her eyes, the snake changed into a single red rose. Sakura's eyes softened as Sasuke held the rose and then brushed it across her lips.

"It's yours." he replied.

Sakura lifted her right hand and grabbed the stem of the rose. Sasuke still held it as he brushed his fingers across hers. The rose still rested on Sakura's lips, suddenly Sasuke closed his eyes and placed his lips on the opposite side of the rose. Sakura's eyes widen as he did this and took his hand, that held the rose, brushing her cheek.

"You enjoy the rest of your morning." Sasuke said eyes still closed as he turned to open them.

Sakura nodded speechless as he went to the room door. Sasuke turned his head, gave her a smile, and winked before he closed the door behind him. He stood there until he heard a big thump come from inside the room; Sakura had fainted.

Sasuke smirked, "Damn I'm good."

_In the kitchen_

"Why when I always come into the kitchen, you're in the kitchen?" Naruto said.

"Because I can." Kankero replied.

"Hey you guys we have a 'Sakura mission' scroll in the living room." said Shikamaru as he passed by the kitchen.

"Cool!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh no, I'm reading it this time." Kankero said rushing out the kitchen.

When Kankero and Naruto made it to the living room they noticed that they were the last ones and Sai had already opened the scroll. Both their faces dropped.

Sai read, "Good morning gentlemen. I have a few errands to run today so your mission will be not for me, but for yourselves. You will be spending the day with Kakashi sensei. Be on your best behavior because he will be deciding who wins the date with me tonight. You are to put on your swimming shorts and meet sensei at Blossom Beach in an hour. You guys have fun! Love, Sakura Haruno."

"A whole day with Kakashi sensei? Awesome!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the living room to go get ready.

"Great." Itachi said.

Sasuke smirked as he passed Itachi bumping him, "Just so you know, I'll be winning the date tonight."

"Pft, hahaha!" someone laughed.

Sasuke quickly turned, "What was that?!"

InuYasha was cracking up laughing with Gohan, "Get real snake boy! Haha!"

"Why you…!" Sasuke said taking a step towards them.

Itachi smirked, "Loosen up and take your panties out your ass."

InuYasha and Gohan stopped laughing and looked at Itachi who started to walk away. Sasuke became red hot with anger and looked in the direction Itachi took. InuYasha and Gohan looked at Sasuke and then each other. Then they burst out laughing.

---

The guys rode in the limo dressed for the beach and talking to each other.

"So how did the date go last night Itachi?" Sasori asked out loud causing everyone to look at Itachi.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Sasori, "Damn you."

Sasori smiled as Naruto spoke, "Yeah Itachi, how was that date?"

Itachi put his cup of sake down, "It was…"

"We're here!" yelled Ebisu the driver.

"It was what?!" Gohan yelled.

"Sorry we're here." Itachi said as he exited the limo.

All the guys followed suit and exited the limo as well. When the last, Sasuke, stepped out the limo drove off.

"Wow." Yuki said as he took a look at the beach.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled when he spotted him at the tide.

Kakashi turned around and waved at the 14 guys who stood. He motioned them to come meet him. Naruto was the only one who ran while the others walked.

"You guys aren't rushing over?" Gohan asked.

"He's Naruto's sensei, not ours." Shikamaru said.

"What's up Kakashi sensei?!" Naruto asked.

"Not much Naruto. How are all of you?"

Some shrugged, some said "straight".

"What, no energy today?" Kakashi replied.

"Forget them sensei. So what are we doing today?" Naruto asked.

"I'm glad you asked Naruto. I'll be getting a better knowledge of why you guys are here and we're going to have fun with it."

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Kankero asked.

"I'll be talking to you one at a time, getting information you see."

Kankero nodded his head, "Oh alright."

"Okay then! I think I'll talk to Shikamaru first. The rest of you can help yourself to the buffet set up on the farther side of the beach and enjoy yourselves."

All the guys left Kakashi and Shikamaru alone and went to the buffet table.

"Why am I first?" Shikamaru asked.

"Take a seat. This won't take long."

Naruto put down his plate of food, "Hold on! Before we start eating. Let's have a swimming competition!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "For what?"

"Winner gets to spend some alone time with Sakura after this challenge. No matter if they win the date or not."

Kankero smirked, "And how will that be accomplished Naruto?"

"Everyone must vow to not bother her for the entire time."

"Sounds good to me!" Gohan replied.

"And the loser?" Jin asked stepping into the conversation.

Naruto grinned evilly, "The last one to cross the finish line must run around the garden butt naked with the sprinklers on."

"Sweet!" InuYasha yelled.

"I'm in!" Kankero and Gohan yelled.

"Cool! Anyone else want to get in on this?" Naruto asked around.

Tenchi raised his hand, "I'll go for it."

"Really?" Yuki asked him.

Tenchi smiled, "Sure why not. I need some one on one with Sakura, plus I need to loosen up."

Yuki smiled and then raised his hand, "Me too."

"Awesome! Playboy and pretty boy is joining in!" yelled Naruto.

"Me too Naruto." said Sai.

"Come on Gaara!" Kankero yelled.

"Fine." Gaara said folding his arms.

"I'm in." Jin said raising his hand.

"A competition for men! I will be the victor!" Lee said standing up.

"What a bunch of idiots." Sasuke said.

Itachi and Sasori were whispering to each other.

"Is that all!" Naruto said.

"We're in." Itachi and Sasori said.

"Me too!" Sasuke yelled.

"Awesome!" InuYasha yelled.

"Let's head in then!" yelled Naruto.

All the guys made their way to the edge of the beach.

Naruto yelled InuYasha, "Check this out."

Naruto took his shirt off and smiled because he had been working on his abs and chest.

"Impressive." InuYasha said as he pulled his shirt off revealing his chest.

Yuki and Tenchi took their shirts off revealing their not so built chests.

Kankero laughed as he took his shirt off, "Guess pretty boy and Masaki have a little working out to do."

Sasuke smirked as he removed his shirt exposing his four pack abs. Naruto and InuYasha's faces dropped.

"Come on guys it's not nice to stare." Gohan said as he too took off his shirt.

Naruto's face dropped even more, "Gohan…what's with the muscles and six pack!"

"What? This? I train a lot with my dad."

"Are you guys going to continue bubbling like idiots, or are you going to swim?" Itachi said as he stood in the tide.

"Hold your horses Uchiha." Sasori said as he turned to face him.

Everyone turned to Itachi and their eyes widen. He took his shirt off already and stood there arms crossed over his chest. Itachi was quite built and had a six pack abs with the angled cuts on each side toward the abdomen. His hair blew with the wind as he cocked his head back.

"I thought I was hot." Gohan said walking out into the ocean.

"I really hate that guy." Sasuke mumbled.

The guys all got into the water and readied themselves.

"Wait…what's the finish line?" Tenchi asked.

Naruto squinted his eyes and looked over the horizon. Kankero shook his head.

"There!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to a rock sticking out from the ocean about 5 miles away.

"Ok." Tenchi replied.

_Meanwhile_

"So Shikamaru…how have you been?" Kakashi asked.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "Alright I guess."

"Uh huh. Who do you feel as a threat right about now?"

"Hmm…I would have to say that pretty boy Yuki."

_Back to the guys_

"Ok! 1, 2, …" Naruto was counting.

"Gohan!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked towards where Kakashi and Shikamaru stood. Shikamaru was walking towards them.

"Yeah!" Gohan yelled back.

"You're next!"

"Aw man! Are you serious?!"

"I'm waiting Son Gohan!"

"Tough luck." Naruto chuckled.

Gohan got out of the water as his head hung low.

*Gohan: "So we were about to start the race when that Kakashi guy called me!"

"Hey what were you guys doing?" Shikamaru asked Gohan as they passed each other.

"Contest for some alone time with Sakura." Gohan replied.

"Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru said as he sat down on the sand.

"Hey Shikamaru! You don't want to get in on the swimming contest!" Kankero yelled.

"No, I'm good!" he yelled back.

"Suit yourself!"

"1, 2, …" Naruto counted again, "…3!"

The guys took off swimming. They were in a line at first until they slowly started to separate. Lee was in the lead with Naruto and Itachi right behind him. Sai and Gaara was in the back last. Kankero was catching up to Naruto.

_Meanwhile_

"What are you Gohan?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I'm half earthling and half saiyan."

"I think I've heard about saiyans."

"Have you?"

_Back to the guys_

The rock was just a couple of more miles away and Lee was still in first place. Sasuke and Jin had made their way on the side of Itachi.

"Lee!" Kakashi yelled.

"No!" Lee yelled as he didn't want to stop swimming.

"You have 5 seconds Lee!"

"Aw sensei!" Lee said as he had to quit the race and turn around.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said as he swam harder.

It looked like Naruto and Itachi was going to be tied for first place. Suddenly Yuki swam passed them making it to the rock. Everyone else stopped swimming and just looked at him.

"Where the hell did he come from?!" Naruto asked Itachi.

Itachi closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as he started to swim back to shore.

"Guess I'm the winner." Yuki smiled.

"Whatever dude." Kankero said.

The all decided to swim back to shore and meet Gohan and Shikamaru.

_Meanwhile_

"Sorry to interfere with your 'game' Lee, but I have to talk to you."

"I understand sensei."

"Are you emotionally stable Lee?"

"What do you mean?"

_Back to the guys_

"So who won?" Gohan asked.

Naruto's head hung, "Pretty boy won."

"No way!"

"See…troublesome." Shikamaru replied as he laid on his back.

"Didn't see that one coming." Sai said.

"Itachi!" Kakashi yelled as Lee walked back.

Itachi looked in the corner of his eye and turned to face Kakashi.

"Guess your up Uchiha." Sasori said.

Itachi crossed his arms and started walking in the direction Kakashi was in.

"Hey, what did Kakashi talk to you guys about?" Jin asked.

"Just personal stuff." Gohan replied first.

"What he said." Shikamaru pitched in.

_Meanwhile_

Kakashi looked Itachi in his eyes, "Why are you here Itachi?"

"Why ask questions that you already know the answers to."

"You cause any trouble on this show and I swear…"

"What Hatake?"

"Don't tempt me. The only reason you're here now is because Sakura took a liking to you. I don't know what happened on that date, but I'll be watching you."

Itachi smirked.

_Back to the guys_

"So how are you going to spend time with Sakura Yuki?" Tenchi asked.

Yuki smiled, "That's for me to know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan and Naruto asked.

Yuki chuckled, "That it's my business."

"Don't worry about that guy. He's not gonna try anything." Kankero said.

"He doesn't look like the type who would take advantage of a girl." Sai said.

Yuki's eyes widen, "Of course I wouldn't!"

"Now me on the other hand, hehe. Let's just say you guys would have to wear earplugs to not hear all the noise we'd be making." Kankero slyly grinned.

"Son of a…" Naruto charged at him.

Gohan grabbed him, "He was just playing Naruto."

"I barely care, but that was just wrong." Sasori said.

"I think Kankero has a point." Jin said.

Sasuke looked at Jin disgusted, "Now what you just said was wrong."

Kankero gave Jin a high five, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Bastard!" Naruto said as he ran after Kankero.

"InuYasha!" Kakashi yelled.

"I'm up you guys. Wish me luck." Yasha winked.

"Yeah whatever." Shikamaru said.

Itachi walked up and Sasori spoke, "How was it Uchiha?"

"Kakashi…will be Kakashi."

_Meanwhile_

"InuYasha, what's with the ears?"

*InuYasha: "Now no one asked about my ears yet and this fool…"

"Well, they're apart of who I am."

"And who are you?"

"InuYasha duh."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Okay smart guy, I can sense something deeper inside you."

InuYasha shifted his eyes, "Like what?"

"You're not entirely human are you?"

_Back to the guys_

"Ok Naruto, truth or dare?" Sai asked.

"When the hell did we start to play truth or dare?!" Naruto replied.

"I thought that's what we agreed on?"

"I don't remember that!"

"Jin, truth or dare?" Sai asked someone else.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Naruto yelled.

"Dare." Jin replied.

"I dare you to eat a handful of sand."

Jin grabbed a handful of sand and put it in his mouth. Everyone laughed except Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto. He then swallowed.

"Okay then, Itachi…truth or dare?" Jin asked.

"I don't play childish games." Itachi replied as he folded his arms.

"Come on Uchiha." Sasori nudged him.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Fine whatever. Truth."

"Is it true that you were cruel to Sakura on your date?"

Itachi cocked his head back, "Not true…and if you must know…"

"Gaara!" Kakashi called.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi smirked, "I kissed her."

"You what?!" everyone yelled.

_Meanwhile_

"So Gaara…Gaara, you're here because…?"

"Kankero dragged me along."

"Uh huh…and Sakura…?"

"What about her?"

Kakashi looked at Gaara dumb-founded.

_Back to the guys_

"Naruto calm down!" Gohan said as he held him by the arm.

"He's a liar!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi rolled his eyes, got up to his feet, and then walked away.

Gohan let Naruto go, "You got to chill out Naruto."

"Didn't you hear what he said?!"

"Yeah but I don't think he would be bold enough." Gohan chuckled.

Naruto thought for a second and then said, "You know what…you're right Gohan."

"Damn right I'm right!"

"So sure of yourselves?" Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Kankero joined the conversation.

"Did you see how him and Sakura was all hugged up at the eliminations last night?" Jin said.

"So?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi.

"Hell yeah! I'm up!" Naruto yelled quickly getting up.

"Don't hurt yourself Naruto." Kankero laughed.

_Meanwhile_

"Well I really don't have to ask why you're here." Kakashi smiled.

"Why not?" Naruto replied.

"Because I know you're here for Sakura. Or is that wrong?"

"No, you're right sensei. But…"

"But what?"

_Back to the guys_

"How did it go Gaara?" Kankero asked.

Gaara nodded his head.

*Gohan: "So Itachi was saying how he kissed Sakura. I didn't think he had the guts to do so, but hey…his brother said otherwise."

*Sasuke: "Damn, Itachi kissed Sakura. But I know I won't be going home tonight. After that rose stunt I pulled this morning, there's no way I'm going home."

"Tenchi!" Kakashi yelled.

"Okay you guys, I'll be back." Tenchi replied as he got up to walk away.

Naruto walked up and took a seat on the sand, "I'm back you guys."

"Have you calmed down?" Gohan asked.

"Yep, I had a nice talk with Kakashi sensei."

_Meanwhile_

"So I have an understanding that you live in a house full of women, is that correct?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes sir. Two of them can get very jealous though."

"You know that's almost every guy's dream."

"I know, but it gets a little crowded you know."

"Now the two jealous ones, would they cause any trouble for you if they knew you were dating Sakura?"

"Hmm…maybe Ryoko would. I think she would break my legs actually."

"How is that possible?"

"Well she's an all powerful space pirate. Has powers, shoot stuff, etc."

Kakashi's eyes widen, "Interesting."

_Back to the guys_

"So how long you guys been knowing each other?" Yuki asked.

"Since we were little." Shikamaru answered.

"That's cool. So you grew up together nice."

"Yeah I guess." Naruto replied.

"Why do you guess Naruto?"

"Because we weren't exactly 'nice' to Naruto back then." Shikamaru replied.

"Well that's not good." Yuki replied.

"Well I met them not too long ago." Sai replied.

"Met them at the chunnin exams." Kankero pitched in.

"Sasuke!" called Kakashi.

Sasuke got up and made his way to where Kakashi was.

"What happened Tenchi?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing much really. Just some personal question."

_Meanwhile_

"I'm sort of disappointed in you Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"What, do you want my pity?"

"You can't just play this little game with Sakura's heart to accomplish beating Itachi."

"Save it for someone who cares."

"You know, I really don't miss that attitude of yours."

"Didn't ask you to."

_Back to the guys_

"So how does it feel to live with a bunch of girls dude!" Kankero asked Tenchi.

Tenchi narrowed his eyes, "It's troublesome."

"Told you so." Shikamaru replied.

"But I bet you see a lot of 'stuff' am I right." Kankero nudged him winking.

"I'm not saying."

"Aw come on dude."

"Jin!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke passed Jin as he made his way back to the group, "Better keep a low profile if you want to live."

Jin flicked him off and continued on.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked.

_Meanwhile_

"Don't think I'm rude or anything but, something just doesn't sit right with you." Kakashi said narrowing his eyes at Jin.

"What might that be?"

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere."

"Small world Kakashi."

"Why are you here?"

"To win that pretty little flower's heart."

"Is that right?"

_Back to the guys_

"I'm getting tired you guys." Gohan said.

"Join Naruto, he's already passed out." Gaara said.

"When is he not sleeping." Shikamaru said.

Kankero chuckled, That guy's awesome though."

"Naruto is one of my best friends." Lee replied.

"Kankero!"

"I'm up ladies."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Jin made his way back, "Nice talk."

_Meanwhile_

"What's up Kakashi?"

"I heard that you were a party animal."

"Did you now. And who told you that?"

"Doesn't matter who told me, I wouldn't expect you to be."

"Why not?"

"Don't really know."

_Back to the guys_

"So have any of you had girlfriends?" Yuki asked.

Gohan smirked, "Yeah, her name's Vidal."

"Why am I not surprised that you had a girlfriend." Sasuke replied.

"Not me." Shikamaru said.

"What about Temari?" Gaara stared at Shikamaru.

"What!"

"Me neither." Lee said.

"What happened to Tenten?" Naruto woke up into the conversation.

"Huh? Me and Tenten are just friends. I don't think she sees me in that way."

Tenchi smiled, "I had one, her name was Sakuya."

"Wow Tenchi, living with a bunch of girls and you had a girlfriend?" Yuki said.

"Yeah, but she wasn't all what she seemed you know."

"Yuki!" Kakashi yelled.

"Hold your thoughts guys." Yuki said as he got up.

"Why do we have to wait on him?" Sasori asked.

"Are you asking that question? I can't believe you're into the conversation." Jin asked.

"There's nothing else to do, so why not."

_Meanwhile_

"So Yuki, how's Shigure?"

"You know my cousin?"

"Yeah, he's one of my favorite authors."

Yuki rolled his eyes, "That's so embarrassing."

"So you want to gain the heart of Sakura huh."

"Yes sir."

"Looks like you made some friends here."

"Uh huh."

_Back to the guys_

"Haha! You're dad's a pervert!" Kankero yelled.

Tenchi blushed, "Don't yell it."

"You aren't like him are you?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Not a thing like him."

"That's funny." InuYasha laughed.

"Sasori and Sai!"

"Wait, how come he called both of them?" Kankero asked.

"Maybe cause our time is almost up." Itachi came.

"Look who made their way back." Naruto replied.

Gohan shook his head.

_Meanwhile_

"The reason I called you guys together is because we're almost out of time." Kakashi said.

"Ok." Sai said.

"Whatever." Sasori replied.

"Sai, hehe, why are you here."

"To get closer to Sakura."

"Sasori…same question."

"Same answer." Sasori said as he folded his arms.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Sai…go back to the guys. I need to talk to Sasori."

Sai got up smiling and left.

"What do you want Hatake?"

"The real reason you're here."

_Back to the guys_

"So you were really in love with her?" Yuki asked Tenchi.

"And she wasn't the real thing." Lee pitched in.

"Yep." Tenchi replied.

"That's the saddest thing I ever heard." Lee said.

"You guys sound like a bunch of women." Sasuke said.

Sasori and Kakashi walked up to the group of guys. Everyone became quiet as they approached. Kakashi looked among the guys.

"Did you guys enjoy yourselves?" Kakashi asked.

Some didn't respond others said "sure".

"You guys really have to stop doing that. Anyway, I'm about to announce who the winner is of this 'challenge' today."

The guys focused their attention on Kakashi.

"The one who gets to go on a date with Ms. Sakura tonight is…"

*Lee: "Okay, Kakashi sensei is about to announce the winner of today's challenge. I might've lost the race, but I still have a good chance of winning."

"…is…"

*Kankero: "Why is Kakashi messing with us like that. Why can't he just tell us who the winner is."

"The winner is…"

"Oh come on already." InuYasha said.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Not InuYasha."

Yasha's face dropped as Naruto laughed.

"And it's not you either Naruto."

"Ha! Who's laughing now!" InuYasha threw it in his face.

"The winner is…Kankero."

"Hell yeah!" Kankero yelled jumping up and down.

"Seriously?!" Naruto yelled.

"Kankero's a freak!" Gohan pitched in.

"Maybe, but I decided he should win this date tonight."

*Jin: "So Kakashi makes Kankero the winner of the date. I really don't care."

"The limo is waiting for you guys on the service road. It will take you back to the mansion. Kankero, you will have a few hours before your date with Ms. Sakura. And yes she is back at the mansion already. I will let her know of the winner."

The guys grabbed their stuff and head from the beach up to the limo.

---

Naruto is laying on the couch.

*Naruto: "So we made it back to the house and I'm pissed that I didn't win the date with Sakura tonight. How could Kakashi do this to me man."

"You alright Naruto?" Gohan went to sit by him.

"Yeah man, I'm straight."

"You know, Yuki is about to go spend some time with Sakura."

Naruto's eyes widen as he just remembered the race, "I totally forgot about that!"

_U__pstairs_

Yuki had freshened himself up as he put the flowers he bought into a vase filled with water. He then picked it up along with a little hand bag full of massage oils.

*Yuki: "I know Ms. Sakura has been under a lot of stress these last few days. So I decided that I would give her a massage."

Yuki left his room and headed across the hall to Sakura's. He gently knocked on the young woman's door.

"Come in!" she replied.

Yuki opened the door and let himself in, "How are you this evening Ms. Sakura?"

"I'm fine. What about you Mr. Sohma?"

* "Okay, Yuki comes into my room with a vase of orchids and a little bag. I'm like, what's going on here."

"I'm fine. I apologize if I'm disturbing you."

"Oh not at all. What you have there?"

"I brought you some flowers that I had grown awhile back. And a bag full of massage oils. I know you've been under a lot of stress and I just wanted to give you a massage to release it."

*Sakura: "Omg! How thoughtful this gorgeous man is!"

"Thank you so much, and you are so right."

"Where do you want me to place the flowers?"

"On the dresser if you like. I'll just go get in my robe and then, I'll let you give me a massage."

_In the living room_

"I wonder what they're doing up there?" Lee asked.

"We can't disturb them remember." Shikamaru replied.

"Man that sucks. Now he's going to be the only one on her mind on our date." Kankero said.

"Are you sure about that?" Tenchi said.

"What, going against your best friend in the house?" Jin replied.

Tenchi chuckled, "No."

_Back in Sakura's room_

Sakura had laid herself on the bed and Yuki was massaging her back.

*Sakura: "Yuki is giving the best massage in the world! I think my hormones are on the rise hahaha!"

Yuki was gently massaging her shoulders and then moved his hands onto her back, "Let me know if I'm hurting you ok."

"I don't think you could hurt me, even if you wanted to love."

_In the living room_

"Hahaha! That was a good one, now me!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto you don't have any good jokes." Sai replied.

InuYasha laughed, "Whoa, even your comrade says you stink."

"Shut up."

Suddenly they heard Sakura's door opened which caused them all to look upstairs. Yuki was coming out the room empty-handed as Sakura smiled. He then whispered something in her ear causing her to giggle. Naruto, Gohan, and Kankero were becoming more and more jealous. Sakura then whispered something in Yuki's ear causing him to laugh. She then kissed him on the cheek as they both waved goodbye to each other. After she closed her room door Yuki turned around to find the guys looking up from the bottom of the stairs. Yuki just grinned, waved, and walked back to his room.

"Looked like it went well." Tenchi said.

---

Kankero was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Sakura. It was time for their date and he was ready. He was wearing some black slacks with a dark purple dress shirt. No tie, but some black boots.

"Don't you look sharp." Sakura said causing him to look up at her.

She had on a black pencil skirt with a pink shoulder sleeve blouse. Her hair was in all to one side over her right shoulder, a black ponytail holder held it in place. She also had on some pink stilettos.

"Damn baby, you look awesome." Kankero said as she walked down the stairs.

Sakura giggled, "Thank you."

"So are you ready to do this thing?" Kankero said as he opened the front door for her.

"You have no idea." she replied as she walked out and him closing the door behind them.

---

The limo had drove them to Blossom Beach for their date, but it was on the other side of the beach where their dinner was set up. The two got out of the limo and he took his hand leading them to their table. The table was set a couple of miles from the shoreline. It had two lit candles, rose petals, two wine glasses, and two plates.

"Wow, this looks great." Kankero said as they approached the table.

"Thank you. Thought of it myself." Sakura said as he pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"Well aren't you the romantic." Kankero replied sitting in his seat across from her.

"That's me, Sakura the romantic."

"You know, I can be romantic."

"Really? Well show me then sand villager."

_At the mansion_

"I wonder what they're doing on their date." Lee asked.

"Are you going to continue to ask pointless questions." Gohan replied.

"Knowing Kankero, he'd probably rape her haha!" InuYasha laughed.

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"It was a joke Naruto!" Gohan yelled pulling him back.

_On the date_

"Wow you're a poet. Well lay something on me." Sakura said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Okay okay. You and me, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, here comes me with a baby carriage."

"Haha! Wow, I never heard that in awhile." Sakura laughed.

"See, I knew I could make you laugh."

"That was hilarious Kankero."

"Man, we don't have no music to dance to?" Kankero said as he picked up his glass and looked around.

"No, I kind of forgot about that." Sakura blushed.

"That's ok, we can make our own." Kankero said putting his glass down and standing up.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she watched him hold out his hand.

"You want to dance or what?"

"Fine. We'll dance to no music." she replied as she took his hand and got up from her seat.

Kankero lead her to the shoreline where the tide was. He put his hands on her hips as she put her arms around his neck. They swayed from side to side as Kankero started to hum.

"Sweet lady…" Kankero started to sing. (sort of lol)

"…would you be my, sweet lover, for life time…"

Sakura laughed as she looked Kankero in his eyes.

"…I'll be there, when you need me…"

They then started to turn around as the tide covered their feet.

"…just call and, receive me."

"You are something you know that." Sakura chuckled.

"What? You don't remember that song." Kankero laughed.

Sakura nodded her head, "I wouldn't expect this behavior from you."

"You know, Kakashi said the same thing."

"I thought you were the tough guy quiet type, like Gaara."

Kankero smirked, "Gaara isn't all that bad."

"I'm sure he's not."

"Wait this is my date, why are we talking about Gaara."

Sakura laughed, "I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"Damn right hehe. But I heard some things."

"What things?" Sakura said as she looked him in his eyes again.

"About Itachi."

"Did he say something?"

"Yeah, and I would like to know something." Kankero said as he stopped their swaying.

"What?"

"Is he better than me?"

"At what?"

"This." Kankero said as he kissed Sakura.

_At the mansion_

"So what happened between you and Sakura?" Tenchi asked Yuki.

"Nothing really, I just gave her a massage."

"You gave her a massage?! Why didn't I think of that." Gohan replied.

"Cause you're just like Naruto." Sasori said as he came out the kitchen.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…the kitchen."

"Who do you guys think will be eliminated tonight?" InuYasha asked.

"Well it's defiantly not Kankero or Yuki." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe Sasuke." Naruto chuckled.

"I highly doubt that." Sasuke smirked.

_On the date_

Kankero's lips left Sakura's.

*Sakura: "Kankero just kissed me…KANKERO."

"How was that?" he asked.

Sakura blinked a couple of times, "That was…pretty good."

Kankero let her go and crossed his arms, "Pretty good?"

"Maybe you have to try a little harder."

Kankero smirked as he grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her into another kiss, this time it was much longer. Sakura lost her footing in her stilettos as she fell backwards into the shoreline and Kankero falling on top of her. They both started to laugh.

Kankero then brought his face closer to hers and whispered, "Who about we 'French' it up a bit."

Sakura smiled as Kankero lead her into French kissing.

*Sakura: "…I really don't have nothing to say at this moment…"

_At the mansion_

"What if they're having a good time?" Lee asked.

"I'm seriously going to hurt that guy if he doesn't shut up." Gohan said.

"And you say I have anger problems." Naruto replied.

"They've been gone awhile. Isn't almost time for eliminations?" Sai asked.

_On the date_

Sakura was passing her fingers through Kankero's hair as they continued to make out on the shoreline. The tide would come and go with them getting covered with water. Kankero then grasped her left thigh as she moved it upon his right hip. They then stopped to catch their breaths.

"Having fun?" Kankero smiled.

"So much." Sakura replied as he went back to kissing her.

Suddenly something started to beep. It beeped 3 times until the two stopped to find out what it was.

"Oh, it's my watch." Sakura said as she looked at it.

Kankero got from on top of her and sat in the tide as she sat up.

"Why is it going off?" Kankero asked.

"Can't really see in the dark." Sakura replied as she stood to go walk to the table to use the candles light.

Kankero walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck, "So, what's up?"

"Oh no! It's 30 minutes until eliminations! We have to go back right now!"

"Aw, are you serious? But we were having such a good time."

Sakura turned around to face him, " And there will be much more to come."

---

*Tenchi: "Okay, it's time for eliminations. There are 14 of us standing on the stage and one of us is going home tonight."

"Kankero, why are you all wet?" Gaara asked as he stood beside him on stage.

"A little fun on the beach is all." Kankero replied.

Sakura and Kakashi stood in their usual spots with Sakura holding the first kunai.

"I hope you guys had fun today. I heard a lot of interesting things about each and every one of you. But you know who the first kunai is going to."

*Naruto: "Kankero."

*InuYasha: "Kankero."

"Kankero…come get your kunai."

"I'm coming baby." Kankero said as he went down to get his kunai.

Sakura giggled, "Your so cute when your wet."

"And you are so sexy."

"Are you willing to be here for Sakura's drops?"

"What a stupid question to ask, hell yeah I am."

Sakura laughed as she attached the kunai to his belt. Kankero then stepped up to her and kissed her in front of all the guys.

*Naruto, Gohan, and Lee: "What the hell?!"

Sakura giggled and went back to giving out the kunai as Kankero went to the other side of the stage.

"Next kunai goes to…Yuki."

Yuki walked down, "Thank you Ms. Sakura."

"No, thank you for the massage Mr. Sohma."

*InuYasha: "I knew it."

"Next, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked as he went up to receive his kunai.

"Thanks for the rose this morning."

"Anything for you babe." Sasuke said as he kissed her hand and went up to the other side of the stage.

*Itachi: "So that's what he did."

"Naruto."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from the stage.

"Jin."

Sasuke grinned, "I can't believe that freak is still here."

"Yasha."

"Damn, I'm sixth Sakura."

"Itachi."

Itachi walked down to get his kunai and Sasuke snickers.

"Lee."

"Coming my Sakura!" Lee yelled as he rushed down to get his kunai.

"Gohan."

"Buff master!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the stage.

"Sasori."

*Itachi: "I'm surprised me and Sasori made it this far."

"Tenchi."

Yuki gave Tenchi a thumbs up.

"Sai."

Sai smiled and stepped down to receive his kunai.

"Are you willing to be here for Sakura's drops?" Sakura asked Sai.

"Yes I am." Sai continued to smile.

"You better." Sakura laughed as she attached the kunai to his belt.

*Shikamaru: "Gaara and I are left. How troublesome."

"One kunai, two guys. I'm sorry but one of you have to go home tonight."

*Kankero: "Oh snap."

"Shikamaru…I found out that, you don't really know why you're here, on this show."

Shikamaru stood there in silence.

"And Gaara…you're just here because Kankero dragged you along?"

Gaara put his hands in his pocket and looked to the right of him.

Sakura held the last kunai in her hand, "I really don't want to give the last kunai to neither one of you."

*Jin: "Wow…sucks for them."

"But…I have no choice but, to give it to you…Shikamaru."

Shikamaru walked down from the stage and up to Sakura.

"How could you not know why you're on this show? Are you willing to be here for Sakura's drops?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

"I'm serious, because if I'm making a mistake…it's going to my fist to your face."

"Chill out woman." Shikamaru chuckled.

Sakura attached the kunai to his belt. Shikamaru went meet the guys of the other side of the stage.

"Gaara, the reason why I didn't pick you was because, you didn't come here on your own will. You let some manipulate you to pursue a goal that wasn't really your intention. So with all due respect, your mission here has failed and you have to go home."

Gaara nodded his head as he stepped out the door.

*Gaara: "Well…I suppose. If I must root for someone, I might as well root for Kankero."

Sakura and Kakashi looked at the remaining guys she had, "Kakashi sensei get the…"

"Drinks?" he replied rolling his eyes.

"Drinks? No, the snacks! I'm still hungry!" Sakura said as the guys gathered in a circle around her.

"That's what I'm talking about baby!" Kankero said as he lifted her up on his right shoulder.

Sakura laughed, "Are you all here for Sakura's drops?!"

"Yes we are!"

A/N: Hey! How did you guys enjoy it? I know it was probably a little complicated when I'm using the italics to switch scenes. If you have trouble with it let me know ok. Oh the song Kankero was singing was "Sweet Lady" by Tyrese, it's an old song too. If you haven't heard it, you're most welcome to look it up :). I enjoyed this chapter cause I got to play around with the characters. Just let me know how ya'll enjoyed it and you'll be up for episode 4!


	4. Shinobi models

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the fanfic so far and hopefully right down to the end. In this episode we have 4 special guests for Sakura's next challenge, which should be hilarious. So you guys just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Teehee.

**Episode 4: Shinobi models**

Kankero sat up in his bed at 7:00 in the morning. Everyone was still asleep as he rubbed his temples.

*Kankero: "So Sakura eliminated Gaara last night and frankly, I'm kind of down because my brother's not here anymore. But I think Sakura and I hit it off on our date."

He then got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

_2 hours later_

Kankero was laid out on the living room sofa as Shikamaru passed him going to the kitchen.

"Hey, why's Kankero asleep on the couch?" Shikamaru asked as he entered the kitchen.

Naruto turned around with his mouth full of ramen noodles, "I donno…"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Naruto." Gohan said.

"Did you see a 'Sakura mission' in the living room?" InuYasha asked.

"I didn't look." Shikamaru replied.

"You guys! We have a 'Sakura mission' scroll!" Lee yelled from the living room.

Kankero quickly woke up, "Man, what's all the noise!"

Lee covered his mouth, "Sorry Kankero."

"Yeah yeah, give me that scroll."

Lee handed the scroll to Kankero as the rest of the guys gathered into the living room.

*Lee: "So Kankero asks to read the challenge for the day. I decided to give it to him."

Kankero sat up on the couch and read aloud, "Good morning my dear ninja, and others. Kankero I had an awesome date with you and I'm sorry about eliminating Gaara. Now enough about that, it's time to announce the challenge of the day. The winner, of course, will be going on a date with me tonight. 4 runner ups will be going on a date tonight as well."

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"How is that possible?" Jin asked.

"Will you guys shut up. Kankero continue." Sasuke said.

Kankero continued, "I will be bringing 4 special guests to help me with this challenge. So I suggest you put your game face on along with you best poses and meet in the stage room in an hour. Love, Sakura Haruno."

*Sai: "So we have 4 special guests coming and frankly, I'm wondering who they are."

"What do you guys think the challenge is?" InuYasha asked.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Beats me."

"I'm just thinking about the special guests." Lee replied.

"Me too." said Sai.

"We're putting on a show." Itachi said as he stood up.

"How do you know?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "It's in the stage room genius."

Naruto chuckled, "Even I knew that Sasuke."

Kankero got up and went upstairs to get ready.

Gohan nudged Naruto, "I think our biggest competition right now is Kankero."

"No duh." Tenchi replied.

"He has some balls. So we got to step it up alright." InuYasha pitched in.

---

The guys make it into the stage room and found Sakura standing in front of a table with a pink table cloth over it. 5 chairs sat on the other side of the table with 5 clipboards. Sakura waited for all the guys to enter in until she spoke.

"Good morning you guys!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning." the guys replied.

"I know most of you are wondering about today's challenge, and others about my special guests."

"Got that right." Shikamaru said.

Sakura continued, "Like I said in my letter, the winner of the challenge will be winning a date with me tonight. 4 'runner ups' will be winning a date with one of my special guests."

*Sasuke: "At least we know the special guests are girls."

"Well let me introduce you to my guests and I'll let you know what you guys will be doing. Now if you would, turn your attention to the opposite side of the room."

The guys turned their attention exactly where Sakura told them to and noticed a dark red curtain.

"Now behind that curtain is my guests and I will be introducing them one by one."

*Kankero: "Oh yeah, let's see the ladies!"

"My first guest is…Ino Yamanaka!"

The guys clapped as Ino came from behind the curtain smiling and waving. She wore her hair down with a purple blouse and a black mini skirt.

*InuYasha: "Damn! She's hot!"

*Shikamaru: "Why am I not surprised."

"Hello you guys!" Ino said as she took the first seat on the right side of the table.

"Most of you know Ino so no need for a long introduction."

"Please spare us." Naruto said causing Gohan to laugh.

"My next guest is…Hinata Hyuga!"

The guys, once again, clapped as Hinata came from behind the curtain smiling shyly. She wore her hair in a clip and had on some grey shorts with a white tank top.

"What's up Hinata?!" Naruto yelled waving.

Hinata caught site of Naruto and blushed as she waved to him taking the next seat beside Ino.

*Tenchi: "Hinata was cute."

"Next up is…Tenten!"

Applause came from the guys as Tenten came from behind the curtain wooing. She still wore her hair in the buns on each side of her head as she had on some green leggings with a long black top.

*Lee: "What's going on?"

*Tenchi: "So that's Tenten, Lee sure is missing out."

"Hey Lee!" Tenten yelled as she took a seat on the left side of the table.

Lee waved, "Hey, Tenten."

Shikamaru and Naruto chuckled.

"And last but not least…Temari!"

*Kankero and Shikamaru: "What?!"

Temari walked out with a red mini skirt, some black leather boots, and she wore her hair in the usual manner. She had on a black top with the fish net sleeves.

*Shikamaru: "Oh great."

"Well well, look at that Shikamaru." Kankero replied.

"Shut it." Shikamaru replied.

"Kankero…Shikamaru." Temari said as she sat down next to Tenten.

"Hey Mari!" Kankero smiled and waved.

"Hey." Shikamaru said.

Naruto was giggling.

"Now that I have all my judges…"

"Judges?!" Kankero, Lee, Naruto, and Shikamaru yelled.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes, for the challenge today."

"What is the challenge?" Sai asked.

"If you guys would be quiet, I can continue."

The guys shut up and crossed their arms.

*Yuki: "I don't know what's the big deal. They're just a bunch of young women."

Sakura put her hands together and announced the challenge, "You will be modeling for us today."

All the guys looked at Gohan.

"What?" was his response.

*Naruto: "Damn, I know who has this challenge."

"Did I miss something?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all my Sakura." Lee replied.

Tenten's eyes widen, "His Sakura?"

"Okay then, back to business. As you can tell, a curtain has been put up on the stage. You all are to go to the dressing room behind the stage and pick the outfit you'll be modeling for us. There are 13 outfits to choose from. Don't fight over them because you never know who can look good in it."

Naruto looked at Gohan and narrowed his eyes, "I bet he looks good in anything."

"Okay you guys. On your mark…get set…go!"

The guys went behind the stage into the dressing room.

Sakura chuckled as she took her seat in the middle of the table, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"I'll say." Ino said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Naruto…will do good." Hinata said blushing.

"Yeah you would say that." Temari smirked.

Tenten sighed, "Lee…"

"You alright Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Yes! I'm fine! Really!"

The other four girls looked at her dumb-founded.

_In the dressing room_

"Oh yeah baby! I'm going to look good in this!" InuYasha yelled.

*Itachi: "So we have to pick what we want to model for the girls. I can't believe there's an akatsuki get up."

"Who wants this black and red coat!" Tenchi yelled.

Sasori laughed, "You have no idea what that is do you?"

"I found what I'm wearing!" Naruto yelled.

"Guys?!" Sakura's voice came through a mega phone.

"Is that Ms. Sakura?" Yuki said as he took his shirt off to put on his outfit.

"Yes it's Sakura! I just want you guys to know that you must sign your name and your outfit description on the clipboard provided on the back of the dressing room door! Kakashi sensei is going to pick it up in 5 minuets! That is all!"

The guys looked at the back of the door and saw the clipboard just hanging.

"Whoever is ready, sign first." Kankero said as he continued to get dress.

---

Sakura held the clipboard that Kakashi brought to her just a few minuets ago.

"Oh girls…this is going to be fun; Kakashi! Line them up and let's get this show on the road!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he clicked on the radio beside him. "I'm Too Sexy" was the song that played as Kakashi grabbed a microphone.

"Welcome to the annual, and first time ever, Sakura drops of love modeling show. First up, in the fireman uniform, Son Gohan!" Kakashi announced.

Gohan walks out on the stage smiling wearing the whole fireman get up. He gets to the middle of the stage and strikes a pose.

"Woo!" Sakura and Ino are cheering.

Gohan then takes his jacket and hat off. Underneath the jacket was just some suspenders coming from his pants that went over his chest and abs as he put his hands on his head.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten mouths dropped as Temari said, "Impressive."

The other guys were watching.

"You see how they're drooling over that guy!" Yasha said.

"Not fair!" Naruto yelled.

Gohan then picked up his jacket and helmet walking back behind the stage.

"Thank you Gohan." Kakashi said.

The girls started writing quickly on their clipboards as they waited for the next model to be announced.

"Next in the ANBU outfit, InuYasha!"

*Yasha: "I didn't know this get up had a name. I just picked it because I thought I'd look hot in black."

InuYasha came out with the mask on his face and all. He got to the middle of the stage and pulled out his sword causing the girls to jump.

"What's with the white hair?" Temari asked Sakura.

"Shut up, it's hot." Sakura replied.

"I'll say." Ino pitched in.

InuYasha took his sword and removed his mask with it as he revealed his sly grin. He then swung his sword showing off his swordsman skills.

"So he's good with that sword." Jin replied.

InuYasha picked up his mask and walked back behind the stage as Sakura and the girls clapped.

"Next, in the policeman uniform, Tenchi Masaki!"

Tenchi came across the stage kind of nervous. He got to the middle of the stage and just stood there.

*Sakura: " Okay, what is this guy doing?"

Ino started to yawn as Tenchi stood.

"Are you ready?!" Tenchi yelled.

The girls' eyes widen as they focused their attention on him. Tenchi started stripping, going to the beat of the song.

Sakura was stunned, "Omg! Woo! Go Tenchi!"

*Tenchi: "I know a lot of people wouldn't expect me to do something like this but…what the hell, I have to step up my game!"

"Take it off!" yelled Ino and Tenten.

Temari chuckled, "He's bold."

"Oh my!" Hinata said blushing.

Kakashi started to laugh as the guys behind the stage stared in shock.

"Is that Tenchi?" Yuki asked.

"Looks like it!" Kankero laughed.

Tenchi stripped down to his boxers before he picked up his clothes, bowed, and left the stage. All the girls clapped and wrote on their clipboards.

"Well, wasn't that unexpected. Next, we have as the lifeguard, Itachi Uchiha!"

"Uchiha?" Temari said.

"Sasuke's older brother." Sakura replied.

Itachi came out in some red swimming shorts, no shirt, no shoes, a float, and a bucket of water.

"Look at the body on that guy!" Ino said.

Itachi walked to the center of the stage and looked at Kakashi, "Can you turn off that ridiculous music."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and put the song on pause. Itachi then placed the float on the stage and poured the water out of the bucket.

*Hinata: "I'm trying to figure out…what is Sasuke's brother doing."

Itachi then crouched as he got into a fighting position. He started to move slowly and then quickly as if he was training with the water. The girls watched in awe as he moved through the water and it splashing upon his body. It was like everything was going in slow motion. Sakura watched his wet chest and dropped her pen. Temari's head almost hit the table as she examined his thighs. Ino was undressing him with her eyes.

"What the hell man!" Gohan fused as he watched the girls reactions.

"I don't see what's the big deal. He's just playing in water." Yuki replied.

Itachi then slid upon the stage and spinning himself up. His hair hung wet in his face as his ponytail holder came loose and fell. He then threw his head back, flipping his hair, and standing up. Itachi put his hands in his pockets and walked off the stage.

"You forgot your bucket and float." Kakashi yelled.

All the girls were just staring at the stage mesmerized. Hinata's face was so red as she fell backwards in her chair.

"I could've played in water." Naruto folded his arms.

Kakashi shook his head, "Next, as our prince, Yuki Sohma!"

Yuki walks out with a smile on his face in his prince outfit. All the girls' eyes, except Temari's, turned to hearts letting out a long sigh.

*Sakura: "Yuki was truly a prince!"

Yuki walked to the middle of the stage and posed as he winked at the girls. Ino was starting to get up out of her chair, but Hinata grabbed her and sat her back down.

*Ino: "What can I say. The boy is beautiful!"

Yuki bowed before he headed back behind the stage; the girls started writing on their clipboards.

"Next we have, as an Akatsuki member, Kankero!"

Kankero pimp-walked out on stage causing Sakura and Temari to laugh. He had a big smile on his face as he pulled the straw hat off his head and threw it on the other side of the stage.

*Temari: "What is Kankero doing?"

Kankero then stops in the middle of the stage and turns so that his back faced the girls. They watched as he threw off the long black coat revealing himself in a fishnet get up. Everyone's mouths dropped and they started laughing.

*Kankero: "See, my objective is to make them laugh and look sexy doing it."

"I never realized how good your brother's physique is." Ino said to Temari.

Temari rolled her eyes and wrote down something on her clipboard.

*Sakura: "I can't believe Kankero had on fishnets! It was kind of hot though."

Kankero picked up his hat and coat when he finished. The guys were laughing so hard at him including Kakashi.

Kakashi had the giggles as he announced the next guy, "Now, as our 'bad boy', Naruto Uzamaki!"

"Naruto?" Hinata blushed.

Naruto walked out as the bad boy, with faded black jeans with a chain hanging on the right side. He had a black leather jacket with some black boots on his feet. He didn't smile at all and when he turned to face the girls they noticed that he didn't have a shirt on under the jacket which was open. The Hokage's necklace hung around his neck as he put his hands in his pocket, the diamond studs in his ears sparkled, and he cocked his head back. Naruto then smirked and gave the girls a devilish grin causing them to go into shock with Hinata fainting.

*Sakura: "Omg! Naruto is actually…HOT!"

*Temari: "The kid's not half bad."

"Damn Naruto…way to go!" Ino got up and threw her fist in the air.

Naruto then walked smoothly off the stage as Kakashi gave him a thumbs up.

"Next for you, formally dressed, Sai!"

Sai put his smile on his face before he walked out. He went across the stage in a black and white tuxedo. The girls started to clap.

"You're so cute Sai!" Ino yelled.

"Thank you beautiful." Sai replied.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled as she pushed Ino.

Sai's face dropped and became serious as he got to the middle of the stage and put his left hand in his left pocket. He posed and cocked his head to the side as the calligraphy of "hot" and "stuff" appeared on both sides of him. "Hot" on the left and "Stuff" on the right. (he did it himself)

*Hinata: "Sai was indeed, good looking in that tuxedo."

The girls clapped as Sai left the stage and Kakashi changed the song to Nsync's "Pop".

"Now, in the pajamas, Sasori!"

Ino quickly turned to Sakura, "That red haired freak?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Shut up Ino."

Sasori walks out in some black boxers and a red muscle shirt. His veins were popping out of his muscular arms as Ino started to drool.

*Ino: "Sasori's been working out."

"Oh my." Hinata said.

Suddenly Sasori started to break-dance which surprised everyone.

*Tenten: "I had no idea this guy could dance."

Sasori pop locked, rolled, etc. going with the rhythm of the song that played. Once he was through he posed and then left the stage.

Hinata clapped, "That was most entertaining."

"Next, our school boy, Sasuke Uchiha!"

All the girls got quiet as Sasuke walked out with a sly grin on his face.

*Sasuke: "I know those girls like me no matter what so…who needs to do some dumb tricks to please them."

He walked to the middle of the stage and just stood there as the music played.

*Ino: "Who does this jerk think he his?! Coming out here looking so damn good in that uniform…but refuses to do anything for us!"

*Sakura: "Okay I'm not going to lie…Sasuke does look good in that uniform."

*Temari: "Okay pretty boy…you have to do better than that."

Sasuke then turned back and left the stage.

"Seriously?" Tenten said as she raised her left eyebrow.

Hinata shook her head and started to write on her clipboard.

"Now, as our personal clown, Rock Lee!"

Tenten nearly choked when Kakashi announced Lee as the clown.

"Why am I not surprised." Ino replied.

"Shut up Ino." Tenten said.

Lee came on the stage blushing as he wore the big red shoes and wide yellow pants with the long sleeved colorful shirt. He even had a green afro wig. Sakura, Ino, and Temari laughed as Hinata giggled. Tenten watched him with a warm expression on her face as she smiled softly.

*Lee: "This was so embarrassing!"

Lee took out some shuriken and started juggling them as he put one leg in the air. The girls clapped as the guys in the back kept laughing.

*Hinata: "Lee was a very good clown."

*Kakashi: "Why did Lee degrade himself like that."

Lee then bowed blushing as he finished his role as a clown. The girls clapped as he left the stage and then wrote down on their clipboards.

Kakashi shook his head as he watched Lee leave, "Next we have, oh this is a shame, our gender bender, Jin!"

"You didn't!" Ino said to Sakura.

Sakura smirked, "Let's see if this guy can pull off being a girl."

Jin walked out on stage with his hair down, long in length. He wore a red short dress, short sleeves, some red pumps, and some hoop earrings. The dress had a built in bra to make it look like he had breasts. Jin walked across the stage like a model.

Sakura's eyes widen as Ino and Temari's mouths dropped, "OMG!"

Jin looked just like a woman. He had on the makeup and everything.

*Ino: "This dude pulled it off!"

InuYasha watched with the others behind stage in shock, "Is that a guy?"

"That's just wrong." Gohan replied.

Jin swung his hair as he put his right hand on his hip and posed. He then grinned as he flipped his hair back and folded his arms.

*Hinata: "…"

Jin then turned and walked off the stage; Kakashi stayed where he was, kind of disturbed by Jin's actions.

*Kankero: "That was the most gay thing I've ever seen."

*InuYasha: "The dude's gay."

Kakashi finally made it to announce the last model, "Last but not least, as the exercise instructor, Shikamaru Nara!"

"This should be good." Temari smirked.

Shikamaru walked out with a white muscle shirt and some pink work out shorts.

"Go Shikamaru!" Tenten and Ino yelled.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said under his breathe as he rolled his eyes.

"Hm…good muscular frame." Sakura replied.

Shikamaru made it to the center of the stage and stood there.

"Pose! Pose!" Ino yelled clapping her hands.

Shikamaru then struck a pose as the girls clapped. He then used his shadow jutsu to remove his shirt so he can do a couple of push ups.

"Woo! Do those push ups baby!" Ino yelled as Sakura and Temari narrowed their eyes at her.

"You do know whose show this is right?" Sakura said.

*Hinata: "Shikamaru wasn't really doing anything but…working out."

Shikamaru picked up his shirt and left the stage.

"Thank you Shikamaru! Also, thank you gentleman, you can now changed back to your normal clothes and gather to the stage in 15 min so the winner and 4 runners up can be announced." Kakashi said.

Sakura discussed the guys with the girls.

_In dressing room_

"Man the was wild." Gohan said as he finished dressing.

"Sorry you didn't get one of the good outfits Lee." Naruto said.

"That's ok Naruto." Lee replied.

"No." Jin said.

"Dude, you have to let us know…are you gay?" InuYasha asked.

"For the second time, no." Jin replied aggravated.

"I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you." Sasuke said.

"I think I did good." Sasori said.

"Man, you modeled pajamas." Kankero laughed.

Sasori chuckled, "And you had on fishnets."

All the guys laughed.

_15 min later_

The guys stood in a line across the stage as the girls continued to be seated. All of a sudden Sakura stood up and the girls after her as they stood at the bottom of the stage.

Sakura spoke, "You guys had certainly entertained us at this early noon."

"And no matter what, all you guys did a wonderful job." Ino said.

"But sadly only one of you gets the date with Sakura." Tenten pitched in.

"The other four um…we, the guests, get to choose to go on a date with and are free from elimination tonight." Hinata said.

"Yeah, so the other 8 that aren't chosen will have to get ready for the big elimination. You should've tried harder." Temari said.

"With all that said, I will be announcing the runner-ups first." Sakura said.

"Why the runner-ups?" Kankero asked.

"Don't ask questions." Ino replied.

"First runner-up is…Rock Lee."

"Seriously!" Naruto laughed.

"Lee, please step down and stand behind Tenten…for she will be your date tonight." Sakura said.

*Lee: "That was totally unexpected."

*Kankero: "Whoa, Lee's going on a date with Tenten."

"Second runner-up is…Naruto Uzamaki."

Gohan laughed, "Tough luck Naruto."

"Shut up." Naruto replied as his face hung.

"Naruto, please step down and stand behind Hinata…she is your date tonight."

Naruto smiled, "Awesome! I thought it was going to be Ino."

"What was that?!" Ino yelled.

Sakura shook her head, "Third runner-up is…InuYasha."

"Aw no date with you?" Yasha pouted.

"Not tonight love. Please step down and stand behind Ino for she is your date."

*Yasha: "Cool, the hot one."

"Our fourth and our last runner-up is…Shikamaru Nara."

"Why am I not surprised." Kankero rolled his eyes.

"Shikamaru, would you please step down and stand behind Temari because she is your date tonight." Sakura said.

*Shikamaru: "Temari…damn."

"There are 9 guys left on the stage and the one whom I call wins the date with me tonight. The winner is…"

*Tenchi: "Please let it be me."

"Son Gohan."

"Woo! Aw yeah!" Gohan shouted as he walked off the stage.

Sakura laughed as he came by her side, "Now that you know our winner and our runner ups…will you all go back to the mansion. Those who are going on a date, you have a few hours to get ready. The other 8, I will see you at eliminations tonight."

---

Okay, I'm going to interrupt for a second. Um…we'll be switching dates scenes frequently but you'll tell by the italics. I would like to apologize ahead of time if any of you have any problem reading the date scenes. We're just going to jump right into the beginning of the dates instead of traveling to each one, to save time lol. But I will give you some details right now.

**TentenXLee**: They're on a evening picnic in Daisy Field. Tenten has on jean shorts and a yellow muscle shirt, she let her hair down. Lee has on some green sweat pants and a black muscle shirt.

**HinataXNaruto**: They're at the Poppy Pond fishing. Hinata has on some grey jeans and a red T shirt with the leaf village logo on it. Naruto had on some blue jeans and an orange jacket over a plain white shirt.

**InoXInuYasha**: They're at the Thorn Club. Ino is wearing a short dark purple skirt, some silver open-toed heels, and a silver dressy casual shirt (no sleeves, thick straps). InuYasha wore some black slacks and a nice white shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned.

**TemariXShikamaru**: They're at the Honey Sickle Restaurant. Temari has on a long dark blue dress with a slit on the left side. The dress is sleeveless as it wrapped around her neck. Shikamaru had on some brown slack with a black dress shirt. He also had on a brown tie.

**SakuraXGohan**: They're on a boat in Lily Lake having a candle light dinner. Sakura has on a soft pink baby doll dress. Her hair was in a bun as she had a bang coming down each side of her face. Gohan wore a black suit with no tie and a baby blue dress shirt under the jacket.

OKAY! Back to the show lol.

---

Tenten laughed at one of Lee's jokes as she grabbed for another sandwich out of the picnic basket.

Lee watched her as he lowered his head, "Hey…Tenten?"

"Yeah Lee?" she said as she stuffed the whole sandwich in her mouth.

"I was the stupidest one out there today wasn't I."

"No! Why do you think you're one of the runner-ups." Tenten replied.

"Well maybe you convinced them otherwise. You are one of my best friends and I know that you try to look out for me."

*Tenten: "Best friend…right."

"Don't beat yourself up Lee, I thought you were incredible."

Lee smirked, "I'm glad you liked it more than I did."

"_If only you knew how I felt._" Tenten thought to herself.

"Everyone made fun of me."

"Lee…I…"

"Wait…where's my apple!" Lee jumped up as he looked around for his apple.

Tenten had already eaten it as she shifted her eyes hiding the remains, "What apple?"

Lee slowly turned to her and smiled, "The one you ate."

Tenten looked around her, "I ate an apple?"

Lee then tackled her in the grass tickling her as she laughed, "No no, I didn't eat your apple I swear."

"Give up Tenten, the truth shall set you free!" Lee laughed.

"Fine fine! Hehe…" Tenten yelled as he stopped tickling her and looked her in her eyes as they laid in the grass.

Tenten had the giggles as she looked at Lee who was over her smiling. She looked him in his eyes as he looked into hers. Their smiles slowly faded away as they continued in their trance. Suddenly Tenten's watch went off causing them both to jump. Suddenly they realized where they were and they quickly got up.

Lee faced the other way and rubbed the back of his head, "So what does that mean?"

"That the date is over and we have to return back to the mansion for eliminations." Tenten's face hung.

"Okay then, I'll start packing up."

"Lee…I just want to let you know that I…I really care…" Tenten was saying.

"You know Tenten…I really care a lot about Sakura. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else…I just hope I win this thing."

Tenten felt her heart get heavy, "I hope you find…your happiness then."

Lee turned around and smiled as he embraced Tenten, "Thank you for your support."

"Anytime Lee…anytime." Tenten replied as she held back her tears.

---

"Man, you're a great fisher Hinata. I haven't caught anything yet." Naruto said pouting.

Hinata chuckled and blushed, "That's ok Naruto. We can share my fish."

"But I want to contribute too." Naruto said throwing his line into the water.

Hinata had caught 9 fish already, "I'm going to start skinning mine okay."

"Okay." Naruto replied as he waited for a fish to bite.

Hinata went to the picnic table and took out a kunai to filet the fish. She watched Naruto casting and pulling back his line with the sunset.

*Hinata: "Naruto is…he's just so…"

"Hey Hinata! I caught one! I caught one!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to her to show her his fish.

It was a tiny little thing, no more than 3 inches, "Very good Naruto."

Naruto had a big smile on his face, "I'll get the fire started ok."

Hinanta giggled, "Okay."

*Naruto: "Man, Hinata's always acting weird around me. I wonder what Gohan and Sakura are doing on their date."

Naruto had the fire going as Hinata finished the last fish, "Bring them over Hinata!"

"Okay." she said as she brought the fish to the fire.

Naruto slid 5 on a iron rod and held it over the fire. Hinata sat down and watched as she drunk a bottle of water. Naruto set it up to where he didn't have to hold it and grabbed himself a soda.

"So Hinata…"

"Yes?" she said surprised.

"When did you guys plan on coming to the show?"

"Well Sakura had asked us…now when was it, oh yeah, way before the show started."

"So all this was planned in advanced!"

"Yes."

"Well I didn't expect that. But it's cool seeing you girls."

"It's nice to see you too Naruto." Hinata smiled as she shivered.

"Fish is done. Hey, you cold Hinata?" Naruto said.

"A little."

"Well here, take my jacket." Naruto replied taking off his jacket and handing it to her.

"Oh no, I can't!"

"Sure you can."

Hinata took the jacket and put it around her, "Tha…thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "No problem."

The two sat and ate their fish as Hinata kept sneaking glances at Naruto. He kept catching her though so she wasn't quite good at it.

"Hey!"

"Yes!" Hinata became startled at Naruto's outburst.

"You look really good in my jacket." Naruto grinned.

Hinata's whole face turned red, "What?"

"In my jacket, you look really good. How about you keep it."

"I…I…" Hinata was on the verge of passing out.

"I insist, you look better in it than me."

"Naruto…"

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you a question?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Uh huh." she said as she calmed down.

"Why do you always act funny when I'm around, I turn red too?"

*Hinata: "Oh no!"

"I um…well I um…"

"Be honest now, cause I can tell when someone's lying."

Hinata's face went back red and she started to sweat, "I um…I…because I…"

"Because you…?"

"I…kind of…"

"Like me?"

Beep beep beep, Hinata's watch went off.

"Thank goodness."

"Hey what's with the beeping watch?" Naruto asked.

"I means our date is over and we…have to go back to the mansion for eliminations."

"Sweet! Let's clean up here shall we."

"Okay."

"Oh and about that last thing I said, that was a joke. Hehe, like you can really like me."

"Yeah…" Hinata said as the expression on her face saddened.

---

The music was playing loud in the Thorn Club as Ino and InuYasha sat at the bar.

"So how did you and Sakura become friends?" Yasha asked her.

Ino finished a shot of sake and answered him, "Well, she wasn't the cutest thing to look at when we were kids. The girl had a hell of a forehead on her and plus she was shy."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, so I helped the kiddo out and we became friends."

"Wow what a nice touching story." InuYasha laughed.

"What's with the white hair?"

"Why you have a problem with it?"

"No, it's sexy. Just curious."

"It turns black too."

"Wow, mystery man, I like that."

"I bet you'd like it even more on the dance floor."

"Well hell, come on then." Ino said as they got up and went join everyone else on the dance floor.

They faced each other as they danced to a techno song that played. Ino put her arms in the air as InuYasha stretched his arms on the sides of her hips. Her head went side to side as she swung her hair and Yasha bobbing his head.

*Ino: "I was having so much fun with this guy. Damn that Sakura."

Ino then turned to face the other way as InuYasha danced behind her. She then dropped down and came back up seductively.

*Yasha: "Damn this girl is hot."

InuYasha put his hands on her hips as she rolled her waist with him rolling with her. She extended her arms behind her to wrap them around his neck as they danced.

"Where you learned how to dance?" InuYasha said.

"I know you don't think that I was just a pretty face." Ino replied grinning.

The song then ended and they decided to go take their seats back at the bar. Yasha ordered two drinks for them.

"You weren't half bad yourself puppy." Ino said.

"Puppy?"

"Love the ears."

"Uh huh, I'm sure you do."

"That Sakura is so lucky."

"Why you say that?"

"I mean all those guys after her. I mean come on! She's not that cute. She even has Sasuke here.."

"What's so great about that guy?" InuYasha asked as the bartender brought them their drinks.

"Okay, when we were young, almost all the girls liked Sasuke. Sakura and I the most. We stopped being friends for awhile because we both wanted Sasuke for ourselves. But I kind of wandered away from that jerk. When he left she was devastated…she really did love Sasuke…but he didn't show her any interest at all."

"Does she still love the guy?"

"I don't know about love but, she defiantly still has feelings for him."

*InuYasha: "So Ino is telling me about Sakura and Sasuke's past and I'm thinking…man that's not fair, this guy has an advantage over me."

beep beep beep

"What's that?" Yasha asked.

"My watch. Time for us to go."

"Already, I was having so much fun." InuYasha laughed.

"Sorry love but rules are rules." Ino smiled and grabbed her purse.

---

Temari sat at the table across from Shikamaru with her legs crossed. He sat looking at the menu to see what he wanted to eat. Temari had already ordered.

"Taking your time there?" she asked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Patience is a virtue."

"Well excuse me."

Shikamaru finally gave the waitress his order and put down the menu.

"What's with the attitude Temari?"

"Don't I always have an attitude with you?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot."

Temari smirked, "Why are you here Shikamaru?"

"Because I'm one of the runner-ups."

Temari shook her head, "No…I mean here, on this stupid Sakura of Love show."

"To win her heart I guess."

"You guess? Since when do you find Sakura attractive?"

"What's with all the questions Temari."

"Hey, I'm just trying to figure you out. You don't seem like the type of guy that would be all over Sakura." Temari shrugged her shoulders.

Shikamaru chuckled, "I guess your right. But I'm always looking to try something new."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Almost everything to you is 'troublesome' so trying something new…"

"Hey, I deserve more credit than that." Shikamaru smirked.

"I suppose, heh."

The waitress brought their food and they started to eat.

"Mmm, this roast is good. What did you get?" Temari said and then asked.

"The chicken meal. Not that great."

Temari chuckled, "Here try my roast."

"So you can rub it in my face about how good your meal taste."

Temari picked up a piece of her roast with her fork and extended it out towards Shikamaru, "Just try it you baby."

He rolled his eyes and took the piece of roast, "…"

"So? Good right?"

"It's…it's…disgusting." Shikamaru laughed.

"Oh whatever!" Temari chuckled.

"No I'm just playing, it was kind of good. Not a big fan of roast though."

"I know, you told me that before."

"So why did you insist I try it?"

"To torture you." Temari grinned.

"Sure."

"You know, you might be lazy and all…but you're a cool guy."

"Wow, is that coming from you?"

"Fine I take it back." Temari said as she finished her roast.

"Now if you take it back, how will I thank you?"

Temari looked, "You dance?"

"Oh no, hell no, I'm not dancing."

"The hell you aren't." Temari said as she got up and pulled him by his wrist.

"This is so embarrassing not to mention…"

"Troublesome?"

"Yeah, whatever." Shikamaru replied.

Temari put her left hand on Shikamaru's right shoulder as she let him hold her right hand with his left. He had his right hand around her waist as they swayed.

"You're pretty good." Temari said.

"Oh shut up."

"Watch yourself Nara."

Shikamaru grinned, "So did Sakura bribe you to come on this show?"

"Of course not…yeah she did."

"I knew it."

"Heh."

"So what's in it for you?"

"The humiliation of you."

"Well mission accomplished." Shikamaru chuckled.

"And…"

"And?"

"A good time…with you." Temari replied.

Shikamaru became shocked, "With me?"

"Don't get so full of yourself either."

"Are you having a good time with me?"

"Yeah, it's whatever you know."

Shikamaru gave her a sly grin, "You like me."

"What?!" Temari said blushing.

Shikamaru laughed, "Just kidding Mari."

"Well not as much as you think. But I do…like you."

"Really." Shikamaru said with a serious facial expression.

"If you tell anyone, I will kill you myself."

"Calm down calm down, heh, your secret's safe with me."

"Good…Sakura boy."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her, "Did you just call me Sakura's boy?"

Temari smiled, "Who me?"

"Uh, yeah you."

"Of course not…(cough) Sakura boy."

"Oh okay, you have jokes."

"What, I'm just kidding." Temari chuckled.

"Kankero's dog."

"Excuse me."

"What, I didn't say anything."

"You just called me Kankero's dog."

Shikamaru grinned, "No I didn't."

"You're a pathetic liar."

"Hey, you called me Sakura's boy."

"It was funny." Temari smirked.

"I bet it wouldn't be funny if I were your boy." Shikamaru chuckled.

Temari lowered her head, "No it wouldn't because you wouldn't be my boy."

"See I told you."

"You would be my 'man' Shikamaru." Temari said.

Shikamaru's eyes widen as Temari looked up at him and nervously grinned. His face then softened as he gave her a soft smile. His smiled slowly faded away as their faces came closer and closer together. All of a sudden their lips met, as soon as that happened Temari's watch went off.

---

"This is an awesome boat." Gohan said as he finished his dinner and dessert.

"Thank you. And let me say, you did a wonderful job at the model challenge today." Sakura replied.

"Sakura…I need to know something."

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to like me just for my body. I want you to, get to know me as a person you know. I'm more than just muscles and abs."

Sakura had been looking at his muscles the whole time he spoke, "Huh?"

Gohan stood up, "See what I mean. Is that all you can think about when it comes to me?"

"Gohan…I'm sorry. I don't mean to focus on your…body…but I can't help it. It's just…there."

"Is that all you want from me Sakura? Because if so, I'm going to have to leave a little early."

"No! I mean no, you don't have to. I like having you around the house. Please forgive me for acting the way I'm acting." Sakura said standing up.

"You're going to have to prove yourself if you're truly sorry." Gohan smiled.

"Anything, what is it?"

"How about some time alone in the hot tub tomorrow?"

Sakura grinned, "I think I can do that."

Gohan wrapped his arms around her, "I sure hope you can, because daddy needs some relaxation."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, "Will that be all, or does daddy need something else?"

"I think I can handle the next part on my own." Gohan said as he kissed her.

After his lips left hers, Sakura spoke, "Is that all daddy got."

"No, but that's all daddy going to give until you start taking me seriously." Gohan smirked.

Sakura's eyes widen, "Oh okay."

Her watch then went off, "Alarm?", Gohan asked.

"Nope, time for elimination. So let's go."

"Okay."

---

All 13 guys stood on one side of the stage as Sakura and the other 4 girls stood with her.

"Good evening gentlemen. We had an awesome challenge today. 5 of you went on dates and the other 8 had to play with the other kiddies." Sakura said.

*Shikamaru: "I'm kind of worried, though I'm safe from this night's elimination, word might get out about what happened between me and Temari."

*Gohan: "Sakura's an awesome young woman, but I don't think she can look beyond my outer appearance."

"Will the 5 that were chosen today come down and receive your Sakura kunai. Gohan, Lee, Naruto, InuYasha, and Shikamaru."

The guys stepped down from the stage and went down one by one to receive their kunai.

*Tenten: "If Sakura makes Lee happy, then…I'm happy."

*Temari: "What happened between Shikamaru and I was an accident…I mean…it did feel, what the hell am I saying!"

*Hinata: "Oh Naruto."

*Ino: "I still think almost every guy on here is dumb enough to be after Sakura. But that's my girl though so I'm here to support her lucky ass hehe."

"Now as for the remaining 8, one of you will be going home tonight. First to receive their kunai is…Tenchi Masaki."

*Kankero: "I guess that little strip stunt got to her."

"Next…Itachi."

*Sasuke: "No surprise there."

"Jin."

*InuYasha: "The dude's gay!"

*Sasuke: "Orochimaru again, that's just nasty."

"Yuki, come get your kunai."

*Tenchi: "I'm glad Yuki's still in the game."

"Sasori."

*Itachi: "Well I'll be damned."

"Kankero."

"Hell yeah!" Kankero yelled as he walked down the stage to receive his kunai.

*Temari: "Kankero is so stupid."

"I hold one kunai left in my hand and two guys are up there." Sakura said.

*Sasuke: "I can't believe I'm on the bottom two!"

"Sai, you did so great on the modeling challenge and I wish you would've been one of the runner-ups."

"Thank you." Sai smiled.

"As for you Mr. Uchiha. You didn't give any of us a reason of why you should've won or been a runner-up for that matter. You are so full of yourself you arrogant prick."

*Ino: "Is that coming from Sakura!"

*Temari: "Damn, she hit him hard."

Sasuke's eyes widen as she continued, "I don't know why the hell you are on this show Sasuke. If it has anything to do with Itachi, oh you bet your ass that you'll be leaving tonight."

"…" was Sasuke.

"Sai, you are incredible, caring, and very knowledgeable. Nothing will make me happier than to give you this kunai. So Sai…come and get your kunai."

"Oh my damn!" Naruto yelled.

"She really let him go." Itachi said wide eyed.

Sai had made it down to Sakura and held her hands with the kunai as he whispered something in her ear.

*Ino: "Sakura has grown up! That's my girl!"

*Sasuke: "What just happened?"

"Sasuke, come down here!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone watched as he made his way down to where she and Sai stood. They whispered and the rest of the ones in the room tried to listen in. Sakura turned from Sasuke and pointed for him to go meet the rest of the guys.

*Naruto: "Wait…what's going on? Sai's the one with the kunai."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked Sai.

Sai smiled, "Yes I'm sure."

Sakura started crying as she spoke to the ones in the room, "Attention everyone. Sai has decided to give his spot to Sasuke."

"What?!" all the guys yelled.

"Sai will be the one leaving us tonight, but he's going to receive the Sakura kunai anyway because he is the one the 'deserves' it." she said as she attached the kunai to his belt and hugged him.

"If you ever want to come back.."

"I'll be alright." Sai replied as he left the room.

*Sai: "I had fun with everyone but I decided to leave and let Sasuke stay because I know that Sakura isn't fully over him. Maybe he can change and get it together."

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes, "Sasuke, please go to your room while I have a drink with the real winners."

Sasuke left as Kakashi came in with the tray of sake.

"Okay you guys, say goodbye to my guests and let us have a nice drink before we all head in because I think we all need one."

The guys laughed as they all took a glass, "Now tell me who's here for Sakura's drops?!"

"We are!" they yelled.

A/N: "Hey! How did you guys like it? I know, it was kind of long and I apologize. I'm also sorry for making Gohan and Sakura's date so short. I promise there will be more connection in their hot tub time lol. Tell me what you think. I wanted to get rid of Sasuke, but not just yet muahaha! Sorry J. So anyway plz review and episode 5 will be up next!


	5. Fight for love

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey you guys! Episode 5 here and it's going to be exciting! I know some of you were shocked last episode…AWESOME! lol. Well I won't hold it up any longer.

**Episode 5: Fight for love**

Sasuke laid in his bed at 6:00 in the morning. He was trying to understand what happened at last night's elimination.

"_She was actually getting rid of me?" _he thought to himself.

"Sasuke…" came a voice.

Sasuke jumped up, "What the hell!"

"Shh…idiot." Jin whispered rolling his eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in the dark, "You know it's already a damn shame your still here, but sneaking in my room."

"You almost got eliminated."

"Don't remind me."

"Seems like everyone's moving on but you."

"Explain yourself."

Jin smirked, "No one talks to you…Itachi doesn't even pay you any mind."

"Like I care."

"That Naruto…doesn't even feel you as a rival anymore. Now Sakura has let you go."

Sasuke laid back down, "Don't you have better things to do than to lecture me Orochimaru."

Jin shrugged his shoulders, "Alright…alright."

Sasuke laid silently in his bed as Jin left.

---

Lee had made breakfast for all the guys later on that morning. The majority of them were up and eating.

*Naruto: "Wow! Last night was awesome!"

For the first time they ate in the dining room at the table together.

"This tastes awesome Lee!" Tenchi yelled stuffing his face with pancakes and eggs.

"Tenchi's right, it's very delicious." Yuki pitched in.

"Thanks." Lee smiled.

*Itachi: "Sakura really surprised and impressed me last night with her attitude towards Sasuke."

"Am I the only on shocked by what took place last night?" Kankero asked while drinking his orange juice.

"Hell no!" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee yelled.

"I don't see what's the big deal about that Sasuke guy." Gohan said.

"You just don't know." InuYasha said.

"Oh yeah, what do you know about Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as Yasha.

InuYasha smirked, "Oh, Ino told me everything."

"Did she?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Sasori walked in and yawned, "There's a 'Sakura' mission scroll on the coffee table."

"I'll read it!" Naruto yelled getting up.

"Too late, I picked it up before stepping in here. Just meet in the living room." Sasori said.

All the guys at the table got up and made their way to the living room. The last two, Sasuke and Jin, entered in a few minutes later.

"Is everyone here?" Sasori asked.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Just read the scroll Sasori."

Sasori read, "Good morning fellows, last night didn't go according to plan but everything, hopefully, will work out. Today's challenge will not take place this morning, rather around 1:00 this afternoon. The reason is because I will be spending some alone time with Gohan this morning."

"Are you serious?!" Kankero yelled.

"Dude not fair!" Naruto yelled.

Sasori continued to read, "But I will be announcing today's challenge however. Well…maybe I should let you guys wait. See you guys at 1:00 and Gohan, see you in half an hour. Love, Sakura Haruno."

All the guys looked at Gohan, "What?", was what he said.

"What's up with the one on one time man." Kankero asked.

"Sorry guys…I have to go get ready." Gohan smiled as he left the room.

"Didn't he get a date last night." Shikamaru said.

"So did you and much more." Kankero smirked.

"What?" Yuki asked.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Kankero, "Yeah, and more?"

"Temari tells me everything."

*Shikamaru: "Damn, I'm in trouble."

---

Gohan had put on his swimming trunks and went out to the hot tub outside the west side of the mansion. As he got closer he could hear the bubble jets within the hot tub.

"Took you long enough." he heard Sakura say before he even turned the corner.

Gohan smiled, "Sorry, the mansion's kind of big."

Sakura nodded, "Well come on in." then stood.

Gohan's eyes widen as he looked at the bikini she was wearing. It was a maroon colored bikini that's it lol. Two piece, the top had the straps that criss crossed in the back. A letter 'S' charm hung in the middle of the top between her breasts.

"What?" she asked as she noticed he didn't say a thing just staring.

Gohan shook his head, "My bad I uh…wow you look great."

Sakura smiled and sat back down in the hot tub, "Thank you."

Gohan made his way into join her. The water felt so good to him to the point that he just laid back. Sakura grinned as she pulled out a bowl of strawberries with a can of whipped cream.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Just a little fruit." Sakura smiled as she picked up a strawberry.

Gohan grinned as he decided to get up and move closer to her, "That for me?"

"Maybe." she said as she put whipped cream on the strawberry and held it out in front of him.

When he opened his mouth she passed the strawberry on his lips and then ate it herself. Gohan laughed as he licked the whipped cream off his lips.

"That was kind of cold."

"Gohan?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You seem like you have your guard up you know."

"Really? How so?"

"I mean I understood where you were coming from last night but…was that really your reason not to get next to me?"

Gohan turned away from her and smirked, "You know Sakura…I guess if I'm going to be in this competition…I have no choice but to open up to you."

Sakura placed the bowl of strawberries and whipped cream down, "Please do."

"You know…ever since I was little…my family and I have been in danger." Gohan started as he lowered his head.

"What do you mean?"

Gohan smirked, "See my dad…my dad's kind of like this, hero or savior. My whole life has been filled with fights, death, broken hearts…don't get me wrong the ride wasn't too bad, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt you know."

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder, "You and I have a lot in common then."

Gohan turned to face her, "Is that so?"

"My life has been the same way…and yes…it is painful."

Gohan smirked and shook his head, "But I bet you weren't responsible for the pain and death of someone close to you…"

Sakura became silent, "…"

"I was such a coward…I wasn't any help at that time. I know it's in the past but, I always think about that time, I always have my 'maybes' and my 'second thoughts'. I was a disappointment back then but I've grown and a lot of my friends and family has seen that. But what they don't know…I'm trying so…so so hard to impress them and be the best. You have no idea…" Gohan said as he cocked his head back holding back his tears.

Sakura lowered her head, "I have no idea huh…I have no idea. You know, when our ninja squad started out…I was the weakest link. I couldn't do anything to help my team but sit on the side lines."

Gohan turned his head to look at her, "What?"

"I was so stupid. Treating Naruto like an idiot and like he didn't belong. Only having Sasuke on my mind. I was so weak, immature, and naïve. Until I got myself together."

Gohan lifted his head when he noticed she was crying, "Sakura…"

"You know Sasuke? I was so blind that…when he left I was actually suggesting I would go along with him…even if he was going off to betray our village. I loved him so much…or…I thought I did. But when you said that I probably haven't been responsible for the death of someone I cared about…I think you're wrong."

"…"

"With letting Sasuke leave and pursue the life he did…and along with the way I've treated Naruto…though they are both still here…"

Gohan sat up as tears watered in his eyes as he moved himself right in front of her brushing the tears off her cheeks.

Sakura lifted her head revealing her eyes full of tears, "…I feel like I killed them both…emotionally and mentally…"

As soon as she finished Gohan kissed her and she kissed him back as tears ran down both their faces.

---

The guys were riding in the limo to Japonica Gym.

*Sasori: "So we're on our way to some gym and everyone is surprisingly quiet."

Gohan sat next to Naruto with his eyes closed.

Naruto looked at him, "You alright Gohan?"

Gohan didn't answer or even flinched.

*Naruto: "I wonder what went on between Sakura and Gohan. He seems kind of down."

"Alright Orochimaru." Sasuke whispered to the guy next to him.

"The name's Jin Sasuke."

"Fine I'll play along. I need some help to stay in the game."

Jin turned to Sasuke shocked, "Excuse me?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "You heard me."

Jin burst out laughing causing all the guys, including Gohan to look their way.

"What's so funny?" Kankero asked.

Sasuke was frustrated as he folded his arms, "Nothing."

The limo came to a stop.

"Fall out guys!" Kakashi yelled from outside the limo.

The guys got out the limo and stood at the entrance of the Japonica Gym.

*Lee: "So we got out the limo and we're standing in front of this huge gym."

Kakashi turned to the guys and took off his black sunshades.

*Naruto: "Kakashi sensei wears shades?"

"Okay you guys, when you go into the gym you will be told your challenge today. Ms. Haruno is already in there waiting for you."

"So Sakura's inside already?" InuYasha asked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Didn't I just say that."

Naruto laughed, "Idiot."

"Shut up."

Kakashi walked up to the door and opened it, "Good luck gentlemen."

The guys went through the door. Once they were all in they finally spotted Sakura in the middle of this huge circle.

"Good afternoon guys!" she yelled and waved.

"Afternoon." they said.

"I bet you guys are wondering why you are at a gym."

"Yep!" yelled Yasha.

"Ok ok. Today you guys will be fighting for my love…literally."

*Shikamaru: "Say what?"

"That's right. Today, you guys will be fighting each other and this circle will be your ring."

"Um…you mean actual fighting?" Tenchi asked.

Sakura smirked, "Yes sir, actual fighting. The winner of course will be winning a date with me tonight."

"How do we determine who we fight?" Lee asked.

"I will be pulling your names from a box I have here."

"Ok that's cool, but you will determine the winner of the date by?" Kankero asked.

"Well the winners of their match will go against each other until the final match. (Whoever is thrown out of the ring loses.) That's when the overall winner will be chosen."

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto yelled.

Gohan smirked, "Like you'll win."

"Nice to have you back." Naruto replied pouting.

"Oh but there's a catch." Sakura spoke.

"What's that?" Sasori asked.

"Ninjas…you can't use any jutsu whatsoever."

"What?!" Naruto, Kankero, and Sasuke yelled.

"Gohan, Tenchi, and Yasha…no special powers."

"Ok." the three agreed.

*Sasuke: "How are we supposed to win with no jutsu?"

"I know you are disappointed, but I'm trying to make this challenge as fair as I can. But there is some good news. You can use your kunai and shuriken, without passing chakra throught them. If you do so, you automatically lose the match. As for the others, with you're used to fighting with a weapon some have been provided."

"I'm good." Gohan said.

"I know you are." Sakura smiled.

"I'll take a sword." Tenchi and Yasha said.

"Ok. Yuki?"

"Don't need a weapon." he replied.

*Sakura: "Wow I'm impressed, Yuki doesn't need a weapon."

"What do you guys do, kung fu?" Kankero laughed.

"Kiss my ass Kankero." Gohan replied.

"Nice one!" Naruto laughed as he gave Gohan a high five.

"Well if you guys are finished with your questions and nonsense, let's see who will be fighting who."

*Itachi: "This should be intresting."

Sakura pulled the first name out the box, "First name is…Naruto!"

*Naruto: "So my name comes up first. Second name will determine who I fight."

She pulls out the next name, "Naruto you will be fighting…Lee!"

*Lee: "Wow! What are the odds?!"

"Would you two make your way to the locker room and dress for the match."

Naruto and Lee left the others.

"Next we have…Sasuke."

*Sasuke: "I'll be damned if I'm fighting Itachi."

"Your you'll be fighting…Yuki!"

Everyone turned to look at Yuki.

*Kankero: "That's messed up."

"You two can make your way to the locker room. Next is…Itachi."

*Itachi: "Nice."

"You're up against…InuYasha."

"Awesome!" Yasha yelled.

Sasori chuckled, "Poor guy."

Itachi and Yasha left to the locker room.

"Next we have…Sasori."

*Sasori: "I'm always after Uchiha."

"You will be up against…Shikamaru."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

They left for the gym.

"Okay there are 4 of you left."

*Gohan: "So it's me, Jin, Kankero, and Tenchi left."

"Our second to last match will consist of…Jin."

*Jin: "Excellent."

"And…Gohan."

*Gohan: "Great, I got the queer."

"Ok that leaves Tenchi and Kankero as the last match. How about you two go meet the rest of the guys in the locker room. The matches will begin in 10 minutes."

---

The guys had gathered around the fighting circle as Naruto and Lee stood in the middle facing each other.

*Kankero: "So Naruto and Lee is up. Can't really tell who's going to win if there's no jutsu involved."

Sakura stood amongst the guys, "Let the fight begin!"

Naruto and Lee charged at each other. Lee threw a kick as Naruto dodged it.

"Come on Naruto!" Gohan yelled.

Naruto jumped over Lee's spinning kick but then Lee threw a punch in Naruto's stomach causing him to fly almost out of the circle.

*Sasori: "Heh, Naruto almost got knocked out the ring."

"You okay Naruto?" Lee asked worried.

Naruto got up and smirked, "Are you seriously asking me that question. I'm your opponent man!"

Naruto ran across and threw some punches at Lee. Lee dodged them as Naruto started to come at him hard.

*Lee: "Naruto has gotten good. I almost couldn't dodge his hits."

Naruto then backed off Lee as they both tried to catch their breaths.

*Sasuke: "This is so boring."

*Naruto: "Ok, I really don't want to hurt Bushy Brows you know. I mean all I have to do is make him give up or knock him out the ring."

Naruto reached into his ninja bag and grabbed two shuriken.

---

Sorry I'm going to interrupt for a little while. To save on time I won't be spending too much time on the fights. So they're going to go quite quick and I'm sorry for those who were looking forward to some action. Ok back to the match.

---

Naruto held the shuriken as Lee stood there.

*Lee: "Oh oh, I forgot to stock up on some shuriken and kunai."

Naruto suddenly charged at Lee and threw one of the shuriken at him. Lee backed up a little and dodged. He didn't see the second shuiken that Naruto threw. It hit him in his right shoulder. Lee grasped his right arm and Naruto got right in his face and threw his fist towards his chest. Lee closed his eyes.

"Go 'head Naruto!" Kankero yelled.

Lee slowly opened his eyes and found a grinning Naruto whose fist was just inches from touching his chest. Lee had accidently backed up out of the cirlce when he got stumbled from being hit by Naruto's shuriken.

*Lee: "Seriously?"

Sakura clapped, "The winner is Naruto!"

_Sasuke vs. Yuki_

Sasuke and Yuki stood in the cirlce this time. On the side lines Sakura was healing Lee's shoulder.

"Let the fight begin!" she yelled as she finished.

Sasuke and Yuki didn't move right away. They slowly moved clockwise in the circle staring each other down.

*Sakura: "Yuki doesn't look like a figher."

Suddenly Sasuke was right in Yuki's face about to punch him. Yuki became shocked at how fast Sasuke moved.

*Yuki: "Wow, this guy's fast. But my reflexes are just as fast."

But just as soon as Sasuke was about to land his blow Yuki quickly kneed him in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees.

"Whoa…" Kankero eyes widen.

Yuki slowly walked behind Sasuke and kicked him out of the circle.

Sakura nearly fell over, "And the winner is…Yu…Yuki?"

*Naruto: "Damn."

_Itachi vs. InuYasha_

Itachi and InuYasha stood in the middle of the circle. Yasha held the sword that he chose in his left hand.

"Fight!"

InuYasha lifted his sword and charged at Itachi. Itachi stood there and didn't even flench.

*Yasha: "So I'm charging at Itachi right and the guy's not even ready."

Sasori chuckled, "What an idiot."

When Yasha got to Itachi he swung his sword. Itachi grabbed Yasha's sword just as it was about to strike him.

*Jin: "Doesn't surprise me."

They watched as the two stopped what they were doing.

*Yasha: "Did I set myself up?"

Itachi suddenly lifted his right leg and threw a kick to InuYasha's chest. Yasha flew all the way across the room and hit the wall.

Sakura jumped up, "Itachi's the winner!"

_Sasori vs. Shikamaru_

The two stood in the center just like the rest.

"Fight!"

Shikamaru put his hands in his pocket and walked out the circle.

"What the hell Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled.

*Shikamaru: "I don't care about this challenge."

Sakura was frustrated, "Fine! Sasori's the winner!"

_Jin vs. Gohan_

*Jin: "Why do I get muscles."

Gohan smirked as he stood across from Jin.

"Fight!"

Gohan charged at Jin as he got into his fighting position. Just as he was about to run into Jin Gohan disappered in a flash and appeared in the back of Jin elbowing him in his back causing him to fly out the circle.

"That's what I'm talking about Gohan!" Naruto yelled.

*Jin: "What the hell just happened?"

Gohan smirked, "Learned that one from Piccolo."

"The winner is Gohan!"

_Tenchi vs. Kankero_

Tenchi was so nervous.

"You alright man." Kankero laughed.

*Yuki: "What a prick."

"Fight!"

Tenchi clenched the handle of his sword as he waited for Kankero to make the first move. Kankero turned his back to Tenchi and smirked.

*Tenchi: "I didn't know what this guy was doing."

Suddenly Kankero jumped and ended up behind Tenchi who quickly turned around and swung his sword. Kankero dodged just in time but the sword ended up cutting through his shirt.

*Kankero: "That thing was sharp!"

"That a boy Tenchi!" Yuki cheered.

*Sakura: "I'm starting to figure out a lot of the guys and their personalities along with what they're capable of. Looks like Tenchi and Yuki are becoming good friends though…that might be a problem in this competition."

Tenchi went after Kankero swinging his sword like he was taught.

*Yasha: "This guy isn't half bad."

Kankero kept dodging noticing that he was being backed up to the edge of the circle.

*Kankero: "This didn't look too good."

Kankero looked at the guy attacking him and suddenly found an opening. Kankero ducked and kicked Tenchi in his legs causing him to fall on his back. He then jumped to the other side of Tenchi and gently kicked him out the circle.

"Winner! Kankero!"

_Naruto vs. Yuki_

*Naruto: "Ok looks aren't everything. He has some good reflexes."

"Fight!"

Naruto threw a kunai at Yuki who dodged it. He then threw two shuriken and Yuki dodged those as well.

*Lee: "Naruto's using up all his weapons."

Naruto then smirked, "Ok."

He then charged at Yuki. Yuki readied himself as Naruto made it to him. Naruto threw some punches with Yuki dodging them and throwing in some punches of his own. Yuki punched Naruto in his face and then in the stomach.

*Kankero: "Damn Naruto."

Naruto crouched down on the floor holding his stomach as Yuki stood over him and grinned.

*Yuki: "I thought ninjas would be stronger than this."

Just as Yuki lifted his leg to kick Naruto out the ring, Naruto smirked and quickly threw a kunai at Yuki's leg. The kunai caught the end of his pants and in the blink of an eye Naruto kicked Yuki causing him to fly out of the circle hitting the wall. The kunai became stuck in the wall causing Yuki to hang on the wall.

"That was awesome!" Kankero laughed.

_Itachi vs. Sasori_

Itachi and Sasori stood in the middle of the ring.

"Sakura, wouldn't this make the match uneven?" Sasori asked as he turned to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"In the end there will be 3...how will that work out?" Itachi pitched in.

Sakura's eyes dropped, "I kind of, didn't think about that."

* "Damnit!"

"What do you suggest?"

"That you cancel the fight between me and Itachi." Sasori suggested.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Fine whatever."

*Sasuke: "Sucks for you Itachi."

_Gohan vs. Kankero_

"Man that was pretty dirty what you did to Tenchi." Gohan said.

"Your point being?"

"Fight!" yelled Sakura.

Gohan charged at Kankero who quickly got out of the way since he saw what happened to Jin in their match. Kankero threw a kick but Gohan dodged and threw a kick of his own. Kankero flipped away from him. Suddenly Gohan was behind him and was about to throw a punch in his back.

*Kankero: "I'm screwed!"

Gohan's fist hit Kankero's back hard. Everyone was wide-eyed as they noticed Kankero didn't move. All of a sudden Kankero poofed away.

"What the…" was Gohan's reaction.

Sakura became furious, "Kankero where are you?!"

Tenchi was confused, "What happened? Did Gohan kill him?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No that's not it. That idiot used a shadow clone."

Kankero came from behind them all, "I'm right here."

Sakura stormed up to him, "You broke the rules Kankero! You automatically lose this match!"

*Kankero: "The way I look at it, I was smart to use a shadow clone. I mean, did you see how hard that guy threw that punch!"

_Naruto vs. Gohan_

Sakura announced, "The final match to who will win the date with me tonight! Naruto Uzamaki against Son Gohan! Let the match begin!"

Naruto dug into his ninja bag and noticed that he was all out of his weapons. He gulped as he stood across from Gohan.

*Naruto: "Man this sucks!"

Gohan smirked as he watched Naruto's reaction. He decided to make the first move and charged at Naruto. Naruto ran to the right because, like Kankero, he knew what happened to Jin when he just stood there. Gohan had to go after Naruto. Naruto suddenly stopped and spun around kicking causing Gohan to stumble.

*Naruto: "I'm not going to lie, I was kind of scared of Gohan."

Gohan caught his balance quickly as he jumped up to dodge a punch Naruto threw at him. Gohan then threw about 5 punches at Naruto who unfortunately was only able to dodge 3 of them. The last two hit him in his stomach and then his chest.

*Lee: "Come on Naruto."

Naruto could barely breath.

*Naruto: "What does this guy work out with! Buildings?!"

Gohan smirked. Just as he was about to knock Naruto out of the circle something came to his mind.

"_With the way I treated Naruto…I feel like I killed them both…mentally and emotionally…"_

Gohan stopped what he was doing, smiled softly, and thought , "_Maybe Naruto needs this date more than I do._"

Naruto was wondering what was stopping Gohan.

"Naruto now's your chance!" Lee yelled.

Naruto swung his leg underneath Gohan causing him to fall. Naruto quickly kicked him out the circle.

Sakura was kind of shocked.

*Sakura: "I wonder what happened with Gohan?"

*Itachi: "How interesting…"

"OH YEAH! I won! In all your faces!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down.

Sakura smiled softly, "The winner of the date tonight is…Naruto Uzamaki."

Gohan got to his feet and smiled, "Damn, you got me Naruto."

"No hard feelings Gohan." Naruto replied.

Gohan glanced at a giggling Sakura as he whispered to himself, "He needed it more than I did."

---

Naruto nervously waited at the bottom of the stairs for Sakura.

*Naruto: "I'm nervous! I didn't think I would actually be able to go on an actual date with Sakura!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Since Naruto was standing right in front of it, he turned around to answer it.

"Yes?"

It was Kakashi, "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Sakura to come down stairs."

"Sakura is waiting for you. You have to go meet her."

"Meet her?"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the wrist and led him to the limo, "The limo will bring you to Haydrangea Hotel."

"A hotel?!" Naruto's eyes widen.

"No Naruto, it's not that crucial. All you have to do is go inside and take the elevator all the way to the roof. That's where you'll be having your date."

Naruto shook his head and got into the limo, "Thanks Kakashi sensei."

"Behave yourself Naruto." Kakashi said as he closed the limo door.

---

Naruto made it to the hotel and went inside.

*Naruto: "So I arrive at the place and I don't know where to go to get to the roof."

"May I help you sir?" the customer service representative asked.

"Um…I just need to get to the roof."

"Oh you're here for Ms. Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Wow you're cute. The elevator is down the hall to the right."

Naruto blushed, "Thank you."

He then made his way to the elevator and took it all the way up to the roof. When the doors opened he saw a path of lighted candles. Naruto looked at the candles that laid on the ground and then looked up to see the back of someone.

"Sakura?" he said.

Naruto walked along the path and as he got closer to the candle lit table, Sakura turned around to face him.

"Goodevening Naruto." she smiled.

Sakura was wearing a long silver gown. Spagetti strapped with an open back. Her hair was pinned up in a nice bun with two bangs hanging on both sides of her face. She had on some hanging diamond earrings with the matching necklace.

"Sa…Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto?" she said as she picked up the two wine glasses on the table.

*Naruto: "She looks so awesome!"

Naruto coughed a few times.

"Are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna come join me?"

Naruto finally made his way to the table, "I'm sorry Sakura."

She chuckled, "Don't be. Here have a drink."

Naruto took one of the wine glasses and smiled softly, "You look…beautiful tonight."

Sakura became a little surprised, but didn't show it, "Thank you Naruto."

He pulled out her chair for her, "You're welcome."

Sakura sat down, "You look handsome."

Naruto wore a black suit with a silver dress shirt. He didn't wear a tie. His shoes were black as well.

He smirked, "Thanks, I guess."

"No really." Sakura said as she watched him take his seat across from her.

Naruto smiled, "This is really nice Sakura."

"Thank you. Kakashi sensei actually helped me set it up."

In front of them sat their meals and dessert. Sakura had a filet with a salad. Naruto had a chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and corn. They ate in silence for a little while.

*Sakura: "This was actually my first time being 'alone' with Naruto."

"The food tastes great." Naruto said grinning.

"I'm glad you like it. Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at her, "Yeah?"

Sakura put down her silverware and lowered her head, "I'm…I'm sorr…"

"I'm sorry." Naruto interrupted.

Sakura's eye widen as she lifted up her head, "You're sorry? For what?"

"For being so selfish." Naruto replied looking into her eyes.

"Naruto, never have I seen you selfish."

He smirked, "I'm being selfish right now."

"How so?"

"Me being on this show to win your heart…knowing where…where your intentions are…"

"Naruto?"

Naruto lowered his head, "I mean I care…I care so much that it's selfish…even the way I felt when you were getting rid of Sasuke…was…wrong…"

"What are you talking about?"

"All these years I knew who your heart belonged to. I just…I'm sorry that I let him steal it and without respect for it at all."

"Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded his head, "You and I both know that you love having him here…whether you're upset with him or not…whether you care if he leaves or not…those feelings are still there."

"Naruto…"

"Aren't they?" he lifted up his head eyes watery.

Sakura looked at him, "I…I don't…know…"

Naruto shook his head and grinned, "I've been so stupid Sakura. I've been such a terrible friend to you…"

"No you haven't!" Sakura yelled standing up.

"Oh come on Sakura, we both know it. All I did was think of myself and my feelings for you. If I would've put more effort, I could've brought Sasuke back to you…but out of my selfishness…I couldn't."

Suddenly Naruto felt a sharp stink on the side of his face. He slowly looked up to a teary-eyed Sakura who slapped him and looked pissed off.

"Shut up Naruto. You have no idea what kind of person you are."

Naruto turned away from her, cheek red, "Whatever."

"You have been a better friend to me and Sasuke than anyone else! I was the blind one…I treated you so bad…"

"And I deserved it."

"The hell you did! I was so into that damn Sasuke that…that I couldn't see you for the person that you were…"

"Sakura…"

"No! Let me finish! Naruto…never have I seen you not confident about yourself…what's wrong?"

"I just want you to be happy…"

"Then damnit make me happy!"

Naruto turned to face her, "What do you think I've been trying to do ever since we met!"

Sakura became shocked, "What?"

"Look Sakura…I might not be the best looking guy here. I might not can cater to you like the majority of them can…"

"Naruto…" Sakura started to cry.

"It doesn't matter who you end up with, just as long as you're happy…that's all I want for you…and I know you wouldn't be happy with me."

Sakura fell to her knees and put her hands on his lap, "Don't say that Naruto. You have just as good a chance as any of these guys here."

Naruto looked down at her and smiled, "You and I both know…you don't feel the same way about me as I do you."

Sakura grabbed his hand, "Try me…"

Naruto used his other hand to brush the bangs from her face, "You have always been so beautiful to me…Sakura Haruno."

She let go of the hand she held and held the hand that was upon her cheek, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"You didn't hurt me Sakura…you only made me stronger…"

"No Naruto…you made me stronger."

"Sakura…I have to go."

Sakura's eyes widen, "What?"

"I'm only gonna be a burden to you if I stay here."

"You can't just leave!"

"I'll be alright…with the way I feel, I can't stand to see you with those other guys. I can be supportive from a distance."

"You can't! What would I do without…without…"

"You have Kakashi sensei and Sasuke…"

"I don't want Sasuke! I don't…I don't want him…"

Naruto grinned as the first tear ran down his cheek, "I…I love you so much Sakura…"

All of a sudden Sakura kissed Naruto. He became shocked at first as his eyes widen. He then relaxed as he kissed her back. Sakura continued to cry as she joined him in his chair french kissing. Naruto held her around the waist as she held the back of his head. Sakura's watch went off.

---

The guys met in the stage room for elimination.

*Kankero: "Naruto's been quiet ever since he came back from his date with Sakura."

Sakura stood along with Kakashi. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"You okay Ms. Sakura?" Yuki asked.

Sakura nodded her head, "Goodevening gentlemen. We will begin elimination."

*Gohan: "Nice."

"The first one to receive their 'Sakura' kunai is…Gohan."

Everyone became shocked as Gohan went down to receive his kunai.

*Kankero: "Ok…didn't Naruto win the date."

"Next…Yuki."

*Tenchi: "I wonder why Naruto didn't receive his kunai before those two."

"Itachi."

*Sasori: "Uchiha's still in the game."

"Lee."

*Lee: "Sweet!"

"Kankero."

*Kankero: "Seriously…Naruto right?"

"Sasuke."

*Gohan: "Aw hell no!"

"InuYasha."

"What's up Naruto?" Shikamaru nudged and asked him.

"Sasori."

*Itachi: "Heh."

"Shikamaru."

*Shikamaru: "I guess that thing with Temari didn't get to her."

"Jin."

*Sasuke: "Seriously?"

All the guys that were on the opposite of the stage looked at the remaining two…Naruto and Tenchi.

*Gohan: "Why's Naruto in the bottom two?"

Sakura held the last kunai in her hand, "I bet the majority of you are wondering why Naruto is in the bottom two."

The guys nodded their heads, so did Kakashi.

Sakura lowered her head and then sniffed, "It's because Naruto…has chosen to leave us."

"What?!" Gohan and Kankero yelled.

*Gohan: "Son of a…he's giving up!"

"I know what some of you guys might be thinking." Naruto replied.

"Tenchi, will you please come up here." Sakura said.

Tenchi walked up to Sakura, "Yes?"

"Will you be here for Sakura's drops?"

"Yes I will."

Sakura looked out the corner of her eye and saw Naruto give her a soft smile.

"_I love you so much Sakura…"_

Sakura clenched the kunai she held as Naruto turned around to exit the stage room. Suddenly some flew right past him…his left cheek started to bleed. He looked at the wall in front of him and noticed that pink kunai was in it. Naruto turned around and saw a frustrated Sakura crying…she had thrown the kunai at him.

"If you really cared about me then…then your ass would stay!" she yelled.

*Kankero: "Oh snap! Sakura just threw a kunai at Naruto!"

"Sakura…we already discussed this…" Naruto replied.

"I don't care! You don't leave until I send you home! You understand me!"

*Tenchi: "What's going on?"

"Does this mean that much to you?"

"Naruto if I have to, I will fight you!"

*Kakashi: "Damn."

"You said all you wanted to do was make me happy…if you go…then add that to your list of disappointments."

"Heh." Naruto said as he continued to walk.

Sakura's eyes widen, "Naruto!", she yelled as she ran to him.

*Sakura: "I…I just couldn't let him go."

Naruto felt Sakura's arms around his chest as she buried her face into his back crying, "Naruto…please…please don't leave me."

Naruto looked behind his back down at her and smiled softly, "Is that really what you want…is that really gonna make you happy?"

Sakura nodded her head.

Naruto turned his attention away from her, "Then…I guess I have no choice."

Sakura looked up at the back of his head, "You mean…"

He looked back down at her and smirked, "You better believe it."

A big smile went across her face as she looked at Naruto. She then turned to look at Tenchi and her face dropped.

"Tenchi…I'm sorry…"

"It's ok." Tenchi replied as he walked past them and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

*Tenchi: "So I ended up going home. It was fun while it lasted. I guess this is how the girls feel at home."

Kakashi brought out a tray of drinks.

"We won't be needing drinks tonight Kakashi sensei. I just feel like going to bed." Sakura said as she continued to hold Naruto.

Kakashi smiled as he thought, _"Oh, now they don't want drinks!"_

A/N: Hey! Yeah chapter was kind of long and went kind of fast. As you can tell, this episode focused more around Sakura's relationship with both Gohan and Naruto. Please comment and let me know what you think. For those who have been reviewing and commenting…THANK YOU SO MUCH! Sorry if it was too dramatic for any of you. There wasn't a lot of comedy moments in this episode, but I have a treat for you in next one's I promise muahaha! J


	6. Lady Tsunade!

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey everyone! Yeah I know last episode was a little…dramatic and I'm sorry. Well this episode should be funny! Unfortunately though…Sakura won't be in it. Enjoy!

**Episode 6: Lady Tsunade!**

It's 9:00 in the morning when Naruto turns over in his bed to face Gohan who was in the bathroom brushing is teeth.

"Good morning Naruto." Gohan said.

"Why do you wake up so early?" Naruto asked as he sat himself up in his bed.

Gohan chuckled, "I'm not the only one. Surprisingly, you're the last one to wake up."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Really?"

Gohan spat in the sink, "Yep. Say?"

"Huh?"

"What happened between you and Sakura last night…you know, before eliminations?"

Naruto lowered his head, "It's complicated man."

*Gohan: "That's all I get huh."

_In the living room_

Kankero laid on the sofa, "Did anyone see the 'Sakura' scroll this morning?"

"Nope." InuYasha replied.

*Yuki: "So I'm just sitting in the living room with the rest of the guys. Kind of down because Tenchi was sent home last night."

"Don't look so down Yuki." Kankero laughed.

All of a sudden the 'Sakura' scroll appeared out of nowhere in front of them on the coffee table causing Kankero to jump.

"What the hell man!" he yelled as the other guys laughed.

Naruto and Gohan was coming down the stairs and entering the living room.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Kankero replied.

Jin picked up the 'Sakura' scroll and started to read, "Good morning you guys. I'm sorry for sending the scroll so late but there was a slight problem I had to take care of. In fact, I'm kind of still taking care of it so unfortunately…I won't be seeing you today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yasha asked.

Jin continued, "Though I won't be seeing you, today will go on like the rest…elimination and all."

"What?! How's that?!" yelled Naruto.

"Stop interrupting!" Kankero yelled.

Jin continued (again), "I will be sending a very special and close friend of mine to take my place while I'm gone. She will be handling your activities and elimination tonight. Guys be on your best behavior and sorry for the one who gets eliminated. I'll miss you guys! Naruto and Gohan…I think I'll miss you two the most. Love, Sakura Haruno."

"Not another visitor." Yasha pouted.

"A close friend of hers." Sasuke said.

"Ino." Naruto replied.

"Nuh uh, Ino came here already." Kankero said.

Yasha grinned, "Oh yeah, curvy blondie."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as a knock came at the front door.

"That must be her." Gohan said.

"Who wants to answer it?" Sasori asked.

"I got it!" Naruto yelled already half way to the door.

"Why am I not surprised." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto slowly opened the door and peeked around it. He became speechless…

"Gra…Gra…"

The woman who stood in the doorway put her hands on her hips, "Are you going to let me in or not?"

Naruto passed a big grin on his face, "Granny Tsunade!"

"What?!" Shikamaru, Jin, and Sasuke yelled.

"Granny? Aw, some old woman is here." InuYasha pouted again.

"Maybe she'll bake us cookies." Gohan chuckled.

Lee laughed.

"So, it's the Hokage; should've known." Kankero smirked.

"What's so funny Lee?" Yasha asked.

"She's not actually a grandmother, Naruto just calls her that." Lee replied.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan joined.

"Well…"

"Good morning little boys." Lee was cut off.

*Jin: "I'm in trouble."

Gohan and InuYasha were the first two to look her way. They started from her thighs and slowly traveled up over her waist, chest, and finally to her face as their mouths dropped.

She smirked, "Name's Lady Tsunade, Tsunade to friends. I will be taking Sakura's place today."

*Gohan: "Sweet King Kai!"

*InuYasha: "Hot damn!"

Tsunade wore a black tank top with some dark blue flare jeans. Her hair was in the usual style. She wore some red hoop earrings to match her red lipstick upon her lips and red painted nails.

*Kankero: "I mean…I always thought Tsunade was hot but, this woman is sexy."

_Somewhere in Konoha _

Jiriya is watching the show and sees Tsunade as a special guest.

"What the hell's going on?!" he spits out his sake.

_Back to the show_

Yuki walks up to Tsunade and bows, "Nice to meet you Lady Tsunade. I'm Yuki Sohma."

Tsunade grinned, "Well aren't you a cutie."

Gohan and InuYasha rush over, "I'm Gohan!" "Yeah and I'm InuYasha!"

"Ok ok, just settle down." Tsunade said as she gave them a concerned look.

Tsunade looked over all the guys there.

"_Don't look at me don't look at me." _Jin thought to himself.

"You!" Tsunade called.

"_Oh damn!"_

Jin turned to her and smiled as sweat went down his neck.

"Come here." she told him.

Jin stood up as Sasuke chuckled. Tsunade turned her attention towards him instead.

"On second thought…Sasuke, come here." she said.

Jin sighed as Sasuke stood up. He walked over to her and she looked him over.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you 'what' me boy." she said as she walked passed him and took a seat on the couch.

Naruto ran up to her, "What will we be doing today Granny Tsunade?"

"What did you do yesterday?" she asked.

"Fought each other." Shikamaru replied.

Tsunade raised her right eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Yeah, and Naruto won." Gohan said.

Tsunade laughed, "Well that's no surprise there."

"Huh?" Yuki became shocked.

"You guys must be tired. I see Neji and Gaara aren't here."

"Yeah, Neji was one of the first to leave." Shikamaru said.

"And Gaara left not too long ago." pitched in Kankero.

Tsunade nodded her head, "Well I guess you guys are tired from these last few days. How about I make you a deal?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, _"Here it comes."_

"I promised Sakura that I would be on my best behavior and be the mature adult that I am. Now if you guys let her know that I was while she was gone…we can party all day today."

"Hell yeah!" Kankero and Yasha yelled.

"Hold on Lady Tsunade. Do you think that's a good idea?" Lee asked.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Whoever doesn't comprehend will be eliminated tonight."

Lee gulped and then nervously smiled, "Let the party of youth begin."

"Great!" Tsunade smiled.

"Hold on." someone said.

Everyone turned to see Kakashi in the living room's hallway.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said.

Tsunade stood up and walked over to Kakashi, "Oh come on Kakashi. I know these kids have been putting you through hell. I've been watching the show."

Kakashi turned his attention to the guys and caught site of Lee's smiling face, "Ok, count me in."

---

Everyone had changed into their swimsuits and met at the pool. Tsunade didn't make it out yet so Kakashi was with the guys.

"Man, where's Tsunade?" InuYasha asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be here for Sakura?" Sasori mocked.

"Eh, she's taking Sakura's place right? So in actuality, she's Sakura today." InuYasha replied.

"Good enough for me." Gohan smiled.

"Oh yeah! You know what I'm saying!" Yasha said as he gave Gohan a high five.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Lee looked at them confused as to what they were talking about.

"Looks like you guys started without me."

All the guys look her way and caught site of Tsunade. She wore a two piece maroon colored bikini in which the top was strapless. The ends of both pieces ruffled at the ends. The guys', including Kakashi and except Naruto, mouths dropped.

*Gohan: "My heart nearly stopped!"

*InuYasha: "This woman's a goddess."

Tsunade smiled, "Get out the way boys!"

The guys slowly moved out of her way. She then ran and did a cannon ball into the pool. They all stared at where she went under. They waited about ten seconds until she came up out of the water.

"Woo!" Gohan and Yasha yelled.

"That was awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"Thanks! So…which of you is the strongest here?" Tsunade asked.

All the guys looked at Gohan.

"What?" he said.

*Tsunade: "What these guys don't know is, I'm rating them on their social skills, partying skills, and commitment skills."

"Don't know, ask him." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gohan.

Tsunade moved through the water up to Gohan, "So, Gohan is it, are you the strongest one here?"

Gohan smirked, "I don't know what's up with the guys you know but, I don't like to toot my own horn."

Tsunade grinned and faced the rest of the guys, "Ok you guys seems to me like it's a nice time to play some chicken. I'll be on Gohan's shoulders."

*Gohan: "Yes!"

*InuYasha: "Are you kidding me?!"

*Kankero: "Gohan might be strong, but he can't handle all that sexiness."

"Chicken, hell yeah!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

Gohan went under the water to let Tsunade stroll over him to get on his shoulders. He then lifted her up as she started to stumble a little bit but he grabbed her hands and balanced her.

"Come on Kakashi!" she yelled.

"Maybe next time." he said as he continued to lay on the chair.

"You better start having some fun before I tell everyone what you're hiding under that mask of yours!"

Naruto was getting on Lee's shoulders, "You know what's under that mask?!"

"Fine I'm coming I'm coming!" Kakashi hurried and said as he got up and made his way in the pool.

Kankero got on Shikamaru's shoulders. Sasori was on Itachi's shoulders. Sasuke was forced to get on Jin's shoulders. Since Yuki was a little bit smaller than InuYasha he ended up on his shoulders. Kakashi made a shadow clone and got on it's shoulders.

"Ready…set…go!" Tsunade yelled to start the game.

Tsunade & Gohan went against Sasori & Itachi.

"You think you can beat me." she said as her and Sasori grasped hands.

"Don't know, you tell me thickness." Sasori grinned as he started to force her back.

Naruto & Lee were against Kakashi & his shadow clone.

"That's it Naruto." Kakashi smiled.

It was Kankero & Shikamaru against both Jin & Sasuke and Yuki & InuYasha. All three grasps each other's hands trying to force the others to fall.

"Sasuke, you and your boyfriend are going down." Kankero mocked.

"Go to hell." Sasuke replied.

Yuki and InuYasha laughed.

"Thick huh?" Tsunade grinned as she continued on with Sasori.

"Well you can't help it." Sasori smirked.

Tsunade smirked back at him as she suddenly used her real strength and thrust. Sasori and Itachi both fell backwards in the water hard.

"Woo!" she yelled as she bounced on Gohan's shoulders.

Naruto turned to look their way just for a second giving Kakashi the opportunity to push him over.

*Naruto: "So I look at what was going on for a second and then Kakashi sensei pushes me over!"

Naruto and Lee came up from under the water, "No fair!"

"You're not supposed to turn away from your opponent." Kakashi replied.

"Come on Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled challenging him.

Kakashi's shadow clone slowly moved through the water towards Tsunade & Gohan.

"Hey Yuki." Kankero said.

"Uh huh?"

Kankero then shifted his eyes at Sasuke hinting to Yuki. Yuki nodded and the two started to gain up on Sasuke.

"What the…" Sasuke was saying.

"That's messed up." Jin replied.

Sasuke & Jin then went down and Kankero & Yuki started to battle each other.

"You've grown stronger Kakashi." Tsunade said as they were forcing each other.

"You're still the same." he replied.

"I can't believe they gained up on us like that." Sasuke said.

"Watch this. Hey Kankero!" Jin yelled.

"What I'm busy!"

"Tsunade's top just flew off!"

Kankero quickly turned around and Yuki got the advantage pushing over him and Shikamaru.

Sasuke grinned, "Serves him right."

Yuki and InuYasha laughed.

Kankero came up from the water, "That was uncalled for man!"

"Oh, my bad. False alarm." Jin smirked.

"Who's left?" Yuki asked.

"Tsunade and Kakashi." Shikamaru replied.

"You gonna give up?" Tsunade said almost using her strength to win.

"Maybe." Kakashi replied trying so hard to force her back but not getting anywhere.

"I bet I can get Tsunade to lose." Jin said.

"I doubt it man. The woman's strong." Sasori replied still rubbing his wrists.

Jin smirked, "Want to make a bet?"

"Give you 100 ryo if you can." Kankero said.

"Anyone else?" Jin asked.

"20 ryo." Sasori said.

"My respect." Shikamaru replied.

"Breakfast tomorrow." Yuki said.

"I'll name a move after you." Naruto laughed.

"One of my special herbs." Lee said.

"You can have Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Is that everyone? Sasuke?" Jin said.

"Nope, I'm good." Sasuke replied.

Jin grinned, "Hey!"

*Naruto: "Nothing can stop Granny Tsunade."

*Sasori: "This guy must be dumb."

"No breast Tsunade!" Jin yelled.

Once it hit Tsunade's ears her face turned red and she suddenly stopped forcing Kakashi backwards. When she stopped, and with Kakashi using all his might to hold her back, he quickly went forward falling on top of her causing all four of them to fall her way. His shadow clone vanished as they went under the water. All the guys started to laugh.

"Man what was all that about." Kankero laughed.

"Told you, now you guys pay up." Jin smirked.

"Don't you think you messed up?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would you say that?" Jin replied.

"Because, who else would know that old nickname that Jiriya gave her."

Jin gulped, "Oh yeah…"

Suddenly Tsunade and Kakashi came up gasping for air. Kakashi helped her as she quickly turned to the guys.

"What did you call me?!"

"Nothing!" Jin nervously grinned.

*InuYasha: "No breast? Is Jin taking a good look at Tsunade."

"You alright Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi said.

Naruto nudged Lee and pointed at Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine Kakashi." she replied brushing the wet hair out of her face.

Kakashi was holding her around the waist as her hands rested on his shoulders. The guys started to grin and chuckle to themselves.

"Yo Kakashi! You didn't tell me you were out here looking for love too!" Kankero yelled causing the guys to laugh.

"What?" Kakashi turned and then realized what he was talking about.

Kakashi blushed quickly letting go of Tsunade making her stumble and fall back underneath the water. That made the guys laugh even harder.

Tsunade came back up, "Kakashi! What the hell!"

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, they were just…"

"Swim time over!" she yelled as she got out the pool.

Kakashi watched her leave.

Naruto yelled, "Hey Kakashi sensei! You got it you got it get bad, when you're on the phone, hang up and you call right back."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and got out of the pool as the guys continued to laugh.

---

Later on that day Tsunade let off a little of her steam and decided to take the guys to an evening dinner at Ivy Oasis. (restaurant)

"May I help you?" the greeter at the front asked.

"I have a reservation of 13 for a Lady Tsunade." she replied.

The greeter checked the list and then looked up at her and smiled, "Right this way please."

They all followed and were seated at a table in one of the restaurant's private guest rooms.

"Your waiter will be with you in just a second." the greeter said right before she left.

*Sasori: "So we're out with Tsunade at this restaurant and I can tell that it's expensive."

"This is nice Ms. Tsunade." Yuki said.

"Isn't it." she replied.

"Better than a bar." Naruto said.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing nothing." he hurried to say.

"Hello my name is Cory and I'll be your waiter this evening. Here is your bread sticks and can I get any of you something to drink?" the waiter said and asked.

Before any of the guys could speak Tsunade ordered, "Two bottles of your best wine please."

"What about Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Oh and water for the guy at the end."

"Ok then. I'll be right back with that wine and I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu to what you want to eat." the waiter said before he walked away.

"Why does Lee get water?" InuYasha asked.

"Because he gets drunk very easily." Shikamaru answered.

Kankero laughed, "Seriously! That's awesome!"

Lee blushed, "It's true…"

Kakashi grinned, "Don't worry about it Lee. You might become drunk very easily but once you are, you're one hell of a fighter."

Yasha nodded, "No kidding."

"Thanks sensei." Lee replied.

Everyone starts to look over the menu.

*Tsunade: "How did all these guys make it on this show. I mean I'm not saying that they're bad or anything it's just…why? There's a few cuties here you know. Like that Gohan…woo…if I were a few years younger."

Cory brought the wine, "There you go ma'am. Are you all ready to order?"

Everyone put in their order and Cory took it down. He then left and Tsunade opened up one of the wine bottles as Kakashi opened the other. They then filled everyone's glass, except Lee who had his water.

*Yuki: "I never been to a place like this before."

Tsunade took a sip of her wine and then spoke, "Let's talk seriously for a second."

All the guys looked at her and gave her their undivided attention.

"Sakura is a very important subordinate to me. What I would like to know is why are you guys actually here?"

The guys were silent for a moment.

Tsunade looked at them, "Can no one give me an answer?"

Yuki spoke first, "I'm here because I find that Ms. Haruno is a very interesting person to get to know. Also the fact that I think I can be the one to bring her happiness."

Tsunade nodded her head, "Is that so? And how is that?"

"Well…" Yuki was cut off.

"You wouldn't know what to do with a girl like Sakura." Kankero chuckled.

Tsunade's eyes widen, "And you would Kankero?"

"Hell yeah I would." he replied taking a sip of his wine.

"Please tell me."

"See Sakura needs a guy who can keep up with her. A guy that can take charge when he needs to and make her feel good. Whether it be mentally or physically." Kankero said.

"Are you serious?" Naruto jumped in the conversation.

"I'm only stating the facts my friend."

Cory then came back with everyone's orders.

*Yasha: "That's the fastest I ever got my food in a restaurant."

Naruto smirked, "Seems to me all you're stating is a load of B. S."

"Ok Naruto…what answer do you have for my question?" Tsunade asked while cutting her steak.

"Sakura doesn't need some lowlife and I'm not saying she needs the best…" he was cut off.

"Sakura deserves the best!" Lee jumped in.

"Let me finish…all she needs is for someone to make her happy like pretty boy said. I'm not saying that I'm agreeing with pretty boy because I don't think he's the best choice for Sakura." Naruto continued.

Yuki smirked, "Rather me than someone as dim witted as you Naruto."

"Oh!" Kankero laughed.

"What did you say?!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Sasori…Itachi…" Tsunade singled the two out.

Everyone became quiet as they focused their attention on the two.

Sasori started, "Well since Sakura kicked my ass I figured I can make amends with her."

"Is that it?" Tsunade asked.

"I just think a woman that can put you in your place every now and then is hot."

*Kankero: "Sasori's a freak."

Itachi was kind of surprised by Sasori's answer.

InuYasha smiled, "Go 'head Sasori."

*Kakashi: "Sasori's a freak."

Tsunade shook her head and focused on Itachi, "Itachi?"

Itachi cocked his head back and folded his arms, "Truthfully? In the beginning I didn't come on here for Sakura. Didn't even much find her attractive."

"Son of a …" Naruto said.

"I'm sure you and Kakashi know my reason for coming on this show." he said as he shifted his eyes on Naruto and then back to Tsunade.

"And do you think it's worth it?" Tsunade said.

"I still can't say but…"

*Sasuke: "Naruto."

"…for some reason my intentions are slowly changing." Itachi continued.

Kakashi's eyes widen, "How's that?"

"Sakura is really something extraordinary…and I have a lot of questions that need to be answered."

Tsunade nodded her head, "Sasuke?"

"I can't believe your asking him." Naruto replied.

"Why's that Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"Because you don't belong here Sasuke. Your ass should've been gone since the beginning."

"Why you say that?" Tsunade asked.

"Because he's only here for Itachi!"

Sasuke smirked, "You're right. I am here for Itachi. But I know my ground limits."

*Jin: "What an idiot."

Tsunade finished her glass of wine, "What on earth do you think you are doing Sasuke?"

"Don't worry…that's not my intentions now. I've seen how much Sakura has grown so…I want to give her another chance."

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

*Kankero: "This dude is way too cocky."

"Hey you! Jin! You look awfully familiar." Tsunade called across the table.

Jin replied, "I get that from a lot of people."

"Uh huh." she narrowed her eyes at him.

Suddenly Naruto stood up and was yelling all up in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smirked, "What are you going to do Naruto? Hit me?"

"Don't tempt me!" he yelled.

Gohan got up and pulled Naruto by his arm, "Forget that dude Naruto."

"Man I'm telling you, if he disrespects her again…!"

"What? Like, I bet she'll give it up faster to me than any of you." Sasuke smirked.

Suddenly Sasuke went flying to the other end of the room. All the guys became wide-eyed and shocked. They turned to find Tsunade furious and they slowly moved to the side.

"You filthy bastard of a child." she said.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kankero said.

Sasuke slowly got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You watch your ass Sasuke." she said as she paid for the check and stomped out the private room.

The guys laughed as they followed right behind her, except Jin and Kakashi. Sasuke walked up to them slowly.

"Who the hell are you?" Kakashi said as he shook his head in disappointment and walked out the room.

"Damnit Sasuke! I wouldn't be surprised if Tsunade sends you home tonight." Jin said.

"Good then. I wouldn't have to deal with you low lives." he said as he moved passed him.

When they all got outside they stood in front of the restaurant.

"Where to now?" Gohan said as he put his arm around Tsunade's shoulders.

Tsunade thought to herself for awhile, "How about a club."

"I'm in!" yelled Kankero and InuYasha.

---

They arrived at Cyclamen Club.

Tsunade was the first one out the limo, "Let's get this party started!"

Kakashi shook his head at her as he was the last one to get out of the limo.

*Kankero: "So we arrive at this club and it's so loud! I was like…HELL YEAH!"

The group entered the club and lights were flashing everywhere. Tsunade had her arms in the air swinging her hips as some of the guys made their way to the bar.

"Come on sweetie!" Tsunade yelled grabbing Gohan's arm and leading him onto the dance floor.

*Yasha: "So Tsunade spends time with Gohan, yet again."

*Tsunade: "Yeah, I took Gohan to dance so shoot me."

Kakashi and Itachi sit at the bar in silence.

"I don't trust you." Kakashi spoke.

"Does it look like I care. Bartender! Sake, and make it hot!" Itachi replied.

Kakashi cocked his head back, "I'll have the same thing."

"Hey cutie, me and my friends saw u guys from across the room." a young woman and 2 of her friends approached the bar.

Itachi slowly turned around, "Is that right?"

"Name's Sedecrem. These are my friends Tocy and Icatz." the young woman said as her friends waved.

Itachi looked Sedecrem over from her feet to the top of her head. He then looked passed her at her two friends for about 5 seconds.

"What?" she asked.

He cocked his head back, "You want to dance right."

Sedecrem folded her arms over her chest, "And if I do?"

"Here's your sake sir." the bartender said as he placed the shot glass of the counter.

Itachi turned and picked the glass up and drunk the sake. Sasori chuckled as he slowly drank his shot of rum.

"Let's go." Itachi said as he grabbed Sedecrem's hand and went on the dance floor.

"How about you blonde hair blue eyes?" Itcaz asked Naruto.

"You sure you want to dance with me?" he replied as he sat next to Kankero.

All of a sudden she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Red head?" Tocy asked.

Sasori slowly turned around, "Name's Sasori."

"Well Sasori…do you have the time to dance with Tocy?" she asked.

He cocked his head back, "Not really but I think my friend Lee here has the time."

Lee became nervous, "Um…I do?"

"Alright then. Come on Bruce." Tocy said grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"Wait…who's Bruce?" Lee replied.

Sasori chuckled, "Poor kid."

Kakashi took his shot of sake to the head, "I don't think neither one of those guys know how to dance."

Gohan and Tsunade was coming up to the bar after dancing.

"Did you two have fun?" Kankero asked.

"This woman is an animal." Gohan laughed.

"No not really." Tsunade blushed.

"Hey want to dance?" some girl went up to Gohan.

"Well you guys looks like I'm outta here again." he said as he followed the girl onto the dance floor.

Tsundae sat in the seat next to Kakashi.

*Yasha: "How in the hell did Naruto, Itachi, and Lee get some girl to dance with them! I'm still sitting at this damn bar!"

"Bartender, a beer please!" Tsunade yelled.

Kakashi shook his head at her, "Tsunade, Tsunade."

"What?"

"You're not behaving like an adult."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dancing with young guys, drinking too much, you might look young but you forget…"

Suddenly she pounded her fist on the bar, "You don't want to finish that sentence."

Kakashi's eyes widen, "Ok, ok."

"There's your drink ma'am." the bartender placed the bottle on the counter.

"Thanks!" she gulped the beer down faster than she did her sake.

*Yasha: "I think I'm in love."

Tsunade rested her back on the counter as she watched those on the dance floor of the club.

"Man forget this, I'm going to dance whether someone asks me to or not." InuYasha said getting up and heading to the dance floor.

Soon after this nice caramel skinned girl walks up, "Mmm, you look like something desirable."

The guys then looked around to who she was referring too.

*Kankero: "So this nice looking hottie comes up to us right and we're trying to figure out who's she talking to."

"Name's Ginger. What's yours?" she spoke as she slowly walked up to Jin and ran her fingers through his hair.

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"It's Jin love." he replied.

"Well Jin, you want to kick it with me?"

He then stood up as she took his hand, "Lead the way Ginger bread."

*Yasha: "So I look to the side and Jin is getting hit on my this hot chick! Aw hell no!"

*Sasuke: "Yeah I was still there. But I was still shock that some girl was crazy enough to ask Orochimaru to dance."

"I guess anything can happen in a club." Shikamaru said.

Tsunade looked in the corner of her eye at Kakashi, "I bet you haven't even danced before."

"Says who?" he replied.

"Oh come off it Kakashi. You have always been so 'pure'."

"Ok." he said as he drunk another shot of sake.

Tsunade got up, "Come on Kakashi."

"Come on what?"

"We're going dance." she said as she held out her hand.

"Says who?"

"Don't make me pick you up like a woman and bring you on that floor with all these people watching."

Sasori began to laugh as he visualized the action in his mind.

"Fine! You don't always have to threaten me."

"Well if you would cooperate I wouldn't have to." she said as they walked onto the dance floor.

"Don't forget about the time we have to do eliminations." he said.

"I won't, just have some fun." she replied starting to dance.

The one's left at the bar was Sasori, Yuki, Kankero, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

On the floor the rest of the guys were dancing. A fast hip hop song was playing and everyone on the floor was sweating and moving a lot. Itachi was dancing behind Sedecrem as she moved her hips and looked halfway behind her keeping an eye on him.

"You know you're not half bad." she said.

"Just dance." he replied.

She became aggravated as she continued.

"You're not too bad yourself." he said.

Naruto and Icatz were dancing facing each other with his arms around her waist and her arms over his shoulders. Tocy was taking the lead as she and Lee danced. He was kind of lost and nervous at first but he became comfortable later on. Gohan was dancing in between two girls. They were both facing him and he didn't mind a bit. Jin and Ginger was dancing facing each other rolling their bodies. They were close and going with the beat of the song. InuYasha was dancing with himself in the group of people that weren't exactly dancing with anyone either.

"Ok everyone, next song is for all the freaks and lovers out there!" the DJ announced as the song was coming to an end.

"I guess this is where we get off." Kakashi said about to leave.

"Um…no sir. We can dance to an rhythm and blues song." Tsunade said.

Kakashi pouted, "Come on Tsunade."

She pouted even harder, "Come one Shi shi."

Kakashi blushed, "Shi…"

"Last dance and we can go back to the mansion and get done with eliminations."

"Fine." he gave in.

The R&B song came on and everyone got close to their dance partner.

"Look at all those people on the dance floor." Yuki said.

"Have you ever been to a club before?" Kankero asked.

Yuki shook his head, "No."

Shikamaru looked at him, "Seriously?"

"Hey what's the big deal. The kid hasn't been to a club before." Sasori said.

"Since when you sticking up for someone?" Kankero asked.

Kakashi and Tsunade were dancing on the floor.

"Why are you so tense Kakashi?" she asked him.

"Because you're almost drunk." he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't get drunk."

"Sure you don't."

"But you can't lie…you're having fun."

Kakashi looked up and thought, "Yeah, I guess."

Tsunade smiled, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Kakashi grinned, "You know why I dropped you in the pool."

Her smiled instantly went away, "You ass."

"Naruto had made a comment that freaked me out."

"Oh, and what was that?"

"He said he didn't know I was looking for love as well."

Sundae's eyes widen, "What did he mean by that?"

Kakashi looked at her dumb-founded, "Never mind."

Tsunade just smiled, "You know, Sakura's lucky."

"Why you think that?"

"She has all these guys that admire her you know. That dream about her, well most of them anyway."

"I suppose."

"I wasn't that lucky when I was her age." Tsunade said smiling softly as she lowered her head to the right of them.

Kakashi looked at her, "I don't know why."

"Huh?"

"I seen the pictures, you were adorable."

"What do you mean 'were'?!"

Kakashi laughed nervously, "Well at that age you were adorable, now you've grown to a beautiful woman."

Tsunade blushed, "…"

"What did I do?" he said worryingly.

"You really think that Kakashi?" she said with her eyes watery.

Kakashi looked at her a little afraid, "Uh…yeah."

"Thank you so much." she said as she gave him a big hug.

"Tsuna…I can't…breathe." he said.

She quickly let him go, "I'm sorry."

They stood there laughing.

"No problem Tsunade." he coughed and laughed out bent over.

He stood up and looked at her. She was laughing covering her mouth.

"You're cute when you laugh." she said.

"How's that? You can't see my face."

She brought him back to her so they can finish the song.

"It's all in your eyes."

"My eyes…?" he became confused.

"You have nice eyes." she smiled.

Kakashi started to blush.

---

Everyone stood in the stage room ready for eliminations. They really didn't get time to change because they were already a few hours late.

Tsunade was standing next to Kakashi who had the ninja bag full of not 'Sakura' kunai but 'Tsunade' scrolls.

The 11 guys stood on one side of the stage and waited for it to began.

*Sasori: "So we're going into eliminations again tonight and frankly…I don't know who's going home."

Tsunade started, "Ok, we're going go straight into it. Whether you guys knew it or not, I was testing you the entire time I've been here."

"What?!" yelled Naruto and Gohan.

"That's right. Every little thing we did determines who stays and gets a scroll tonight."

"Scroll?" Lee asked.

"Oh yeah. 'Sakura' kunai will not be handed out tonight. Instead you will be receiving a 'Tsunade' scroll. Each scroll has a different picture of me on it. If you receive one later on in the show you can summon me, kind of, to help with a jammed situation."

"Awesome!" Kankero yelled.

*Itachi: "What a twist."

"So let's get this thing started. First one to receive their scroll is…" Tsunade took the scroll from Kakashi and smiled at him.

Naruto nudged Kankero, "You saw that?"

"Naruto!"

"Yes ma'am!" he became scared.

"Come it your scroll." Tsunade smiled.

*Naruto: "So I get the first scroll!"

"Next, Gohan!"

*InuYasha: "Why am I not surprised."

Gohan went down and then winked at her.

"Yuki!"

Yuki went down to get his scroll, "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"That's Tsunade to you." she smiled.

*Kankero: "Whatever."

"Itachi!"

*Sasori: "I'm not really surprised."

"My real partier, Kankero!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" he yelled.

"Jin!"

Jin walked down to receive his scroll, "Thank you."

"You still look familiar though." she squinted her eyes at him.

He chuckled nervously.

"Sasuke!"

"What?!" All the guys expect Itachi yelled.

"I have my reasons you guys." she said as he went down to receive his scroll.

"But he's an ass!" Naruto yelled.

"I know…but Sakura isn't done with him yet."

*Lee: "Can't believe this."

"Lee!"

"Thank you Lady Hokage!"

"My freak, Sasori!"

*Kankero: "Not surprised, she would like freaks."

The last two standing was InuYasha and Shikamaru.

*Yasha: "Are you kidding me?!"

"I have one scroll left in this bag and two of you standing there. I mean I didn't really see any effort given by you guys."

"Don't be so hard on them Tsunade." Kakashi said.

"InuYasha, I barely heard a word from you after I got here. Shikamaru, why are you even here? I've made my decision."

The guys stood in silence like they always do at the end of every elimination.

"InuYasha! Come get your scroll."

"Hell yes!" he yelled as he ran down to get his scroll.

"Shikamaru…I don't know why you're here. I don't think your heart is into it. I'm afraid your heart lies elsewhere…with another. Not Sakura."

Shikamaru's eyes widen, "What…"

"That's why I had to let you go. I'm sorry but your mission here has failed and it's time for you to go home."

Shikamaru nodded his head and stepped down from the stage and exited the stage room.

*Shikamaru: "So Lady Hokage sunt me home tonight. I'm not too down or anything, but maybe she was right you know. Maybe my heart is elsewhere. Though I did have fun."

"Usually you guys drink afterwards but, you can drink by yourselves because I think I had a little too much." Tsunade said as she exited the stage room.

---

Tsunade had packed the things she came with and headed to the living room door.

"Leaving already?" Kakashi said as he came down the stairs.

"Yep, Sakura will be back in the morning." she said as she placed her things by the door.

"Need some help?" he chuckled.

"Sure." she said as they walked out with her things.

They loaded the car with Tsunade's things and she stood on the driver's side of the car.

"Well it was fun Kakashi." she grinned.

"Yes it was." he said as he stood with her.

"Don't leave those boys waiting now."

"What was that name you called me in the club earlier?"

Tsunade's eyes widen, "Huh?"

Kakashi smirked as he turned to face her, "What was the name you called me in the club?"

Tsunade thought for a second, "Oh, you mean Shi shi?"

"Uh huh."

"What abo…"

Tsunade was cut off by Kakashi's lips hitting hers. She was shocked but then kissed him back.

"Thank you…beautiful." he smiled and said as he disappeared right in front of her eyes.

Tsunade touched her lips softly and just smiled, "You sly devil."

A/N: That was the end of it you guys! Yeah I like the ending even if you guys don't. Who cares if Tsunade is older than Kakashi lol. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing so shoot me : P. Anyway just let me know what you guys think of it and I'll be sure to update soon!


	7. Chef kun

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey! Its been awhile hasn't it. Well I decided to update this story and add another chapter…YAY! I just been so busy with Little One, Little Danger and it's going rather well. Well we left off with Lady Tsunade sending Shikamaru home. Enjoy!

**Episode 7: Chef-kun**

Sakura drags herself into the mansion at 5:00 in the morning while all the guys slept. She was so tired but she made her way upstairs.

"I wonder how things with Tsunade went." she asked herself.

She passed the guys' rooms and made it to her own.

*Sakura: "Man I was so tired, you have no idea."

---

InuYasha quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Sasori, who was already in the bathroom brushing his teeth, turned his head to watch him.

*Sasori: "So I'm brushing my teeth and this idiot is throwing up like hell."

Sasori spat in the sink rinsing his mouth out with water. InuYasha stopped throwing up as he hung over the toilet.

Sasori looked down at him and smirked, "You alright man?"

"I…I think I had a little too much to drink last…" he said until he started to throw up again.

Sasori just shook his head as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What's up with him?" Itachi asked about to leave the room.

"Hangover." Sasori answered grabbing his shirt.

The two left InuYasha alone and made their way down the stairs into the kitchen.

"So why did Shikamaru leave again?" Naruto asked.

Kankero rolled his eyes, "Because him and Temari was all up on each other on their date."

*Naruto: "So Shikamaru was playing Sakura the whole time huh."

"That can't be true." Lee replied.

"Why not?" asked Kankero.

"Because…"

"Because look at Shikamaru. Does he look like the type to be all up on some chick." Sasuke jumped in the conversation.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Kankero smirked.

"Hey! Where's InuYasha?" Gohan asked.

"In the bathroom with a hangover." Sasori said as he took a seat on an empty barstool.

"Hangover?" Naruto said.

"It's when you drink too much alcohol. Idiot." Sasuke said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and mumbled under his breath, "I knew that."

"So is there a 'Sakura' scroll in the living room yet?" Gohan asked.

"You guys! Sakura scroll!" someone yelled from the living room.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked as he went to the living room.

The other guys followed him.

"InuYasha?" Jin said.

"What?" he replied smiling with the scroll in hand.

"Dude, they said you had a hangover and stuff." Gohan said plopping on the couch.

"Who told you…" he then looked at Sasori and Itachi.

"Looks like you're doing better." Sasori smirked.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and then started to read the mission scroll, "Good morning guys! I'm glad to be back at the mansion and I'm definitely going to be spending time with you. I hope you enjoyed yourself with Lady Tsunade, don't worry she gave me a full overview report of what went on."

Naruto smirked, "Sure she did."

Yasha continued, "Sadly, Shikamaru had to leave last night and I know we're going to miss our friend. Now enough about that let's get to your mission status. We're not going to start till lunch time so just wait a few hours ok. Reason is because I need to get my rest from all day yesterday. You guys hang and I'll meet you in the kitchen in exactly 3 hours. Love, Sakura Haruno."

"Aw man what are we supposed to do for the next 3 hours." Naruto complained.

*Yuki: "So Ms. Haruno doesn't want to start until lunch. That's fine with me."

"Chill out Naruto, it's all good." Gohan said putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah Naruto, we can just hang." Lee smiled.

"I guess." Naruto replied.

"How about we hit the hot tub until it's time." Sasuke suggested.

Everyone looked at him like he was stupid.

*Naruto: "What the hell is up with this guy."

*Kankero: "Is he trying to change his image or something."

"Sure…it's going to be awhile anyway." Jin replied.

*Sasuke: "I know it was sudden for me to try to get along with these douche bags but if I can gain some trust in this house then I can get closer to my goal."

Jin and Sasuke start to walk outside with the other guys just watching them.

"Isn't it strange who Jin is the only guy that Sasuke talks to in this house?" Kankero said.

"I don't know about you guys but the hot tub sounds really good right about now." InuYasha replied making his way outside.

"You're just saying that because you still have a hangover." Sasori said.

"Shut up!" Yasha yelled.

"I guess I'm in." Gohan walked out as well.

"Seriously?" Naruto became surprised.

Gohan turned around, "You're not in?"

Naruto pouted, "Fine…whatever."

The rest of the guys went to the hot tub and conversed with each other.

*Lee: "You know what Kankero said about Sasuke and Jin is kind of strange."

"Hey Jin?" Kankero called.

"Yeah?" Jin replied turning his attention to Kankero.

"You know Sasuke or something?"

*Jin: "Here it comes."

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Lee added.

"Why would you think that?" Jin asked.

"Because almost everyone in this house hates Sasuke. But you and him been like, buddy buddy you know." said Kankero.

"No, we haven't met before." Jin replied.

"Then why?" Lee asked.

"I believe we have some similarities."

"You better not be like him!" Naruto butted in.

Gohan chuckled, "Hey, I know Sasuke can be a bit of a jerk. But why so much hesitation against this guy?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Naruto said looking to the right side of the hot tub.

"Come on, I mean, it can't be that bad."

"Didn't I say I didn't want to talk about it." Naruto got up and left.

"Aw come on Naruto. I want bring it up anymore, I swear. Naruto!" Gohan was calling after him.

"Just let him go. It's hard on him you know." Lee said.

"How?" Yuki asked.

Sasuke then got up and left as well.

*Jin: "I know what happened doesn't bother Sasuke anymore. But why is he leaving the conversation I wonder."

"Believe it or not but, Naruto and Sasuke has always been rivals. As well as best friends, they had a strange relationship." Lee spoke.

"Couldn't tell by the way they treat each other." Gohan said.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"Sasuke decided to betray their village." Kankero jumped in.

"No way." Yasha got into too.

"Yes…he got engulfed in the power that Orochimaru offered him." Lee continued.

"Orochimaru?" Lee, Gohan, and Yasha said.

*Jin: "This should be interesting."

"Yeah, he's a bad dude." Kankero said.

"How bad?" asked Gohan.

"Despicable." Lee said.

Jin chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Yasha turned to Jin.

"This 'Orochimaru' sounds like an awful human being." Jin replied.

"Awful yes, human being, very unlikely." Lee said.

"How so?" asked Jin.

"Human beings feel…and have souls."

Jin smirked, "Why thank you."

"What was that?" Kankero asked.

"Not a thing."

---

Naruto laid in his bed not wanting to think of what the guys might be talking about.

*Naruto: "Stupid Gohan, why he had to ask questions."

Suddenly there was a knock on the room door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

The door open slightly and Gohan poked his head in, "What's up dude?"

"Nothing just waiting for the time to pass."

Gohan walked into the room and walked up to Naruto, "Lee told us."

"Told you what?"

"The whole reason with this hate for Sasuke and thing."

"Is that right?"

"Hey man, why are you here?"

Naruto looked at him confused, "To win Sakura's heart once and for all."

"Okay then."

"Huh?"

"You're here for Sakura right? Then who gives a damn about Sasuke? What happened, happened and it's done and over with."

Naruto nodded his head, "You know…you're right. Why should I let it bother me any further. I'm here for Sakura, I've always been here for her."

"Cool, now stop acting like a brat and come hang with your new friends." Gohan playfully punched him in his right shoulder.

"Hey man, that kind of hurt. All those darn muscles."

---

The guys met in the kitchen and waited for Sakura to come down and meet them.

*Yuki: "So we're just waiting on Ms. Haruno to come down and tell us what to do."

There was a sudden noise coming from the left outside the kitchen. Kakashi is rolling a little metal cart into the kitchen.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled.

"Afternoon boys." Kakashi replied.

"What's with the cart?" Kankero asked.

"I'll be the one to let you guys know that." Sakura came walking into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Ms. Haruno." Yuki bowed.

*Kankero: "This guy is so…"

Sakura smiled, "Mr. Sohma."

*Gohan: "Man, Sakura enters the kitchen and I'm just stumbled."

"Should we let them know what they're going to be doing today?" Kakashi said.

"Well since sensei is so anxious let's get down to business shall we."

"Oh yeah baby." Yasha said.

"Today you guys will be cooking for me." Sakura said.

"Cooking!" all the guys yelled.

*Sakura: "Ok, is there an echo in here."

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes, cooking."

*Yuki: "I'm in trouble."

"No biggie." Naruto smiled.

"That's the spirit Naruto." Sakura gave him a high five.

*Lee: "Naruto seems to be getting more and more on Sakura's good side."

"Anyway, yes you guys will be cooking for me. Each of you will be assigned a dish to make. The one to do the best will be winning a date with me tonight." she announced.

"The dishes aren't hard are they?" Yuki blushed.

*Sakura: "Are you serious?"

"It doesn't matter because I can make anything." Gohan said.

*Kankero: "Oh great, he can cook too."

"I don't think that they're that hard." Sakura replied.

"Sounds interesting." Itachi cocked is head back.

"Ok cool. You guys will have 2 hours to prepare us lunch."

"Us?" they asked.

*Sakura: "There goes that echo again."

Kakashi spoke, "Yes, we will all be eating together."

*Yuki: "Great, now everyone's going to know how bad of a cook I am."

"Ok you guys there are 10 sheets on the counter and whichever dish you end up with is the one you have to make. Frankly I don't care if you switch. This little cart has all the ingredients you guys will need. I'll be back in 2 hours, have fun." Sakura said as she and Kakashi left the kitchen.

All the guys grab a sheet with a recipe on it.

"Fried fish?" Jin read his sheet.

"Oh that's easy. I have fried rice, now that's a challenge." Gohan said.

"Chocolate chip cake for me." was Sasori.

Itachi chuckled, "Cherry blossom sensation huh."

"What's that?" asked Lee.

"It's a type of drink." Itachi replied.

"Oh, I have sushi."

*Lee: "Ok I get sushi and Itachi has to make drinks…something just isn't right."

"I have egg rolls!" Naruto yelled.

"Good for you, I have barbeque chicken." said Kankero.

"English salad." Yuki read his sheet.

*Yuki: "Just as long as it doesn't deal with the stove."

"What do you have Sasuke?" Jin asked as he collected his ingredients.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, "You're really enjoying this aren't you."

Jin smiled, "Don't be a party pooper."

"Homemade ice-cream."

*Yasha: "So I'm looking around at everyone else getting their ingredients and stuff to make their dish and I look down at my sheet."

"Setting the table."

"You're what?" Gohan asked.

*Yasha: "I'm setting the damn table. What the hell."

---

It's been an hour now and the guys were trying their hardest to make their assigned dish.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked Itachi.

"I've been done." Itachi replied.

*Sasori: "So Itachi's part wasn't hard at all or took long."

"Who's using the oven?" Naruto asked.

"My cake's in there." Sasori replied.

"Where am I supposed to put my egg rolls?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and opened the oven, "Just put them on the rack below, they just might cook a little slower than usual."

"Thanks man." Naruto smiled and did just that.

*Sasori: "What can I say, the guy rubs off on people."

"Yasha, set that table yet?" Gohan asked finishing up the fried rice.

"Ha ha ha. You think you're funny." Yasha smirked.

_30 minutes left_

The loud speaker came on, "You guys have 30 minutes! I hope you are all hungry because I know I am, Sakura out!"

Jin was frying up the last batch of fish that he had.

*Sasuke: "I can't believe that Orochimaru is cooking…why is he even here."

"What are you waiting on?" Yuki asked Sasuke.

"Ice-cream is in the freezer." he replied.

_15 minutes left_

Everyone was pretty much done except for Sasori who was frosting his cake and Kankero who was seasoning his barbeque.

"Man everything smells so good." Naruto was drooling.

Gohan laughed, "Down Naruto, down boy."

*Sasori: "Yeah I'm frosting a cake, want to fight about it."

"Hey Sasori, what's that you got there?" Yasha asked.

"Hershey's chocolate chips." Sasori answered.

Suddenly they heard footsteps in the dining room. InuYasha was the first to rush out and found that it was only Kakashi.

"Good it's only you, I thought you were Sakura."

"Wouldn't you be looking for her?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh yeah…I guess so."

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

The loud speaker came on again, "Attention gentlemen, I will be making myself downstairs to the dining room in 5 minutes. I hope everything's ready!"

The guys then quickly placed all the dishes upon the set up table. Itachi placed a drink on the side of each one of their plates. Kakashi was already seated down.

*Kakashi: "Hm…the drink looks good."

"Hey you guys!" Sakura entered smiling and waving.

Yuki waved at her, "Ms. Haruno, please, have a seat."

"Why thank you Mr. Sohma." she smiled as he pulled a chair out for her right next to where he would be seated.

*Naruto: "Why does he call her 'Ms. Haruno'?"

*Sakura: "Yuki is such a gentleman."

All the guys sat down and looked at the dishes that laid upon the table.

*Kankero: "I'm not too sure about this."

"Okay, lets start with…the egg rolls!" Sakura suggested.

*Naruto: "Ok, don't freak out."

"Now who did these?" Sakura said picking one up and then passing the plate to the Yuki to where it goes around the table.

"I did." Naruto smiled.

*Sakura: "Oh no…"

"Well let's see how you did."

All the guys looked at her waiting for the first bite. Naruto was so nervous that he kind of lost his appetite. Sakura bit into the egg roll, chewed it, and then swallowed. They all waited for feed back, even Kakashi.

"I would have to say…delicious Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"Alright!" he yelled with everyone taking a bite themselves.

"Next…the fried rice." she wanted.

"That would be me." Gohan said.

She took a bite, "Mmm…nice Gohan, just need a little more soy sauce."

*Gohan: "I'm glad she liked it."

"Now for the…English salad."

"That's me." Yuki grinned.

*Sakura: "He's just so darn cute!"

Sakura got some ranch dressing and ate a few bites of the salad. Everyone else started to eat it too because it wasn't really nothing to cook.

"Ok, it's good Yuki, thank you."

"You are most welcome Ms. Haruno." he replied.

"I think I'm thirsty. Time for a sip of this Cherry Blossom Sensation."

Itachi raised his hand as a gesture of him being the one to have made the drinks. Sakura took a sip, another sip, and then another sip. Her sips then turned into gulps with the guys watching her in disbelief. She finished the glass quickly and sighed.

"That was so good." she said.

Itachi smirked, "What a woman."

"Barbeque chicken!" she yelled in excitement.

Kankero laughed, "Hold your horses little lady."

She cut a piece of the chicken and tasted it. Sakura let it settle in her mouth for awhile and nodded her head in approval.

*Kankero: "Mission accomplished."

"Oh, fried fish."

"There you go Hun." Jin said.

Sakura ate half the fish, "Very awesome."

*Jin: "What, are you surprised?"

"Let's do sushi next."

"That would be me." Lee blushed.

Everyone grabbed a piece and there was only enough for each of them to have one. Sakura looked at how pretty it looked but she knew she had to eat it in order to determine how it was.

*Sakura: "I'm not really a sushi eater."

Lee was waiting for her to take the bite. She took a tiny piece and chewed it. It seemed like it took her forever to chew and swallow it.

"It was…interesting Lee. Not bad at all! Just something different." she replied.

*Lee: "Interesting? I don't understand."

Well they finished up their lunch and now it was time for dessert.

"Can we bring out the ice-cream and the cake please." Sakura asked.

Sasuke went to retrieve the ice-cream and Sasori the cake. They came back and Sasori cut everyone a piece and Sasuke gave each, one scoop of ice-cream.

"Wow, you guys I'm impressed." Sakura said.

She ate a piece of the cake and went to heaven, "O…m…g…"

Sakura finished her cake and ice-cream along with everyone doing the same thing.

*Lee: "Cake and ice-cream was nice."

*Kakashi: "It seems like these guys really out done themselves."

Sakura sat back in her seat and sighed, "You guys are awesome. But I can only choose one of you to go on a date."

*Naruto: "I wonder who won."

"But it's so hard because everything was so good. So here's what I'm going to do, there will be a winner and then a runner up."

*Gohan: "Runner up?"

"The winner will be going on a date with me tonight and the runner up will be spending some time with me after this lunch."

"Oh ok." they said.

"Ok, the runner up will be…"

*Yuki: "Please be me."

"Sasuke."

"Seriously?!" Naruto yelled.

Gohan looked his way, "Naruto."

Naruto calmed down, "Fine, whatever. Congrats Sasuke, the ice-cream was…good."

Sakura looked at Naruto differently.

*Sakura: "Wow…Naruto is…growing up."

Kakashi snapped his fingers in front of her face, "You ok, Sakura?"

She shook her head, "Yeah, I'm ok. Oh, and the winner is…"

*Kankero: "Come on, Kankero, say Kankero woman."

"Sasori."

InuYasha chuckled.

"What's so funny Yasha?" she asked.

"Ok, why the hell did I get stuck with setting the table? I wasn't cooking anything so I didn't have a chance did I."

Sakura shook her head, "I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that. The one who had to set the table was an automatic out for the date."

He smirked, "Great…that just made my day."

Yasha then stood up and stomped all the way to his room upset.

*Gohan: "That's cold, I mean I know I didn't win a date but at least I was in the running."

*Sakura: "Ok, Yasha just stormed out the room. I feel kind of bad now, maybe he needs some space."

*Sasori: "I'm surprised I won a date with Sakura."

"Ok, well I'm going to go change so I can hang with Sasuke for a bit and I'll see you, Sasori, later on tonight for our date." Sakura said as she got up from the table.

"See you in a few." Sasuke replied.

*Kakashi: "So he's actually participating now."

---

Sakura had taken Sasuke by the pool for a swim as his date. They walked holding hands to the pool

*Sakura: "I wonder why Sasuke is being so attentive now."

"Sakura?" Sasuke spoke.

"Yeah?" she said as she put her feet in the water.

Sasuke put his feet in too, "I would like to apologize."

"For what?"

"For being such a jerk. We have a past you know."

"Uh huh."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Sakura didn't say anything as she kicked her feet back and forth in the pool.

*Sakura: "I don't know what it is about Sasuke it's just…he's so amazing you know."

"Sakura?" he said as he cupped her chin and made her face him.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes…I forgive…" she was cut off by Sasuke's kiss.

*Sakura: "O…m…f-ing…g…"

There lips then departed with Sakura dazed.

"Thank you." said Sasuke.

"No…no thank you." she replied then getting into the pool.

*Sasuke: "Hey what can I say. The girl likes me, and I'll do anything to win this thing and take out Itachi once and for all."

_Back at the mansion_

"How in the hell did Sasuke win a date!" Naruto was furious.

"That's not the question, how in the hell did Sasori win a date." said Kankero.

Sasori smirked, "Is that so surprising."

"Yeah, even to me." Itachi commented.

"I thought you were on my side." Sasori pouted.

"I'm just saying." Itachi replied.

"I wonder how their date is going." Gohan said clicking on the television.

"Bad I hope." said Naruto.

"Aw that's not nice Naruto." Lee said.

"Bite me bushy brows."

_1 hour later_

Sakura and Sasuke walk back into the mansion holding hands.

"I had a great time Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Me too." Sasuke agreed.

"I'll see you later then?"

Sasuke then gave her a peck on the lips, "Of course."

*Sakura: "Ok, I know you might think I'm crazy but…Sasuke still has a hold on me for some reason I…I just can't explain it."

*Sasuke: "I actually had fun with this girl today. Heh, I have her wrapped around my finger."

Sakura went upstairs to get ready for her date with Sasori while Sasuke went to go meet the other guys in the living room.

"Look who's back." said Naruto.

"Missed me Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't start with me man."

"How did your alone time go?" Kankero asked.

"It was cool." Sasuke replied as he plopped down on the couch next to Jin.

"Way to go Sasuke." Jin smiled.

"Piss off."

"I guess I have to get ready for my date with the little lady." Sasori said getting up and stretching.

*Kankero: "Frankly I'm bummed cause I didn't win the date today."

Naruto laughed, "Don't blow it puppet boy."

Sasori flicked him off, "Kick rocks you low life."

"Hey don't get mad at me!"

"Cool it Naruto, man." Gohan rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

"Whatever." Naruto sat back down in his seat.

*Sasori: "I was kind of nervous to go on this date with Sakura."

"You look kind of nervous Sasori." Itachi said.

"Yeah right." Sasori replied.

---

Sasori's date with Sakura was held in her room.

*Sasori: "So I enter Sakura's room and there's a trail of rose petals leading to her Jacuzzi tub, a bottle of sake, and a fruit tray with a bowl of sugar and whipped cream. I'm like…ok."

So Sasori makes his way to the edge of the Jacuzzi and hears a voice.

"Hey there."

He quickly turned around to find Sakura who was dressed in a pink and white flowered bikini.

Sasori put his hands in his pockets and cocked his head back, "What's up?"

"Nothing much just want to hang."

"Is that right."

"Yep, but before we do that, I want you to change into this." Sakura said holding up a pair of swim shorts that matched here bikini.

Sasori smirked, "Seriously?"

"Uh, yeah. Change and meet me in the tub puppet master."

Sasori walked up to her and grabbed the trunks. He left and went into the room's bathroom to change as Sakura sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi."

"This is ridiculous." he replied from the bathroom.

Sakura smiled, "Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Plus this should be fun."

He then walked out the bathroom with the pink and white flowered swimming shorts. Sakura almost fainted when she saw the guy.

"What?" he asked.

*Sakura: "Ok, Sasori is so completely hot in those shorts right now."

"Sakura?"

"Nothing…you look hot." Sakura replied as he walked up to her.

"Ready to get in the tub?" he asked as he started to get in.

"Of course." she replied as she joined him.

They sat in the bubbling tub enjoying the heated water. Sakura grabbed the tray of fruit and held it out to Sasori.

"Would you like some?"

He looked down at the tray, "Only if you feed it to me."

*Sakura: "Oh, he's good." "Ok then."

Sakura then picked up a grape and put it into Sasori's mouth, "You like that?"

He nodded his head as a yes while he picked up an apple piece and put it in her mouth with her chewing it.

"So Sasori." Sakura put the tray back on the rim of the tub.

"Yeah." he said laying back.

"Tsuande told me that you were here cause you think that me kicking your butt was hot."

Sasori smirked, "Yeah."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Why you ask?"

Sakura lowered her head, "Well, there's more to me than just being hot right?"

Sasori looked at her, "Are you asking me or telling me?"

She then looked up, "I don't know."

*Sasori: "Here we go."

"I guess I'm asking." she replied.

Sasori then scooted over to her, "Of course. Being hot is just one of the attributes that you have."

"What else attracts you to me then?"

"You're smart. You're strong. You have a good heart, something I wish I had heh. You get along with people."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why do you feel like…you would be a good match for me?"

Sasori looked to the left side of him, "Maybe I'm not a good match for you."

*Sakura: "Are you kidding me?"

*Sasori: "Hey, what else am I supposed to say?"

"So you don't want to be here?"

He then looked back at her, "I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I don't know Sakura…I'm a bad guy, you're a good girl…"

*Sakura: "Damn right."

"Do you like me?" Sasori asked.

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"I know we have a past, but…"

Sakura cut him off, "But that was a long time ago."

He then smiled softly, "You know…I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For knocking getting my grandmother to knock some sense into me.", he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother."

"It's ok…she got through to me…right before she died that is. I think that's what she had wanted."

"She was all that you had left."

"Yeah…something that I had forgotten. When my parents disappeared…I….I got so confused."

"I wish I could say I know where you're coming from." Sakura looked at him with sympathy."

"It's ok."

*Sakura: "I can't believe Sasori's opening up to me."

*Sasori: "Why am I discussing this with her."

"Sasori…as many times as I had my doubts about you…I can truly say that I'm drawn to you."

He smirked, "Really…"

Sasori was then cut off my Sakura's kiss. He smiled as he kissed her back. They started to make out as she was backed up on the inside of the tub.

*Sakura: "Sasori…"

She had her arms around his neck as he grabbed both of her thighs with her legs wrapped around his waist.

*Sasori: "…"

The harder they kissed the tighter her legs would get around his waist. They then stopped kissing to catch their breaths and Sasori started to kiss her neck. Sakura closed her eyes as she rubbed the back of his neck.

_In the living room_

"Ok, I fold." InuYasha said putting his cards down while playing a game of poker.

"You loser." Naruto chuckled.

"Watch yourself Naruto." Yasha said.

"What if they're making out." Gohan said.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone started to laugh which made Naruto pissed.

"I was just pulling your leg." Gohan smiled.

"Like Sakura would make out with Sasori." Itachi said taking a shot of sake.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

_Back in Saskura's room_

Sasori and Sakura just stared at each other holding their positions out of breath. He then stood up still holding her, raising her up out of the water with him.

*Sasori: "What will happen next? Just wait and see."

He then stepped out the Jacuzzi holding Sakura with her legs still around his waist. Sasori made his way to her bed and gently laid her down. They looked each other in the eyes until he kissed her gently on the lips a few times.

"You surprise me you know." said Sakura in between the kisses.

"Why is that?" Sasori replied as he made his way kissing her on her neck.

"I…I…didn't think…" she couldn't finish her statement.

Sasori started making his way down her body. He kissed down the middle of her neck to the middle of her breast. Kissing her stomach and stopping at her belly button.

*Sasori (laughing): "I hope you are enjoying the show."

He started French kissing her belly button.

*Sakura: "Omg…Sasori's a freak and…I'm loving it…next scene please!"

_Living room_

"Man eliminations are an hour and a half from now. Why is that date still going on?" Naruto was aggravated.

*Gohan: "Ok, Naruto is being a little bit immature about the matter."

"Naruto if you were the one to win the date I'm sure you wouldn't want it to end." Kankero rolled his eyes.

*Naruto: "I really can't stand that guy."

"Maybe they fell asleep." Lee said.

All the guys looked at him like he was dumb.

"What?" was all he said.

_In Sakura's room_

Sasori had made it back to Sakura's lips. His body was right over hers as they made out but her legs were no longer around his waist. They laid on each side of his body with the right one being up. They then stopped to catch their breaths again.

"How you feeling?" he asked her.

"So so good." she replied as she ran her fingers through his red hair.

*Sasori: "Seriously…are you going to show everything we do on TV?"

*Sakura: "This guy is so amazing and I…no, I can't…not now on television!"

He ran his left hand over her right leg up to her thigh. She nearly passed out by the tenderness of his hand.

Sasori whispered in her ear, "Want to see a trick?"

"Will it hurt?" she smirked.

"Only if you want it to." he grinned slyly.

All of a sudden her room door flew open, "Sakura?"

Both Sakura and Sasori looked at the door to find Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled and blushed in embarrassment.

"Not cool." Sasori said.

Kakashi quickly covered his eyes, "I'm sorry! I just wanted to let you know that um…eliminations have to go down in 30 minutes."

"Fine ok! Just get out!" she yelled.

"Ok, and sorry again." he said as he exited.

*Sakura: "I can't believe my sensei saw me in that state!"

Sasori looked down at her, "You ok?"

"Yeah…I'm just embarrassed, that's all."

"You're ashamed of me?"

"No! It's just, Kakashi you know."

Sasori chuckled, "Maybe I'll show you that trick another time. I'll let you get ready for eliminations."

"Ok." she said as he gave her one more kiss before he got from above her.

"Don't stress yourself out." he said as he exited the room.

*Sakura: "Damn Kakashi! But, I guess I'll have to thank him because I might've done something I would have regret later on."

---

The 10 guys stood in the stage room on one side like always waiting for Sakura to come out.

*Naruto: "I hope Sasori enjoyed his date, because that's the last one he's going to get."

Sakura then walks out and stands next to Kakashi. She looked at the guys that stood in front of her.

"Good evening." she said.

"Good evening." they all replied.

"I have 10 guys up here tonight…but only 9 of you will be staying."

*InuYasha: "I'm kind of nervous."

"I know who's not going home." Kakashi said under his breath.

"What was that?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

He smiled, "Nothing."

*Naruto: "Kakashi-sensei has been acting so weird lately."

"Some of you have been trying hard during your time here. Others…not so much." Sakura said picking up the first kunai.

*Gohan: "I wonder who's she talking about."

"First kunai goes to a guy that really surprised me and showed me a different side of him. Sasori."

Sasori walked down to receive his kunai.

*Itachi: "Not surprised, he did win the date."

"Sasori are you willing to be here for Sakura's drops?" she asked him.

He smirked, "Yeah."

She put the kunai on his belt and he went to go stand on the opposite side of the stage.

*Kankero: "I can't go home."

"Second kunai goes to…Sasuke Uchiha."

*Lee: "He was the runner-up."

"Third is…Naruto Uzamaki."

"Yes! You rock Sakura!" he yelled running down from the stage.

*Lee: "Naruto, gets his kunai before me."

"Fourth…Son Gohan."

*Gohan: "Of course I'm not leaving yet, are you nuts!"

"Fifth…Jin."

*Sasuke: "You got to be kidding me. This is so sick."

"Sixth…Kankero."

"I missed you babe." he said as he made his way up to her.

"I missed you too." she said as she pecked him on the lips and put the kunai on his belt.

*Naruto: "Why didn't I get a kiss?"

"Seventh will be…Mr. Sohma."

*Yuki: "I'm honored to be still here."

"Eighth…Itachi Uchiha."

*Itachi: "Wow, really?"

*Sasuke: "Good, he's still in the game."

Sakura looked at the last kunai in the ninja bag and the last 2 guys that stood in front of her.

*Yasha: "Are you kidding me?! I'm in the bottom 2!"

"Every day it gets harder and harder for me, you guys no that." she said as she picked up the kunai.

*Sasuke: "No surprise that those 2 or last."

"The decision I make tonight is hard, but I have to follow my heart."

"Don't stress." Kakashi said.

"Lee, I've been knowing you for a long time and you are the sweetest guy ever. But sometimes I wonder if…you're strong enough to be here."

*Lee: "I'll admit it…I can be a little soft sometimes."

"Yasha…you are so awesome and different! When you first got here with your white hair I said to myself 'That guy is hot' and I meant it. But I really haven't seen any effort from you in awhile."

*InuYasha: "I can't believe this."

"So I have made a decision and I do hope that you all respect it. I would like to ask…"

*Naruto: "Come on bushy brows, get dog boy out of here."

*Kankero: "Yasha is going to stay."

"InuYasha, can you come down here please…"

"Yes!" he cut her off."

"…and give me a hug, because your mission here has failed and you must go home."

"Yes!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you serious?" he said shocked.

"Please? This isn't easy for me." she said holding out her arms.

Yasha chuckled to himself, "Why?"

"I…I really didn't feel a vibe between us. I think Lee would have a better chance here than you. You're a great guy, but not for me."

InuYasha slowly walked down to her, "I'm sorry I couldn't be the one for you."

Sakura then hugged him, "It's ok because…I know you're a great guy and will make some lucky lady very happy."

After their hug InuYasha walked out the room and went to pack his bags. Lee stood silently still on the stage.

"Lee?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Will you come down here please."

Lee then walked down and went up to her, "Yes my Sakura."

"Will you be here for Sakura's drops?"

"Of course." he said as she smiled and put the kunai on his belt.

"Well tonight wasn't so bad." Kakashi said.

"Will all my guys come down and have a toast with me!" Sakura yelled in excitement.

The guys went down as Kakashi handed them all a glass.

*Yasha: "I guess I wasn't the type of guy she was looking for you know. Maybe if I wouldn't have gotten the sheet to set the table in the mission today I would probably still be here. I guess I'll just go back to Kigome."

"Who's here for Sakura's drop?!"

"We are!" all the guys yelled.

A/N: Hey! How did you guys enjoy it? I hope it didn't go too fast for you. It took me awhile like I said because I was working on my other story. Hopefully chapter 8 don't take to long for fans of this story. Review please! Episode 8 coming up!


	8. Truth or done

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey people! Last episode was quite exciting was it not lol. I know some of you might be a little spectacle about the whole Sakura and Sasori pairing…I ENJOY IT LMAO! Anyways here's chapter or should I say, episode, 8!

**Episode 8: Truth or done**

Sasori is sitting up in his bed thinking about what happened between him and Sakura last night.

*Sasori: "Man, I'm so confused right now. I can't believe I let my guard down."

"What's your problem?" Itachi walked from the bathroom.

"Nothing."

"Did you enjoy your date?" Jin asked.

Sasori smirked, "Why don't you ask Sakura that question."

Naruto and Gohan passed by their room door. They stopped to look at the other 3 guys.

"What, no breakfast?" asked Gohan.

Sasori then got up, "Be there in a few."

"I'm coming now." Jin said joining Naruto and Gohan in the hallway.

"See you guys in the kitchen." Naruto said throwing up the peace sign with Jin and Gohan following him.

Sasori shook his head, "Idiots."

"What's up with you Sasori." Itachi said.

Sasori smirked, "Let's just say, me and Sakura got a little 'close' last night on out date."

Itachi's eyes widen, "You didn't."

His smile quickly went away, "No! Not on public television, you're out of your mind."

Itachi smirked, "I guess you've grown on her."

_In the kitchen_

"Yuki, you look down." Lee said as he ate his bowl of cheerios.

Yuki sighed, "I haven't won a date with Ms. Sakura yet."

"What about your 'massage' time." Kankero joked.

"I mean a real date."

"I guess." replied Naruto.

*Kankero: "So we're eating breakfast when Sohma starts pouting and complaining about never winning a date with Sakura."

*Lee: "I felt kind of bad for Yuki-kun…wait…I didn't get any dates with Sakura either!"

Lee's eyes started to water.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't win a date either!" Lee cried.

Gohan rolled his eyes as Naruto looked at Lee stupidly.

*Kankero: "I'm in a house full of babies."

"Hey."

Everyone turned to the kitchen door and saw Sasori sticking out of it.

"What is it?" Kankero asked.

"There's a scroll." he said then went back to the living room.

Lee stopped crying as all the guys met in the living room to hear the day's activities.

Itachi read the scroll, "Good morning boys. I hope you all had a good night's sleep. Sasori…our date last night was so remarkable, you're incredible."

"Incredible?" Kankero and Gohan said looking at Sasori.

"What can I say." he smirked.

Itachi continued, "Ok you guys' mission today will be a fairly easy one. We will all meet in the basement of the mansion. I'll explain the rest of the challenge when I see you. You have 30 minutes, see you then. Love, Sakura Haruno."

"Basement huh." Sasuke said.

"I wonder what we'll be doing there." Gohan wondered. (lol)

"We have 30 minutes and then we'll find out." Kankero replied.

---

The guys made it into, what happened to be, an enormous basement. In front of them stood Kakashi and Sakura.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Ok." they said.

"Ok more details on your mission today. See I've bee a little confused the last few days and I need to get to the bottom of some things. As well as you guys."

*Gohan: "What does she mean?"

"I think you have to explain more fully." Kakashi said.

"What Sakura's trying to say is…"

Everyone looked to the left and saw a figure standing with its hands on its hips.

*Naruto: "You got to be kidding me."

"…we'll be getting the truth out of you guys whether you like it or not."

*Jin (smirks): "Anko."

Sakura smiled, "Exactly, and I would like to introduce a very special guest. Anko-sensei."

Anko smiled, "Thanks for the introduction Sakura."

*Kankero: "I think I've seen her before."

*Gohan: "Sakura knows some beautiful women."

"Ok little boys." Anko said.

"Hey! Who you calling little boys?!" yelled Naruto.

Anko smirked, "You haven't changed a bit Naruto."

*Naruto: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Anko spoke again, "As I was saying, you guys are going to get to tell us the truth about yourselves. We will be setting up a lie detector jutsu. You will each be asked questions about yourselves that require a yes or no answer. The jutsu will tell us whether you're lying or not."

"Where are these questions going to come from?" Sasuke asked.

Anko smiled, "You guys of course."

"What?!" they yelled surprised.

"You see, each of you will have to come up with 5 questions for each of your fellow competitors. We will hand out the sheets of paper with all of your names on it."

"So it's like we're asking each other?" Lee asked.

Anko nodded.

"Sweet!" Naruto yelled.

"Of course the winner will be decided on who answers the most questions truthfully. I will be setting up the jutsu in the chair in front of you while Kakashi, Sakura, and I will be sitting in the desk some feet away."

"How will you know that we're telling the truth?" Kankero asked.

Anko rolled her eyes, "The jutsu holds a true and false format. A 'F' will form under you if you're lying and a 'T' will form if you're telling the truth. Now exit into the next room, grab your papers, give your questions, and wait your turn."

*Sasuke: "This sounds risky."

"Oh and by the way. We will be talking to you one by one, but the others will be able to observe the session in the next room."

*Gohan: "Seriously?!"

Naruto chuckled, "This is going to be good."

*Jin: "I'm screwed."

---

Hey! Interrupting the show for a little bit. Ok, if you already did the calculations of it being 8 guys with 5 questions to ask the 9th one then there are a total of 40 questions per guys. But to save on time, like always hehe, we'll go through only the last 5 question for each of the guys. The more important questions. Keep in mind though, that they were asked a total of 40 questions each. Let's just say it's like we're jumping in the middle of each session. Ok enough of my talk, back to the show!"

---

Anko is sitting in the middle of the desk while Sakura's on the right and Kakashi's on the left. She held the questions for Yuki who sat in front of them in the jutsu chair.

*Yuki: "Not nervous at all."

"Yuki next question. Are you really as nice as you present yourself?" Anko read the question.

"No." he replied.

The three sitting at the desk looked under the chair and waited to see which letter would form. It was a green "T".

*Sakura: "I'm kind of shocked."

"Are you conceited with your good looks?"

"No." he answered, it was true.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes.", it was true.

The other guys are watching in the other room.

"Man where's the dirt on this guy." Kankero asked.

"Have you ever been intimate with a member of the opposite sex?" Anko asked.

"No.", it was true.

*Gohan: "This guy must be lying."

"Ok Mr. Sohma, last question."

*Yuki: "Ok."

"Are you in love with Sakura?"

"That was my question!" Lee yelled smiling.

"Shut up Lee!" all the guys yelled at him.

Yuki didn't say anything for awhile.

*Sakura: "Omg, does he have to think that hard about it."

"No." he answered.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura smiled at his answer when it showed that he was telling the truth.

*Sakura: "I mean we kind of just met, I wouldn't expect him to be in love with me just yet."

Anko nodded her head, "Thank you for your time Yuki Sohma."

Yuki nodded and got up out of the chair.

_Kankero_

"Kankero, are you living in Gaara's shadow?"

Kankero rolled his eyes, "Uh, no."

They waited for the letter…it was a "T".

*Sasori: "Liar."

"Do you have any regrets in life?"

"Nope.", it was false.

*Gohan: "That idiot."

*Sakura: "I don't know why he felt he had to lie about that. We all have regrets."

"Being a puppet master, do you wish you could be friends with Sasori?"

Kankero raised his right eyebrow, "Sure.", it was true.

*Sasori: "Who would have thought."

"Are you a freak?"

Kankero smirked, "That's a trick question."

Anko raised her left eyebrow, "How so?"

"Depends on which freak you're referring to." he smirked.

"What a douche bag." Gohan said.

Anko turned to Sakura and started whispering to her.

After they were done she rephrased the question, "Are you a 'romantic' freak?"

"Of course I am." he smiled; told the truth.

"He's not being alone with Sakura." Naruto said.

"Okay last question Kankero. Have you ever found Sakura attractive before coming n the show?"

"My question yet again." Lee grinned.

Kankero folded his arms, "Nope."

Sakura's face dropped.

*Sakura: "What does he mean?!"

Anko nodded her head when she found that he was indeed telling the truth.

_Jin Roh (Orochimaru)_

Anko looked at the guy who sat in front of them and felt like she seen him before.

"Jin, are you gay?"

*Jin: "These guys are bastards."

*Sakura: "What?!"

Jin rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not.", it was the truth.

*Anko: "There's a strange familiar vibe coming from this guy."

*Naruto: "I knew it all along."

*Gohan: "Liar."

"Have you met Sasuke Uchiha, before the show that is?"

"Yes." he replied, it was the truth.

*Sakura: "How did Jin know Sasuke?"

"Man I knew it!" Gohan jumped up and said.

"Do you think you'll win Sakura's heart?" Anko went on to ask.

"No.", it was true.

"Wow this guy has a low self-esteem." Yuki said.

*Sakura: "Aw, Jin doesn't think he'll have a chance. That's just too cute."

"Do you think of yourself as a sick person?"

Jin grinned, "I can be.", it was true.

*Anko: "Ok, that's weird."

*Kakashi: "What's up with this guy?"

Anko narrowed her eyes at him, "Last question Jin."

"Ok."

"Are you really who you say you are?"

Sasuke smirked, "The jig is up Orochimaru."

Jin grinned as he thought to himself, _"Smooth move Sasuke."_

*Naruto: "I wonder who asked that question."

Jin sighed then smiled, "No.", it was true.

"What are you trying to say Jin, if that's your real name." Kakashi said.

"I believe my time is up is it not…A n k o?"

Anko's eyes widen as she heard the way he said her name, "Orochi…"

"He's right Anko-sensei."

Anko shook her head, "Yeah…next guy."

_Sasori_

"Sasori, do you consider anyone in the house to be your friend?"

"No." he replied; it was the truth.

*Kakashi: "Oh, now they want to start telling the truth."

"Sucks for you then Uchiha…I mean Itachi." Kankero smirked.

*Itachi: "Sasori and I aren't friends. We're just in the same organization. Besides, he can't take me on one on one."

"Have you kissed Sakura already?"

"Who asked that question?" Gohan looked at the other guys.

"I did damnit!" laughed Naruto.

"Sure did." he grinned; it was the truth.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

* "Why they said he wouldn't."

"Do you feel like you're better than Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes.", _True._

Itachi smirked, "He wishes."

"Have you ever thought about having Sakura 'completely'?"

"Say what?" Gohan and Naruto said.

"Completely as in…"Yuki was confused.

Sasori slyly grinned, "Who wouldn't."; _True._

"That sick bastard…" said Naruto.

"Woo! Hail to the freaks!" Kankero yelled.

Sakura started to blush.

*Sakura: "What am I supposed to say to that? Is he perverted? Then again…"

"Do you still remain loyal to the Akatsuki?

"Yes." _False._

Itachi smirked, "Is that right."

*Naruto: "Ok, I'm confused."

Sakura smiled as she thought to herself, _"Wow, he's changed."_

"Ok Sasori, last question."

*Sasori: "Thank goodness."

"Are you falling for Sakura?"

"Heh, I highly doubt that." Sasuke said.

*Itachi: "He's about to be screwed.

Sasori answered, "No."

*Sakura: "What?!"

They looked for the letter that would appear.

"What a jackass." Gohan said.

The letter was…a red "F".

"What!" all the guys, including Itachi and Sasuke, yelled.

*Sakura (glowing): "That is so beautiful."

Anko and Kakashi's eyes widen, "Ooook…"

_Sasuke Uchiha_

"This guy's unbelievable." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke, next question. Do you really don't care for Naruto?"

"Who the hell asked that question?!" Naruto was furious.

*Gohan: "Personally, I don't think Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is that bad."

"Yes." he answered; _True._

*Gohan: "Then again…I'm not always right."

*Sakura (teary eyed): "Sasuke's such a jerk."

*Sasuke: "Okay why ask pointless questions."

"Do you regret leaving Konoha?"

"No." ; _True._

*Jin (smirks): "I could've told you that."

"Leaf?" Gohan asked.

"The name of our village. The village hidden in the leaves." Lee replied.

"That's nice." Yuki replied.

"Next question. Are you jealous of Itachi Uchiha?"

"No."; _False._

*Naruto (rolls eyes): "No duh."

"Whoa, he's jealous of his older brother?" Gohan was shocked.

"Did you even 'once' care about Sakura's feelings about you?"

*Sakura (stunned): "Are you for real…"

"Who's the jack that asked that question?" Naruto wondered.

Lee shifted his eyes left and right.

"No."; _True._

Sakura's heart dropped as she thought, _"Why am I reacting like this?! I hate that jerk!"_

*Anko: "He can be a little heartless."

"What kind of guy is this?" Gohan asked.

"Okay Uchiha, last question. Did you come on this show for your brother, Itachi Uchiha?"

"Hell yeah! This is the question I've been waiting for!" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet Naruto." Itachi said.

Sasuke folded his arms and closed his eyes, "Yes." ; _True._

*Kakashi: "I'm going to beat the crap out of him."

"I knew it!" both Lee and Naruto yelled.

"That is all Sasuke Uchiha." Anko replied.

_Rock Lee_

Anko smiled, "Ok Lee, do you dislike anyone in the house?"

Lee grinned, "Nope."; _True._

*Gohan: "Well isn't he happy-go-lucky."

"Do you think you'll be best suited for Sakura?"

"Of course!"; _True._

*Sakura (chuckles): "He's determined."

"Would you do anything for Sakura?"

"Yes."; _True._

*Naruto: "Ok, why does he get all the easy questions."

"If Sakura sends you home, will you be man enough not to shed a tear and respect her decision?"

"That's what I'm talking about!" yelled Naruto.

Lee was quiet for awhile.

*Sakura: "Come on Lee."

"I would have to say…yes."; _False._

Gohan laughed, "I knew it!"

"Shut up Gohan!" Naruto punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, that kind of hurt." Gohan chuckled.

*Sakura: "I'm kind of disappointed in Lee. He has to be stronger at this you know."

"Last question."

"Bring it on." Lee smiled.

Kankero grinned, "I have a feeling that something awesome is about to happen."

"Lee…did you know, that Tenten…"

*Kankero: "My question."

"…is in love with you?"

Lee's face suddenly dropped.

"Spirit broken." Kankero grinned.

"Wait…Tenten's in love with bushy brows?!" Naruto was confused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Must you be late on everything."

*Sakura: "That's not even a real question! Those guys are idiots."

"I uh…no, no I didn't…" he said stunned. _True._

*Kankero: "I doubt Tenten wanted him to know like this."

"Thank you Lee."

_Itachi Uchiha_

"Ok, if you wanted to…could you take out your younger brother Sasuke Uchiha?"

Itachi smirked, "Yeah."; _True._

"Why that…!" Sasuke became frustrated.

Gohan chuckled, "What's wrong little Uchiha."

"Do you think this show is stupid?"

"Yes."; _True._

*Sakura: "Whoa, ok…"

Sasori grinned, "I guess I'm not the only one."

"You asked that question?" asked Gohan.

"Nope." Sasori replied.

"I did." Sasuke spoke.

"Are you currently after the Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes."; _True._

*Kakashi: "Now I got to beat the hell out of him too."

*Sakura: "What is up with these Uchiha guys!"

"What's a Jinchuuriki?" Gohan asked."

"It's an…uh…" Lee was saying as he looked at Naruto.

"A demon tailed beast that's been sealed within a human body. The host then gains the power of the beast and is therefore referred as a Jinchuuriki." Yuki said.

All the guys looked at him surprised.

"Are you happy with you life style?"

"No."; _True._

Sasuke smirked, "Feeling guilt you son of a…"

Sasori chuckled, "No one's ever satisfied with the life they live."

*Sakura: "So what does that say about Itachi?"

"Last question." Anko said.

"Make it a good one." Sasuke spoke to himself.

"Do you think Sakura may be attracted to you because you look like an older version of Sasuke?"

Itachi raised his left eyebrow.

*Sakura: "I can't believe someone would even think that! Maybe when I was like 10!"

Sasori chuckled to himself.

"I guess we know who asked that question." Kankero said.

*Itachi: "Sasori's an idiot."

"Itachi?" Anko called.

"No."; _True._

"Thank you."

_Naruto Uzamaki_

"Naruto, do you hate Sasuke?"

"No."; _True._

*Sakura: "Naruto's such a trooper."

*Gohan: "Why does he treat him bad then."

"Do you think you've become a stronger ninja by yourself?"

"No."; _True._

"Do you feel that you will hurt Sakura?"

"Yes." _True._

*Sakura: "Naruto…"

*Naruto: "Why do I get the deep questions."

"Man Naruto." Gohan said.

"Do you love Sakura?"

Naruto smiled and lowered his head.

*Anko (smiling): "This is just too cute."

"Yes."; _True._

Sakura became teary eyed.

*Kakashi: "I always knew how Naruto felt about Sakura."

"Last question."

Naruto nodded his head as he slouched over in the chair resting his elbow on his knees and cupping his hands in front of his mouth.

Anko thought to herself, _"Maybe I should throw in a question of my own."_

"Naruto…do you think Sakura…shares the same feelings as you?"

Everyone became silent as Naruto just stared at Sakura.

"_I was selfish because I knew where you're heart belonged."_

"_I don't want Sasuke! I don't want him…"_

Tears welled up in his eyes as he closed them.

"_I couldn't bring him back to you…I'm a terrible friend."_

"_You don't know what kind of person you are."_

Sakura stood up, "Naru…"

Anko grabbed her arm and shook her head.

Naruto shook his head, "No…no I don't…"

They waited to see…it was true. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled.

"Naruto…"Sakura said still standing and tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Naruto Uzamaki." Anko dismissed him.

_Son Gohan_

"So Gohan, have you ever been in love?" Anko smiled.

"Yes."; _True._

*Sakura: "I wonder if that love ever faded completely away."

"Do you think you have a good connection with Sakura?"

"Yes."; _True._

"Of course he would." Kankero said.

"Hey give the guy a break." Naruto said.

"Ok fine, teary eyes." Kankero joked.

"Shut up!" Naruto chased after him.

"Do you take steroids?"

All the guys burst out laughing expect Itachi who just chuckled and Sasuke who didn't respond at all.

*Gohan: "Jealous bastards."

Kakashi chuckled to himself which made Anko nudge him in his arm.

Gohan got up and flexed, "Does these guns look like they're made of drugs. Not at all baby, just hard work."; _True._

Sakura's eyes changed into hearts while Anko blushed nervously.

"I can't believe she likes that muscle head." Kankero said.

"Did you ever think you made a mistake by coming on the show?" Anko continued.

"I doubt it, look at how he's showing off." Naruto said.

"No."; _False._

*Sakura: "Hmm…"

"What?!" Kankero and Naruto yelled.

Anko thought to herself, _"Another question of my own I want to throw in there."_

"He might not be as confident as he puts on." Sasori said.

"Ok Gohan, last question. Is there a possibility you might still be in love with your ex-girlfriend?"

Gohan's face dropped.

"That's cold. Who asked that question?" Kankero looked at all the guys in the room.

"Not me." both Lee and Naruto replied.

Itachi shook his head as Sasori said no as well.

"Yuki?" Kankero asked.

"It wasn't me." Yuki replied.

"Neither me." Sasuke said.

"Jin?" they all looked at him.

He looked at them confused, "Don't look at me."

*Sakura: "He's on the spot."

"Gohan?" Anko called.

"Uh…n…no."; _False._

"Well I'll be." Naruto said.

Sakura's face dropped and Kakashi shook his head.

*Sakura: "Gohan…Gohan…"

"I can't believe he's still in love with his Ex!" Kankero laughed.

"At least he has an Ex." Itachi smirked.

"Don't play with me Uchiha."

"That will be all, Son Gohan. Will the rest of the guys come out into the basement please."

The other 8 guys made their way back into the basement and stood in a line. Anko, Kakashi, and Sakura stood up and looked at them.

Anko spoke, "Thank you all. You can return up to the house while Sakura, Kakashi, and I discuss who wins the date tonight."

"I learned a lot of interesting things about all of you today. I'll be taking it into the consideration." Sakura said.

"Kakashi?" Anko turned to him.

"I don't have a thing to say." Kakashi replied.

"Ok then. You are all dismissed and we'll have you back down here in about 15 minutes."

All the guys exited the basement and left the three alone to discuss the mission that just took place.

"Wow, wasn't that exciting." Anko rubbed her forehead.

Sakura sat back down and sighed, "I'm so confused right now."

"I think this was needed." Kakashi said.

"Well Sakura, who do you feel deserves the date?" asked Anko as she sat back down beside her.

"It's not hard to choose from." Kakashi smirked.

"I mean, almost everyone lied about something." Sakura said.

"Not Naruto."

"Kakashi's right, but his self-esteem is a bit low." Anko spoke.

"You don't know all of his childhood life." Kakashi defended Naruto.

"Sasuke…"

Kakashi and Anko both yelled, "No!"

Sakura laughed, "I know that. Lee doesn't seem strong enough and Jin…"

"Something doesn't seem right with that guy." Anko said.

"I agree with Anko on that one."

"He did, however, answer all the questions truthfully." Sakura said.

"You can't be serious Sakura." Kakashi said.

Anko thought to herself, _"He reminded me of Orochimaru-sama. I don't know why I just…"_

"What do you think Anko?" Sakura turned to her.

Anko shook her thoughts, "About what?"

"Sasori? He might have lied, but his intentions are good." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah and he's growing to feel for Sakura. Not to mention what happened last night." laughed Kakashi.

Sakura blushed, "Shut up sensei!"

---

The guys sat in the living room in silence.

*Gohan: "I think I did a good job on my questions. But that last one, I don't know the outcome from that."

*Naruto: "Sakura is amazing, but the fact that I don't think she loves me back might seem like a desperate move to her. Man that sucks."

Yuki looked over at Naruto and then at Lee. He remembered the whole conversation of the Jinchuuriki and how Lee was looking at Naruto nervously.

*Yuki: "I think I did pretty good on my turn. But I can't help but wonder if Naruto might be a Jinchuuriki. That could be hazardous to all of our lives."

*Sasuke: "I told the truth on everything. I should win, I mean come on Sakura you know you can't resist."

Itachi and Sasori were the only ones who whispered to each other.

"So Sasori, it seems you really feel for the girl." Itachi smirked.

Sasori smirked, "And you're unhappy with your pathetic life."

*Lee: "I'm…I'm so confused. Tenten…does Tenten really…"

A loud voice over the intercom came, "Ok gentlemen, please make your way down to the basement to announce the winner."

They all got up and made their way back to the basement. The guys lined up as they did before and looked at the three that stood in front of them leaning on the desk.

"Nice to see you again." Anko laughed at her own joke.

Kakashi rolled his eyes which made Kankero, Gohan, and Naruto chuckle.

"I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves and found out about your fellow competitors. But only one of you can win a date with me tonight." Sakura said.

Kankero looked at Naruto.

*Kankero: "Naruto might win this."

"Yuki Sohma, will you join me on a date tonight?" Sakura asked.

Yuki smiled, "Yes ma'am."

*Naruto: "What the hell man!"

*Kankero: "I guess I was wrong."

Sakura looked over all the guys, "But…"

Kakashi and Anko looked at her confused.

*Anko: "I wonder what's going through her mind."

"Right now I would like to spend some time with Naruto…and Jin."

"What?!" Anko and Kakashi yelled.

*Naruto: "Whoa, that's a surprise."

*Jin: "What, seriously?"

*Sasuke: "Jin? Orochimaru? Ugh…"

"Will you two be kind enough to join me for lunch by the pool?" Sakura suggested.

Naruto and Jin nodded.

"Sakura, are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"The rest of you guys can enjoy your day and Yuki, I'll see you later on tonight. Now will you all say goodbye to our good friend Anko sensei."

The guys waved as they exited the basement.

Anko leaned over to Sakura, "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

---

Sakura, Naruto, and Jin sat at a table by the pool side. They were eating a lunch prepared by Kakashi (lol) which was actually not too bad, salmon.

Sakura put down her fork, "You know why I asked to spend some time with you guys?"

"I don't know really." Naruto said mouth full.

"I guess you're just curious about me. You know Naruto's intentions already, but mine…not too much." Jin slyly grinned.

*Sakura: "He has it on point! And that smile…oh that nice smile."

*Naruto: "Jin is indeed suspicious to me."

"Naruto…I would like to spend the remaining time with Jin if you don't mind."

Naruto became surprised, "You want me to leave?"

Jin grinned, "I'm sure she doesn't want to repeat herself."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jin as he picked up his plate, "Fine whatever. I'll see you later then Sakura."

Jin and Sakura watched him as he walked away and back into the house.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Jin said.

"Now why is that?" Sakura said putting another piece of salmon in her mouth.

"The one that loves and cherishes you the most, you have put aside. To spend time with me, who you have doubts about."

"Everything you say is correct. What are your intentions here Jin? In the jutsu chair you admitted that you're not who you seem to be."

"That is true."

"So, who are you?"

"If I tell you, I would have to kill you." Jin smirked.

Sakura smirked back, "I think I can handle myself."

"I like that."

"So do I. You seem like a great guy, but mysterious."

"Oh believe me, I am."

*Sakura: "I like the mysterious type."

"Sakura!" someone yelled from the house.

"Yes!" she answered back, it was Anko.

"Tsunade's on the phone and she needs to talk to you immediately!"

Sakura looked at Jin, "I guess we'll have to finish this another time.

"Done already." he smirked.

"Duty calls." Sakura stood up and ran over to Anko leaving Jin at the table alone.

Sakura went inside the house as Anko stared at Jin who was finishing up his salmon. She felt a weird vibe coming from him.

*Anko: "It can't be…he wouldn't be here…would he?"

"Is there a problem?" Jin asked startling her.

Anko slowly walked up to the table, "Who are you?"

Jin grinned and stood up facing her, "A n k o…"

She shivered when he said her name, "Who…"

"You know who I am, or did your love for me completely vanish."

Suddenly her eyes widen as she looked into his face and eyes. She became speechless as he continued to grin. Naruto was passing by the sliding door when he spotted them. He decided to stop and watch.

"Oro…Orochimaru…sama…"

He brushed his hand over her right cheek, "You don't seem happy to see me."

Anko closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and calmed down.

"What in the hell are you doing here." she replied coldly.

*Naruto: "So I'm watching Jin and Anko confused. Why is his hand on her cheek, what's going on?"

"Don't worry Anko my time here is almost up…"

"Almost up! It shouldn't have even started!"

"Keep your voice down Anko, we don't want to start a ruckus now do we."

"You're sick, you know that." she was frustrated.

"Ouch that hurts, since when do you think of me like that." he smirked.

"I swear, you hurt anyone in this house and I'll…"

Jin then was suddenly close to her as he whispered in her ear, "You'll what?"

"I'll…I'll…"

"What will you do Anko? Try to kill me again? Is that it?" he moved his face to where they were looking in each other's eyes.

"Don't tempt me."

"Even if I do…you love me, you've always loved me Anko."

"What…I…!"

"I took you in, I made you what you are. You were special." he brushed her cheek again.

*Naruto: "What's going on!"

Naruto ran to the living room to find Kakashi.

"I'm who I am, because of me."

"You don't believe that."

"Leave…leave this house."

He turned away from her and put his hands in his pockets, "I'll leave…when I'm finished doing what I have to. And don't worry, none of these people here interest me except Sasuke."

"Your favorite."

Jin grinned, "When are you going to realize, there were many more favorites of mine way after you."

Anko smirked, "Lucky me."

"You'll always be my little Anko, because of the bond we have. I didn't ask for your love, just your loyalty. But I guess I should be grateful for both." he said as he walked back into the house.

Anko stood by the pool alone, _"Love…"_

_---_

"Are you ready to go Yuki!" Sakura yelled as they made it to the limo outside.

Yuki chuckled, "Yes ma'am I am."

The driver had taken them to Sakura Drops Garden where a table with a candle light dinner was set up.

*Yuki: "All I could say is…wow."

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Very much so Ms. Sakura."

Sakura giggled, "You know, you don't have to use Miss."

"I'm sorry, it's just that's how I was raised." he blushed.

*Sakura: "Omg! He's cuter when he blushes!"

They took their seats at the table and started to eat their dinner. Sakura didn't eat too much because of her lunch earlier that day. She stared at Yuki and watched him eat the majority of the time.

Yuki looked up at her, "You ok Ms., I mean, Sakura?"

She smiled, "Yuki, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

He stopped eating his food, "I…I really don't know to tell you the truth."

"I mean you're so attractive, dashing, respectful, and such a gentleman."

" I guess the right girl hasn't come along."

"Do you think I'm that 'right' girl?" she batted her eyelashes playfully.

He grinned, "That was cute of you."

Sakura blushed, "Thank you."

"How about we walk under the Sakura trees." he suggested getting up and holding out his hand.

She nodded her head and took his hand. He led her to the path under the trees. The moon was full and the light reflected off of each blossom. Sakura held his hand tight as they walked.

"I think so." he said.

"Think so?" she was confused.

Yuki stopped causing her to stop, "The moon is beautiful."

Sakura then leaned on the nearest tree still holding his hand, "Yes, yes it is. But don't try to change to subject hehe."

He turned to face her and smiled softly, "That you might be that right girl for me."

"Really?" she smirked.

Yuki rested his arm on the tree and looked her in the eyes. She started to blush as she realized how close he was to her.

"I don't know."

"You could be wrong you know." She said turning her head from facing him.

"I could be, but life's about taking chances is it not."

The wind started to blow causing some of the petals of the sakura blossoms to fall onto the ground.

Sakura smiled softly, "Taking chances…I guess so."

"Then…" he said as he put his left hand and turned her head to face him again, "…let's take a chance."

Yuki cupped her chin as she looked into his eyes. He then gently kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back. The moonlight rested upon them as the petals of the sakura blossoms continued to fall.

---

The 9 remaining guys stood on one side of the stage as always for eliminations.

*Naruto: "I don't know what went on between Jin and Anko, but I don't like it one bit."

*Gohan: "I'm kind of scared going into eliminations tonight. I mean the whole 'jutsu' lie thing or whatever was crazy."

*Lee: "Tenten…"

Sakura stands with Kakashi holding the ninja bag. She looks over all the guys as she thinks about who deserves to stay or go.

*Kankero: "Pretty boy is up."

"Good evening you guys. You were all great today. Even when you lied it was kind of good, I guess." she looked at Sasori.

*Sasori: "Man whatever."

"It just gets harder and harder every day for me. I enjoy your company and your loyalty day by day. But at the end, someone has to go home."

*Yuki: "I'm starting to see Sakura in a different light."

Sakura sticks her hand in the ninja bag and pulls out the first "Sakura" kunai, "This first kunai is going to go to a guy who I'm starting to figure out that, it's not just his looks that makes him awesome…but it's also his personality and intentions as well. So, Yuki, come get your kunai."

Yuki walks down and gets his kunai attached to his belt.

*Naruto: "No duh."

When Yuki stood on the opposite side of the stage Sakura continued, "Now this second kunai is going to go to someone I feel is very mysterious. Someone that kind of tickles my fancy in a weird kind of way to tell you the truth. Jin, come get your kunai."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jin as he walked down.

*Sasuke: "You got to be kidding me."

Kakashi spoke, "Something doesn't sit right with you. I have this feeling, but since she has a liking for you I'm going to let it go. Just watch yourself."

Jin smirked, "Will do."

"The third kunai goes to a guy, that I feel, doesn't give himself enough credit for the good he has done for himself and others. Naruto, come get your kunai."

*Kankero: "Three down, six of us to go."

"Next is…Sasori."

*Itachi: "No surprise there."

"Itachi."

*Sasuke: "Why is he still here."

"Gohan."

*Naruto: "Way to go muscle head hehe."

"Sasuke."

*Kankero: "I know it's not me and Lee left!"

Sakura held the last kunai in her hand, "One kunai, with two guys left."

*Kankero: "I didn't lie about a thing!"

*Lee: "Tenten…"

"This kunai is going to go the guy I feel deserves to be here more than the other. Kankero, you are an awesome guy but I wonder. Lee, you have always been there for me no matter what and I appreciate it."

*Kankero: "Am I going home?"

"Lee…this kunai is not for you."

Lee's eyes widen, "I…"

"Do you want to know why?"

Lee nodded his head.

*Kankero (sighed): "I'm glad I'm still in it to win it."

"It's because…there's someone back home that cares very much for you. More so than I ever could. You might have been blind to see it, but I hope we've opened your eyes. I know you've always had strong feelings for me Lee…but your love belongs somewhere else."

Lee lowered his head, "I understand."

Sakura walked to the stage and up to Lee, "I wouldn't do this if it weren't for your own good. You've helped me out so many times, now it's time for me to return the favor."

He looked up at her and smiled softly, "Thank you so much."

She smiled as well and gave him a hug, "No, thank you Lee. No go home…go home to her and make her happy."

Lee walked out the stage room as the guys waved bye to him. Kankero got his kunai from Sakura as he picked her up in his arms.

*Lee: "I guess my journey wasn't here with Sakura…it lies with Tenten…"

"Okay you guys! That was a big load taken off of my chest. Kakashi-sensei, the drinks!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah."

"Now, who's here for Sakura Drops of Love!"

"We are!"

A/N: How did you guys like it?! Omg it was so looooong…that's ok with you guys right? If it was too much to read or too much to comprehend, plz let me know. Don't forget to review and don't worry, next episode will be up soon! Hopefully…thanks for reading! ; )


	9. Family Oriented

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey everyone! I know last episode Lee had to leave and Jin (Orochimaru) stayed lol. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you continue to read the story. Episode 9 starts now!

**Episode 9: Family oriented**

It was quiet throughout the mansion at 8:30 that morning. Everyone was asleep, except Jin.

*Jin: "I survived another elimination, surprisingly. Even thought I was kind of found out by Anko."

Someone smirked, "I'm not surprised to see you up at this hour."

Jin smirked back, "Sasuke…prowling I see."

"You're one to talk."

All of a sudden Kakashi's voice came over the intercom, "Good morning gentlemen! I know we haven't had a wake up call in awhile so consider it special! I need all of you to get up immediately and make your way downstairs to the living room for your 'Sakura' scroll! That is all!"

"Man!" Naruto yelled all the way from his room.

The remaining 8 guys dragged themselves downstairs and sat on the couch, loveseat, and recliner.

"Anyone wants to do the honors?" Kankero yawned.

Yuki picked up the scroll, opened it, and read, "Good morning guys. I know you are sleepy but there's a good reason why I had Kakashi-sensei wake you up. Today's going to be a special day. So I want you guys to go upstairs and get ready. Brush your teeth, wash your face, and clean up really good because I have a surprise for all of you. You have an hour and a half. Much love, Sakura Haruno."

"I wonder what she has up her sleeve?" Sasori said.

"Seems very important." Yuki said putting the scroll down and leaving.

"Yeah." Naruto said going upstairs.

"I like surprised." Kankero smiled.

The 8 guys sat in the living room cleaned to their best ability and waited to see what would happen.

*Kankero: "So we're just a waiting for this so-called surprise Sakura mentioned in her scroll."

Suddenly Kakashi and Sakura walks into the living room.

"What's up Kakashi?" Kankero smiled.

*Kakashi: "What's up with his behavior?"

Sakura smiled, "Why don't you all look nice."

"Why thank you, but you look lovely." commented Yuki.

Sakura started to blush.

*Sakura: "Yuki is so sweet sometimes."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Anyway, what's going on today Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her trance and blinked a few times, "Huh?"

"For today." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah! You guys are in for a special treat!" she smiled.

"Awesome!" smiled Gohan and Naruto.

"I know I've been having a lot of special guests lately to help me with you guys, not to mention Kakashi-sensei being here all the time."

"Got that right." Sasori mumbled.

"So, I've taken the time to get over here some people that you hang out with!" she continued.

"No way!" Naruto yelled.

Yuki's face dropped, "That we…hang with?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Uh huh! Aren't you guys excited!"

"Ecstatic." said Itachi.

"Where are they?" Gohan asked nervously.

"They're here and I'm about to present them to you guys one by one."

"Lets start!" Naruto was excited.

"That's the spirit Naruto!" Sakura yelled in excitement.

*Naruto: " I wonder who's coming to visit me!"

Sakura looked at the guys and continued, "First up is going to be Naruto's visitors. Ero-senin and Iruka Umino!"

"Sweet!" Naruto yelled as the two men walked into the living room.

"Hey Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Hello Naruto." said Iruka.

*Gohan: "Naruto has some interesting people."

*Jiraiya: "I've bee watching this show and ever since Tsunade got to be on here…well, need I say more."

Sakura smiled, "Next is Yuki's guests. Shigure Sohma and Tohru Honda!"

Yuki smiled as the man and young woman walked in.

"Hey Yuki! Jiraiya and Kakashi!" Shigure greeted.

"You know that guy?' Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"Fellow author of mine."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You gotta be kidding me."

Yuki dropped his head in shame, "Not yours too."

"Hello Yuki-kun." Tohru smiled.

He lifted his head, "Yes, hello Ms. Honda."

*Kankero: "Tohru was kind of cute."

"Now for Sasuke's visitors!"

"Sasuke has visitors!" Naruto was surprised.

Sakura continued, "Karmen, (Karin in disguise), and Sullivan, (Suigetsu in disguise)."

"Who?" Sasuke was curious.

"Sasuke!" the girl waved.

He immediately knew who they were when they walked out, "Are you serious?"

"Okay, now Itachi. Kisame!" announced Sakura.

"More Akatsuki members…great." Naruto mumbled.

"Yo Itachi!" Kisame yelled and smiled.

Itachi smirked, "Kisame."

"Fifth, we have Jin's guest."

*Sasuke: "Can't wait to see who comes out."

Sakura smiled, "Kale!" (Kabuto in disguise)

*Jin (smirking): "Kale? Come on Kabuto."

Kale walks out and bows, "Master Jin."

"Master?" Gohan and Naruto became curious.

"Ah, welcome Kale." Jin smiled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Next is Sasori. Deidera and Tobi!"

Sasori's face dropped, "Omg no."

"Master Sasori!" Tobi yelled waving.

Sasori's left eye started to twitch, "Tobi…"

Deidera rolled his eyes, "Calm down Tobi."

"Kankero! You're up! We seen her already but, Temari!"

*Kankero: "At least I get to hang with her this time."

Temari walked out and waved at the guys.

*Naruto: "That's who Shikamaru got into with."

"And last but not least we have Gohan's guests. I'm pleased to introduce Son Gohan and Vidal." Sakura smiled.

Gohan's face dropped, "Vi…Vidal…"

Goku walks out and smiles, "Hey Gohan!"

"Hey dad." Gohan waved.

"Dude! He's bigger than you are!" Naruto and Kankero yelled.

*Sasuke: "They're saiyans right. Is it in their blood to be that muscular."

*Sakura: "Gohan's father Goku…SO HOT!"

"Hi Gohan." Vidal entered in.

"Hey."

"Vidal Vidal?" Yuki thought to himself.

"His ex-girlfriend." Sasuke said, but only loud enough for Yuki to hear.

Yuki's eyes widen, "Wow, that's going to be bad."

All the guys sat in the living room along with their visitors and waited for instructions.

Sakura stood in the middle of the living room, "Now then, you guys will have the whole afternoon to hang with your family and friends."

"Awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"But come this evening, they will be having dinner with me. Afterwards, everyone will be sent home and we will be having eliminations."

"I can't wait." Sasori rolled his eyes looking at a happy Tobi.

"Well you guys, have fun and make yourselves at home special guests. I'll see you this evening." Sakura ended her speech and exited.

---

_Naruto's group_

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Iruka sat by the pool side eating bowls of ramen noodles.

"So how are you doing Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"What do you mean how he's doing? He's great! Look at him, in the top 8!" Jiraiya laughed.

Naruto smiled, "Yep!"

Iruka looked at them dumb-founded, "8 isn't really a top number, you know that right."

"Oh stop being a party pooper." Jiraiya stuffed his mouth with noodles.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some more soda. You guys want one?" Iruka stood up and asked.

"Sure." they both replied.

Iruka walked back to the mansion and went inside leaving Naruto and Jiraiya by themselves.

Jiraiya finished his third cup of ramen, "Naruto?"

"Yeah." he replied mouth full.

"How have you been doing here? Really?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke…"

Naruto swallowed as he put his cup of ramen down, "What about him?'

"How are you doing with him being…"

Naruto cut him off, "I came here for Sakura, that's it. I don't care what Sasuke does just as long as it's not hurting her. I'm not here for him."

Jiraiya smiled softly, "It seems your feelings for the girl has grown over the years."

"My heart never changes."

*Jiraiya: "It's kind of hard to talk to Naruto as an adult because it gives me the creeps."

"Hey, Ero-senin?"

"Huh?"

"Do you still think I'm immature and stuff?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because, for Sakura…I don't want her to have to deal with a kid you know. I want to be…the 'man' in her life, not the little boy that was always chasing after her."

Jiraiya nodded his head, "I believe you can be that person…but it comes with a lot of effort and responsibility. Believe it or not, I tried to pursue Tsunade at one point in my life."

Naruto's eyes widen, "What?! Seriously?!"

Jiraiya crossed his arms and nodded his head, "Yep."

"How did that go?"

"Not too well actually. She kind of beat me up and nothing worked. Was in the hospital a couple of times for it too."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, "No surprise there."

"I mean no guy can get through to her. Well…except for the one guy, what was his name…?"

"Yeah, and Kakashi-sensei."

"What?" Jiraiya turned to look at him.

"Oh nothing. You must've missed that episode."

"Which one?"

"When she came to visit."

"No I didn't miss it."

"Then you saw when her and Kakashi…"

"Naruto."

They both turned around to see Kakashi standing behind them.

"Oh, hey sensei. What's up?" Naruto smiled.

"Just checking up on you guys." he smiled back.

"Well that's awfully nice of you." said Jiraiya.

"I know. Enjoying yourselves?" he asked.

"Yep." Naruto and Jiraiya said.

Kakashi nodded his head, "So where's Iruka?"

"Went get sodas." Naruto answered.

"Yeah so Naruto. What was that about Tsunade and Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh!"

"Not a thing." Kakashi stared at Naruto.

Naruto got a little scared, "Uh…"

Kakashi leaned closer to him, "Isn't that right Naruto."

"Ye…yeah, don't worry about it Ero-senin." Naruto was sweating.

Kakashi smiled and turned to Jiraiya, "See, these young men these days."

Jiraiya raised his right eyebrow, "Ooook then."

---

_Yuki's group_

"How you like it here Yuki?" Shigure smiled as they sunbathed on the tennis court. (don't ask lol)

"It's ok. A lot of interesting people; majority ninjas." Yuki replied.

"Looks exciting." Tohru smiled as well.

"It is actually."

Shigure sat up, "Too bad for your best friend though."

"Who?" Yuki was surprised.

"Um…I believe his name was Masaki." Tohru said.

"Oh! Tenchi, yeah he was a nice guy. Wait…you guys been watching the show?"

"Of course!" Shigure said with excitement and pride.

Yuki narrowed his eyes at him, "Why am I not surprised anymore. And the question wasn't really for you, it was for Ms. Honda."

Shigure pointed his finger at him and closed his eyes, "You know Yuki, you have to be a little more specific next time."

Tohru blushed, "Well, it's an interesting show. Did you not want me to watch?"

"Oh no! It's fine Ms. Honda. I just didn't think you'd be into all this."

"And why not Yuki." Shigure said.

"Not talking to you."

Shigure pouted, "Aw come on Yuki!"

Yuki ignored him, "So, where's Kyo?"

Tohru cocked her head to the right, "Well, that's who they wanted at first, but he told me to come instead."

Yuki smirked, "I bet he did."

Shigure is still pouting and crying Yuki as they held their conversation.

"Do you like Sakura?"

Yuki's eyes widen, "That's a very unusual and random question Ms. Honda."

Tohru panicked, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything! I mean it is your business after all!"

Yuki chuckled, "Calm down Ms. Honda, it's perfectly fine. If you must know, yes, I do like Ms. Sakura."

"That's great." Shigure stopped his whining.

"You really have issues." Yuki said narrowing his eyes again.

"Oh Yuki!"

"Yes Ms. Honda?"

"I almost forgot. Momiji told me to give this to you." Tohru grabbed a little box out her purse.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm going find Jiraiya and Kakashi." Shigure stood up.

They ignored him, "I don't actually know. You have to open it."

"Ok then." Yuki started unwrapping the small box.

Shigure pouted, "Fine, be that way and ignore me."

"Aw, how cute!" Tohru smiled.

Yuki smiled as well, "Would you look at that. It has Momiji written all over it."

Shigure exited the court as Tohru and Yuki admired Momiji's gift. It was a little silver bracelet that had a rabbit charm hanging from it.

"There's also a note." Tohru said picking it up out of the little box.

Yuki opened the not which read, "_Dear Yuki, Hiiiiiii! How are you?! I miss you so much and so does Haru. We've been watching the show and we're routing for you. Sakura's pretty too! I wish I could have gone with Tohru and Shigure to see you. Well I hope you like the bracelet and can't wait to see you! Wait, until after you win ok. Bye! Sincerely, Momiji."_

"How nice." Tohru said.

Yuki smiled, "He's a handful.

_Sasuke's group_

Sasuke, Karmen, and Sullivan sat in the mansion's indoor hot tub talking.

Karmen (Karin) slid further into the tub, "This feels so good."

Sullivan (Suigetsu) smirked, "Of course, to someone who hasn't had a bath for awhile."

Karmen stopped sliding, "What was that?"

"Calm down you guys. We don't want to draw attention." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Tell Suigetsu to back off." Karmen was irritated.

"Well Karin set herself up for it."

Sasuke looked at them dumb-founded, "Aren't you supposed to be using other names."

They quickly covered their mouths, "Sorry."

"Idiots." Sasuke leaned back.

"So you seem to be enjoying it here." Sullivan grinned.

Sasuke smirked, "It's a pain."

"So why are you still here?" Karmen asked.

"As long as Itachi is here, I'm not going anywhere."

Sullivan looked at Karmen like she was stupid, "Even I knew that."

"Shut up." he replied.

"What did I tell you guys." Sasuke said.

"What about Sakura?" Sullivan smirked.

Sasuke looked at him dumb-founded, "What about her?"

Karmen blushed and lowered her head, "You don't really like her…do you?"

He leaned to the side and rested his arms on the rim of the tub, "I can't answer that question right now."

"Crush you!" Sullivan laughed.

"What?! What are you talking about! I…I just asked a simple question!" she said fixing her glasses.

"Uh huh, sure. Well I'm going to get some more snacks because monster Karin, I mean 'Karmen', ate them all." Sullivan got up out of the hot tub.

"I did not!" she replied with some chips in her mouth.

"Lower your voice Karin." Sasuke said.

Karmen folded her arms frustrated as Sullivan exited the room. Sasuke looked to the right of him staring into space, trying to figure out matters. Karmen turned to look at him; she dropped her arms as her eyes softened. Suddenly her heart started beating fast as she looked over the young man sitting across from her.

She slowly took off her glasses and blushed, "S a s u k e…"

"What is it Karin?" he didn't turn her way.

Karmen slowly stood up in the hot tub revealing her two piece red and black bikini. Her movement made Sasuke turn his attention to her. She left her glasses on the rim of the tub as she stood bashfully with her hands behind her back.

"Sasuke." she spoke in a babyish voice.

"What is it?"

"Answer it…Sasuke."

"What would that be." he said turning away from her.

She smiled as she slowly started to move through the water towards him, "My question silly. Do you have feelings for Sakura H a r u n o?"

"I thought I gave you an answer."

Karmen swung her hips and giggled, "That was a silly excuse."

He felt her getting closer to him, feeling the water move whenever she moved this way and that.

"Any answer would be silly to you."

She stood right in front of him now, "S a s u k e…"

"Karin." he turned to her and sighed.

"Answer me." she smiled as she passed her left hand over his right knee and thigh.

"What's it to you."

Karmen's smile faded as she slowly lifted herself up over him, separating her legs, and lowering herself down onto his lap. She took her arms and wrapped them around his neck bringing her face beside the right side of his.

She whispered in his ear, "Do you have feelings for her…S a s u k e?"

"What do you think." he smirked.

Karmen moved her head to where they were face to face once again. Her face was so close to his as she moved it closer; Sasuke didn't flinch once.

Right before her lips hit his she spoke, "I think you 'might' feel a little guilty for crushing her poor little heart in the past. So you want to make up for it with your presence. You also know she won't send you home anytime soon 'cause you have something she wants."

Sasuke smirked, "And what is that?"

Karmen smiled slyly as she took her left hand and moved it onto his right thigh again. She then moved it up his thigh onto his chest as she licked her lips.

"Same thing I want."

"Guys!" Sullivan burst back into the room arms full of food.

Karmen quickly got off of Sasuke and zoomed back to where she was sitting before. She was clumsy in putting back on her glasses.

Sullivan turned around to close the door behind him, "Oh save it Karin, I know what you two freaks were up to."

Her face got red as she got mad, "What are you talking about!"

Sasuke just cocked his head back and let it rest on the rim of the hot tub.

---

_Itachi's group_

Kisame and Itachi sat in Itachi's bedroom he shared with Sasori and used to be InuYasha.

"Man Itachi."

"What?"

Kisame finished a can of coke, "Why are you here again?"

"I have my reasons."

"Not the Kyuubi?"

Itachi was silent, "…"

Kisame sat on the bed, "It's that or either you're just messing with Sasuke's head."

Itachi grinned as he leaned on the wall by the bathroom, "Now why would I do that."

"I haven't the foggiest idea."

"Uh huh."

"How could you kiss that girl though."

"Don't tell me you've been watching the show." Itachi rolled his eyes.

Kisame laughed, "It's been boring when I can't go on a mission without a partner."

"Cry me a river."

"And Sasori."

"What about him?"

"That episode with Anko."

"Oh, that."

"Is he serious?"

"Don't know. It was a jutsu by Anko, but you never know exactly."

Kisame smirked, "Jin."

"You mean Orochimaru."

"So you do know."

"I don't mess with anyone in this house, but I'm no idiot. Knew the minute I seen him."

"So why is everyone else so blind?"

"Sasuke knows and so does Sasori."

"It's so obvious people. No one but 'Jin' hangs around Sasuke."

Itachi smirked, "They only see what they choose to."

"Well anyway, back to your reason for being here…"

"That discussion has ended." he cut him off.

"Ok fine, you don't have to be touchy about it."

---

_Jin's group_

Jin and Kale (Kabuto) sat on the roof looking over the rest of the guests and guys who were having a good time.

"Kale…"

Kale turned to face Jin, "Yes Lord Orochi…Jin."

Jin smirked, "It's about time for me to leave the show."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want things to get out of control. I came here to do some research and I did, I'm not completely finished."

"So why don't you stay?"

"I didn't expect so many people to be coming on and off this show. Besides, it will come to the point that one of the guys will rat me out."

"Only Sasuke knows who you really are."

Jin chuckled, "You are so naïve. More than Sasuke knows. If it comes to that point then I will have to deal with Hatake."

"So are you ready to leave now?"

"I don't want to seem suspicious, so we'll wait till eliminations."

"I see."

"Sasuke…"

"What about him?"

"He's a douche bag."

Kale laughed, "That may be true, but the guy has potential."

"But that Gohan…he's not from here."

"He's what you call…a saiyan."

"Did research already have you." Jin smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I have. He's only half saiyan that is, and half earthling."

"How?"

"His father is Son Goku, who is a full blooded saiyan from the planet known as Vegeta which was destroyed a long time ago. His mother is an earthling named Chi chi who is sort of a skilled fighter herself."

"Is that right." Jin grinned and licked his lips.

"Very powerful indeed, these saiyans. But I wouldn't recommend making an attempt on them."

"I understand."

"But if you were to have his body, can you imagine the power you would hold."

"Oh yes."

"There's also another thing."

"Uh huh."

"Goku, has died more than once and was able to come back."

Jin's eyes widen, "That's not possible."

"It is though."

"Is the saiyan race that powerful?" he thought to himself.

---

_Sasori's group_

"Aw come on Master Sasori!" Tobi whined.

"Absolutely not!" Sasori yelled annoyed.

They were relaxing in the bar area and Tobi was trying to get Sasori to mix him up a couple of drinks.

Deidera rolled his eyes, "Tobi, make you own drink."

"But it's not going to look like Master Sasori's drink."

"It doesn't matter!" Sasori said.

Deidera sipped on his drink as the two argued. Suddenly Tobi came beside him and smiled.

"What?"

"Master Deidera, can you make me a drink just like yours?" Tobi smiled and asked.

Deidara choked on his drink, "What?!"

Sasori then drunk his drink and watched as Deidera chased Tobi around the room.

"It was just a simple yes or no question." Tobi ran.

"It's not the question, it's the stupidity of the question!"

"Why did you two come anyway?" Sasori asked causing them to stop.

"What do you mean?" Tobi asked.

Suddenly Deidera punched him causing him to fly across the room.

"They asked us to." he replied.

"You two?"

"Ow, that hurt." Tobi said walking back up to them.

"What's wrong with us two?" Deidera was offended.

Sasori smirked, "I'm just surprised, that you guys would come. I'm also surprised that Kisame is here as well."

"Well I've been watching the show." said a happy Tobi.

"I'm sure you have." said an annoyed Deidera.

"What did the others say about it?"

Tobi thought to himself, "I don't remember."

"I wasn't asking you Tobi."

"I'm kind of worried about you though…Master Sasori." Deidera grinned.

"Why is that?"

"You're kind of getting attach to this Sakura."

Sasori's eyes widen, "What are you talking about?"

Tobi jumped up and down, "Don't you deny it! You like her!"

All of a sudden Sasori punches Tobi causing him to fly across the room.

"You guys are idiots." he replied.

"Well I don't think that jutsu was a fake." Deidera smirked.

Tobi walked back up to them adjusting his mask, "Ow, that hurt even worse."

"Let me get this straight. You guys think I like Haruno?"

"Yep!" yelled Tobi.

"Uh huh." agreed Deidera.

"Seriously?"

---

_Kankero's group_

Kankero and Temari sat in the outdoor hot tub. They barely talked for the first 5 minutes but she then broke the ice.

"How have you been doing on the show?" Temari asked.

"Ok I guess. Never been able to spend some time with Sakura in awhile." he replied.

"Well you probably have to try a little harder."

"I guess."

"Do you really like her?"

"Do you really like Shikamaru?"

Temari's eyes widen, "Where did that come from?"

Kankero smirked, "Oh come off it Mari. How long have you two been liking each other?"

She started to blush, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, sure you don't. Sweet lips."

"What did he tell you?!" she grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Nothing, calm down." he laughed.

"I'm sorry." she said blushing nervously.

"It's ok you know, Mari."

"Huh?"

"It's ok to like the dude. He's a cool guy."

Temari smirked, "I know you're not being all sentimental on me."

"Whatever, just letting you know is all."

"What about you and Sakura?"

"What about us?"

"How much do you like her?"

Kankero leaned back, "She's a cool chick, but I feel that there are some guys here that deserve her more than I do."

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother." she laughed.

"Shut up Temari. I'm serious; like Naruto."

Temari stopped laughing, "Especially Naruto. But if it has to take her a whole stupid game show to figure out how the guy feels about her and how much he is good for her. She's better off with that jackass Sasuke."

Kankero laughed, "I don't know why she even has that guy here."

"Well they do have a past."

"Yeah, a crappy past. I mean, how can you be in love with someone who didn't even give you the time of day."

"Well girls can be a little…rash."

"They guy didn't show her any interest at all! She was just like the rest of the groupies he had when he was younger. It's just that he was in their squad group."

"Whoa, chill out on her Kankero. She's just a little…you know."

"What?"

"Never mind. Can we switch the conversation."

"Sure. So about you and Shikamaru."

Temari sighed, "Fine. If it will get you off of my back. I do…kind of…like him."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Kind of?"

"Ok ok! I do…like him."

"Go on."

"It just happened ok, it's not like it was planned."

"Well it's never planned Mari."

"Uh huh."

Kankero smiled, "He'll be one hell of a brother-in-law."

"What?!" she yelled blushing.

Temari grabbed his neck and started choking him.

"Wait! I was just kidding!"

---

_Gohan's group_

They sat in the gym barely saying a word to each other. Gohan was hitting on a punching bag as Goku lifted some 50 lb weights. Vidal ran on the treadmill for about 30 minutes.

"Gohan." Goku called putting his dumbbells down.

"Yeah Dad." he replied still concentrating on the punching bag.

Goku leaned on the wall, "You're kind of quiet. I thought you'd be happy to see us."

Gohan stopped what he was doing, "I am…to see you, at least."

Vidal stopped the treadmill, "I think…I'll go get me something to drink.

"It's ok Vidal we have…drinks in the…cooler." Goku was saying but she ended up walking out the room anyway.

Gohan shook his head as he made his way to the cooler and took out a bottle of water.

"Gohan?" Goku looked at his son furious.

"What?"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Why did you bring her here Dad?! Out of all people to choose from, Vidal!" Gohan yelled.

"It wasn't me!"

Gohan felt stressed as he paced back and forth across the room, "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Don't treat the girl rash for goodness sake!"

"I…I'm just so confused. This is throwing me off."

Goku walked over to the door, "You need to talk to her and I'm going to go get her."

"Dad no!"

Goku already walked out.

*Gohan: "This has to be the worst day of my life."

Goku met Vidal down stairs in the kitchen and she was silently holding a glass of water, teary eyed.

"Vidal?"

She quickly looked up, "Oh, Mr. Goku."

"How are you?"

"He doesn't like my being here…does he."

"You need to go talk to him."

She shook her head, "No…no I can't."

"Oh come on, where's that fighting spirit you always have." he playfully nudged her.

"With him…it's hard…it's so hard…" she held back her tears.

"Look, how about you go up and talk to him. If he's a jackass about it, I'll set him straight. Deal?"

"I don't know."

"Deal?" he poked her side.

She smiled a little, "Deal…"

_In the gym_

Gohan bench pressed 250 lbs until he heard a slight knock to the gym's door.

"Come in." he said.

Vidal opened the door, "Gohan?"

He lifted the bar up and put it back on its resting place. He set himself up and looked at the young woman.

"Vidal?"

She stepped in and closed the door quietly behind her, "Goku…your father…"

"Yeah, he told me he was going to go get you."

"I want…to apologize for being here."

He smirked, "What made you think that you could come here…and everything would be alright?"

Vidal lowered her head, "You don't have to have an attitude Gohan."

"I'm sorry but…it just throws me the hell off!"

"You act like it's my fault!"

"You're here aren't you!"

"Well it sounds like a personal problem to me!"

"Why did you even come here?!"

"Like I wanted to!"

"And yet…here you are!"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because I feel…!"

Gohan folded his arms across his chest as he waited for her to finish what she was saying. Vidal crossed her arms as she lightly bounced her left leg lowering her head. She started to hold herself.

"I feel…"

"You feel…"

"…" she continued silently.

"Because you feel what?!"

"That I might still…!"

He waited.

"That I might still…love you…"

Gohan's face slowly dropped as he let his arms fall, "You…you what?"

"I love…you." her head was still down.

He looked at her shocked, "Vidal…you…no, you can't!"

"You can't tell me how to feel!"

Gohan put his hands on top of his head, "I can't believe you're…doing this to me…on public television!"

"Well what do you expect me to do!"

"Let it go!"

"I had to do something before the last minute!"

"Newsflash Vidal…it is the last minute!"

"But…!"

"It's too late!"

She then became quiet as she continued to hold herself as tears ran down both sides of her face. Gohan closed his eyes and shook his head as he stood in silence as well.

"Gohan…" she choked out through her tears.

He walked to the gym's door, "Vidal…it's too late."

Gohan walked out and left Vidal standing alone.

---

It was 7:15 as everyone, except the 8 guys, were sitting at a large dining table that sat all 15 of them. The table was rectangular in shape and only Sakura sat on the left end of the table with 7 person on each side. Starting from her going clockwise sat: Karmen, Sullivan, Kale, Tobi, Deidara, Tohru, Shigure, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Iruka, Temari, Kisame, Goku, and Vidal.

"How is everyone this evening?" Sakura smiled.

"Absolutely divine Sakura!" shouted Shigure.

"Well that's good to hear." she giggled.

Everyone was eating and she was trying to find a good time to start the conversation about the guys.

*Karmen: "I can't believe I have to sit by her."

"Ok everyone. Let's get down to business. About the guys…" she started.

"Oh Yuki is truly the lady killer." Shigure cut her off.

"Really now." Kakashi was curious.

"Yep! Having to beat all the girls at school off with a stick." he grinned.

"Everyone knows that Naruto is the only one who has 'real true' feeling for Sakura." commented Jiraiya.

"I'm not too sure about that." Tobi smiled.

"Shut it Tobi!" Deidara yelled.

Sullivan started to laugh, "Seriously, Sasori?"

Sakura nodded her head at their answers.

*Sakura: "This seems to be very interesting."

"I suppose Kankero is into you." Temari said.

"Yeah you would say that wouldn't you. After stealing one of her contestants right off the show." Karmen smirked.

"Excuse me, but do I know you." Temari was irritated.

"Karmen is it?" Sakura turned to her.

"Uh huh." she replied.

"What can you tell me about Sasuke?"

*Karmen: "That you can't have him!"

Before she could open her mouth Sullivan whispered to her, "Remember, Sasuke is trying to accomplish something here. So be a good girl and help him out."

Karmen rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "Sasuke is an awesome guy, who I think is starting to realize his true feelings for you."

"Really now?"

Sullivan nudged her.

"True story." she rolled her eyes.

Sakura smiled as she turned her attention to someone else.

"Happy now!" she whispered to Sullivan who had a big grin on his face.

*Kale: "Sasuke falling for Sakura? Yeah, that'll be the day."

*Shigure: "Is it just me, or did all that sound like it was rehearsed?"

"Kisame?" she singled him out.

"I have no idea what's going through Itachi's mind at the moment. So you might want to go to the next person."

"Just tell me about him."

"What? You don't know?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

*Kisame: "Why do people ask pointless questions."

"No." said Deidara.

"No what?" Sakura focused her attention on him.

"No to Itachi. The guy's not interested in any girl. He's on a mission and that's what comes first when you're in the Akatsuki." he smirked.

"What about Master Sasori?" Tobi pouted.

"Didn't I say shut up!"

"Sakura?"

She turned to Vidal who had her head down once again, "What is it Vidal?"

"About Gohan."

Everyone was talking loud so only those two could hear each other.

"Yes?"

"Please…please take good care of him. He's an awesome guy…"

"I'm sure he is. What a sweet sister you are to him." Sakura smiled.

Vidal shook her head and smiled softly, "No…I'm not his sister."

*Sakura: "Ok, um then who is she. Because the ones who brought her here told me she was Gohan's sister."

"I'm his Ex…"

Sakura's face dropped, "His…Ex…"

"You are very lucky…Sakura…"

*Sakura: "Gohan's Ex! Omg! The one from the lie detector jutsu!"

"I just ask one favor of you…"

"What?"

"Please don't break his heart." she looked up at Sakura and smiled.

Sakura smiled nervously, "Can…can I ask you…something?"

Vidal nodded her head.

"Do you…do you um…still love…Gohan?"

Vidal smiled softly, "Honestly…as much as I want to say I don't…yes…yes I do."

"Sakura?"

Sakura quickly turned around to the one who called her name, Kale.

"Yes?"

Kale smirked, "I think it would be best to send Master Jin home."

Everyone became quiet.

*Kakashi: "I wonder why."

Sakura's eyes widen as she blinked a couple of times, "What? Why?"

"All he's going to do is bring you misery. He's a two-faced liar and will stab you in the back the second he gets the chance."

"Whoa…" Jiraiya said.

"Are…are you sure?" she said.

Kale smiled, "Believe me, there's stuff about him that you wouldn't understand. Just get rid of him fast before he makes his move."

*Kakashi: "Something just isn't right."

*Sakura: "I can't believe Kale is telling me this about Jin! Seriously?!"

"You should probably listen to him." Karmen commented.

"Why, do you know him?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at her.

"Excuse you, I'm just trying to help…wait…why am I trying to help you."

Sullivan nudged her again.

*Sakura: "I'm sort of confused right now."

"Well it's almost for eliminations." Kakashi announced.

"Kind of early for that huh." Shigure said.

"Special days equals special times." Kakashi smiled.

---

After all the guest left and went home, the guys stood in their usual places in the stage room with Kakashi and Sakura standing in front of them.

*Naruto: "I wonder if Ero-senin put in a good word for me."

*Gohan: "It's eliminations and…man…I can't think straight!"

"Good evening gentlemen. 8 of you stand before me today, but only 7 of you will be seen in the morning."

*Kankero: "Sakura looks a little out of it tonight."

She continued, "You got some time to spend with your family and friends today. I as well got to spend time with them. What has been gathered from dinner will determine who stays tonight…and who goes home."

*Jin: "Come on Kabuto."

Sakura dug into the ninja bag and pulled out the first kunai, "This first kunai is going to go to someone who I feel is truly here for me. Naruto."

"Woo! First kunai baby!" he yelled as he ran down to get his kunai.

Sakura smiled at him, "Do I even have to ask the question?"

"Not at all." he smiled back.

Before she turned to get the second kunai he grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss. Her eyes widen as well as the eyes of the guys and Kakashi.

"Thank you." he grinned.

"You're…you're welcome." she said shocked.

*Kankero: "Naruto's growing some balls."

"Next. Sasuke."

*Sasori: "Way to go Karin and Suigetsu."

"Sasori." she announced the third.

*Itachi: "Not surprised."

*Kankero: "Seriously?"

"Yuki."

"Yes." he smiled walking down.

*Naruto: "Pretty boy's still here."

"Kankero."

"Finally!" he laughed running up to her.

"Itachi."

*Sasuke: "Still in the game."

*Gohan: "Are you serious? I'm in the bottom two! Vidal what did you tell her?"

Sakura held the last kunai in her hand as she looked at Jin and Gohan standing on the stage,

"One kunai, and as always…two guys standing." she said.

"Take it easy on them Sakura." Kakashi whispered.

She continued, "Gohan…the reason you're up there is because. The girl I thought was your 'sister', actually happened to be your ex-girlfriend."

"Really?" Naruto was surprised.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And Jin…the doubt of you not being who you say you are. I was literally 'warned', not to mess with you."

Jin chuckled, "Kale?"

"It doesn't matter. But I have made my decision."

The two guys stared at her while the others stared at the ones who were left on the opposite side of the stage.

"Gohan…will you come down here and get your kunai."

*Sasuke: "Tough luck you freak."

Gohan walked down to receive his kunai, "Thank you so much."

"We will have to discuss some things." she assured him as she passed her right hand gently over the left side of his face.

"Anything you want." he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Once he went up to meet the rest of the guys she concentrated on Jin, "Jin, will you come down here."

Jin grinned slyly as he slowly walked up to her, "Yes ma'am."

"Do you understand why I am sending you home?"

"Do you understand why I wanted to be sent home?"

She shook her head, "What…what are you talking about?"

Jin walked close up and her and whispered in her ear, "Who do you think I am?"

"I…"

He moved his face till it was in front of hers. Jin licked his licks and just as he did his true self surfaced up. Sakura's eyes widen as her mouth dropped open and she became paralyzed.

"Sakura?" Naruto called from the stage.

"Oro…Orochi…maru…" she was too stunned to speak.

He only let her see his true self as the others continued to be blinded thinking they were mesmerized or something.

*Sauske (smirking): "You coward. Why not show everyone who you are."

"It was fun." he smiled as he looked her dead in the eyes.

Her stomach started to turn. Kakashi started getting worried as he took a few steps towards them. Orochimaru ended the jutsu and turned around grinning.

"Oro…" she tried saying.

"You guys take care." he waved as he exited the room.

Kakashi came on the side of her, "Sakura, are you ok…what's wrong?"

"He…Jin…he's…he's…"

Naruto and Gohan ran down to meet them, "It's ok, what happened."

"Jin…Orochimaru…Orochimaru!" she yelled.

"What?!" Naruto, Kankero, and Kakashi yelled.

"Jin's Orochimaru!" she yelled over and over again.

The three quickly ran out the stage room and headed to the front door. They could see him in the distance as he turned around and smiled at them.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled.

Orochimaru opened the front door and the wind blew his hair and robe. Right when they got there the door shut and the quickly opened it. Looking around they found nothing, it was just the night air.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kankero yelled furious.

"Right under our noses!" Naruto punched the ground mad at himself.

"This is so embarrassing for me. I should've known."

"What's all the commotion?"

They turned around to see Gohan who was carrying Sakura.

"Jin…" said Naruto.

"What about him? He's gone now."

"You don't get it." Kankero pitched in.

"Please…please take me to my room." Sakura pleaded softly to Gohan.

"Will do. See you guys in the morning." Gohan said as he started to walk up the stairs with the girl.

"Good night…wait…you can't spend the night in her room!" Naruto made his way to the stairs.

"Not surprising how he just switches attitudes like that." Kankero smirked.

Kakashi just looked out the door trying to see something. A trace, a clue, anything…but he couldn't.

All of a sudden his eyes widen, "Kale!"

"Yeah, what about him?" Naruto said turning around after almost making it all the way upstairs.

"Kale, was Kabuto."

"What?!" Naruto and Kankero yelled.

"Think about it. He was saving Orochimaru by saying a lot of bad things about him at dinner. So that he could get eliminated."

"But why would Orochimaru even be here?" Kankero asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "Don't know. But whatever it is, he has it and gotten away with it just in time."

A/N: Hey you guys! I know some of you are happy I got rid of Jin (Orochimaru), it was fun while it lasted lol. Well this episode ended a little different from the others but it's ok right, right! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the episode and hopefully episode 10 doesn't take long for me to do. Plz review and let me know what you guys think. If you have any ideas, feel free to throw them at me. 7 guys left and it's going good so far…I suppose. Episode 10 coming soon! : )


	10. Lucky No 7

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last episode, very interesting if I do say so myself. Well Jin aka Orochimaru is gone…sob sob lol. Well there's seven guys left and it should be getting really good. Here's episode 10!

**Episode 10: Lucky No. 7**

It was 9:00 in the morning when Gohan sat on the living room couch looking up at the ceiling. So many things were going through his head about the day before.

*Gohan: "Okay I'm so confused about the whole Vidal being here yesterday."

"Hey man."

Gohan quickly looked up to find Naruto smiling, "Naruto?"

He sat down beside Gohan, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't really sleep."

"Why not?" Gohan leaned back on the couch.

"I still can't get over Orochimaru being in this house."

"Who is he?"

"This bad guy man…very bad guy."

Gohan smirked, "All you ninjas in here, and you mean to tell me that none of you knew who he was?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "You see…"

"A few of us knew."

They both turned to the right of them to see Sasori sitting on the loveseat with a cup of coffee.

"When did you get here?" Naruto raised his right eyebrow.

Gohan sat up, "What you mean a 'few' of you knew?"

Sasori sipped his coffee, "Exactly what I said."

Naruto became surprised, "Wait…some of you guys knew who Jin really was?"

"I believe that's what he just said."

They looked behind them and saw Itachi leaning on the sliding glass door, arms folded over his chest.

"Itachi?" Gohan said.

"Both Itachi and I knew." Sasori commented.

"And you guys didn't say anything?!" Naruto became aggravated.

"Calm down Naruto, it's not that big of a deal." Sasori said.

"Actually it is." replied Gohan.

"How so?"

They looked to the left side of the room and Yuki started to sit down on the recliner. The living room was dark because of it being cloudy outside and filled with the five guys.

"Anyone else want to pop up out of nowhere?" mumbled Naruto.

"Well if the guy's as bad as Naruto says he is then we all could've been in danger." said Gohan.

Sasori smirked, "Yeah right. Maybe you guys would've been in danger."

"Please, I could take him. I was talking about the rest of you guys."

"Meaning pretty boy and Naruto."

All five of them turned their attention ahead of them to the entrance of the living room to find a yawning Kankero.

Naruto stood up, "Yeah right!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "6 down, one to go."

"Either way, we're still in danger with or without that Orochimaru guy." said Yuki.

Gohan's eyes widen, "Why is that?"

"A few days ago there was talk of a Jinchuuriki."

Sasori stopped drinking his coffee and looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. Itachi turned his head and looked out the glass door up at the sky. Kankero looked at Naruto who slowly took his seat back next to Gohan.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked Naruto.

Kankero became annoyed as he crossed his arms and cocked his head back, "What about it?"

Yuki looked at him, "If any of you is the Jinchuuriki, it would be best for him to leave now before harm is done."

"You don't know anything about the Jinchuuriki."

"I know that it's Naruto."

"Why you wanna be boy band look alike…"

"Kankero." Naruto cut him off.

Everyone looked at Naruto.

*Kankero: "Hey, pretty boy had no right to disrespect Naruto like that."

"It's ok."

"But Naruto…" Kankero said.

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, I'm the Jinchuuriki. So what? I know how to act and control myself. Everyone here knows about me besides you and Gohan. None of them treated me any different of felt me as a threat. So I suggest you get your mind right and check yourself before I have to do it for you."

Yuki looked at him dumb-founded, "Oh I'm not worried about everyone else. You being the Jinchuuriki can bring great harm yes…to yourself. We wouldn't want to have to explain to fans why you injured yourself now would we."

Naruto's face dropped, "Why you little…!"

Kankero burst out laughing, "Now that sounds like Naruto!"

Gohan smirked, "That's cold Kankero, and here you were just defending him."

Sasori grinned, "I'm surprised Sasuke didn't pop in here."

"It's only 10:00 Sasori." Itachi replied.

---

Sasuke stood outside Sakura's room door.

*Sasuke: "Now, what am I doing some of you might be thinking."

He opened her door and walked on inside. The shower could be heard running on the right side of the room. Sasuke could hear Sakura's voice as she sung in the shower.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, there like it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours. I can teach you but I'll have to charge." she sung as she turned the shower off.

Sasuke chuckled as he sat on her bed, "Silly girl."

She stepped out the bathroom with a towel around her and she was drying her hair with another, "La la la la la, the boys are waiting."

"Heh."

Sakura quickly looked up and saw Sasuke sitting on her bed, "Sa…Sasuke?"

"Good morning Sakura." he slyly grinned.

She had to blink a couple of time, "Good morning."

"You look surprised to see me."

"I am, actually."

"You should've told me you were taking a shower. Then I wouldn't have taken mine so early so as to join you."

Sakura's knees became weak as she accidentally dropped her towel she was using to dry her hair.

*Sakura: "No! I'm not gong to fall for his smooth talk."

He smirked, "You ok?"

"Yeah, whatever." she picked up her towel and began to dry her hair again walking over to her vanity.

"Wow, I came to spend time with you this morning and this is the attitude I get." he stood up grinning.

"Since when?"

"You're cute when you're trying to resist me."

Sakura started to brush her hair while the inner side of her arms moved her towel, Sasuke looked her over and smiled.

Sakura smirked, "Stop fooling around. What do you want?"

The side of her towel loosened so quickly and just as it was about to slide off her, Sasuke grabbed her. His arms were around her waist as he held her close to him and the towel stood in place. She had immediately stopped brushing her hair and stared in her mirror shocked.

He spoke in her left ear, "What I want is to be here, right now, with you."

"Sas…" she started to say until she felt his lips hit the left side of her neck.

Sasuke kissed the left side of her neck over and over slowly. Sakura could barely breath as her eyes started to close and she put down her hair brush.

*Sakura: "What do you expect me to do?!"

In-between kisses Sasuke spoke, "You like that?"

All Sakura did was nod her head.

*Sasuke: "Piece of cake."

Sasuke's lips made it from Sakura's neck to her cheek and then to her lips. He kissed her lips a few times before they started French kissing.

---

"Wow 11:00 and still no scroll." Kankero said.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked at all the guys who sat in the living room.

"Don't know don't care." Kankero replied.

*Naruto: "So we're all sitting here waiting for the scroll. No Sasuke. What a lazy bastard."

"Don't we usually get a scroll around 10:00?" Yuki asked.

"Yep." said Sasori.

"Huh?" was Gohan's reaction.

"Man you got to cool it. Stop spacing out like that." Kankero said.

"I'm sorry you guys. I just got a lot on my mind."

"What your Ex?" Sasori said.

"Man shut up Sasori, why would that be his problem." replied Naruto.

Sasori hunched his shoulders, "Hey, it's whatever."

"Yeah that's it." said Gohan.

Naruto became surprised, "Why is that Gohan?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, "Vidal…she told me some things."

*Sasori: "She loves him."

*Kankero: "Loves him."

*Yuki: "Love."

Naruto was all in Gohan's face, "Really? Like what?"

All the guys looked at him like he was stupid narrowing their eyes as sweat ran down the back of their necks.

Gohan smiled at Naruto, "Well…"

"Good morning!"

All 6 guys turned to the living room entrance from the stairs and saw Sakura. She was smiling holding hands with a grinning Sasuke.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"So that's where he was." said Itachi.

*Naruto: "Why in the hell is she holding hands with Sasuke!"

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting."

"Not all of us." Sasori said as he stood up and walked passed them out the living room.  
* "Man what's wrong with me?"

Sakura became surprised, "What's with him?"

"What happened with the scroll?" Kankero asked.

"Huh? Oh! No scroll today guys."

"What?" Gohan said.

Sakura smiled, "Yep, I'm just going to spend some time with my 7 guys today."

"Is there still eliminations?" Yuki asked.

"Of course." she replied.

Sasori walked back into the living room without saying anything and taking a seat next to Itachi on the loveseat. Sakura just looked at him.

"So we should have some fun today huh?" Kankero said.

"Yes sir!" she smiled.

"What are we going to do?" Gohan asked.

"How about the beach?"

All the guys look at Gohan and Itachi, "No."

"Yeah, I guess not. Looks like rain is about to come down anyway." she pouted.

Sasuke turned to her, "Look, I'm going to fix me something to eat so you talk to the guys."

"Ok." Sakura replied as he pecked her on the lips.

*Sasori: "Are you serious?"

*Kankero: "Looks like baby Uchiha just made his way fully inside the game."

Sasuke left the group and went into the kitchen as Sakura took a seat in-between Gohan and Naruto.

"How's my two guys?" she grinned.

"Heh." came from Naruto.

"Alright, not great." Gohan replied.

"Aw…is it the cloudy day?" she pouted.

"Let's come up with something to do." Yuki spoke up.

"Skating rink." smiled Kankero.

Sakura became surprised, "That's a really good idea."

"Skating!" Naruto yelled.

"Kankero you're so awesome!" she got up and ran.

"I try." he smirked waiting for her to come give him a hug or something.

"Sasuke!" she ran right to the kitchen.

Kankero sat there, left eye twitching, "Oooook…"

"Where's this new attitude about Sasuke coming from?" Gohan was confused.

*Yuki: "I don't understand. One day she hates him, the other…she loves him?"

---

They made it to Snowdrop Ice-skating Rink and everyone got out the limo. Sakura had made a quick phone call to rent out the place for the day.

"Here we go!" she yelled in excitement grabbing Sasuke's hand.

*Naruto: "Bastard."

The 9 of them went inside, with Kakashi, and ordered their size skates. Sasori watched as Sakura and Sasuke joked around together while putting on their skates.

*Sasori: "Why do I even care?"

"Chill out Sasori before you vibe rubs off on all of us." Itachi joked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Uchiha." he walked to the other side of the benches.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called.

"Yeah Naruto?"

"What's up with Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Yeah man, since when they're so close?" Kankero joined the conversation.

Kakashi's eyes widen, "You guys act as if I know."

Gohan made his way where Sakura and Sasuke sat. He already had his skates on and he wanted to take Sakura out on the ice.

"Sorry to burst into you guys 'rendezvous' but, Sakura, let's go out on the ice."

Sakura smiled, "Ok sure."

*Sasuke: "Smooth move saiyan."

She took Gohan's hand and they made their way to the little opening of the ice rink.

"You need to stop complaining and do something about it." Kakashi folded his arms.

"Gohan don't leave me!" Sakura laughed.

The guys, including Kakashi, looked at the rink and saw Gohan laughing as he circled around a stumbling Sakura.

"Ha! You see! Gohan has the right idea and he's on top of his game." Kakashi threw it in their faces.

"Oh shut it." they said as they made their way onto the ice.

"Whoa." Naruto said holding the side rail.

Kankero laughed, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Can't skate man." Naruto said.

"You can't be serious. You're a ninja." Yuki started to skate backwards.

Kankero narrowed his eyes at him, "Show off."

Sakura was just making her way around and she grabbed the same rail Naruto was on.

"Sakura." he smiled.

"You can't skate?" she asked.

"No that's not it!" he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh huh." she raised her right eyebrow.

"Fine…I don't know how to skate." he blushed and turned the other way.

Sakura smiled and held out her hand, "I don't either. How about we help each other learn."

"What? Seriously?"

"Oh come on Naruto." she grabbed his hand.

*Naruto: "I love the Sakura and I moments."

The two of them was stumbling on the ice laughing as the others went around and around the rink.

*Gohan: "Whoa, Naruto has her time now."

"I think it's one foot after the other." Naruto said.

Sakura clenched his hand, "I'm trying. Are you?"

"Yeah, but we're barely moving." he laughed.

"I know!" she laughed too.

"Move faster slow pokes." Kakashi zoomed passed them.

"Not so fast sensei." Naruto said.

All of a sudden Sakura started to loose her balance, "Na…Naruto."

"Balance. Balance." he said as he tried to get her to focus.

"I'm trying…but…" she then spun in front of Naruto.

"Whoa!" he yelled trying to mover her.

Sakura fell forward onto Naruto who had to grab her around the waist. They both started to spin as the others carefully dodged them laughing. Naruto then lost his footing and fell backwards with Sakura going down with him. They hit the icy floor.

"Ow!" Naruto cried.

"Are you ok?" Sakura lifted herself up and asked.

"Yeah…yeah I think so."

"You big cluts!"

"What?!" he yelled eyes wide.

Sakura smiled at him and his facial expression changed, "As expected of you Naruto…as well as me."

"Heh, yeah I guess."

She looked into his crystal blue eyes and she felt like she could just swim in them.

*Sakura: "Naruto…"

"Sakura?" he said.

"Yes." she replied eyes turning into little heart shapes.

"I just…I just wanted to say…" he started to blush smiling softly.

"Yes."

"Hey baby, let me get you on your feet and teach you how to 'really' skate."

Sasuke had come up on the side of them. Sakura quickly snapped out of her trance and turned around.

"Sasuke!" she smiled.

Sasuke held out his hand and slyly grinned, "How 'bout it?"

"Of course! You don't have to ask me twice." she said quickly grabbing his hand.

As he led her away she turned to look at Naruto. He looked at her disappointed and turned away. Sakura's smile faded away as she slowly turned to look at the back of Sasuke's head.

"You alright Naruto?" Gohan stopped and looked down at him.

"I'm fine." he said getting up on his feet.

*Gohan: "Man that Sasuke guy has Sakura wrapped around his finger."

*Kankero: "I bet if Sasuke asked Sakura to jump she would probably say how high."

*Naruto: "…"

Naruto gets back onto the rail and makes his way his way off the ice towards the bleachers.

"Are you cool Naruto?" Gohan called.

Naruto didn't respond as he took a seat and leaned back. The rest of the guys continued to skate with Sakura skating with Sasuke. Naruto just watched them go around and around the rink. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed as he closed his eyes.

"What's your problem?"

"Wha…!" he became scared and slid down a few seats.

Sasori chuckled, "Calm down Naruto, it's just me."

"You can't be sneaking up on me like that!" he stood up and yelled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Naruto sat back down on the seats below the ones Sasori was sitting on. They didn't speak for awhile. Sasori kept his eyes on those who were on the ice and Naruto kept looking out the corner of his eye at him.

*Naruto: "I haven't talked to Sasori one on one before. What's he doing up here with me anyway."

"What is it?" Sasori referred to Naruto without looking at him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Just curious…how did you get up here with me?"

Sasori smirked, "Seriously?"

"You just pop up places man."

"Does that bother you."

"Not really, it just creeps me out."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Then it bothers you."

Naruto turned his attention back to those on the ice, "Ok whatever."

"So what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem with you."

"No you idiot, why aren't you out on the ice with the rest of them."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Sakura. Now you."

*Naruto: "Wow, most people would say 'I asked you first', but this guy just told me the real deal."

"Well?" asked Sasori.

Naruto smirked and leaned back, "Same here."

"Heh."

"I just don't get it."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, but then again. I should've seen this coming."

"I say why bother."

"Huh?"

"Every time he screws up she gets pissed off, but the minute he shows some sign of affection it's back to little girl Sakura."

"I doubt he cares for her."

"Heh, everyone knows that he's just in it for Itachi."

"And Sakura's so blind."

"That's why I said why bother. What does she have us on this ridiculous show for if her heart will always remain with him."

Naruto remembered his date with Sakura.

"…_I know where your heart lies…"_

Sasori stood up, "Just to play with our hearts…"

"Where are you going?"

"To get my mind straight." he replied walking down the bleachers and towards the exit of the place.

*Naruto: "Didn't think Sasori would feel so strongly about the whole Sasuke and Sakura thing."

"Yo Naruto!"

He turned to see Gohan yelling at him, "Yeah!"

"You coming back on the ice?!"

"Sure!" he said getting up and walking over to the rink opening.

Gohan met him there, "How you doing?"

"I'm good."

---

It was 5:30pm when they decided to stop skating and head back to the mansion. The guys rode in silence as Sasuke and Sakura spoke to each other still holding hands.

"Did you enjoy yourself babe?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh huh, I had a lot of fun." she smiled.

Kankero rolled his eyes as Gohan pretended like he was going to throw up. Naruto looked out the limo's window as Sasori sat there arms folded and eyes closed.

"Did you learn how to skate Sakura?" asked a smiling Yuki.

"You finally called me Sakura." she smiled at him.

*Kankero: "Oh please, big deal, we all been calling her Sakura."

"Of course she learned how to skate." Sasuke said releasing her hand and putting his arms over her shoulders.

"I believe the question was directed to Sakura, not you Uchiha." Sasori said eyes still closed.

Sasuke smirked, "Well, how rude of me. Sakura, did you learn how to skate?"

She looked at Sasori concerned, "Uh…yeah, I did actually."

"Wow, what I just said a moment ago. But hey some people would rather have it their way."

"I'm getting sick and tired of you man." Kankero smirked.

"Sounds like a personal problem, take was aspirin and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think he speaks jackass, sorry." Gohan jumped in.

"Well I guess you do since you opened your mouth."

*Sakura: "Um…what's going on?"

"Cool it you guys." Kakashi said from the front of the limo.

Everyone became quiet as the limo pulled up to the front of the mansion. All the guys quickly got up except Itachi who took his time and Sasuke and Sakura.

*Kankero: "That guy burns the hell out of me!"

As Sasuke started to walk he noticed Sakura didn't move, "What's wrong babe? Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few."

He hunched his shoulders and left her outside. Kakashi walked up on the side of her as Ebisu drove the limo off. She stood in silence looking at all the guys enter the house.

"You know what's wrong don't you." Kakashi spoke.

"I…I'm not entirely…"

"Really now Sakura?" Kakashi raised his left eyebrow.

"All the guys seem tensed."

"And you don't know why?"

"…" she became silent.

"Something must've happened between you and Sasuke for him to get your special attention."

Sakura held herself, "I didn't want to see their reaction by this."

Kakashi shook his head, "Get yourself together Sakura. If not the guys are going to start eliminating themselves."

She watched as Kakashi walked pass her and into the mansion.

---

It had started to rain now and the house was dark and quiet. Kankero was laying on the living room sofa watching television. Naruto was with Gohan in the gym working out and clowning around. Itachi was soaking in the indoor hot tub almost half asleep. Yuki was in the office room on the phone talking to Tohru. Sasori was standing outside on the huge back porch of the left wing of the mansion. Sasuke was taking a nap with Sakura on her bed.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

He didn't move at all. She just looked at him and remembered the way the guys was treating him in the limo. Sakura slowly moved from underneath his arm as she sat up in the bed. The rain was coming down hard now and it could be heard hitting the roof.

She looked down at him, "What's wrong with me? I…I have always loved…"

Sakura slowly got out the bed and crept out the door. She went down the stairs and heard the TV. Peeking around the corner she saw Kankero laid up on the couch.

"Man, I really can't stand that guy. What the hell." he talked to himself while he changed channels.

*Sakura: "Is he talking about Sasuke?"

She then made her way to the office room where Yuki was. Sakura could see him sitting in the chair having a conversation.

"I'm fine and you?" he said.

Tohru: _"How's things going on the show?"_

"Not too well. We're all starting to have second thoughts about it."

"Second thoughts?" Sakura whispered to herself.

She slowly walked throughout the house and heard some clanking noises. So her attention then went towards the gym.

"I wonder who's up there." she thought to herself.

Sakura then crept up the stairs and as she got closer she could hear some laughing going on. She peeked through the small window in the top center of the door. Naruto could be seen spotting Gohan on the weight bench.

"It's all good Naruto." Gohan smiled.

"Yeah whatever. All I know is that I got played."

"But you can laugh about it now."

"Fine, but just because you think so."

Gohan laughed, "See that's how you have to think!"

"What are those two talking about?" she spoke to herself.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Gohan stopped what he was doing."

Sakura quickly covered her mouth and ducked down. She then tip toed back downstairs and held her chest because her heart had start beating fast.

*Sakura: "Why am I creeping around my on house?!"

She shook her head as she walked to the left wing of the mansion wearing some comfortable black sweat pants and a red muscle shirt. So many things were going through her mind that she just couldn't understand.

*Sakura: "Okay, on one hand I have Sasuke. I mean, I know it's kind of weird to the others that we've become close lately. But, it was bound to happen sometime…right?"

Sakura stopped by the sliding glass door and sat on the floor with her back up against it. The rain was still coming down hard and the sky was still dark. Suddenly she heard something coming from outside. She slowly turned around to look outside the doors. Nothing could be seen at first until she turned to the right a little bit more. Something red was sitting upon one of the patio's chairs. Sakura then noticed someone's feet propped up on the outside table.

"Sasori?" she thought aloud.

She stood up and gently slid the glass door; the wind blew over her which made her hold herself. Taking a few steps outside before she finally closed the door behind her. He wasn't too far from where she was and she slowly walked over to him.

*Sakura: "I'm just wondering what's he doing out here in this kind of weather."

Sasori couldn't really hear her footsteps because of the rain and he wasn't really concentrating. Sakura continued to walk up until she made it behind him. She smiled and gently touched his left shoulder. He quickly turned around to see her smiling face.

"Hey you." she said.

Sasori looked at her, "Hey."

He turned back around and didn't say anything else. Sakura just looked at him sit there without a word to say.

"Sooo…" she leaned on the table.

"What?"

"What? What's going on?"

Sasori smirked, "Obviously nothing if I'm sitting out here."

"Whoa, attitude much."

"Can't I have one."

"I don't know what for."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"Look, Sasori. I don't know what's going on but…"

He cut her off, "Where's your precious Uchiha?"

Sakura looked at him, "Oh, he's…asleep."

"I bet he is."

"All this hostility is because of him isn't it?" she held herself.

Sasori sighed and pushed his hair back, "Look, you do whatever you want to do. You're grown."

"I don't understand."

*Sasori: "Oh my god."

"You don't understand what Sakura?"

"Why…why is everyone so…I mean Sasuke and I…"

"You are so blind." he smirked.

*Sakura: "Blind!!!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Sakura."

"What is wrong with you guys? Are you jealous or something?"

Sasori's eyes widen as he slowly turned to face her, "Jealous? Are you serious?"

"What other explanation could there be."

"A hell of a lot!"

"You don't understand, me and Sasuke have this bond."

"The guy's a jackass!"

"He's my jackass!"

"There's a lot that you…! You know what…I'm through with this conversation." Sasori stood up and started to walk away in the rain toward the other side of the mansion.

"Don't you walk away from this!" she followed after him yelling.

"You're still a little girl Sakura. But I like how you put on an act."

"An act! Like you don't!"

Sasori stopped walking, "What?"

Sakura stopped some feet behind him, "Acting like your loyalty remains with the Akatsuki and never wanting to let your guard down."

"You don't know me."

"I know I kicked your ass once and I can do it again." she turned around.

"Excuse me?" he turned around.

"Sasuke and I, big deal. You guys have to get a grip." she started to walk back to the sliding doors beyond the patio.

"No big deal? Get a grip?! What the hell is your problem?!" he started to go after her.

"What is your problem?!" she yelled looking back as she made it to the doors soaking wet.

"You! You're my problem!"

"Me?! You're the one saying I'm blind!"

"I'm just stating facts sweetheart!"

"Sasuke cares…!"

"About himself!" Sasori yelled cutting her off and causing her to lean on the sliding doors.

"What do you know…you don't know him like I do."

"No Sakura…you don't know him at all."

"Yes I do!"

"He's not that kid who was in your squad long ago Sakura!"

Sakura became quiet as it felt like a lump was in her throat, "I…"

"He hurt you constantly! Take that into account!"

"I do!"

"So what's the problem?!"

"It…I…"

"What is it huh?"

"To be loved…you have to get hurt…"

"Bull…"

"Well…"

"There are a lot of guys here that, I know, would 'never' hurt you. You know why?"

Tears started to form in her eyes as she folded her arms, bit her bottom lip, and started shaking her right leg. She shook her head no.

"Because that's the way of 'true' caring and love for someone."

"I…Sasuke is…"

"Stop talking about that damn Sasuke!"

"It's not like you care!"

Sasori blinked his eyes a couple of times, "What did you say…?"

"You're only here because Itachi probably dragged you along!"

Sasori became aggravated as he backed her up on the sliding glass doors, "You have no idea of how I feel about you."

Sakura's eyes widen, "Wha…"

"You don't know I think about you every day. You don't know how much I 'hate' having to compete for your affection. You have no idea that I hate the way I would give up everything just to be with you. So don't you dare, because you don't know!"

They looked each other in the eyes, "Sasori?"

"You want to waste you time with some little boy Uchiha who's constantly competing with an older brother who could care less, be my guest. But remember this, I'll be more than happy to walk the hell out that door and never come back because I'm not going to waste my time with some little girl." his fists were on the doors behind her.

"No! I mean…you don't have to do that. Please…just…stay here…please." she took her hands and rubbed his face.

He grabbed her wrists, "Don't play games with me."

"I don't want to!"

All of a sudden Sasori's lips hit hers as he kissed her. Sakura kissed him back closing her eyes. He let go of her wrists so he could hold her around the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to make out. The rain was still coming down but not as hard as it was before. She ran her fingers through his wet hair has he lifted her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Sasori held her up against the sliding glass doors. They then stopped to catch their breaths and she looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." she cried.

"You're not off the hook yet, but I don't want to have to have this conversation again." he smirked.

Sakura smiled as he kissed her again. In the background a couple of feet inside the room stood a shocked Naruto watching them.

---

Sasuke woke up and looked around the room for Sakura.

*Sasuke: "So I wake up by myself."

He put his hands in his pocket, exited the room, and went down the main stairs.

"Look who's up."

Sasuke turned to the right to see Kankero, "Whatever man."

"Had a nice nap?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Where's 'my' Sakura?" Kankero asked walking pass him to the living room.

"If you should know, I don't know where she is."

"Didn't you come from her room."

"So what? That doesn't mean she was in there."

"Haha! Looks like she finally escaped huh." Gohan came from the kitchen laughing as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

Sasuke smirked, "Seems like you guys are hating."

"Yeah sure, we all want her to run away from us." Yuki grinned coming up behind Gohan.

All the guys started to laugh. Sasuke just leaned on the wall and cocked his head back. Suddenly Naruto stormed passed them.

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood." Kankero smirked.

Naruto stopped and stared at him, "Piss off Kankero."

Everyone looked at him confused.

*Kankero: "Hey, I didn't deserve that."

Gohan walked up and put his hand on Naruto's left shoulder, "Hey, you ok?"

Naruto jerked his shoulder to where Gohan's hand was removed, "Why don't you ask Sakura and Sasori."

Sasuke's eye widen, "Sasori and Sakura?"

*Kankero: "So that's where she's gone missing."

*Yuki: "Naruto has to calm down. This is a competition."

Gohan let Naruto walk upstairs and to his room. They all watched as he slammed the door behind him.

"He needs to calm down." Yuki said.

Kankero looked at him, "You don't know anything about Naruto…this been going on for years."

"At least she gotten away from Uchiha." Gohan joked.

Sasuke looked at him aggravated, "Whatever saiyan. At least I'm a one woman man besides a two timing muscle head."

*Kankero: "Oh snap!"

"What did you say?"

Sasuke smirked, "You heard me."

"Ok cool it you guys." Yuki said

"Does the name Vidal ring a bell." Sasuke continued.

Gohan stepped up to him, "Does the name right and left hook ring a bell."

"What about your Karin Sasuke."

Everyone looked up and saw a smirking Itachi with his arms folded over his bare chest.

"Karin?" Kankero was confused.

Sasuke smirked, "Well well well, you came out of hiding."

"I wasn't hiding little brother."

"Wait, who's Karin?" Kankero asked.

"I believed when she came her name was…Karmen." Itachi replied.

"What?!" Yuki and Kankero became shocked.

Gohan smirked, "Old flame Uchiha?"

Sasuke grinned and cocked his head back, "What does it matter to you saiyan."

*Kankero: "Whoa, Sasuke got another chick somewhere?"

"You better be a one woman man or there's going to be problems." Gohan said.

"It doesn't matter if I got one or got the other. Heh, they just might have gotten a little Uchiha in them." Sasuke smirked.

"You sick bastard!" Gohan yelled with Kankero and Yuki holding him back.

---

It was eliminations and the seven guys stood on one side of the stage like always. Sakura stood with Kakashi in front with Kakashi holding the ninja bag.

*Sasori: "I know I'm not going home, but I don't want to be wasting my time here if all she can think about is that damn Sasuke."

"Good evening gentlemen." Sakura spoke.

*Naruto: "Tell me why I said in the house again?"

"Today was fun, confusing, and a little thrower off."

*Sasori: "Yeah I bet."

*Sasuke (grinning): "I'm not going anywhere."

"I just want to ask you guys something." she said.

*Kankero: "What's going on?"

Sakura put her head down as her arms rested behind her, "My actions and attitude toward Sasuke today…how did you feel about that?"

All the guys expect Sasuke, Sasori, and Itachi became surprised.

*Naruto: "Is she seriously asking our opinion now?"

Things were silent for awhile as the guys looked off in other directions. Sakura picked her head up and looked at Sasori.

"Does anyone want to go first?"

"I think it's bull if you ask me." Naruto quickly spoke.

"Why is that Naruto?" she asked.

"All of us here are giving a hundred percent if not more to win your heart. But when it comes to Sasuke, his ass can give ten percent and still have you wrapped around his finger."

*Sakura: "Sounds like what Sasori was talking about."

"Naruto's right." Kankero spoke next.

"Explain." she said.

"I mean everyone beside Gohan and Yuki know about your past feelings about him. Seems like you still have those feelings so have the rest of us here."

*Itachi: "This is getting interesting. Maybe I should join in"

"Ok." she nodded her head.

"I mean, why hold a show if your heart and mind is already somewhere else. Maybe we should all go home so you can stop wasting our time." said Itachi.

*Sakura: "Even Itachi?"

*Sasuke (smirking): "Even Itachi is threatened by me."

"Thank you for your feelings on the situation. Yuki, is there anything you would like to say?" Sakura turned her attention to him.

"I agree with each one had to say." he replied.

"Gohan?"

"I just want to say don't waste my time because I could be doing better things."

Sakura nodded her head, "Ok, we can do eliminations now."

"What about Sasori? Don't you value his opinion?" Naruto asked.

"I already got his opinion, but thanks for your consideration."

*Naruto: "I wish I could just go home, but…I can't. Not yet."

Sakura took out the first kunai and held it, "This first kunai is going to go to someone who I feel deserves it…Sasori, can you come down and get your 'Sakura' kunai."

Sasuke's eyes widen, "What?"

Gohan grinned, "Shut down Uchiha."

*Sasuke: "Are you serious?"

Sasori walked down to get his kunai and Sakura attached it to his belt.

"Will you be here for Sakura's drops?" she asked.

"I'll try." he said turning away from her and walked up to the other side of the stage.

"The next kunai goes to…Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Please come down and get your kunai."

*Sasuke: "Even Naruto's before me."

"Third is going to be, Gohan."

*Gohan: "What's going on? Wasn't she all up on Sasuke today?"

*Kankero: "I hope I'm not going home."

"Itachi…come down and get your kunai."

*Sasuke: "This can't be right!"

"What do you think is going on?" Naruto whispered to Gohan.

"I don't know." Gohan whispered back.

"Next, Kankero, please come receive your kunai."

Kankero walked down with a grin upon his face, "Thank you love."

"You're welcome. I want to see more of you, do you got that."

"Maybe if you leave Sasuke alone." he joked.

Everyone looked at the two remaining guys and became confused.

*Yuki: "Well this is unexpected is it not."

Sakura held the final kunai in her hand as she spoke, "Do you know why you two are the ones left?"

Sasuke smirked, "Frankly I'm confused why I wasn't the first."

"I'm confused as well." Yuki replied.

"Yuki, you're a great guy but sometimes I wonder if you really want to be here you know. You also don't really become so much intimate with me."

*Yuki: "Intimate?"

"Sasuke…a lot of the guys here feel you as a threat and I've gotten a lot of information about you that I'm not happy with. I have to realize some things and stop living in the past if I'm ever going to grow into the woman I know I am."

*Kakashi: "That's my girl."

Sakura looked at the guys who she chose, "But I have to remind you guys of who show this is. The decisions I make you should all respect if you truly have love for me, do you understand that?"

*Sasori: "There she goes again."

"With all the things said and done. I would like…Sasuke to come down here and receive his kunai."

"Are you serious?!" Gohan yelled.

"What did I just say?!" Sakura yelled.

*Naruto: "This sucks man. At least pretty boy cared about her."

Sasuke walked down and let Sakura put the kunai on his belt, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"There's still much I have to figure out about you."

"Ok but you owe me." he smirked.

"For what?" her eyes widen.

"For not being there when I woke up." he replied as he kissed her in front of the guys.

*Gohan: "This guy is one hell of an actor."

Sakura kissed him back.

*Sakura: "I can't help myself!"

After their lips departed he went to stand by the remaining guys. Sakura looked at Yuki who's head was faced away from her.

"Yuki?" she said walking forward.

"It's ok. Just as long as I wasn't here for no reason." he smiled.

She ran and gave him a hug, "It was so nice meeting you. You're a great guy and I'm sure you'll find love one day. Maybe with that Tohru girl."

Yuki chuckled, "Oh no, she's my cousin's girlfriend."

Sakura's eyes widen, "Oh…I thought…"

"Goodbye Ms. Haruno." Yuki said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Take care pretty boy!" Naruto waved.

"You too Jinchuuriki." Yuki smiled.

They watched as he walked out the door.

"Kakashi…"

"Yeah yeah, the drinks." he rolled his eyes and brought them the tray.

"Things are getting harder and harder now guys. There are six of you left and I feel like I have a connection with all of you." Sakura said.

"Some of us more than others." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." he smiled.

Sakura looked at him funny, "Ooook. Who's here for Sakura drops?!"

"We are!"

A/N: Hey everyone! How did you like this episode? I know, it was a little dramatic, but aren't all these reality shows lol. It was hard for me to decide which one should go home next, I'M SORRY YUKI! Anyway, Sasuke is trying to step up his game. All the guys still hate him lol. Did any of you see the Sasori and Sakura moment coming? I put a lot of thought into that just to let you know lol. Well episode 11 shouldn't take long so…until then. Bye! Oh and it's gonna come up soon : D!


	11. Squad maneuver

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for taking long to update. I've been so busy lately. Well last episode we let go of Mr. Yuki Sohma and there are only 6 guys left. Here comes episode 11, enjoy! : )

**Episode 11: Squad maneuver**

Kankero is taking a shower while the other remaining guys get ready for the day ahead.

*Kankero: "Oh yeah! Six guys left! Time to start getting rid of people."

Naruto was shaking the water out of his hair as he finished washing it in the bathroom sink.

*Naruto: "I can't believe Sakura has a strong connection with Sasori."

Gohan had made his way to the kitchen where he found Itachi and Sasori sitting on a couple of barstools.

"Good morning." smiled Gohan.

"What's up…" replied Sasori.

Itachi remained silent as he ate a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal. Gohan grabbed some eggs from the refrigerator and a skillet from a bottom cabinet.

"Anyone want some eggs?" Gohan offered.

"Sure…saiyan."

Sasori and Gohan turned around to see a grinning Sasuke.

Gohan shook his head and turned back around, "It's too early in the morning man."

Sasuke hunched his shoulders, "You're right, how about 7:00 tonight, my treat."

"Go to hell."

*Sasuke: "All I have to do is make the big guy crack up and he's out of here hehe."

"You think you're good don't you…" Sasori smirked.

Sasuke turned his attention towards him, "Please explain yourself."

"Sakura's not stupid."

"Didn't say she was."

"Actions speak louder than words."

"Heh, like I care."

"You're a bastard."

"Thank you, but I'm sure you could've done better than that."

Sasori shook his head, "Don't test me boy."

"Oh believe me, if I wanted to test you, you would know."

"She deserves better than you."

"Aw how sweet, you've grown feelings for her."

Sasori leaned his back on the counter while sitting on the barstool and put his hands behind his head, "That's right…I have."

*Itachi: "So he finally admits it huh."

Sasuke then leaned against the wall and grinned, "Then it must pain you."

"What?"

"The fact that she wants me."

"Heh, you keep that line of thinking."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you weren't with us in her bedroom last night."

"Watch yourself." Gohan stood on the side of him.

"What? It's not my fault she doesn't want some washed-up Akatsuki freak."

Sasori started to get irritated, "Shut your mouth."

"You know the thing I love most when I'm with her though…"

"Calm down Sasori." Itachi said.

Sasuke leaned forward and smirked, "…the way she moans my name when I'm hitting that spot just right."

All of a sudden out of nowhere something grabs hold of Sasuke around his neck and torso. The kitchen's atmosphere had suddenly darkened as Gohan backed up on the kitchen's countertop.

"Sasori…" Itachi spoke.

Sasori sat on his barstool and his eyes couldn't be seen, "You have disrespected her for the last time…little Uchiha."

What held Sasuke was a summoned black puppet chain, which carried ancient writings upon it.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gohan yelled.

Fog started to form at the bottom of the kitchen as Sasori smirked. The writings upon the puppet chain started to glow and rotate from right to left; also left to right.

"Sasori…" Itachi called.

"You're time ends here…S a s u k e…"

Sasuke grinned, "Try me."

"Ku…"

"Um guys?" Gohan started getting nervous.

"…shan…"

"Sasori…" called Itachi once again.

"Show me what you got puppet freak." Sasuke taunted.

"…shi…set…"

"Sasori!"

"Hey guys! Sakura scroll!" Kankero yelled from the living room.

Suddenly everything went back to normal and the puppet chain disappeared. Sasuke turned and walked out the kitchen. Sasori got up and followed behind Itachi leaving Gohan alone in the kitchen.

"Ok…I'm never hanging with ninjas, ever again."

Kankero held the scroll open and started to read, "Good morning guys. I hope you all had a good night's sleep because today you have a challenge."

"Thank goodness." Naruto sighed.

Kankero continued, "There are six of you left so we're going to be doing things a bit differently. I'm going to be splitting you up into two teams."

"What?!" all the guys except Itachi yelled.

"That's right, squads. Now squad one will consist of Naruto, Kankero, and Itachi."

"You got to be kidding me." Sasori put his right hand on his head.

"Second squad will consist of Sasuke, Sasori, and Gohan. Squad number one, your color is pink. Squad number two, your color is purple."

"No…come on Sakura." Naruto's face hung.

"Your team shirts will be provided for you in the limo which Ebisu-sensei will be driving you to Bluebonnet Park. I'll be waiting there to give you more details on the challenge. See you in an hour. Love, Sakura Haruno."

*Kankero: "Teams?! What about the single date?!"

*Sasori: "I can't believe she put me on the same team with Sasuke…are you serious?"

Sasuke grinned, "Won't this be fun…partner."

"Look, I got your back Sasori." Gohan assured him.

---

All the guys put their team shirt on and headed out the house and into the limo.

*Kankero (chuckling): "This better be fun."

Ebisu drove by himself as he watched the six guys in the back.

"Hey, Ebisu-sensei. Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi's already at the park with Sakura Naruto." Ebisu replied.

"Oh ok."

Gohan sat in-between Sasori and Sasuke. Sasori sat with his arms folded and eyes closed as Sasuke looked out the limo window.

*Gohan: "These two are going to be a problem today. All this tension is killing me!"

"You alright Gohan?" Itachi smirked.

"Yeah…why you ask?" he narrowed his eyes.

Itachi hunched his shoulders, "I don't know, you seemed a bit tensed in the kitchen during the whole 'situation'."

"Situation?" Kankero's left eyebrow rose.

"What situation?" Naruto asked.

*Itachi (smirking): "It's so easy to get these guys attention."

"There wasn't any situation." Sasori said.

"Why would Itachi lie?" Naruto asked confused.

"He wouldn't…" smirked Sasuke.

"So what happened?" Kankero jumped in.

"Well…"

"Here we are!" Ebisu stopped the limo.

"Time to go." Gohan said crossing over Sasuke and out the door with Sasori behind him.

"Are you serious?!" Naruto's mouth dropped.

*Kankero: "Have you ever noticed that every time we want to know something and right when we're about to find out we end up making it to our destination."

The rest of the guys stepped out the limo and then Ebisu drove off.

"Afternoon gentlemen."

The turned to the right to see Kakashi standing with his arms crossed.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto squinted his eyes.

"Yes Naruto." Kakashi smiled.

"Hey guys!" Sakura came running towards them waving.

"Sakura!" Naruto smiled and started to run to her.

Gohan chuckled, "That Naruto."

Naruto and Sakura made it to each other as he grabbed her around the waist. He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed.

"Isn't that nice." said Kakashi.

"Yeah if you're into that kind of stuff. Reminds me of that movie with that guy and chick…" Kankero rubbed his chin.

"The Notebook?" Itachi said.

"Hell yeah! That one!" Kankero smiled.

*Gohan: "Ok…how do they know that movie?"

After Naruto placed Sakura back on the ground she didn't remove her arms from around his neck.

"Looks like Naruto's happy to see me." she looked back and smiled at the rest of guys.

"Oh we are." Gohan laughed walking up to them.

"Well good." she replied as she let go of Naruto and gave Gohan a hug.

"Do you want to explain today's challenge to them." Kakashi asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Must you rush me."

"I'm kind of curious myself." Kankero replied as the rest of them walked up.

"Ok ok sheesh. Today should be very fun." she smiled as she cupped her hands.

"I hope so." Sasori grinned.

"Of course." she smiled at him.

*Gohan: "I guess he forgot he's on Sasuke's team."

"Let's get stared then." Naruto grinned.

"Ok, will you guys split up into your teams." she said.

Sasori's face dropped, "Oh yeah…"

The guys stood with their teammates pink on the left and purple on the right.

Sakura turned around, "Follow me please."

As she started to walk they followed behind along with Kakashi. They went down a hill and could see some obstacle courses set up.

"You gotta be kidding me." Kankero chuckled.

*Naruto: "Looks like we'll be doing a little physical stuff."

Once they made it to the bottom Sakura turned to them, "Welcome to the first ever S-A-K-U-R-A obstacle course!"

"Cool." Gohan smiled.

"Each letter stands for something and the objective of each individual obstacle."

"So there's six obstacles…" Itachi crossed his arms.

Sakura nodded, "Yes. First obstacle is all about 'Strength'. Second, 'Agility', third, "Kissing',…"

"Awesome!" Kankero high-fived Gohan.

Sakura continued as she giggled, "…fourth is 'Uncontrolling', fifth is 'Respect', and last but not least…'Accuracy'."

"Cool, so we have to go through each one." Gohan said.

"Kind of. You see you will be scored on how well you complete each obstacle. The thing is since each team has three guys and six obstacles, you have to decide amongst yourselves which two obstacles each member will accomplish."

"Ok…what?" Kankero became confused.

"You're competing against the other team. Whatever team comes out with the highest score in the end wins a date with yours truly."

"All three guys?" Sasori asked.

"Yes sir."

*Sasori: "Damn."

"So I would choose wisely when deciding who takes what obstacle. You have thirty minutes to decide." Sakura said then walked away from them with Kakashi.

Naruto gathered up Itachi and Kankero, "So uh…the first obstacle is uh…"

"Strength." said Kankero.

"They're going to use Gohan, I just know it."

Gohan gathered up Sasuke and Sasori, "Ok you two, we're going to have to cooperate…"

"You're taking the first obstacle." both Sasuke and Sasori said.

Gohan blinked a couple of times shocked, "Um…ok…"

"Ok so Itachi's taking the first obstacle, cool." Kankero nodded his head.

"What about agility?" Itachi spoke.

"Puppet boy." Naruto grinned.

"Sure I'll take agility." Sasori smirked.

"Ok that settles that. Now kiss…" Gohan rubbed his chin.

"Me!" All six guys shouted causing them to look at each other's group.

"Ok, let's be reasonable about this." Kankero's right eye twitched.

"Frankly, out of the both of you…I think I'm the best kisser." Naruto smirked.

"Say what?!" both Itachi and Kankero looked at him shocked.

"Well she's kissed me more than the both of you so…"

"Hold your horses Uchiha. I think we should give it to Sasori." Gohan suggested.

Sasuke smirked, "Why?"

"I say give it to Itachi." Kankero spoke.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled.

"You guys have fifth-teen minutes left!" Kakashi yelled from across the field.

"Man…ok fine, the uncontrolling obstacle." Naruto went on.

The guys disagreed and agreed as the time went by and then it was time for them to start.

"Ok you guys, time's up!" Sakura spoke through a bull-horn.

They walked up to where Kakashi and Sakura stood and waited for further instructions to be given to them.

"Ok you guys, do you come to agreements of the courses set ahead?" she smiled.

"Yes." they all answered.

"Alright then, the first two guys step on the color of your line at the beginning of the first course."

Gohan and Itachi stood on their lines and looked ahead.

"First obstacle will be that of strength where we have a couple of weights set up. The one who can bear the most weight for five minutes will be declared winner."

*Naruto: "Itachi's gonna get smashed."

*Sasuke: "Itachi doesn't have a chance against the saiyan."

Gohan grinned, "Good luck Uchiha."

"On your mark…!" Sakura started.

"Same to you…" Itachi replied.

"…get set…GO!"

Both guys ran to the weights as their teammates cheered them on. They made their way onto the mats while the weights actually hung above them.

"Raise your arms!" Sakura yelled.

Gohan and Itachi did just so and as they did the weights started to lower into their palms to where they could get a good grip. Suddenly the pressure of 100 pounds came down upon them.

"Looks like they're doing pretty good." Kakashi grinned.

*Gohan: "A hundred pounds? Come on, you can do better than that."

"Does it look like Itachi's struggling?" Kankero asked.

"I don't know."

*Itachi: "This isn't nothing…"

"Good job!" Sakura smirked.

"A minute has passed." Kakashi said.

"I know." Sakura then pushed a button upon the arm of the chair she sat in.

All of a sudden another 100 pounds was added making it 200 pounds.

"Whoa now." Gohan laughed.

"Hold your ground Uchiha…" Itachi closed his eyes concentrating.

"What happened?" Sasori asked.

"We added another hundred pounds to their weight." Kakashi said.

"How's that possible?" Kankero replied.

Sakura smiled, "With the push of this little red button actually."

"There goes another minute." Kakashi announced.

Sakura pushed the button again adding another hundred to their two-hundred.

"Starting to feel like my warm-up." Gohan smiled.

Itachi looked at him from the corner of his eye, "You're…warm…up…"

"Oh man Itachi's not going to make it." Kankero was worried.

Sasori smirked, "Looks like Gohan has this challenge in the bag."

"Minute number three!" yelled Kakashi.

400 pounds sat on both guys as Gohan yawned and Itachi struggled as he sweat.

*Itachi: "This challenge is going to kill me…"

"There's only two minutes left, he can do it." Naruto smiled.

*Itachi: "I can't do it…"

"Go Gohan! Uchiha's getting weak!" Sasori yelled.

"Minute four!"

"Oh hell no…"

Right when Sakura pushed the button and the hundred pounds hit them Itachi's frame disappeared into black crows. The weight dropped down hard onto the mat leaving a huge dent into both it and the ground.

"Looks like Uchiha gave up." Kakashi blinked a few times.

"What a shame." Sakura pouted.

"Oh yeah baby!" Gohan yelled as he threw down the weight.

Itachi appeared upon his teammates.

"What was that?!" Kankero yelled.

"You try holding four-hundred pounds puppet boy."

"Well you guys, it looks like the first challenge goes to Gohan!" Sakura announced.

Gohan walked back to his team with a big grin on his face, "That's what I'm talking about."

"Whatever man, that was a cheat anyway and only the first challenge. We still have five more to go right." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah…I guess." Kankero looked at him suspiciously.

Sasori and Kankero stood on their lines for the agility course.

"Now this agility test will be actually testing your 'flexibility"!" Sakura spoke.

*Kankero: "Seriously!"

Sasuke chuckled, "You got to be kidding me."

"What you have in front of you is a black jungle-gym type course. There are five specific color bar marks you have to reach with a certain part of your body in an amount of time. Kind of like extreme twister."

Naruto pouted, "Aw man, that seems fun."

"How about you guys make your way into the middle of the jungle-gym and we'll start from there."

Sasori and Kankero climbed here and there and made their way into the center of the jungle-gym.

"How childish." Sasuke said.

*Gohan: "This guy is really getting on my nerves."

Sakura spoke again, "Ok you guys, the first mark is the pink bar which you have to touch with your nose. Second mark is the red bar you have to touch with your left foot. Third mark is the blue bar you have to touch with your right ear. Fourth mark is the yellow bar you have to touch with both your elbows. Last but not least, the fifth mark is the green bar you much touch with the tip of your tongue."

"Gross." Naruto laughed.

"I hope you guys remember that because I'm not repeating the order or body part needed to be used again. If you go out of order or use the wrong body part, you will get a little shock of electricity."

"What?!" both guys yelled.

"That's classic!" Gohan and Sasuke burst out laughing.

"Ready…" Sakura readied them.

Suddenly the gyms started to rise of the ground and into the air.

"What's going on?!" they both yelled.

"Oh…didn't I mention that the jungle-gyms will be in mid air?" Sakura smiled.

*Kankero: "This chick's crazy!"

"Whoever does it the fastest will be declared victor. Go!"

Both Sasori and Kankero tried to make their way to the pink bar. Kankero made it there first but he forgot which body part to use.

*Kankero: "How could I forget the first body part!"

"Kankero! Your nose you idiot!" Itachi yelled.

Sasori was already onto the red bar.

*Naruto: "Are we seriously going to lose this challenge too."

Sasori used his right foot instead of his left and got shocked tremendously.

"Kankero quick he used the wrong foot!" Naruto laughed out loud.

*Sasori: "Light shock my ass!"

Sasori laid there for a few seconds before he got back up and hit the red bar with his left foot. Kankero was headed to the blue bar, but as he was going a little two fast he accidentally hit it with his arm and got shocked.

"Ow!" he yelled as he fell some feet from the bar.

Sasuke grinned, "What an idiot."

"Let's go Sasori!" Gohan cheered.

Sasori touched the blue bar with his right ear and headed towards the yellow bar.

"Get up Kankero!" yelled Naruto and Itachi.

Kankero shook his head and finally made it back to the blue bar and touched it with his left ear and got shocked again.

"It's your right ear you jackass!" Naruto yelled.

*Kankero: "I kind of forgot ok! So shoot me!"

Kakashi was killing himself laughing, "This is the most hilarious challenge ever."

"Poor Kankero." Sakura's face hung.

Sasori hit the yellow bar with both his elbows at the same time and started for the green bar. Kankero finally made it pass the blue bar and to the yellow bar.

"You got this Sasori!" Gohan yelled.

*Sasori: "I was feeling pretty confident within myself."

Sasori made it to the final bar and touched it with the tip of his tongue. All of a sudden the whole entire gym turned gold as both gyms started to lower down back onto the ground.

"Looks like Sasori is our winner!" Sakura announced.

Both guys made their way out of the jungle-gyms and headed back to their teammates.

"That was funny as hell." Gohan laughed.

Next Sasori and Itachi stood on their lines as they waited for the kissing challenge.

"Now I know you guys are wondering about this challenge. Well I won't be participating in it." Sakura said.

*Sasori: "If I have to kiss Uchiha, I quit."

Sakura pushed a green button right below the red button she had. When she did so two openings appeared in the middle of each guy's mat. Up came two women dressed in bathing suits.

"What's up little boys!" one waved.

"Hello gentlemen." waved the other.

All the guys mouths dropped as they looked the two women over.

"Omg! They're hot!" Kankero had tears in his eyes.

"I never saw such beauty before my life!" Naruto started bowing down.

"What bodies!" Gohan's eyes turned into hearts.

"Now that's my kind of woman!." Sasuke started to drool.

"What idiots." both Sasori and Itachi said.

*Sasori: "Omg I'm so glad I got this kissing challenge!"

*Itachi: "The girls had it going on, what can I say."

Sakura's eye started to twitch, "Ahem!"

All the guys got back to their senses and turned their attention back to Sakura.

*Sakura: "What pigs!"

"Hello over there!" Kakashi was leaning over waving at the young women.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "These two women have volunteered to be apart of this challenge because of their strong love they have for another. To the right we have a Ms. Ryoko Masaki, as she puts it, who happens to be a space pirate."

Ryoko stood down Itachi's path.

"Next we have a Ms. Ayeka of Jiryai, who happens to be a princess."

Ayeka stood down Sasori's path.

"Masaki? Like Tenchi Masaki?!" Kankero yelled.

Sakura grinned, "Of course, these two lovely ladies live with Tenchi along with four others."

"Whoa, so play-boy wasn't lying!" Naruto laughed.

"Playboy! Tenchi's no playboy!" Ayeka yelled.

"He's my playboy." winked Ryoko.

"You would say that you despicable woman."

"So why Tenchi's girls!" Gohan asked.

*Sasuke: "With girls like that…what in the hell was Masaki doing on this show?"

"Well I'm getting to that. I picked Ryoko and Ayeka because they are in love with Tenchi so it's going to take a lot for them to take any interest in any of you. So the guy who comes close to wooing them with just a kiss wins the challenge."

*Gohan: "Lucky Sasori and Itachi."

*Naruto: "Man that should've been me."

"On your mark…!"

"May the best man win Uchiha." Sasori smirked.

"Don't I always." grinned Itachi.

"…GO!"

Both guys walked down their path slowly keeping their eyes on both women, trying to figure them out.

*Itachi: "I can easily put her in an illusion and make her think that Tenchi is the one kissing her, but that would be way to easy."

*Sasori: "Tenchi has girls like this back home…"

Sasori and Itachi stood in front of Ayeka and Ryoko.

"Itachi Uchiha." he introduced himself.

Ryoko looked him up and down, "Ryoko Masaki, space pirate."

Sasori bowed as he introduced himself, "Sasori, puppet master ninja."

Ayeka blushed, "Ayeka Masaki, princess of Jiryai."

"What are they doing?" Naruto stood and watched.

"How tough do you think you are, pirate?" Itachi smirked.

"Is this some kind of a game? Where's my kiss." she folded her arms.

"Answer the question."

"Tough enough to take you out."

"Is that so? Look into my eyes and see."

"Are they talking? Get to the making out." Gohan said.

Sasori leaned over to Ayeka's left ear and whispered, "You sure you're in love with Tenchi."

"Of…of course I am!"

He then blew lightly in her ear, "I bet you're not as much as you put on to."

Ayeka's knees started to get weak, "But…you don't know me."

Sakura watched them a little annoyed, "Why do they have to take so long."

"Sounds like you're jealous." Kakashi smiled.

"Oh shut up."

Itachi put Ryoko into a little illusion where it was dark. His figure stood behind hers as he caressed the side of her neck and touched his so lightly. She could hear his voice but couldn't really make out the words as his hand went over her and up to her chin. The illusion broke causing her to blink a few times.

"What the hell was…" before she could finish her sentence she felt Itachi's lips upon hers.

To their surprise, Itachi and Sasori kissed the girls at the same exact time.

"Finally!" Sasuke yelled.

The kiss lasted about five seconds before the guys let their lips depart from the girls'. Sasori and Itachi turned around and walked back to their teammates as both Ayeka and Ryoko fell backwards passed out.

"Easy as pie." Itachi smirked.

"Took you long enough." Sasori grinned.

"Woo! That's how it's done!" Gohan and Naruto yelled.

Sakura blinked her eyes a few times, "Uh…I guess…we have a…tie."

---

Hey guys! Um…to save on time we're going to just pass the next two courses and go to the final course ok. The uncontrolling course was Naruto and Gohan. Naruto won. Respect was Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto won. Both teams are tied up and the last course is that of accuracy.

---

Kankero and Sasuke stand on their lines for the final course, accuracy.

"Being the last course, it's going to be a little different. It's actually going to be a written part."

"A written part!" the teammates yelled.

*Sakura: "Didn't think they'll like it."

Naruto hunched his shoulders, "I'm glad I didn't get that."

"In front of you are two regular classroom desks. On the desks is a paper the color of your team with five blanks on it. You are provided with a pencil, that's it. You will have five minutes to answer each question to the best of your knowledge and ability that I give to you. The one who answers the most questions correctly will be declared the winner not only for themselves but for their team."

*Sasuke: "This should be a piece of cake."

"Man, Kankero doesn't know as much about Sakura than Sasuke." Naruto pouted.

"You may now walk to your desk." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Kankero made it to their desk and sat down.

"We will begin…now. Question number one, what is my last name?"

Gohan rolled his eyes, "That's easy."

"Heh, even I know that." Naruto folded his arms.

"Question number two, who were the first five to get eliminated off the show?"

"Oh snap!" Gohan jumped up and down trying to remember the first guys to be let go.

*Sasuke: "I don't remember those low-lives."

"Question number three, what is my favorite color?"

"Another pointless question." Sasori sat on the ground.

"Question number four, who do I trust the most."

"There's a few people actually." Naruto thought to himself.

"My last question to you guys. Who is my best friend?"

*Naruto: "Ino!"

*Gohan: "That blonde hair chick."

*Sasori: "Blondie."

*Itachi: "Ino."

Sasuke and Kankero put their pencils down as Kakashi used a shadow clone to go retrieve their papers. Sakura looked over both their papers and nodded her head.

"We have a winner!"

The guys stood with their teams and looked in Sakura's direction.

"The first question's answer was, Haruno. Not hard at all so you both got it right. Second answer was Chouji, Shino, Sora, Kiba, and Neji. To my surprise you both got that right as well. Third answer was pink, not a surprise that you both got that right. Now it was a tie up until the fourth question. Who do I trust the most? Kankero you put Kakashi-sensei which would be very logical indeed. Sasuke…you put Naruto."

*Sasori: "Well there goes our victory."

"I'm sorry but…that answer was wrong…Kankero."

*Naruto: "Say what?!"

"And for the last question of who's my best friend. Kankero you put Ino and Sasuke you put Naruto yet again."

"Then it should be a tie." Gohan said.

"Yes it would be."

"So what's the tie breaker?" Naruto asked.

"There is no tie breaker." Sakura got up and walked towards them.

"What? Why not?" Kankero asked.

"Because…Sasuke answered the last question correctly…and you Kankero did not."

*Kankero: "What the…?!"

"So that means…?" Gohan started to say.

"That's right, your teams wins." Sakura smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Gohan high-fived Sasuke surprisingly.

Naruto stood their in silence.

"So I would suggest that you all go back to the house. Purple team, get ready for your date and pink team, I will see you later on tonight for eliminations."

---

Sakura took the three guys to a restaurant named Aster in town. They were seated at a table that was reserved for them. Orders were taken already and the food was just about ready to be handed out.

"So you guys, what did you think of my challenges?" she smiled.

Sasori smirked, "I should sue you for that jungle-gym challenge."

"Why?"

"Those weren't little shocks woman!"

She giggled, "I'm sorry dear."

"You owe me one." he winked at her.

"The uncontrolling one kind of confused me." Gohan said.

"How so?" she leaned back at the waitress placed her food in front of her.

"I thought it would be kind of like anger management like stuff."

"I'm still tripping over the kissing challenge." Sasuke smirked.

"Me too." Gohan said.

Sakura's left eye started to twitch, "Really now?"

"What did you and Itachi do to those two women?" Gohan playfully nudged Sasori.

"It's not that big of a deal." Sasori grinned.

"I say it wasn't, they passed the hell out." Sasuke took a bite of his steak.

Sakura started to chew her food harder, "Like it matters."

"Well, see that Ayeka chick was like putty in my hands…" Sasori started.

"Ok! One on one time!" Sakura cut him off.

The three guys looked at her surprised, "Ok."

"Who do you want the one on one time with?" Gohan asked as he sipped his wine.

"Um…Sasuke."

Sasori immediately stopped eating, "Seriously?"

"Let's go to the bar Sasori." Gohan said standing up.

"Fine, whatever." he said as he stood up and walked away from the table before Gohan did.

Sasuke watch the guys leave, "I'm not surprised they're acting that way."

"Why not?" Sakura asked him.

"They been giving me a hard time the pass couple of weeks but it's nothing I can handle babe." he smiled.

"Sasuke…I choose to spend some one on one with you because of your answers you gave for the last course."

Sasuke raised his right eyebrow, "Is that right?"

"The last two answers you gave made me realize that you know more about me than I thought."

"I been around you long enough to see who you think matters most in your life." he continued eating his meal.

"You know…my answers were different."

"What do you mean they were different?"

Sakura put her fork down, "I kind of had two completely different answers for those questions until I saw yours."

"Uh huh." he looked at her.

"It made me think…and I was like…he's right…" she started to blush.

*Sasuke: "Is she seriously blushing over Naruto? Seriously?"

"I wonder what they're discussing over there." Gohan said.

"Don't know, don't care." Sasori took a shot of sake.

"Well you know, Naruto's team didn't win the challenge. My team did, and it hurts to know that your mind is on him when I'm sitting right here thinking about you." he playfully pouted as he cupped her chin and lifted her head.

"Aw I'm sorry." she laughed.

"Yeah, you better be." he grinned as he kissed her on her right cheek and then her lips.

"Well there goes our date." Gohan turned from them to the bartender.

"Kissing huh." Sasori said.

"Yep."

"What a douche."

---

Before eliminations Naruto sat by the pool by himself, mind full of things.

"She…trusts me more than anyone else?"

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" being startled Naruto fell over and into the pool.

Sakura giggled, "Still so easy to creep up on."

Naruto came up from the water, "Sakura? What are you doing out here?"

"I was coming to contemplate my choice for tonight."

He swam over to where she sat herself, "Don't you usually do that with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah, but sensei had to so say catch up on some reading."

(Goes to Kakashi in his room as he finishes the third volume of Make-Out Paradise giggling like a little girl)

"That Kakashi I tell you." Naruto rest his arms on the rim of the pool.

"What are you doing out here?" She kicked her feet in the water.

Naruto looked up at the sky, "Just thinking about some things."

"What kind of things Naruto?"

"Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Do you really trust me so much?"

Sakura grinned, "Of course I do."

He looked down at her, "You do?"

Sakura passed her fingers through his blonde hair and looked into his eyes, "And you're my best friend too."

Naruto smiled at her, "I wonder how Ino feels about your betrayal."

"Well I'll just tell her I got someone better for the job."

"Wait till she hears its me."

Sakura started to laugh, "Yeah, she won't take that without a fight."

"Well, I'm going to let you think about your eliminations while I get ready."

Sakura's face dropped, "Oh…ok then. See you in a few."

Naruto got out of the pool and crouched beside Sakura, "Psst, Sakura?"

She turned to him and grinned, "Yes Naruto?"

He gently kissed her on the lips, "Thank you."

Sakura felt like her breath had been taken away as she watched him walk back to the house.

---

The 6 remaining guys stood on one side of the stage as they waited for Sakura to come out with the 'Sakura' kunai.

"Good evening guys." she entered the room with the bag and Kakashi.

"Good evening." the guys replied.

"Well there are six of you left and you are all amazing. Today was so much fun."

"I'll say for Sasori and Itachi." Gohan laughed.

"Enough with the kissing challenge!"

All the guys looked at her like she was crazy, "Oooook."

Kakashi leaned over to her, "Calm down Sakura."

Sakura straightened herself up, "Excuse me ahem…shall we get started then."

"Let's please." Sasori said.

Sakura took out the first pink kunai, "Now the first kunai is going to someone I feel deserves to be here and really made an effort out on the course. Sasori, come get your kunai."

*Kankero: "Wow, he played well on a jungle-gym. I call that 'making' an effort."

Sasori went made his way down, "Ms. Haruno."

"Are you willing to be here for Sakura drops?" she smiled.

"Of course." he replied as she attached the kunai to his belt.

*Sasuke: "I guess that 'kiss' gave him an advantage."

"The next kunai goes to the person I feel is here for the right reason. Plus I can 'trust' him more than anyone else. Naruto, come get your kunai."

"Oh yeah!" he yelled as he stepped down.

*Gohan: "I'm not surprised hehe. Go Naruto!"

"Third is going to go to someone I feel know me better than I thought. Who makes me mad but yet makes me feel good as well. Sasuke, come down to get your kunai."

Sasuke grinned, "Took you long enough babe."

*Naruto: "I'm not surprised at all."

"Itachi Uchiha, you come down here with your bad self."

*Sasuke: "Good, he's still in."

"Why I have to be bad Sakura." he smirked.

"Because that 'was' one hell of a kiss you gave Ryoko. But I want one even better next time ok." she laughed as she attached the kunai to his belt.

Gohan and Kankero stood silently.

*Kankero: "You got to be kidding me!"

*Gohan: "Man, I didn't think it would be me and Kankero."

"I'm sure you're wondering why the two of you are up there. Um…let's start with Kankero."

"Ok." he replied.

"Kankero, I just feel like we haven't been getting closer like you promised. I keep waiting for us to grow closer but it seems like its not happening."

*Kankero: "I'm screwing myself over."

"Gohan."

"Yes."

"There's still some questioning of where your heart lies you know. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt you either. So…"

*Gohan: "Is this seriously going to haunt me?"

Sakura held the last kunai in her hand, "I have to give this kunai to…Gohan."

*Naruto: "Dang."

Gohan walked down and up to Sakura, "Are you here for Sakura's drops?"

He smiled, "Of course I am and you know where my heart is."

Sakura attached the kunai to his belt and let him walk up to the side with the rest of the guys who made it through eliminations.

"Wow…" Kankero looked at the guys.

"Kankero…I'm sad to say this but, your mission here has failed and you must leave."

"I just want to say, thanks for having me on here Sakura."

Sakura smiled as she stepped down and over to him to give him a hug, "It was my pleasure and I hope that we still remain good friends."

Kankero walked out as he waved to the remaining guys.

*Kankero: "Well I guess I can say it was a good experience. She's an awesome chick and I hope she finds love in one of those guys. Except Sasuke cause the guy's a douche bag. I'm rooting for my teammates, Naruto and Itachi! Woo!"

Sakura turned to the guys and Kakashi, "Sensei, the drinks!"

"Oh so we're back to drinking." he rolled his eyes as he got the glasses and tray.

Everyone took a glass as Sakura stood in the middle of them, "So who's here for Sakura's drops of love?!"

"We are!"

A/N: So how did you guys like it? I'm so sorry it took me long to update. I've been so busy you have no idea : (. I hope that the next chapter won't take so long, but plz keep reviewing because I thank you all for doing so. Also for my bro bro Mizuki lol I'm gonna try not to keep you waiting bcoz I know you be bored at school and wanting to know what happens next. Until episode 12, bye! : D


	12. Kounichi photo shoot

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey guys! Back with another update. I know it's been awhile, like I said I been kind of busy but I'm trying to stay up with my fanfic. Last time kankuro was sunt home. (I'm sorry to all of you guys because I was spelling his name wrong throughout the whole show lol). Well here comes episode 12!

**Episode 12: Kounichi photo shoot**

Naruto laid awake in his bed at 8:00 that morning thinking about the things that took place the day before. He smiled as he thought about how important he was to Sakura after-all, that maybe he could have a chance.

*Naruto: "I just know today's going to be an awesome day."

"Hey Naruto?" Gohan called from the bathroom.

Naruto sat up, "What's up?"

"It seems like we've become good friends throughout this show. Now there's just five of us left."

"Yep."

"I just feel bad."

Naruto raised his right eyebrow, "For what?"

"I see how much you care for Sakura. Hell, you might even love her and I'm competing against you for her affection."

"Oh don't sweat it Gohan." Naruto laughed.

"What?" Gohan smirked.

Naruto got out of bed and walked over to the entrance of the bathroom, "In order to be the best I have to beat the best right?"

Gohan nodded as he gave Naruto a high-five, "So very true my friend. So very true."

Sasori stood in the living room looking out the sliding glass doors that stood some feet behind the sofa. He smiled as the sun shown over the garden and pool of the mansion.

"Wow, Master Sasori is smiling."

Sasori turned around to see Itachi taking a seat on the couch, "Do you need something?"

"I'm just waiting for today's activities thank you very much."

"Of course you are."

"But you do seem a bit 'joyful' on this fare morning."

Sasori went to take a seat on the recliner, "That might be so, but whether or not that it's your business…actually it's not."

Itachi smirked, "Touchy."

"Not really, just wanted to piss you off."

"Mission not accomplished."

"Good morning you two." walked in a smiling Gohan.

*Sasori: "He smiles every morning…how annoying."

Naruto walked in yawning, "You guys ready to get this party started?"

"Isn't it too early for that?" Itachi asked.

Naruto didn't hear him, "Where's Sasuke?"

"You know he never comes in with the rest of us." Sasori said.

"Lazy one my brother is yes."

"Ha, that was funny Itachi. You just did an imitation of Yodel." Naruto laughed.

"Uh…Naruto. I think his name is Yoda." Gohan chuckled,

"Same thing."

"I'm so glad you take interest in me when I'm not around."

The guys didn't bother to turn around because they knew who it was. Sasuke grinned as he made his way to sit on the side of Itachi.

*Itachi: "Foolish little brother."

"Where's the 'Sakura' scroll?" Gohan asked.

"What no greeting? I mean you guys were just talking about me weren't you. So why hesitate to continue or acknowledge my presence." Sasuke grinned.

"Because we don't like you." Sasori answered.

Gohan laughed, 'That's putting it blunt."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Jealous boys you are."

"Ew that sounded so Jin just now." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

*poof*

The 'Sakura' scroll appeared right on the coffee table as always and the guys just looked down at it. Itachi picked it up and looked at the other guys who just motioned him to read the challenge of the day.

He read, "Good morning once again, but this time to my final five. We're getting closer and closer to the end and I've become so close to you. Well today we do have a challenge, single of course, no teams."

"Thank goodness." Sasori said.

"I would like you guys to meet at the Bird of Paradise Gallery in an hour. Make sure to get your act together and your best poses in order. Being photogenic can be a bit difficult. Love, Sakura Haruno."

"Act together?" Gohan cocked his head to the right.

"Best poses?" Sasori shook his head.

"Photogenic…" Sasuke shivered.

"Hell yeah! Taking pictures!" Naruto jumped up in excitement.

The guys rode in the limo and headed to the gallery. No one spoke during the ride and everything seemed a bit fine and less tensed.

"We're here." Ebisu let them know.

All five guys stepped out the vehicle and walked up to the entrance of the gallery.

*Gohan: "I wonder what we're going to be doing today."

As they made their way inside they saw about ten unfamiliar faces walking around the studio. Flashes were coming and going and there were some models who were being taken pictures of.

"Uh…" was all Naruto had to say.

"Guys!"

They turned to see Kakashi waving at them. They made their way over to him as he led them to another studio within the gallery.

"What's going on Kakashi?" Gohan asked.

"Your next challenge of course." he smirked.

Kakashi made it to a pink door and knocked gently upon it.

"Yes?"

"It's Kakashi."

"Come on in." a woman on the other side of the door said.

Kakashi guided the guys through the door. Going on inside, the room was a whole lot bigger than one would think it to be.

"Wow.", said Naruto as he looked at the different racks of clothes.

People were walking around and setting up equipment. The guys turned to the left to see mirrors with little lights on them.

"Looks like a make-up seating." Gohan spoke.

Sakura came from behind a nearby clothing rack. The guys watched as she walked up to them.

*Naruto: "Is there not a day where she doesn't look awesome."

"Hello boys.", she smiled.

"Hey.", they all replied.

"I'm sure you're wondering about your mission today."

"I think I know what's going on.", Gohan replied.

*Sasori: "Duh…"

Naruto raised his hand, "Yes Naruto?", Sakura called on him.

"Uh…why are we in a studio?"

The other four guys looked at him stupidly and thought, "_Seriously?_"

*Sasuke: "Doesn't surprise me, even though he did answer his own question earlier."

*Sakura: "He would ask hehe."

Sakura smiled, "Well it's part of your mission today. We're going to have a photo-shoot."

"What?", Naruto became shocked as the other guys fell backwards.

"Naruto? There were clues in the scroll." Gohan chuckled.

"Oh…I knew that, hehe. Just testing you." Naruto laughed.

*Gohan: "I love this guy!"

Sakura giggled and Sasuke looked at her a little suspiciously.

*Sasuke: "Since when does Sakura giggle at Naruto's stupidity…"

Kakashi turned to Sakura, "Maybe you should continue to tell them further of the challenge ahead."

Sakura stopped giggling and rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, you're such in a rush. Fine."

"Sakura?" Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I just wanted to let you know that…you look very beautiful today. I mean not just today of course, you're beautiful everyday it's just that with all this lighting and your good mood you're…"

Sakura cut him off, "I think I know what you mean hehe. Thank you Naruto."

*Sasuke: "Where did that come from?"

*Sakura (blushing): "How sweet of him."

"Cool it Naruto, you're making us all look bad.", laughed Gohan.

*Sasori: "Cheap compliment Uzumaki."

"You can continue now.", replied Kakashi.

"Ok, moving on. Each of you will be doing a photo-shoot set up. Background, make-up, outfitting, poses, the works."

*Itachi: "Great."

"The only thing that I will be providing is the photographer. That should make it easier on you if possible."

"Cool.", commented Gohan.

Sakura continued, "I will also be providing you with the model you must work with."

*Sasuke: "Is it Tenchi's girls again hehe."

"Me."

"Yeah!" Naruto outburst.

Gohan smiled, "That's not a bad idea."

"You must do my make-up and choose my outfit for the shoot."

"Easy.", Sasori snapped.

The guys turned to look at him in shock, "Really?"

*Itachi: "Did he just snap?"

*Sasuke: "Easy? Has he done this before?"

*Naruto: "Puppet master duh. He's creative!"

Sakura looked at Sasori impressed, "Also, don't forget about yourselves."

"Ourselves?", they all became shocked.

Sakura nodded her head, "Yep. You'll be my partner for 'your' photo-shoot. So you'll be getting, not only me ready, but yourself as well."

Sasuke grinned, "Sounds sexy."

*Itachi (chuckling): "Little brothers pick up some of the strangest things."

Sakura blushed at Sasuke's comment, "Doesn't it."

*Sasori: "Aw come on. 'Sexy'? Really?"

"Also, don't forget your background and theme of the photo. Be creative and have fun with it. The one with the best picture in the end will win a date with me tonight."

*Naruto: "I have to win that date."

"Fair enough." Sasori winked at her.

Sakura blew a kiss to him, "Can't wait to see the outcome."

"How do we know who goes first?", Gohan asked.

"Well I thought about doing it in alphabetical order. So, you Gohan will be first. Then Itachi, Naruto, Sasori, and finally Sasuke.", she clapped.

"Yes!" Gohan threw his fist in the air.

*Sasuke (chuckling): "What an idiot. You NEVER want to be first in a competition like this. You want to see what the others did to top it. That's why I'm glad I'm last."

"While Gohan and I are getting our photo on, did I really just say that? The rest of you can wait outside at the main studio and refresh yourselves. This shoot should take 30 minutes."

"Thirty minutes?", all the guys including Gohan yelled.

"Oops, I thought I mentioned that.", Sakura smirked.

Sasuke grinned, "I always did love a challenge."

"Well I'm glad you're up for it."

"Yes babe."

*Naruto: "He makes me sick."

"Alright guys exit and we begin…NOW!"

_Gohan's 30 minutes_

_Theme: workout maniacs_

*Gohan: "Yeah so I chose to do a little gym theme. As you can tell, I like this activity." (flexes)

"Ok what is she wearing?", one of the helpers named Crystal asked.

Gohan folded his arms as he looked Sakura over, up and down.

*Sakura (winking): "I hope he's enjoying the view."

"She needs a yellow muscle shirt…", he started to say until he got cut off.

"Yellow?", Crystal looked at him stupidly.

"My favorite color…", he rolled his eyes.

*Sakura (smiling): "Nice to see him taking charge."

"Now some white cotton shorts, maybe about three inches above the knee."

"Very accurate.", Sakura slyly grinned at him.

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah."

"Well I'm going to go dress and I'll see you at the make-up mirror.", Sakura grabbed her clothes and headed to the dressing room.

"Don't forget the white socks and white tennis shoes.", Gohan called after her.

"I won't.", she waved with her back still towards them.

"And what are you wearing?", Crystal folded her arms over her chest.

"Just a pair of yellow cotton shorts."

Crystal looked at him dumb-founded, "And…?"

"Some socks and tennis of course."

"Shirt?"

"No shirt.", Gohan said as he lifted up his shirt that he had on and removed it.

Crystal became surprised, "Wha…What are you doing?"

"Uh…changing. What does it look like?", he unbuttoned his jeans.

"I can see that, but we have dressing rooms!"

Gohan raised his right eyebrow, "Does it look like I care?"

"But…", she couldn't get out.

He then took off his jeans revealing his navy blue boxer briefs, fitted of course. Crystal couldn't stop staring at his muscular frame and thighs as he continued to dress, or put on the shorts.

*Crystal (folds arms and blushes): "I…I wasn't staring or anything. Guys are such air heads."

"I wonder how Gohan is doing.", Naruto thought aloud.

"Well he has the ego of a model.", smirked Sasori.

"Not to mention the body, no homo.", replied Sasuke.

"What?", Naruto looked at him confused.

"No homo?", Sasori raised his left eyebrow.

"Yeah, for the comment towards Son that I made."

Itachi chuckled, "Wow, didn't know people actually used that."

"What doest that even mean?", Sasori and Naruto asked Itachi.

"It's just something men say when complimenting another male to signify that he isn't homosexual.", Itachi explained.

"Oh…", Naruto nodded his head.

"Makes…sense.", Sasori replied.

*Naruto (burst out laughing): "What the stupidest thing I ever heard! And Sasuke said it! No homo? Ahahahaha!" (falls backwards)

*Sasori: "Wow, people make up anything these days hehe…"

Gohan used a dark red background as they posed for their picture, him and Sakura. A guy named David with an English accent was the photographer.

"Ok, over here!", he yelled then snapped the photo.

*Sakura: "I'm loving this. It's been awhile since I've gotten close to Gohan."

David waved his hand in the air, "Ok loving the whole sweating thing, brings life and realism to the photo."

*Gohan: "I uh…actually had them pour a little water on us to make it look like we were sweating. It is a workout theme after all."

"Lucky Sakura.", Crystal mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?", David snapped a picture and referred to her.

"Oh nothing!", she giggled nervously.

"Ok sweethearts, you have five minutes left. Which calls for five more shots and then getting out of that get-up and into the next.", David let them know.

After he took the last five shots they were lead off the set. The background was taken down and they changed their clothes.

*Gohan: "I'm glad I got to go first. Very confident in my work as well."

_Itachi's 30 minutes_

_Theme: dark seductress_

"Ok, what will…", Crystal started to speak.

"She'll be wearing the long black sleeveless formal with the 'entire' back out and red breast lining in the front.", Itachi cut her off.

Crystal blinked a couple of times, "Uh…ok."

*Sakura (fanning herself): "This man knows what he wants."

Crystal handed Sakura the dress, "Thank you.", she replied.

"I'll take the black tux with red vest and dark grey shirt.", he held out his right hand.

"Have you done this before?", Crystal became a little intimidated.

Itachi smirked, "I'm an expert in everything."

"Well excuse me…"

"Hey! Make-up artist?", he called.

"Yes?", a young woman came from around the mirror.

"What's your name?"

"Jade."

"Well Ms. Jade, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I don't wear make-up, got that?"

"Yes Sir.", Jade nodded.

"But I want you to put Sakura on some black and 'dark' red eyeliner. Do that smoky eye effect with some darkish red eye shadow. Use the colors burgundy and red for her lipstick, I'm thinking a faded look."

Jade was taking notes, "Blush?"

"No, she doesn't need it."

*Crystal: "Who is this guys and does he have a brother?"

Itachi walked over to the dressing rooms to go change.

"So how was it?", Naruto asked Gohan.

"Fun, I did a workout thing.", he smiled.

"For real?", Sasuke laughed.

"Not my fault you can't live up to it.", Gohan smirked.

"I wonder what Itachi has up his sleeve?", Sasori sat back in his chair drinking a cup of decaf coffee.

"Heh, something stupid.", said Sasuke.

*Sasori: "He really is a foolish little brother."

"Better not steal my idea.", Naruto said.

"Oh? What is it?", asked Gohan.

"Well I…hey…you can't get it outta me that easy!", Naruto yelled and pointed at him.

Gohan laughed and playfully punched his arm, "I'm just fooling around."

*Sasori: "What's with those two? Don't they realize friends in this competition is futile."

"Lovely, just lovely!", David yelled in excitement snapping pictures.

Itachi's background was a sky full of dark clouds with red rose petals falling like rain drops.

*Sakura: "His arms around me fill so…" (day dreams)

"Very nice.", David went on.

"He's a genius.", Jade sighed with hearts in her eyes.

Crystal looked at her like she was crazy, "Yeah, and creepy."

*Jade: "Itachi is so incredible!" (faints)

"Ok my darlings, you have five minutes left. Five poses then getting out of that get-up and on to the next one.", David smiled.

"Aww…", sighed Sakura.

Itachi smiled, "Let's make these last five phenomenal. Maneyuko!"

David became stunned, "That's what's I'm talking about!"

_Naruto's 30 minutes_

_Theme: beach buddies_

Crystal looked at Naruto dumb-founded, "What is it that you want exactly?"

"Give her a pink bikini to match my blue with white flowers swimming trunks."

"Is that it?"

"Nah…throw in some beach balls and a couple of towels."

"I'm in charge of wardrobe only.", Crystal folded her arms.

"And…?"

Sakura giggled, "It's ok Crystal, just give Naruto what he wants."

"But…"

Naruto gave Sakura a smile, "You heard her."

Crystal became frustrated, "Idiot."

"Don't call me/him an idiot!", both Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Sweat dripped down Crystal's neck, "Uh…ok…"

Jade giggled.

"So what did you pull off Uchiha?", Sasori smirked.

"Didn't have to 'pull' anything off.", replied Itachi.

"You're kind of artistic right Sasori?", Gohan asked.

"You can say that.", he smiled.

Sasuke slyly grinned, "Just 'cause you make 'dolls' doesn't mean that you're artistic."

Sasori smirked, "At least they live in my shadow and not a sibling's."

"Damn…", was the only thing Gohan said.

*Sasuke: "I hate that guy."

"Hi I'm Jade, the make-up expert.", Jade shook Naruto's hand.

"Oh no, I don't wear make-up, but thanks."

Jade chuckled, "Well I'm actually here on Ms. Sakura's behalf."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Somehow…I knew that."

"So any specific look you want for her?"

"Huh?", he blinked a few times.

"Make-up…you want Sakura to wear?"

"Oh uh…does she usually use that stuff? I mean is it supposed to help in some way?"

"Only if you want it to."

"Ok then…no."

Jade looked at him questioningly, "Really?"

"Well that stuff is supposed to make girls look pretty huh?"

"Yeah, you can put it that way."

Naruto nodded his head, "Ok."

"So you want it?"

"Oh no, Sakura's much to beautiful. No need for that make-up stuff to take it away from me.", he smiled.

Jade looked into his shiny blue eyes, "Aw…how sweet."

Naruto blushed and chuckled.

*Jade: "He's so cute!"

"Goldfish.", Gohan said causing Sasori to pull a card from the deck.

"Tell me again, where did you find these cards?", Sasuke asked holding his hand.

"Down the hall.", Gohan replied.

"Uh huh.", Sasuke wasn't convinced.

"Itachi, have any three's?", Gohan asked.

"Goldfish…"

David snapped the photo, "Gorgeous my little turtle doves."

"Get our good sides.", Naruto joked.

Sakura laughed as she grabbed both his hands causing him to blush.

"Aren't they the cutest?", Jade sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Crystal looked at her stupidly.

Jade narrowed her eyes at Crystal, "Don't hate because you have no man."

"What?"

"Excellent excellent!", David continued to snap.

*Sakura (bouncing up and down): "I'm having so much fun!"

*Naruto: "Sakura's awesome."

"Ok you have five minutes left. Five poses and then we have to wrap it up.", David announced.

Sakura pouted, "Already…"

Naruto picked her up, "Don't frown, we still have time."

_Sasori's 30 minutes_

_Theme: just business_

"Ok so what are we doing here?", Crystal smiled at Sasori.

"Give her a nice cream colored pants suit. Maybe a chocolate blouse with matching pumps. Vanilla and chocolate swirl earrings if you have it."

*Crystal (sigh): "I love red heads."

"Jade?"

"Yes Master Sasori?"

"Master Sasori?", Crystal raised her left eyebrow.

"Jade used to do some painting for me in the past."

Jade blushed, "Just a little."

*Crystal: "Lucky…"

"Now Jade, I need you to give Sakura a little natural beauty look. Use your tans, bronze and rose colors. Also some dark brown eyeliner, light on it though."

"Lips?"

"Natural as well, but let the pink in her lips stand out."

"Got it."

"Also the hair; messy bun with the traditional bangs on each side of her face. Can you handle that?'

Jade wrote the last bit down on her clipboard, "Roger that."

Sasori smiled, "That's my girl."

"Uh…what about your wardrobe?", Crystal butted in.

Sasori snapped, "Of course. Dark cocoa suit with a vanilla tie and matching dress shoes."

"Got it."

"Great."

"I think I have three books.", Sasuke told Gohan.

"Yeah, me too.", Gohan replied looking at his cards.

"Two for me.", Naruto said.

"Seriously?", Itachi raised his right eyebrow.

"Well what do you have smarty?", Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"…nil…"

The other three guys fell over at his comment.

*Itachi: "Spades was never my game."

Sasori's background was a brown sugar color with vanilla colored swirls.

"Wow, just wow.", David snapped.

Sasori blushed, "Heh…"

"Did you just blush?", Sakura caught it.

"N…no…"

*Sakura: "He truly cares, doesn't he."

Crystal coughed, "So uh…Jade."

"What?"

"How long have you been knowing Sasori?"

"A few years. Why?"

"Don't know, just asking."

Jade looked at her suspiciously, "Uh huh…"

"What?", Crystal's eyes shifted left to right.

"Beautiful my sweets, very nice.", David continued to snap pictures.

"Jade, bring in the office chair.", Sasori commanded.

"Yes Sir!", she replied.

*Crystal: "Suck up."

Jade rolled the office chair to them and Sasori made Sakura sit down in it.

"Very good use of props.", David said looking up from his lens.

Sakura was seated down with her legs crossed, right over left. Sasori was leaning over her left shoulder.

*Sakura: "Oh he smells so good."

"Five minutes left…", David spoke his usual ending sentences.

_Sasuke's 30 minutes_

_Theme: Uchiha lingerie_

"So…"

"I have what I need already.", Sasuke cut off Crystal.

She blinked a few times, "Really? How so?"

Sasuke took out a little black gift bag, "Give this to her and tell her to put it on."

Crystal took the bag, "Um…ok."

"Thank you sweetheart.", he winked at her as he headed to the dressing room.

Crystal blushed, "Yes…Sir."

"I fold.", Naruto put down his cards.

"Man Naruto, that's the third round.", Gohan shook his head.

"Well if puppet master would stop dealing the cards wrong.", Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasori.

Sasori chuckled, "Your losing streak has nothing to do with my dealing."

"Two aces.", Itachi put his cards down.

"What? Me too.", replied Gohan.

"Royal flush."

The other three guys looked at Sasori's cards and then at each other as he took their money.

"New dealer!", they all agreed except him.

Jade walked up to Sasuke, "Make-up?"

Sasuke looked her up and down, "For me?"

"If you want."

"All depends."

"On…?"

"Where you put it.", Sasuke smirked.

"Huh?"

All of a sudden he got close to her left ear and whispered in it causing her to blush.

*Sasuke: "These girls are way too easy to mess with hehe."

"Do I have this on right?", Sakura came out of the dressing room.

Jade's mouth dropped as Sasuke grinned. She had on a black lace bra and panty set with the red Uchiha symbol on the upper left corner of each piece. There was also a matching black sheer robe that she wore with some black three inch stilettos.

"Perfect.", Sasuke walked over to her.

"Ms. Sakura…you look…you look…", Jade was trying to say.

"Awesome.", Crystal smiled.

Sakura blushed, "Thank you."

*Jade: "I was actually going to say like a slut, but hey whatever."

Sasuke then removed the robe he was wearing to reveal his chest and the black boxers he had on. Same Uchiha symbol in the upper left corner. Crystal nearly fainted at the sight of him while Jade just stared day dreaming.

"Nice.", Sakura smiled.

"I'll say…", replied Crystal and Jade.

*Sakura: "I don't like the way they're looking at Sasuke."

*Crystal: "Ah…Sasuke Uchiha…"

*Jade (staring into space): "Sasuke…"

"Stop!", yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, it's not your card.", Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Stop.", Itachi said.

Gohan handed the two of clubs to Itachi.

"Why does Itachi get it?", Naruto pouted.

"How many times do we have to explain the rules of pity pat?", Sasori asked.

"Because it was on his pull Naruto.", Gohan explained.

"Oh man, but I really needed that card.", Naruto chuckled.

*Gohan: "At least he's having fun."

"What does it take to win?", Itachi asked.

"All your cards have to match out.", Sasori answered.

"Hey Itachi, you forgot to throw a card."

Itachi looked at his cards for while, "…game…"

"Aw hell no!", Naruto threw his cards in the air.

David was fanning himself, "Whew, this shoot is too hot for me."

Sasuke had a black suede sofa rolled in to go with the red wine back drop. All Jade and Crystal could do was watch in awe.

*Crystal: "It's like…I don't even see Sakura."

"Sexy, keep it sexy.", David smiled as he snapped.

"So Jade…what do you think about Sasuke?", Crystal asked not turning to face her.

(Jade flashes back to when he whispered in her ear)

"He's uh…alright.", she cleared her throat.

"Ok sugar plums…"

*Jade: "What's with all the sweet nick names?"

"Sakura you know the drill, five minute period.", David waved his hand in the air.

"Yes Sir, five poses I know.", Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Uh, don't you roll your eyes at me young lady.", he rolled his neck.

"Five poses huh.", Sasuke said.

"Yeah, it's almost that time.", Sakura smiled.

"Well I have an idea.", he smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

He leaned over her on the couch, "Let's make this natural."

Sakura smiled as he leaned closer to her and planted his lip on hers.

"Oh oh!", David started snapping picture after picture.

*Jade: "Yeah…they started making out…right there…in front of all of us."

*Crystal: "Uh…get a room much."

*Sakura: "I felt like we were on our honeymoon."

*Sasuke: "Hehe, I have this in the bag."

All five guys sat in the other studio waiting to be called into the other room.

*Naruto: "I wonder how everyone did."

"Dude, this had to be the most fun challenge out of all of them.", Gohan smiled.

"I actually liked cooking.", Sasori said.

"That's because you won that one.", replied Itachi.

Sasori chuckled, "Yeah right Uchiha."

Sasuke was silent, he kept picturing Sakura in his lingerie.

"Sasuke?", Naruto called.

He shook his head a little, "What is it?"

"Something got your mind twisted little brother?", Itachi smirked.

Sasuke smirked back, "Don't you wish."

"What theme did you guys do?", Gohan asked.

"No way man.", laughed Naruto.

"What? The mission is over, plus I told you about my workout theme."

"Work out?", Itachi raised his right eyebrow.

*Sasuke: "It shouldn't be that surprising."

"What about you Naruto?", Gohan asked again.

"Fine, I did the beach."

"Yeah that sounds pretty much like you two relationship.", smiled Gohan.

"I did something sophisticated…formal.", replied Itachi.

"Nice; sounds mellow and cool.", Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

*Sasuke: "Since when we're getting all buddy buddy…"

"I did business attire.", Sasori yawned.

"You probably pulled it off too. I know I couldn't do it.", Naruto nudged Gohan.

"Sheesh, I could.", Gohan smiled.

"Sasuke?", Itachi spoke.

"Lingerie."

All the guys became quiet as their eyes widened.

"What?", they all replied, except Itachi.

Kakashi walked in their studio, "Ok guys you can follow me now."

They got up and followed behind Kakashi and entered into the photo studio they took their pictures in.

*Naruto: "Lingerie? As in…underwear…"

*Sasori: "That sneaky bastard."

Kakashi kept walking and they just kept following behind. They were lead to the far back right corner of the studio into a smaller room.

"There's a room, in a room?", Gohan said.

When they got inside there were five seats for them to sit in as Sakura and David stood up behind them, the seats.

"Welcome gentlemen.", David smiled.

*Gohan: "Weirdo…"

"Ok you each had a photo session with Ms. Sakura and took some radiant pictures."

"Oh yeah.", Naruto smiled.

David continued, "Sakura and I looked over them and picked the most extraordinary picture out of the bunch."

"And we'll be showing you those pics on this screen in front of you.", Sakura commented.

*Naruto: "How awesome is that."

"We also decided the winner of the best photo, but we won't let you know till the end of the slide show.", David clapped.

Sakura laughed, "That's right."

She took a seat in a chair on the left side of the room while David continued standing. Kakashi dimmed the lights causing the guys to look forward at the screen. David pushed a white button to turn it on.

*Itachi: "I can't wait…" (rolls eyes)

"First we have Gohan's picture." , David said as he pushed a blue button on the remote.

Gohan and Sakura's picture popped up on the screen. Her back was turned to the camera but her head was facing. Gohan was behind her as his entire figure was facing the camera. They both had a sly look on their face with the matching devilish smile. His arms were around her waist while both his hand hung over her butt. Her hands rested on his hips, but they managed to flex themselves while taking the shot. It was a full body picture. Their legs were also spread about six inches from the other.

*Gohan: "Pretty good pic."

*Sakura: "Very nice."

"What I like most about this shot is the flexing they done. I mean it clicked exactly with the theme being brought out here. Well done Son Gohan.", David clapped.

"Pretty nice.", Sasori commented.

*Gohan: "Whoa, a comment from Sasori."

"Next we have Itachi.", David pressed the blue button again.

Up came Itachi and Sakura's picture. It was a mid body shot that was taken. Both their bodies faced the camera but only the left side of Sakura's face was shown. Itachi was completely behind her as the other side of her face rested on the upper part of his chest. Her facial expression was a serious one as the tips of her fingers on her right hand were upon half of his right cheek and chin. His ponytail was over his right shoulder as his face was turned to the camera. His right hand was upon her stomach and the other hand was upon her left forearm. Her left arm was actually up and over the back of his head. He had a serious facial expression too with those devilish red eyes.

Gohan stared in awe, "Wow…"

*Naruto: "Ok, I feel like crap now."

Sasuke's right eye twitched.

*Itachi (smirking): "Haters."

"Now what I like about this photo…"

"Besides everything.", Sakura joked.

David giggled, "Yes ma'am. I can feel and see the emotions going on. Like it tells a dark and sinister poem of passion. Radiant Itachi Uchiha."

*Sasuke: "I wasn't expecting that…"

"Next is Naruto.", David went on.

*Naruto (smiling): "I'm excited."

Naruto and Sakura's picture came up. It was more of a chest to head shot that had been taken. Half of Naruto's chest could be seen because Sakura was positioned in front of the other half. They both had this calm dreamy look on their faces with a soft smile, no teeth shown. You can kind of tell that his arms were around her waist and her arms over his. Her head rested on his chin as his head rested on the top of her head. She was mostly on the left side of him. Both facing the camera of course. Their eyes shined like gems in the photo.

"Awesome Naruto.", Gohan patted him on the right shoulder.

"Thanks." , he smiled.

*Sakura (teary eyed): "It's so adorable."

Sasuke smirked, "All I see is best friends having fun."

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"What I like most about this picture is the chemistry shown here. To the naked and stupid eye, it would probably just look like a friendly pic."

Gohan chuckled, "I know what you mean."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Also the way both of their eyes just stand out in the photo…magnificent. Great Naruto Uzamaki.", David grinned.

*Naruto (putting up the peace sign): "Oh yeah!"

"Fourth we have Sasori's pic."

Up popped Sasori's and Sakura's picture on the screen. Another full body shot, but this time a prop of a four wheel office chair was used. Sasori actually was seated in the chair leaning forward resting both his elbows on each knee. His hands were cupped within each other and covered the bottom of his face, mouth and chin. His left eyebrow was raised. Sakura was turned to the sideways so only her left side could be seen; being more on Sasori's left side. She had her left leg lifted up off the floor as her foot rested on the chair in-between Sasori's legs which were spread open. Her leg and thigh covered a little bit of the left side of his face and body. Left hand rested on her left hip as the other arm hung on the side of her you can't really see. She was winking at the camera and slyly grinning.

"I like those colors.", Itachi said.

*Sakura: "I'm going to make a mental note of that."

"Nice photo.", Naruto nodded.

*Sasuke: "Again…this is a competition."

"What I like about this is the wardrobe and theme. I think it fitted both of your personality traits. Very good Master Sasori.", David commented.

*Sasori: "Very very nice hehe."

"Now last we have Sasuke.", David spoke.

*Naruto: "Lingerie…"

*Sasori: "Here we go…"

*Sasuke: "Hehe, bring on my masterpiece."

David pushed the blue button and Sasuke's photo came on the screen. It was a corner view with the left side seeming further away and when you come across to the right side the picture is zooming in. Parts of the couch could be seen in the picture and you could tell they were on it. Towards the right side of the pic you could see Sakura's chest with her robe half opened revealing her lace bra. Her head was tilted back because Sasuke's head was above her neck and his lips barely touching it; they weren't puckered up. You could only see the right side of his face and upper bare body. Sakura's eyes were closed and Sasuke's eyes were half closed. Her left arm stretched upward and out of the photo so you couldn't see her wrist nor hand. Sasuke's hands couldn't be seen but his right shoulder was a little risen, so they could've been on her waist or thighs. Towards the left side of the picture you could see Sakura's calves and feet within the black stilettos outstretched over the arm of the couch. It looked like she was laid over Sasuke's lap as he sat on the couch.

Naruto's arms were crossed as he became frustrated, "Bastard."

*Gohan: "Goodness…"

*Sasuke (smirking): "What can I say."

"Now this picture had to be the hottest of them all.", David said.

Sakura blushed, "Well we try."

Sasuke winked at her, "We don't have to try sweetheart."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Get real baby Uchiha."

"The passion between Sasuke and Sakura was really there in this pic. In actuality this wasn't exactly a pose. I was snapping shots of them while they decided to make out in my studio."

Naruto's heart dropped, "Ma…making…"

Sasori's eyes widen, "Seriously?"

*Sakura: "David talks to much."

Sasuke smirked, "Looks like a few of you have something on your face. Oh I'm sorry that's just the look of envy hehe."

"Shut your mouth man.", Gohan was becoming aggravated.

Kakashi spoke, "Well since the picture viewing is done, can we please announce the winner before it gets ugly in here."

David nodded, "Alright alright. Though all of your pics were good, there was one that stood out from the rest. And that one is our winner for today."

*Sasuke: "Give me my prize heh."

*Naruto: "I be damned if Sasuke wins this."

"The winner is…", Sakura started.

David finished, "…Itachi Uchiha."

"What?", Sasuke yelled.

Gohan and Naruto sighed, "Whew, I thought it was that other Uchiha kid."

Sasori smirked, "Tough luck Sasuke-kun."

"Well I'll be.", Itachi smirked.

*Sasuke: "What the hell's going on here? I should've had that mission in the bag!"

Sakura smiled, "Well you guys I had a lot of fun today and I'll see you back at the house for eliminations. Itachi, I will be seeing you in an hour to go on our date."

David pitched in, "Each of you also get to keep a copy of your picture. Thanks for all the cooperation and I hope you enjoyed the experience."

Kakashi lead all the guys out.

Itachi met Sakura on the beach where a picnic was set up. He smiled when he was the little heart-shaped cookies she baked.

"What's so funny?", she smirked.

"Did you really make heart-shaped cookies?"

"Yeah, so what."

He chuckled, "You are so weird."

Sakura playfully hit him on the arm, "Weird is good sometimes."

He nodded as he sat down on the blanket, "I guess you're right."

Sakura unloaded the straw basket of its goods and placed them on the blanket. She had two wine glasses and a bottle of wine that she took out.

"Red wine?"

"Yes Sir."

"Nice.", Itachi replied as he grabbed the bottle and lifted the cork out.

*Sakura: "I don't know why I even thought this guy was scary in the first place. He's amazing."

Naruto laid across the couch as Gohan rested in the recliner right next to it. Sasori was on the loveseat sketching.

"Did ya'll see the look on Sasuke's face?", Naruto laughed.

"Priceless.", replied Gohan.

Sasori looked up from his work, "So much he thought he had the challenge in the bag."

Itachi and Sakura shared some grapes as they held a conversation.

"So how does it feel to be part of the final five?", Sakura asked.

"Weird."

Sakura giggled, "You like that word. How so?"

"Never thought I get this far in a competition like this.", he put another grape in his mouth.

"Yeah, it is kind of different."

"How did you enjoy the mission today?"

Sakura smiled, "I had so much fun with you guys."

"That's nice to hear."

"Now I was talking to Crystal and Jade, they told me and practically set everything up."

Itachi grinned, "Is that hard to believe?"

"Hmm, depends on how you look at it."

"Fair enough, but yes…I did set everything up."

"What a talented man you are.", she smiled as she sipped on her wine.

"And what a wise woman you are."

"Why thank you…"

Itachi cut her off, "But sometimes I feel like your wisdom lacks from time to time."

Sakura looked at him strangely, "What do you mean?"

"I know you feel like some here aren't here for the right reasons. Sasuke for example."

She lowered her eyes and turned away from him, "I don't know what you're talking ab…"

Itachi grabbed her chin and slowly turned her head back to face him, "Yes…you do."

Sakura looked down at her lap and then looked at him, "So…you think I'm stupid?"

Itachi smirked, "You're not stupid Sakura, you just do stupid things."

Sakura sighed, "I'm afraid this conversation is repeating itself from last time."

"And my opinion has not changed."

"He's…he's changing."

"No…he's not.", he stopped her.

Sakura cupped her hands and looked to the left watching the ocean.

*Itachi: "Women can be so blind sometimes."

"Itachi…why are we discussing this? I thought we had a good connection today. I enjoyed taking pictures with you."

"As did I…but unlike the others, I won't stand on the side lines anymore and watch you make a fool of yourself."

Sakura's eyes started to water, "Is that what I've been doing?"

The sound of the waves could be heard hitting the shore, evening seagulls in the distance. Itachi got up and held his hand out to the young woman.

"Dance with me."

She turned to look at him, "With no music?", she took his hand.

"We'll dance to the rhythm nature produces for us."

He helped her up and lead her to the edge of the shore. Sakura put her right hand on his left shoulder and his left arm was around her waist as his right hand held her left. They started to sway slowly right and left making small circles in-between.

"Sakura look…I'm not trying to be mean but, I'm stating the facts.", Itachi said.

Sakura rested her head on his right shoulder, "Uh huh…"

Itachi sighed, "Do you really care about it that much?"

All she did was nod.

"I have an idea that might open your eyes. It might hurt at first, but you'll feel much better afterward."

"Ok…"

Itachi whispered lightly in her ear. Sakura's eyes widened a little at something he said.

She picked up her head and looked up at him, "Really?"

Itachi smiled softly and gave her a slight peck on the lips, "Yes, Ms. Haruno."

Everyone stood on the stage and waited for eliminations to start.

*Naruto: "Man I'm so nervous. Sasuke made the comment earlier of Sakura and I just being friends…that really hurt man."

Sakura walked out wearing a long sleeveless powdered pink dress on. Kakashi stood in position as she made her way down.

*Sasuke: "I can't believe I lost to 'him'…"

Sakura spoke, "Good morning my final five."

*Itachi: "Here we go…"

*Gohan: "This game is starting to get close."

She continued, "Wow…five of you left. I don't know if my heart can take it anymore hehe. You are all such great guys."

*Naruto (smirking): "I hope she's leaving Sasuke out of that compliment."

"All in your own way…", she stopped as her eyes started to water.

*Sasori: "Aw man…"

Sakura started to fan her eyes so that the tears wouldn't fall, "Aw, I don't want to do this…"

Kakashi leaned her way, "Are you ok?"

She sniffed, "I'm fine, let's just get this thing started."

*Gohan: "Man, this show's getting tensed."

After Sakura wiped her eyes gently she held up the first kunai, "Now this first kunai is going to go to a very brave, ambitious, and out-spoken person."

*Sasuke: "Naruto?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi walked down and looked Sakura in the eyes.

"Looks like you get to stay another night Nii-san."

He took the kunai and went to the other side of the stage. Sakura looked at the rest of the guys.

*Sasori: "Nice job Uchiha."

"Next to receive their kunai…"

*Naruto (crossing fingers): "Please let it be me."

"Naruto."

"Yes!", he yelled jumping off the stage.

Sakura smiled, "Just remember to continue to be yourself and don't pay any mind to what other people tell or say about you."

"Will do.", he replied receiving his kunai.

"Third…"

*Naruto: "I hope Sasuke goes home."

"Sasori."

*Sasori: "Thank you."

"Come down here.", she smiled.

"Took you long enough.", he smirked.

*Sasuke: "Why am I in the final two?"

"Two guys left…but one kunai I hold in my hand.", Sakura said shaking.

*Gohan: "In the bottom with Sasuke…how did this happen…?"

"To make this quick…Gohan come down here and get this kunai.", Sakura hurried and said closing her eyes.

*Gohan: "What?"

*Sasuke: "What?"

"Whoa!", Naruto jumped up and down, "Yes! Yes!"

Sasori chuckled, "Well well well."

Gohan flew down and got his kunai.

"You…fly?", Sakura blinked a few times.

"Yeah, I didn't mention that?", he chuckled nervously.

"No…not that I remember."

Gohan went stand with the others and Sasuke stood alone with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sasuke…"

"Do you really want to do this?", he said as he slowly walked down from the stage and up to her.

Her eyes started to water, "I…"

Sasuke brushed her right cheek slightly, "Sakura blossom…?"

*Naruto: "Save it buddy, all eliminations are final."

Sakura grasped his hand upon her cheek and closed her eyes, "I only need one Uchiha here…"

"I…understand but…"

"Itachi?"

All the guys, except Sasuke, looked at Itachi.

"Yes."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked into the soft eyes of Sasuke, "I'm sorry…but I would like 'this' Uchiha to stay."

*Naruto: "What?"

*Sasori: "What?"

*Sasuke: "Hell yeah!"

Itachi threw the kunai Sasuke's way and he caught it.

"It was a nice run 'Nii-san'.", Sasuke smirked.

Itachi exited the room without a word. The other 3 guys stood there silently.

"Bring it in.", Sakura sniffed.

"Some bull.", Naruto mumbled under his breath.

Sakura raised her glass, "Who's here for Sakura's drops?"

"We are."

Itachi stepped outside with his things and walked down the drive-way.

"Itachi…"

He turned around and smirked, "Yes ma'am?"

Sakura stood there holding herself as she walked up to him, "Are…are you sure about this?"

"You're a pretty good actress."

"Heh, well…I mean…"

He cut her off, "Just watch, everything's going to play out. You'll see the difference in his actions since I'm not there anymore."

Sakura looked to the right side of her, "Ok…"

Itachi put his bag down and took his right hand to brush her left cheek, "You trust me don't you?"

She nodded as she turned to look at him, "Yes…"

He then kissed her, going into a French for about 6 seconds until he removed his lips from hers. Sakura's eyes slowly opened as he backed away from her and picked up his bag.

"You just felt the kiss of a 'real' Uchiha.", he smirked as he turned around to walk away.

Sakura held herself again as she watched him. Gohan watched, from his third floor bedroom window, down at them confused.

*Gohan: "Am I missing something? Didn't she want him gone…"

"Hey Gohan?"

Gohan snapped out of it and jumped closing the curtains to turn around to a disappointed Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?"

Gohan shook his head, "Nothing."

*Gohan: "You better believe that I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

A/N: Hey guys! Let me know what you guys think. I'm soooooo sorry it took me long to update. I've been so bust with other thing, my schedule's been full these last couple of months. I HOPE that the next episodes won't take long to update. Not too many left and I'm excited YAY! : ) Anyway, leave a review for the sake of being nice and I will talk to you guys next time around. Thanks for reading and coming up next, episode 13! Oh and the whole Itachi thing will come out in due time ; ).


	13. Show me the Ryo!

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back with another episode and I know some of you are dying to find out what happens next. I feel bad for getting rid of Itachi, I really like that guy *tear* but he went out with a bang so to speak. Anyone ready for Sasuke to go home? I hope you enjoy this next episode. It's going to be kind of long so please bear with me yet again.

**Episode 13: Show me the ryo!**

Gohan sat in the kitchen alone at 8:45 that morning. He just stared into space looking down at his hands.

*Gohan: "Man, last night was filled with suspense, disappointment and confusion. I can't help just thinking about Sakura and Itachi kissing after the elimination. It doesn't make any sense."

"Something on your mind saiyan?"

Gohan didn't look up at Sasori, "I'm just confused about something I saw last night."

Sasori went into the refrigerator, "If you're referring to the eliminations, we're all confused."

"I just don't get it."

"What's not to get? Sakura's a sucker for Sasuke, that's all there is to it.", he pulled out a bottle of orange juice and two eggs.

"But why?"

"Who know. It's not like they have a romantic history or anything."

"Sucks for you, Naruto and I huh."

Sasori grabbed a skillet from under one of the counters, "I'm not too sure about that."

"Huh?", Gohan raised his head.

"With Itachi gone, we'll see how hard Sasuke plays the game now."

"With Itachi gone?"

"Good morning simpletons.", a smiling Sasuke walked in.

*Gohan: "Someone's in a good mood."

*Sasori (rolling eyes): "It's so obvious."

"Well well, aren't you cheerful this morning.", yawned Gohan.

Sasuke walked over to the fridge, "Life is so good sometimes."

"Ooo…k."

"Typical.", Sasori replied.

"Hey Gohan, what was up with you last night?", Naruto entered into the kitchen.

"Morning Naruto.", Sasuke fixed himself a glass of milk.

Naruto looked around and then pointed at himself, "Are you talking to me?"

"You're the only idiot in the room."

"Say what?"

Gohan got in front of Naruto, "Don't pay him any mind man."

*Naruto: "I don't know what's up with Sasuke, but the 'morning' thing creeped me out. (shivers)"

"You're going down Uchiha.", Sasori spoke.

"Oh, he speaks.", Sasuke grinned.

"You're so blind boy.", Sasori smirked.

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?", Naruto raised his right eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, you are all jealous."

"Jealous of what?", Gohan yelled in shock.

Sasuke smirked, "None of you can defeat me. Sakura will never send me home."

"That's what you think!", yelled Naruto.

"Oh please, I can BARELY even try and she'll still keep me around.", he folded his arms.

"What a douche.", Gohan rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll go get the scroll.", Sasori left to go to the living room.

"That sounds good.", Naruto followed aggravated.

"Better than being here.", Gohan left.

*Sasuke: "Eh, guys will continue to hate."

The four remaining guys plopped down on the couch, loveseat and recliner; Sasori picked up the scroll up and opened it.

"I wonder what's on the agenda today?", Naruto yawned.

*Sasuke: "No more stress…for now."

Sasori started to read, "Good morning final four. Wow…four of you left, hard to imagine that we started off with twenty huh. Three eliminations left and every day it gets harder and harder. Well enough of that, on to today's mission. You know everything in life is precious, but nothing is ever free. So get your bodies up and ready for some hard working pleasure. Kakashi-sensei will be taking you into the city. Have fun and I'll see you guys later. Love, Sakura Haruno."

"Hard working pleasure?", Naruto's face hung.

"Work. Oh yeah!", Gohan fist-pumped.

Sasori sighed, "Should've see this coming."

Sasuke grinned, "Piece of cake."

All the guys turned to face him, "Oh really!'

_Scene change_

They rode in silence in the limo in which Kakashi joined them. He looked over all of the guys.

*Kakashi: "I feel like there's tension in this vehicle."

*Gohan: "Final four…"

"Why so quiet guys?", Kakashi asked.

"There are four of us left.", Gohan sighed.

"Competition's getting intense.", Naruto smiled.

"I have nothing to say to anyone.", commented Sasuke.

*Sasori: "What does Sakura see in him?"

"I'm sure Sasuke.", Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him.

"We're here.", Ebisu stopped the limo.

"Fall out.", Kakashi commanded.

The four guys stepped out the limo and onto the concrete sidewalk of the village's city. They stood side by side as crowds of people were walking by and down the street.

"Wow.", Naruto started in amazement.

"Reminds me of home.", Gohan smiled.

"It's bee awhile since I've been here.", Sasori looked around.

"Nice city.", smiled Sasuke.

Kakashi leaned on the limo's door, "Ok guys. You have until seven o'clock this evening to earn you some cash. The one who earns the most wins a date with Sakura tonight. It's twelve o'clock and a lot of the people here need jobs done. Don't be afraid to get down and dirty either ladies, might be worth a lot of ryo."

"Earning money?", Nartuo was shocked.

"Problem?", asked Kakashi.

"No Sir! Got it!", he smiled.

"You bet.", Gohan gave a thumbs up.

"I'll be back to pick you up at this exact spot at exactly seven o'clock. If you're not here by then, aw well you will be left behind. Got that?"

They nodded their heads.

"Good. See you in seven hours.", Kakashi got into the passenger side of the limo and then it drove off with the guys watching.

Sasori walked off, "Every man for himself."

"Fine with me.", Sasuke went in the opposite direction.

"Uh…so, should we work together?", Naruto looked at Gohan.

Gohan hunched his shoulders, "Sure, we'll probably do twice as well than those two."

"Sweet.", Naruto smiled as they traveled across the street.

_Hour 1_

"I hope that helps.", an old lady smiled at Sasori.

"Thank you ma'am.", he walked passed her.

*Sasori: "That old lady reminded me of Granny Chiyo."

As he walked down the, almost crowded, sidewalk, a girl turned to look at him.

"Omg Edward look look…", she became speechless as her eyes turned into hearts.

"Ow, stop pulling Winry. What is it?"

Winry started bouncing up and down, "It's Sasori from Sakura Drops of Love!"

"Huh?", almost every woman on the street and sidewalk looked his way as he stopped; sweat dripping down his neck.

"Ah!", they all screamed as he started to run with them behind him.

Edward was left behind with Winry's tool bag, "I can't believe she watches that show."

Sasuke saw the flock of women from across the street and raised his left eyebrow, "A stampede of females. Have they spotted me?"

Sasuke, for some odd reason, had put on a brown trench coat and a black top hat.

"No! Please, I need this for dinner tonight!", a young woman yelled running.

"Huh?", as soon as Sasuke turned to where the yelling was coming from, someone ran into him.

"Ohf..!", the woman and him fell to the ground.

*Sasuke: "Of all the rotten…!"

"Grrr…", a dog came growling behind her.

"Please doggy no!", she covered her face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Shoo you…leave her alone."

The dog continued to growl, "Grrr…"

"I said back off!"

The dog suddenly ran in the opposite direction whining. Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off. The young woman continued to sit on the ground, hands covering her face.

He turned away from her, "You can gather your things now and go."

"Huh?", she slowly lowered her hands.

"Get up and go."

Suddenly she was right behind him standing bent over and head down, "I'm so sorry Sir! So very very sorry!"

Sasuke looked down at her dumb-founded and shocked, "Ok ok, enough with the apology."

She stopped and looked up at him teary-eyed, "I'm sorry for that too."

Sasuke became surprised as he watched her pick up her bags and then walk pass him.

*Sasuke: "I know that girl hehe."

He watched her as she made her way down the sidewalk, hair blowing with the wind to the right of her. So many thoughts were going through his mind as he passed a grin on his face.

"Looks like I found my token to this mission."

Sasuke took off his hat and coat as he stood there, woman still walking.

"Oh Hinata-chan."

She suddenly stopped and turned around, "How do you…", her eyes widened, "…S-Sasuke-kun?"

_Hour 2_

"Sir, I need some more sake."

"Sir, can we get some more chop sticks, my son dropped his."

"Sir the soup is too cold."

Naruto's head was spinning, "Who could do this job?"

"There you go Sir. There you go ma'am. Sir, I'm sorry about the soup. I'll take it back and make sure you get a fresh hot bowl.", Gohan smiled.

*Naruto: "Why is he good at this?"

"Put some pep in your step Naruto."

"Yeah yeah.", Naruto mumbled as he cleaned of a empty table.

Out the manager came, "Oh ho! Gohan my boy, have to be the most excellent waiter I've ever had."

"Thank you Mr. Shu.", Gohan bowed.

"What about me Mr. Shu?", Naruto smiled.

Mr. Shu looked at him displeased, "Uzumaki, don't you have tables to bust."

Naruto grunted, "Whatever."

"Aw it's ok buddy, maybe this isn't your thing.", Gohan waved.

"I'm a ninja damn it!", he stormed out of the restaurant.

"Naruto?"

"Oh let him be. You still have thirty minutes to work. It is a competition after al.", Mr. Shu smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

*Gohan: "Poor Naruto, but Mr. Shu is right, this was a competition."

"Stupid Shu guy.", Naruto walked down the sidewalk.

"Come one, come all! To the biggest fight of the week!"

"Huh? A fight?", Naruto looked around for the announcer.

He was in he middle of a crowd, "That's right folks! The champ Gage Li against the challenger…Cocoa!"

"Wow a woman! Where is she?", the crowd yelled.

The announcer looked at them stupidly, "Uh…Cocoa is a man."

The crowd burst out laughing, "Not with that name!"

"Girly name yes, but a skilled fighter he is oh ho!"

Naruto joined the crowd smiling, "I guess I can take a quick break."

"If Cocoa wins, he gets the prize of five thousand ryo!"

"Five thousand ryo!", Naruto yelled, no one heard him.

"What if Cocoa doesn't win?", a man yelled.

"Then de doesn't get the money and opens the door for another competitor!"

"Ok, let the fight begin then!", yelled the crowd.

*Naruto: (smiling hard) "If that guy goes down, this could be my chance!"

"Thank you Mr. Shu.", Gohan waved as he walked out the restaurant with his pay and tips.

"No problem Gohan!", Mr. Shu yelled.

*Gohan: "That was a good start."

"Now where did Naruto go?"

_Hour 3_

"Oh these are good my boy.", an old woman patted Sasori on his head.

"Piece of cake.", he smirked.

The woman picked up a little wooden doll and examined it closer, "If you can make a hundred of these, I'll pay you very well."

*Sasori: "What can I say…my specialty."

"So how much money do you need?"

"Enough. I'm trying to beat the other three guys."

The old woman nodded, "Yes yes, for the show."

"Don't tell me you watch it too?", his face dropped.

"Haha! Don't look at him like that Sasori-kun. I'm more gentle than the mob of women that chased you here.", she laughed as she went back to the front of the shop.

*Sasori (sighing): "Thank goodness."

_Scene change_

"But…"

"But?", Sasuke sat across from Hinata in a café.

"Sasuke-kun…you're kind of mean to Naruto-kun.", she bit her bottom lip.

"Your point?", he leaned back in his seat.

"I can't help someone that's mean to Naruto-kun."

Sasuke looked at her stupidly, "You got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh, stop saying you're sorry. You're a kounchi for goodness sake."

"I'm…"

He cut her off, "Don't say it."

"Your bill Sir.", the waiter walked over to them.

"$32.78? What kind of coffee are you people selling here?"

"Please lower your voice Sir."

"Uh…Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?", he started to dig around in his pockets for his wallet.

"I only have five dollars.", her face flushed.

Sasuke's eye started to twitch as he noticed he didn't bring his wallet.

*Sasuke: "Well isn't this great."

"Sir, if you can't pay I'm afraid…"

Sasuke slammed his hands on the table, "One second.", he spoke to Hinata.

"Sir, I'm afraid that type of behavior isn't tolerated."

Sasuke stood up, "Let's talk for a second, Frank is it."

"Actually it's Mi'kal."

"Yeah yeah.", he walked the man to the café's check out counter.

"What is it?"

"You see that beautiful young lady over there?", he pointed at Hinata.

"So…"

"Well you see, it's our six month anniversary and I'm thinking…no, as a matter of fact, I 'am' going to marry her."

"Congratulations."

"She really likes this place and I spend all of my money on her engagement ring. I'm broke and I wouldn't dream of making her pay for it."

"Uh huh…", Mi'kal raised his right eyebrow.

"Come on man, haven't you been in love?"

All of a sudden he had a flashback and got teary-eyed, "Sophia."

"Who?"

"I loved her so much. She used to work here with me."

"Oh…", Sasuke looked at him questionably.

"I did just like you, had spent my life savings on a ring. But once she found out I was broke, she left with the dish washer guy in the back!", Mi'kal burst out into tears on Sasuke's left shoulder.

"Wow, what a shame.", Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well I can tell you something Sir, I won't let anyone else go through my ordeal.", he lifted his head.

"Which means…?"

"The coffee and cakes are on the house."

"Cool, I'll go grab little 'pumpkin' there.", he smiled as he walked away.

Hinata turned to him, "What happened Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke grabbed her right hand, "Play along."

"Huh?"

"He's going to let us slide."

"What…really?"

Sasuke led her to the exit, "Thank you Michael."

"It's Mi'kal, but that's ok. Enjoy the rest of your anniversary love birds.", he waved.

Hinata stopped before she got out the door which caused Sasuke to stop, "What are you doing?"

"Sir, why did you call us love birds?"

"Huh? Well aren't you?", Mi'kal looked at her confused.

*Sasuke: "All that's running through my mind is that this girl is going to blow it."

"Oh no Sir, we just…"

All of a sudden Sasuke turned her to face him as he placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened as Mi'kal smiled with joy. After a few seconds her eyes started to close as soon as Sasuke removed his lips.

"See you!", Sasuke waved as he led her completely outside.

"Come back you two.", smiled Mi'kal.

Sasuke continued holding her hand as he led her down the sidewalk. She just looked at the back of his head confused. After a few more steps, he looked around and then let go of her hand.

She took her hand and put it on the back of her neck, "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't think he'll follow us.", Sasuke turned to face her.

"Why did you…back there I mean…?"

"Huh? Kiss you?"

Hinata's face turned cherry red, "Yes…"

"You were about to blow our cover of the story I told him. I had to shut you up somehow.", he chuckled.

"So you…lied?"

"Just a little. Got you a free coffee and muffin though. Well if you're not going to help me, I'll be on my way.", he started to walk away.

"Will it help Naruto?", she spoke softly.

"What?", he turned his head.

"To get out of the game…I mean."

"You want him out?"

Hinata blushed, "Y-yes."

*Sasuke: "Of course I know she has feelings for Naruto. Who doesn't, but I wonder what a girl like her would want with Naruto. Never mind, I can use this to my advantage."

"I'll help you if you help me…Hinata-chan."

Hinata walked up to him and put her arm around his smiling, "Let's make some ryo Sasuke-kun."

_Hour 4 & 5_

"And Cocoa is down for the count!", the announcer counted the challenger 10 out.

"Oh yeah!", Naruto smiled.

"Is there anyone else who would like to challenge the champ for the five thousand ryo?"

"Me! Oh me! I want to challenge him!", Naruto jumped up and down with his right hand up.

"Come on up son!"

Naruto made his way through the crowd and in the center. Everyone was wooing and clapping for him.

"What's your name son?", the announcer asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I 'will' be taking down the champ!", he smiled with confidence.

The champion, Gage Li laughed, "What, a small guy like you? No friggen way."

"Ooo!", instigated the crowd.

Naruto smirked, "You're all brawn with no brains."

"Snap!", went the crowd again.

"You talk big. Let's go then!"

Naruto positioned himself across from Gage, "Already ready."

"We have a challenger folks! Naruto Uzumaki!", yelled the announcer.

"Woo! Yeah!", cheered the crowd.

*Naruto: "I'm so going to win."

_Scene change_

"Thank you so much for helping with our inventory Mr. Son."

Gohan smiled, "Oh it's no problem. I can really use the money."

The middle-aged woman went back into her store as Gohan counted the amount of money he earned. A shadow suddenly blocked the sun from upon him causing him to look up.

"It seems like you're making progress Son.", Sasori smirked.

"Sure am. You?"

He shrugged, "So so, I only worked one job."

"I'm just leaving my second.", Gohan smiled.

"Wasn't Naruto with you?"

"Yeah, but he ran off somewhere."

*Sasori: "Figures."

"There he is ladies!"

Gohan and Sasori turned their attention to the right side of the sidewalk, "What the…?"

Winry stood in the center front of a group of young women smiling with her arms crossed. Some of the women held ropes while others had handcuffs. Some had bottles of glue and others, giant cans of whipped cream.

Sweat went down both their necks as Gohan spoke, "Um…friends of yours?"

Sasori started to back up slowly, "Run…"

"What?"

"Ah! He even led us to Gohan!", Winry jumped up and down.

Gohan pointed to himself, "Do you know me? Sasori does she…?"

He turned around to find a fleeing Sasori. All of a sudden the crowd of women started to run in their direction. Gohan gulped as he started to run as well.

"Sasori!", he yelled.

*Sasori: "Hey, I told him to run."

_Scene change_

"Oh wow folks! This guy is on fire!", the announcer yelled in excitement.

Naruto was bouncing around the circle as Gage was trying to catch his breath from the last punch taken.

"Don't tell me you're tired already big guy.", Naruto taunted.

Gage growled, "Why you little…"

"We might have a new champion folks!", said the announcer.

"Over my dead body!", Gage quickly straightened himself up.

"I'm ready.", smirked Naruto.

Gage charged at him and Naruto quickly got out of the way laughing. The anger and frustration in Gage started to rise.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around and saw Gohan waving, "Gohan?"

Suddenly Gage tackled Naruto to the ground hard.

"Oh!", went the crowd.

*Gohan: "Uh…my bad hehe."

Naruto was laid out dazed as Gage got up, "Should've paid attention little man."

Gage stood up and flexed his muscles as the crowd cheered. Naruto's head was spinning.

"Come on Naruto, get up.", came Gohan.

*Naruto: "That was one hell of a tackle…"

"Well folks, I guess I should start the counting.", said the announcer.

"What? You didn't start already?", yelled Gage.

Sweat went down the right side of the announcer's face, "Well uh…I was distracted and…"

"Just start!"

"Ok ok. One, two, three…"

Naruto was holding his chest as he sat up, "I don't think so."

"Huh?", Gage looked at him.

"Atta boy Naruto!", Gohan cheered.

"I can't believe it folks! Naruto is getting up!", said the announcer.

"You got to be kidding me.", grunted Gage.

Naruto stood up and cracked his neck along with his knuckles, "I think it's time to finish this."

Gage readied himself, "I'm ready for you. This time, you won't be getting up."

Naruto smirked as he positioned his hands, "Taijuu, kage bunishin no jutsu!"

"Oh friggen A, he's a ninja!", someone in the crowd yelled.

*Gohan: "Whoa, all of a sudden there were hundreds of Narutos!"

In front of his many shadow clones, Naruto pointed at Gage, "Alright boys, you know the deal."

Suddenly his clones ran and jumped on Gage as they started to beat on him. This went on for about five minutes until they disappeared. The crowd and the announcer stared at the knocked out champion in awe.

"Yeah!", the announcer scared the crowd with his outburst.

"Now you…don't get up.", Naruto looked down at Gage and smirked.

"Our new champion and winner of the five thousand ryo…Naruto Uzumaki!", he said as he raised Naruto's hand up while the crowd cheered.

"Five thousand ryo!", Gohan yelled shocked.

"What about five thousand ryo?", Sasori came out of the crowd fixing his shirt and pants.

"Naruto just won…what happened to you?"

"Those damn women. Almost got me completely."

Gohan shook his head, "Naruto just won five thousand ryo from a fight."

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!", the crowd chanted.

Sasori smirked, "I guess that takes us out of the game huh."

Gohan turned to Sasori, then back at Naruto, "He got us fair and square."

*Naruto: "Sakura, here I come!"

_Hour 6_

"Ugh, an hour and a half left and we only made five hundred ryo.", Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry S-Sasuke-kun.", Hinata walked beside him with her head down.

"What did I tell you about the 'I'm sorry' thing."

The sun was starting to set as the crowds began to die down on the streets. They stopped in front of a bridal store where a couple looked through the window.

"Oh honey. Do you remember our wedding?", said the woman.

The man grinned, "Of course."

"It might've never been my dream wedding but I loved it so much.", her eyes gleamed.

*Sasuke: "Ugh."

"Still, it would've been something to see your dream come true."

Hinata's eyes widened as she grabbed Sasuke's hand, "Sasuke-kun I got it."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "We are NOT getting married."

"No no. You can use your sharingan genjutsu to make those people dream wedding come true. For the right price that is."

Sasuke looked at her surprised, "You weird beautiful creepy genius."

"Excuse me?", Hinata walked up to the couple.

*Sasuke: "What do you know, the girl does have a brain."

"You can really do that?", the woman asked.

Hinata smiled, "Yes ma'am."

"For a price that is.", Sasuke walked up with his arms folded.

"Who are you?", asked the man.

"The one who can make it happen for thirty minutes."

"I don't know."

"Aw come on Ashinko, what do we have to lose?", the woman pulled on his arm.

"Ugh…how much?"

"A thousand ryo."

Ashinko, his wife, and Hinata's face dropped.

*Sasuke: "I have to get paid, plus it drains my chakra."

"Um…excuse us.", Hinata pulled Sasuke by the arm away from the couple.

"What?"

"You have to lower the price.

"No way."

"You can't charge a thousand ryo for a thirty minutes session."

"We're going to pass!", Ashinko shouted.

"No wait!", Hinata pleaded.

"Let them go."

"Sasuke-kun…?", she pouted.

He looked at her stupidly, "Pouty faces don't work on me."

"What about our deal?"

"I actually don't need the competition anymore."

"Please…", she gave him puppy dog eyes.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine…five-hundred ryo."

"Two-hundred."

"Now you're just pushing it. Four-hundred and that's my final offer."

Hinata ran to the couple and talked to them.

*Sasuke: "I don't negotiate with anyone."

Hinata walked back with them smiling, "They're in."

"So what do we have to do?", asked Ashinko.

Sasuke looked around, "I wish we had some chairs."

"Got some.", Hinata had two folded chairs in hand.

"Where'd you get those?"

"On the side of the bridal shop.", she set them up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Fine. You two can take a seat. Oh, and I'm going to need the money up front."

"Your girl here said we didn't have to pay until after the session.", Ashinko smirked.

Sasuke quickly turned to Hinata, "What?"

She smiled while blushing, "Well uh…you know."

He sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Alright fine. Sit back and relax."

A few people that were passing on the sidewalk stopped to see what was going on. Sasuke stood in front of the couple and smiled as he bent down to be at eye level with them.

"Now…look into my eyes."

They did as they were told.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a few seconds then quickly opened them, "Sharingan!"

_Final hour_

"You got real nerves you know that.", Gohan playfully punched Naruto in his right shoulder as they walked.

"Yeah yeah.", Sasori yawned.

"How about we grab something to eat right quick, my treat."

Sasori and Gohan looked at Naruto surprised, "Seriously?"

"Sure. Plus I'm STARVING.", he held his stomach as it growled.

Gohan laughed putting his arm around Naruto's neck, "Then let's do it buddy."

Sasori just smirked.

*Sasori: "I guess it's not so bad to have a friend in a competition. Did I just say that…?"

They walked down the sidewalk passing a few shops and restaurants. Naruto had a huge smile on his face along with Gohan.

"Has anyone seen the bastard?", Sasori asked.

"What? The bast…oh Sasuke! Uh…nope." Gohan cocked his head to the right.

"Here's a good place to get some grub.", Naruto pointed at the restaurant the stopped in front of.

"Looks good enough to me. Sasori?", smiled Gohan.

"Whatever.", he followed them inside.

_Scene change_

"Me next!" someone yelled.

"No, it was me!", another yelled.

Sasuke smiled as he counted the money he was receiving from his customers. Hinata bounced up and down giggling as she lined the people up. They had cut the genjutsus down to ten minutes and lowered the price to two-hundred because of the many interested people. They just finished their thirtieth customer and people were trying to make their way to the front.

*Sasuke: "I didn't think I could make money with these eyes hehe."

"Ok folks, two at a time.", Hinata announced.

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes started to hurt, "Ugh…", he rubbed them.

Hinata turned to him smiling, "Two more…Sasuke…kun…"

"Ok ok, I'm just about ready.", he blinked a few times.

Hinata walked over to him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Sharingan…ugh!", his eyes started hurt badly and his eyes changed back to normal.

"It seems like you're through."

"No, I'm never through."

Hinata walked up to the crowd, "I'm sorry folks. We'll be shutting down right now."

"But I wanted my thirty virgins!", yelled a man.

"Ew! Pervert!", a woman slapped him on the back of his head.

"Uh…I'm terribly sor…I mean. We're closing down and that's final. Thank you all, but that's it."

"Aw!", the crowd went as they turned away and started to walk.

"Man.", Sasuke grunted.

Hinata walked over to him and grabbed his arm, "Here."

She lead him to one of the chairs and sat him down. He raised his head up and started to blink to let the wind blow through them.

"We were almost there. Damnit!", he slammed his fist onto his left thigh.

"Well, we did make six thousand ryo.", she picked up the box they had used to put the money in.

He quickly looked at her, "Seriously?"

"And if we add that to the money that we already had, that makes it…"

"six thousand-five hundred ryo.", he smirked.

"Exactly."

The sun was almost completely gone now as they looked at the bridal shop in front of them. Hinata put the box upon Sasuke's lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you the money. Isn't the time almost up?"

"Yeah, but…you know. You're the one who came up with the idea."

"But you did all the work."

Sasuke opened the box and counted the money, "Here.", he placed the box on her lap.

"What?"

"There's three thousand ryo in there. We go fifty fifty on this.", he put his share in his coat pocket.

"But what if Naruto…"

He cut her off, "I doubt Naruto made even a thousand ryo. I'm good."

Hinata blushed, "You think so?"

"Let's go celebrate."

"Huh?", she quickly turned to him.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her down the street leaving the chairs, "Yeah, we can spend the five hundred we have on ice-cream or whatever. You girls do like ice-cream right?"

Hinata just let him pull her along as she watched the back of his head.

"Hinata?", he turned his head to look at her.

"Yes?", she became scared.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Ice-cream?"

She nodded, "Yes…that's fine."

"Ok.", he turned back around.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

He turned his head to look at her as he continued walking. She was looking at him with her eyes soft and a smile on her face blushing. She had taken her wrist from his grip and held his hand.

Sasuke blinked a few times and quickly turned around feeling his face get warm, "N-no problem. Ahem."

*Sasuke: "The ladies get weak around me."

_Scene change_

"Man that was good!", Gohan rubbed his belly.

"You're telling me.", Naruto picked his teeth.

"You two ate like pigs.", Sasori's aura was dark from the embarrassment.

"Well he have fifteen minutes to get back to the designated area.", Gohan looked at his watch.

"And still have money to spare.", Naruto patted his pocket.

"Let's just go.", Sasori put his hands in his pockets with his head down.

"What's up with him?", Naruto asked.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders as they followed behind Sasori.

*Sasori: "If you could only see the HORROR those two did to the gourmet meals."

They walked down the sidewalk passing the same shops and restaurants they did before. Naruto was yawning as they passed a ice-cream parlor. Gohan looked his way and just happened to get a glance into the parlor.

"Hey…isn't that Sasuke?"

"Where?", Naruto quickly turned.

"In there. Come see.", he motioned them to take some steps back.

Sasori and Naruto went to go meet him and looked through the window of the parlor. Sasori smirked as Naruto squinted his eyes.

"He's in there with some chick.", Gohan got closer to the window.

"That's not just some chick, that's Hinata!", Naruto's eyes widened.

*Sasori: "Check and mate." (fist pumps)

"Isn't she one of Sakura's friends?", Gohan asked.

Sasori grabbed them both, "Well we have to go, time's a wasting."

"Hey, what about Hinata?", Naruto said.

"And Sasuke.", added Gohan.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine.

_Scene change_

"I'm surprised you guys are right on time.", Kakashi smiled.

"Yep.", Gohan grinned.

"Hinata?", Naruto lowered his head.

"You ok Naruto?", Kakashi asked.

"Uh…yeah."

"Well Sasuke's missing so I guess we'll just go…"

"Who's not here?", Sasuke walked up, hands in pocket.

"Well look who's here.", Sasori smirked.

"I'm here, so we can go now."

"It's not like we were waiting for you.", Naruto crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, but did I address you?", he walked passed them and got into the limo.

*Gohan: "What a douche."

*Sasori: "Two timer."

*Naruto: "Of all people…Hinata…"

_Scene change_

The guys stood in the front of the mansion. Kakashi stood in front of them as he had Ebisu count each of their earnings. When he was done he whispered in Kakashi's ear causing him to nod. After he looked at the guys and smiled, he got into the limo and drove off.

Kakashi spoke, "It seems that we have a winner."

"Oh yeah.", Naruto was screaming on the inside.

*Sasori: "Duh, it's Naruto."

"Ok, I'll do this from last to first."

"Aw man.", Gohan sighed.

"In last we have Gohan with a thousand and eighty-six ryo."

"Not too bad Son." Sasuke mocked.

"Shut up man."

*Sasuke: "I would've thought Naruto was last."

"Next, Sasori with a thousand and ninety-nine ryo."

"Sasori?", Sasuke looked at him confused.

Sasori shrugged his shoulders, "I tried."

"Looks like Sasuke and Naruto are our top two.", Kakashi announced.

*Sasuke: "No matter, I still have this in the bag."

Naruto smirked, "Getting worried Sasuke?"

"Oh please you fox."

"What did you call me?"

"Can I get on with this please?", Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Continue.", Sasuke said.

"Now Sasuke has earned an amount of three-thousand ryo."

"Take it in loser, take it in slowly." he taunted.

"It seems that Sasuke would be our winner."

*Sasuke: "Oh yeah."

"If…"

Sasuke's face dropped, "If?"

Kakashi continued, "If Naruto didn't have four-thousand and five-hundred eighty-six ryo!"

"Woo hoo!", Gohan fist pumped.

"Oh Sasuke, something's on the ground beneath your feet. You should really pick it up…YOUR FACE!", Naruto pointed and laughed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist, "Why you little…"

"Oh too bad Sasuke. You should've tried harder.", Sasori walked passed him.

"And leave the women alone.", Gohan followed.

"Especially Hinata.", Naruto pushed him as he walked with them.

*Sasuke: "Oh this is not over. Damnit! I should've kept all the money!"

_Scene change_

Naruto rode in the limo as it took him to the place he was meeting Sakura.

*Naruto: "It's been awhile since I won a date with Sakura."

It pulled up to a cabin in the country area of the village. He got out and started to become nervous as he made his way to the door. As he put his hand on the knob they started to sweat.

"Aw man."

Suddenly the knob turned causing him to pull back his hand. The door opened revealing Sakura. She wore a lavender evening gown that was strapless with a soft pink flower resting on her right hip. Her hair was down, over her ears and shoulders.

"Naruto? You're the winner?", she looked at him surprised.

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, "Yeah I am. Surprised?"

She looked at him and then softly smiled, "Not at all. Come on in."

Naruto walked in the cabin and she closed the door behind him, "Nice cabin."

"Thanks, it's an antique…kind of anyway.", she giggled.

"You look awesome by the way.", he turned to look at her.

She blushed as she looked into his blue eyes, "Uh…thank you."

*Sakura: "I could've sworn his eyes sparkled."

"So, what do you have planned?"

"Um…dinner and a nice cuddling by the fire."

"Cuddling huh."

"What?, she walked to the cabin's dining area.

"Oh nothing. Uh, about dinner. Me, Sasori and Gohan kind of ate a big meal while in the city."

"Oh.", she came out of the kitchen with an facial expression of disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just. It took me almost all day to cook the meal.", she slowly turned to walk back in the kitchen.

*Naruto: "Oh crap oh crap!"

"Huh?", Sakura felt Naruto's hand grab hers.

"I would love to eat your meal."

She turned around to find a softly smiling Naruto.

"Ok…b-but not too much, since you've eaten already.", she grabbed his hand that held hers and led him into the kitchen.

_Scene change_

*ring ring ring*

"I got it!", Gohan yelled from the living room.

"Like I care.", Sasuke walked through the room and into the kitchen.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at him as he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_H-Hello? Can I speak to Gohan?"_

"This is he."

"_Gohan…it's Vidal."_

"Vidal?", Gohan's heart felt heavy.

Sasuke's ears tickled, "Vidal?"

"_Gohan please don't hang up."_

"I…what…ugh, why are you calling here?", Gohan looked around his surroundings.

"_Gohan, I just…I just had to talk to you."_

"About what?", he whispered.

Sasuke put his ear close to the door that lead to the living room.

"_I…I don't know."_

"Ugh, I can't believe this. I'm hanging up."

"_Gohan don't!"_

Gohan closed his eyes and put the phone to his chest as he laid himself out on the couch, "Aw man."

"_Gohan? A-are you still there?"_

He put the phone back to his ear, "Yeah…I'm still here."

*Sasuke: "Not for long."

"_Gohan, you don't know how much it hurts me that you're there…for…for that girl!"_

"Well what the hell do you expect me to do when you walked out on me huh? Keep groveling at your feet?"

"…_no…and I'm sorry for what happened. I should've never…"_

"That's right, you should've never did what you did. But your apology is a little too late like I told you before."

"_But I love you!"_

He squeezed his eyes closed as he hit himself in the head, "I-I don't care."

"_Liar…"_

"How dare you call me a liar."

"_Then say it."_

"Say what Vidal?", he rubbed his temples.

"_That you don't love me…"_

He sighed, "Vidal…don't make me do this."

"_Say it."_

"I'd rather not."

"_Just say it."_

"Vidal, stop being immature about this."

"_Say it!"_

"What will it prove?"

"…_my…if you say it. I would stop second-guessing where we stand…I know you don't give a damn about me right now, but I just need to know for sure. It's killing me inside and I-I can't stand it…"_

Gohan looked at the ceiling, "Vidal…"

"_Gohan please…please…"_

Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Vidal I…I…"

Sasuke grinned, "Go on, say it."

He slowly opened his eyes as they became teary and exhaled, "I…do not love you…"

There was silence on the phone, _"…"_

When he didn't hear anything he reached over to hang up the phone. Right before he hung it up he heard her soft voice say thank you through her tears. His hand slid down the back of the phone as he turned himself over on the sofa.

*Gohan: "What the hell!"

Sasuke walked back into the living room, "Who was that on the phone?"

Gohan looked up at the ceiling, eyes filled with tears as he coughed out, "No one."

"I'm sure.", Sasuke smirked as he walked by and headed for the stairs.

_Scene change_

"That was a good meal Sakura.", Naruto smiled.

"Thank you.", she blushed as she wrapped her arms around her legs, which had a blanket over them, sitting upon the floor in front of the fire place.

*Naruto: "Better than those food pills she used to make." (sticks tongue out)

Naruto sat beside her, hands resting on the floor behind him as he leaned back. She looked into the fire and then at him from the corner of her eye.

"You know…Naruto?"

"Yeah?", he turned to look at her.

She scooted herself closer to him, "I wasn't kidding about the cuddling part."

Naruto smiled, "I know. I was just waiting for you to make a move."

She playfully hit him in the arm, "Oh whatever."

He took his arms and wrapped them around her waist, "Hold on."

"Huh?"

Naruto then pulled her upon his lap. She became surprised at first until she looked into his soft smiling face.

Sakura turned her attention to the fire as she placed her head on his chest, "It's pretty cold out tonight."

He took his right hand and rubbed her arm, "Good thing you have me here."

"Good thing.", she smiled.

*Naruto: "She's so calm when she's not yelling at me."

*Sakura: "Can this really be? I mean I know we had our moment on that other date but…"

"Hey. Remember that time when we tried to see what was under Kakashi-sensei's mask.", Naruto smiled.

"Heh, you mean the time you tricked us into going along with your foolish actions.", she smirked.

Naruto rested his chin on her head as he looked into the fire as well, "Hey, if you guys were smart enough, ya'll could've gotten out of it."

"I guess you're right."

Sakura put her right arm over and under his right arm. He rocked her slowly as they enjoyed the warmth of the fire.

*Naruto: "Is this a dream?"

"Or who could forget the chunnin exams."

"Oh those were the worst.", Naruto laughed.

"Aw not really.", she looked up at him and smiled.

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the most hated ninja out there."

She turned away as her smile faded, "T-that was terrible. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing."

Naruto turned her to face him, "Sakura, look at me."

She slowly turned her head to face him, "Yes?"

"That was in the past remember. Everything's good now.", he smiled.

She looked him in the eyes and then smiled softly, "Yeah, I guess it was. I just had a relapse I guess."

He kissed her on the forehead, "Stop living in the past."

*Sakura: "He can be so sweet sometimes."

She turned back to the fire, but saw him looking down at her out the corner of her right eye, "What?"

"I just wish…that…we weren't on this show."

She turned to look at him as he looked back at the fire with a serious facial expression, "Naruto…"

"I mean…is this real? Or is this just for show? For the audience watching at home. Yeah, there are fans out there who enjoy the drama. But does this go on for the ratings…and to make money?"

Sakura sat herself up and got in front of his view, "Naruto?"

He looked into her eyes, "Yeah?"

"What are you feeling right now?"

"Confused."

"About?"

"Us…these feelings…"

"What do you want to do about them?"

"Kiss you…"

She blushed then smiled, "Then do…"

Naruto cut her off with his lips hitting hers. After a few seconds, he pulled away from her and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Did that feel real or fake to you?"

He lowered his head, "Real…"

She put her head down to try to look into his eyes, "Naruto?"

Naruto took his left hand and put it upon her right cheek as he lifted his head, "So…so real."

He pulled her into another kiss as she closed her eyes. Sakura kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned forward placing her back upon the floor. She ran her fingers through his hair as he took his left hand and grabbed her right. He took it from upon his neck and outstretch both their arms upward and laid them upon the floor.

*Sakura: (blushing) "Naruto…."

*Naruto (nose bleeding): "S-Sakura-chan…"

_Scene change_

Kakashi looked at his watch as him and the other three guys stood in the stage room, "Where are they?"

Sasori was taping his foot, "You got to be kidding me."

It was about thirty minutes after the time eliminations was supposed to start and they were getting impatient.

"She's never late.", Kakashi spoke to himself.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "I'm out of here."

"Wait you can't just…", Gohan started to say.

"Let him go.", Kakashi stretched.

"But, eliminations?"

"It seems like it won't be happening tonight. You are dismissed.", Kakashi waved as he left for the exit.

*Gohan: "How can this be?"

*Sasori (frustrated): "What the hell is going on?"

_Scene change_

Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes as he caught his breath, "It's getting late. Eliminations should be taking place in…"

Sakura quickly sat up, "Omg I forgot about eliminations!"

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair as he rested his elbows on his knees, "We should head over there now then."

"You're right.", she looked down at her dress that was a little messed up.

Naruto stood up, "Let's go."

Sakura looked at him as he turned his back, "Naruto?"

"Huh?"

She clenched the blanket she held, "I-it's still kind of cold out there."

He turned around, "Yeah, it is."

Sakura started to blush as she turned her attention back to the fire which was on its final log, "We…we…"

"Yeah?"

She turned to see Naruto eye to eye with her as he sat himself back on the floor, "Uh…hi."

"Sure, we can skip eliminations.", he smiled.

"Ok.", she blushed even more.

"But you have to share."

She blinked a few times, "What? Share?"

Naruto grabbed the right side of her blanket, "I might can keep you warm, but I need something to keep me warm as well."

Sakura smiled softly as she played in his hair, "I thought that's why I was here."

"Well uh…you know.", he grinned leaning into her,.

"Well uh, you know.", she mocked as he kissed her again.

A/N: Hey guys! Well I kind of did this chapter a little different. I hope you enjoyed it and just give me your feedback. Are you surprised that there wasn't an elimination? Don't worry, there will be one in the morning. Also, for all you who have your mind in the gutter lol, no one got "busy" in this chapter. Oh and as for the Hinata teaming up with Sasuke…shocker right? Omg I loved writing that part lol. I feel bad for putting Gohan through drama, but isn't this what all these shows are about? Sasori seemed a bit pissed about not having an elimination. Then again, so did Sasuke…I wonder why. Well until next time…REVIEW! Lol.


	14. Ichi, ni, san

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey! Please forgive me for taking forever to update. Like my other reasons, I've just been so busy and haven't gotten able to get a break till now. Last time I ended it with a little NaruSaku action lol, that was fun. Well I won't let you guys wait any longer so here's episode 14.

**Episode 14: Ichi, ni, san…**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the back of someone's head full of pink hair, Sakura.

*Naruto: "I can't believe I'm waking up right next to Sakura. It's so weird."

He noticed that his left arm was resting over her waist as her left arm was wrapped around it. Naruto smiled softly as he lifted his head and brought his mouth close to her left ear.

"Sakura…"

She moved a little, "Mm…"

Naruto chuckled, "Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"It's time to get up.", he whispered in her ear.

"Just five more minutes Naruto."

"Heh."

"Naruto?", Sakura's eyes quickly opened as she turned on her back.

He smiled as he looked down at her, "Good morning."

She looked into his blue eyes and smiled softly, "Good morning."

*Sakura: "Who would've thought I would wake up next to Naruto?"

"How did you sleep?"

Sakura sat up, "Fine, and you?"

Naruto stood up and stretched, "Pretty good actually."

"Well I better call the house and let Kakashi know we're on our way."

"Cool. I'm going to go to the bathroom.", he walked away from her.

Still sitting on the floor with the blanket over her, Sakura watched him leave. She started to blush as she looked his backside over; cocking her head to the side and giggling.

_Scene change_

Kakashi hung the house phone up and shook his head, "They can be so careless sometimes."

He walked out to the living room where Gohan and Sasori were seated.

"How's it going Kakashi?", Gohan asked.

"Just got a call from Sakura."

"Oh…what did she say?"

"Did she give an explanation of why she didn't show up for eliminations?", Sasori mocked.

Kakashi sat down on the recliner, "Well…"

*Gohan: "Naruto didn't show up either…"

*Sasori: "Spill it Hatake."

Sasuke was eavesdropping around the corner in the hallway.

"It seems that Sakura got caught up with Naruto and they ended up spending the night in the cabin."

Gohan became silent, "…"

Sasori chuckled nervously, "Excuse me?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Damnit…"

*Gohan: "Did Naruto and Sakura…?"

*Sasori: "I swear if they had…! (exhales) Calm down Sasori…calm."

Kakashi continued, "They're on their way back now."

"Whooptie doo.", Gohan sighed.

"Oh and, there's one other thing."

*Sasori: "What is it now?"

"Since we didn't have eliminations last night…we'll be having it in a couple of hours this morning; before lunch."

Gohan and Sasori's faces dropped, "And here we thought we got a break."

Sasuke smirked, "Oh this is going to be good."

*knock knock knock*

"Hello?", Sakura walked in through the front door.

"We're home.", Naruto came in behind her smiling.

*Sasori: "This is where things get edgy."

_Scene change_

Naruto stepped out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair with a hand towel.

*Naruto: "I had an awesome date last night. Waking up to her this morning made it twice as good."

"Naruto?"

Naruto quickly looked up to find Gohan standing in front of him, "Yeah Gohan?"

"Your date must've gone real well last night."

"Yep.", he walked over to his bed.

"I mean REAL well."

"Sure."

"No details?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not really."

*Gohan: "Why doesn't he just spill it?"

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"It was nice though…waking up next to her this morning."

Gohan's eyes widened, "Wa-waking up…next to…"

Sasori was outside the room with his hand on the door knob. He was about to walk in before he heard their conversation. His grip on the knob tightened, but the he slowly let it go.

*Sasori: "What…what's going on with me?"

_Scene change_

Sasuke walked down the hall heading to Sakura's room.

*Sasuke: "Time to talk to the little lady about what went on last night with Son."

He came to her door and knocked softly on it.

"One second!"

Sasuke smirked and walked in anyway. Her back was turned to him as she stood in her soft pink laced underwear. She just got out of the shower and her hair was still wet.

*Sasuke: "Goodness…"

Sakura turned her head, "Sasuke?"

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Good morning."

She grabbed her robe and put it on, "Didn't I say one second."

"Didn't think that applied to me.", he walked up to her.

She walked over to her vanity, "Is there something you need Uchiha?"

His eye twitched, "U-Uchiha?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, heh. Just wanted to discuss a certain matter with you before we head to eliminations."

"Which is in thirty minutes."

"Correct.", he sat on her bed.

She looked at herself in the mirror, "Ok, what is it?"

"It's about Son Gohan. He got a phone call last night."

Sakura started to put lotion on her legs.

"And…", he turned to look at her.

He stopped as he caught sight of her rubbing lotion on her thighs. Sasuke looked her over as his hormones started to rise.

*Sasuke: (shaking head) "What the…!"

"And?"

Sasuke shook his head, "What?"

Sakura looked up at him, "He got a call last night and…?"

He turned away from her and smirked, "It was Vidal."

Sakura stopped what she was doing, "Vidal? As in his ex-girlfriend Vidal?"

"Yes ma'am.", he smiled.

"S-so what…"

He cut her off, "Oh, it gets better. I can give you a visual of the ENTIRE conversation."

*Sakura: "It shouldn't be a big deal…right?"

Sasuke stood up and walked over to her, "Shall I?"

"Do I….?"

"Oh, you want to know the truth about the guys you have here right?"

She looked at him confused, "I…"

He brushed the hair on the right side of her face, pulling it behind her ear, "Just look into my eyes."

Sakura started to blush, "Sasuke I…"

"Sharingan!"

_Scene change_

*Gohan: "So we're at eliminations…in the morning…for the first time ever. How off is that?"

Sakura and Kakashi stood in their regular positions as the guys stood in theirs.

*Naruto (smiling): "I'm feeling pretty good about eliminations tonight, or morning…sorry."

Sakura took a deep breath and then spoke, "I can't believe there are only four of you left. We've been on some wild ride haven't we."

*Sasori: "I never thought I'd get this far, honestly."

"First, I would like to apologize for not showing up for eliminations last night. It will not happen again, no matter how well the date's going."

Gohan and Sasori both carried dark clouds over their heads.

*Naruto: "Makes me feel good that she was having a good time."

Sakura pulled out the first kunai, "Let's start shall we."

"Finally.", Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"The first goes to you Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he walked down from the stage and up to Sakura and Kakashi.

"Are you here for Sakura drops?", she smiled.

Naruto kissed her on her right cheek, "You don't have to ask me more than once because the answer's going to remain the same…yes."

Sakura smiled softly as she attached the kunai to his belt, then he walked to the other side of the stage.

She pulled out the second kunai, "Next…"

*Sasori: "That better be for me."

"Sasori."

*Sasuke: "You got to be kidding me!"

Sasori walked down and up to them to receive his kunai.

"Are you here for Sakura drops?"

"Yes I am."

She attached the kunai to his belt and then he went to join Naruto on the opposite side of the stage.

"Will the both of you come up here.", she called Gohan and Sasuke.

*Gohan: "Why am I in the bottom two with Sasuke?"

*Sasuke: "Why am I in the bottom two with Son?"

Sasuke and Gohan walked down from the stage and up to Sakura and Kakashi.

"I have a good reason for having the both of you as last pick. Reasons that I want to get cleared up, understand."

"What's going on?", Naruto whispered to Sasori.

He hunched his shoulders, "How should I know."

"Um…ok.", replied Gohan.

"Sure.", replied Sasuke.

"Gohan. It's been brought to my attention that you got a phone call last night."

*Sasori: "So that's it."

*Gohan: "Son of a…ugh!"

*Naruto: "Phone call?"

"Yes…I did."

"And was the individual that called you…Vidal?"

*Sasuke (smirking): "No need to lie Son."

*Sakura: "I hope it's not true."

Gohan lowered his head, "Yes, it was her."

Sakura's eyes widened, "I-I uh…"

*Naruto: "Vidal called Gohan last night?"

"And your conversation…?"

Gohan cut her off, "I'm pretty sure you know how it went."

Sakura lowered her head, "I-In that case, I only have one thing to ask."

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you still…love her?"

Gohan quickly turned to look at her, "I-I…uh…"

*Sakura: "Please say no. Don't let me think you were only here for the thrill of it…"

*Sasuke: "I'm starting to love this game heh."

"Just tell me the truth.", she choked out almost about to cry.

"I…don't know…"

Her heart started to feel hurt, "Y-You don't…know?"

Gohan took a step towards her, "Sakura…"

"If that's the case," she cut him off, "…this last kunai is not for you…"

Gohan's heart started to pain him, "I-I understand…"

"Gohan.", Naruto took a step but was stopped by Sasori.

Gohan walked up to a crying Sakura and embraced her, "Sakura…I'm so sorry."

"Why…why did you…lie?"

He shook his head, "Oh baby, I didn't lie. Please don't think that I was funning around either. I really do believe we had a connection."

"But you…Vidal…"

"I know…it's something I have to deal with before I call myself moving on."

"Keep in touch."

Gohan gave her a kiss on her left cheek before he released her, "Will do."

*Sasuke: "And the saiyan is out of here." (fist pumps)

Gohan walked away from her and headed towards the exit of the stage room. He passed a grinning Sasuke and grunted.

"Keep in touch Gohan!", Naruto yelled disappointed.

"Sure thing buddy.", he waved with a slight smile.

"See you Gohan.", Sasori spoke.

Sakura's back was to the guys as she whispered to Kakashi, "I'm not going to bring it in this time. Let them know I'll get with them in a few hours."

Kakashi nodded, "Ok."

Gohan exited.

"Sasuke?", Sakura yelled still facing away from them.

"Yes?"

She threw that last kunai in the air towards him, "Thanks for keeping an eye out."

He smirked, "Of course."

*Naruto: "So it was Sasuke."

Sakura walked out of the other exit closest to her.

_Scene change_

The guys waited outside by the limo with Kakashi as Sakura walked out the front door.

*Naruto: "You know, I'm really bummed that Gohan got eliminated, but I know he'd want me to win this."

Sakura walked up to them smiling, "How's it going guys?"

*Sasori: "She comes out in a good mood? Nice."

"Pretty good.", Naruto smiled as he rested his hands on the back of his head.

*Sakura (daydreaming): "He has the nicest smile…wait!"

"I'm great.", grinned Sasuke.

"Ok.", smirked Sasori.

"Well that's nice to hear from you all."

"Are you ready?", Kakashi asked her.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, we can go now."

Kakashi opened the door for them to get in. Sasuke was first, then Sasori, Naruto and finally Sakura. He closed the door behind them as the window came down.

"You guys have fun.", he smiled.

"What? You're not coming Kakashi-sensei?", Sakura asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm sure you can handle the next few day without me."

Her eyes widened, "Next few days?"

"We'll talk about it when you get back ok. So for now, just enjoy yourself."

Ebisu started up the limo's engine as she stared at Kakashi concerned, "O-Ok…"

The limo pulled off.

*Sakura: "I don't know what sensei has up his sleeve, but I'm not liking it so far."

_Scene change_

Ebisu pulled the limo up to the entrance of an amusement park about 15 miles outside the village.

*Naruto: "Roller-coasters! Oh yeah!"

"Here we are Ms. Haruno.", spoke Ebisu.

"Ok guys, let's go.", she smiled.

Naruto immediately got out with everyone else following behind him. Ebisu was talking to Sakura as the guys waited for her.

*Sasori (sigh): "Another public place."

Sakura walked back to the guys, "Ok guys let's have some fun shall we."

"Cool, no challenge.", Naruto winked.

"Well, not really a challenge. We'll be enjoying this park together, but I would like some one-on-one time with each of you in-between."

Naruto nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

*Sasori: "I have to make sure not to blow my alone time."

"Since we're all in agreement, let's get this thing started.", Sakura said as she led them to the entrance.

_Scene change (1 ½ hour later)_

All 4 of them came off of a water ride soaking wet. Sakura was laughing along with Naruto as Sasuke looked at them annoyed. Sasori was smiling softly as he watched Sakura.

*Naruto: "Best day of the show! (throws up peace sign)

"Did you guys enjoy that?", Sakura asked wringing out her hair.

"My first time.", Sasori smiled.

"You know I enjoyed it.", laughed Naruto.

"It was kind of juvenile, but ok.", smirked Sasuke.

"Aw come on Sasuke-kun, loosen up.", Sakura poked him on his chest.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun.", Naruto mimicked Sakura.

Sasuke's eye started to twitch, "Don't do that."

*Sasori: "Those guys are weird."

All of a sudden Sakura grabbed Naruto's left hand, "First up is Naruto you guys, so go play or something. We'll meet back here in an hour."

"Sweet!", Naruto took his hand out of hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Sasori's smile faded and Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he turned to walk the other way.

*Sasori: "Yep, Naruto gets picked first. Even though he, (shivers), had her all night."

"So what should we do?", Naruto asked.

Sakura put her right index finger on her bottom lip, "Um…are you hungry?"

"How'd you know?", he acted surprised.

She nudged him, "Let's go goof ball."

Sakura took his right hand and led him through the crowds along the pathway they were on.

*Naruto: "Alone with her again."

"Hot dogs?", she turned to him and asked.

"Is there a ramen stand?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Fine."

She walked a few more steps pass 2 others stands to get to the ramen stand. They walked up to it and looked over the menu.

"You can get anything you want Sakura, I'll treat you.", Naruto took out his wallet.

She turned to him and watched as he fumbled around in it. His actions caused her to smile softly.

*Sakura: "What is this certain change of point of view with Naruto?"

"I'm coming, give me one second."

"What can I get for you?", the man behind the stand asked.

"Two specials please.", Sakura said.

"Right away.", the man left to the back.

"Here we go.", Naruto pulled a roll of money out.

Sakura placed her hand on his, that held the money, and had him lower it back into his wallet.

"Sakura, what are you doing?", he asked surprised.

"Everything's already paid for, remember? The show."

"Oh yeah…the show. Sorry I uh…I forgot.", he closed his wallet ant put it back in his back pocket.

She held both of his hands in hers as she gave him a kiss on his right cheek, "Thank you for your thoughtfulness."

Naruto blushed and smiled, "Well you know, no big deal."

"Here's your two specials ma'am.", the man brought them 2 big bowls and some pairs of chopsticks.

"Let me grab that.", Naruto picked up both bowls.

"Thank you Sir.", Sakura smiled at the man.

"You're welcome Miss."

"Want to sit over there?", Naruto referred to a picnic table not too far from where they stood.

"Sure."

They walked over to the table and Naruto placed the bowls down. He started to look around as Sakura sat down.

"What is it?", Sakura asked picking up her chopsticks.

"Where's the soda machine?"

"Oh, I forgot about drinks.", her face dropped.

"There's one! I'll be right back."

"Oh I want…"

"Tea, I got it.", he cut her off as he walked away.

*Sakura: "He knows me all too well."

_Scene change_

Sasori walked by himself around the park with a large lemonade. He really didn't know what to do since this was his first time being to an amusement park.

*Sasori: "This feels so awkward to be by myself."

"Well if it isn't Master Sasori."

Sasori sighed as he stopped walking, "What are you doing here."

"Well since Shino and I got eliminated in round one, Kurenai-sensei thought it would be good to treat us to this theme park."

He turned around to look at a smirking Kiba leaning on a huge Akamaru, "Well isn't that great."

"Alone I see. Where's Sakura?"

Sasori crossed his arms, "With Naruto."

"Naruto?", Shino came from the right side of Kiba.

"Yes. Naruto."

"Wow, didn't think either of you would make it this far."

"We're three actually."

Kiba smirked, "Oh yeah, who's the other guy?"

"Sasuke."

Kiba burst out laughing, "No surprise there!"

"The guy's an imbecile.", Shino put his hands in his pockets.

"Tell me about it.", Sasori turned away from them.

"Hey, where you going?", Kida called.

Sasori became to walk away from them, "That's my business you dog."

"What? I dare you to say that to my face!", Kiba clenched his hand into a fist shouting.

Shino put his left hand on his right shoulder, "Calm down Kiba. Look at the guy."

They focused their attention on Sasori as he walked away. He threw away his half drunken cup of lemonade at the next trash bin he passed. Putting his hands in his pockets as he walked head halfway down.

"So what."

"He's taking this seriously. It's not a game anymore."

Kiba grunted, "He still has a bad attitude."

_Scene change_

Sasuke sat on a bench head resting back as he looked up at the sky.

*Sasuke: "Man this is going to be a long day. How did Naruto, out of all people, get ahead of me. It's enough I had to deal with Itachi, but no way in hell did I think I had to actually compete with the idiot."

"Mommy, can I get that candy?", a little boy a few feet away asked his mother.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Children are so pathetic."

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He turned his head in the opposite direction catching sight of a young woman looking at him surprised. She wore a short navy blue sundress that had spaghetti straps.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?", he sat up.

_Scene change_

Naruto and Sakura still sat at the table just talking.

"So he was trying to get anything he could out of you about our date?", Sakura giggled.

"He sure was, but I kept my mouth shut."

"Good for you."

Naruto looked to the side as his facial expression showed a very sad one, "Yeah."

She looked at him with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Our time is almost up."

Sakura looked at her watch, "Oh, you're right."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really enjoy last night?"

"Of course I did."

"It was a different kind of atmosphere between us."

*Sakura: "Wow, he's been expanding his vocabulary."

Naruto turned to look at her, "If this gets too weird for you, I can back out at anytime."

"Oh no, Naruto, not this again."

He smiled, "I'm just looking out for what's best for you."

She stroked his right cheek, "Let me do that for a change ok."

He nodded, "If you say so."

"Good, now let's start heading back to the spot so I can spend time with Sasori.", she got up and grabbed their empty bowls.

"Yeah…Sasori."

Sakura looked back at him confused, "What?"

*Naruto: "I hate having to share her ugh!"

_At meeting place_

"Hello there.", Sakura smiled as she and Naruto walked up to Sasori.

"Had fun?", he smirked.

"Sure.", Naruto winked.

"Um…where's Sasuke?", Sakura looked around.

"Don't know, he went his own way.", Sasori hunched his shoulders.

"Ugh, that's just like him. Like it matters, I was picking you next anyway.", Sakura smiled as she held her hand out.

Sasori passed his hand through his hair and then grabbed her hand, "Fine with me."

"Catch you guys later I guess.", Naruto watched as they walked away.

"Bye Naruto.", she waved back.

*Sasori: "Ok, now it's my turn."

_Scene change_

"So…the plan didn't work.", Hinata sighed as she sat next to Sasuke on the bench.

"No."

She clenched the end of her dress, "I should've let you have all the money then."

"Why?"

"Then you would've won that date with Sakura-chan causing Naruto-kun to lose and possibly getting eliminated.", she choked.

*Sasuke: "Man this girl is out of it."

"I'm sorry."

"What did I tell you about those words."

Hinata looked up at him crying, "I know I know, and I've been working on it. Honestly I have."

"Look Hinata, this isn't you."

"W-What?"

"You're not a schemer or a deceiver. It's not in you to do so. If you one way of life, don't try to change it for another individual."

"Are you that way Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at her dumb-founded, "Have you checked my background."

She lowered her head, "To tell you the truth I forgot about it."

Sasuke looked at her as she continued to cry. He started to feel aggravated because the tears wouldn't stop coming down.

"Would you stop crying already."

She nodded, "Ok."

He looked around at his surroundings and got up.

She turned her attention to him, "Where are you going?"

"Just wait here.", he grunted.

Hinata sniffed as she nodded and lowered her head again. After about 5 minutes she could hear his footsteps coming back. All of a sudden she saw something brown and furry being put in her face. She blinked a few times as she looked up and saw Sasuke holding out a little stuffed cat to her.

"Will you stop crying now.", he looked to the left of them.

"Is that for…me?"

"I know you don't think I collect these things."

She looked at the toy and then up at him as she brought her hands to her chest. He glanced down at her and was wondering what was wrong.

"Well if you don't want it I'll just…"

Suddenly snatching it from his hand, she cut off his sentence. He jumped back a little because he became stumbled. Hinata examined the cat as she smiled. He noticed that her tears stopped so he started to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun wait!"

"Don't shout I'm right here!", he quickly replied annoyed.

She used the cat to cover her mouth, "Oops."

He sighed, "What is it?"

"Are you going to go ride some of the rides?"

"Why are you worried about it? Didn't you say you don't ride."

"Well if you're by yourself, I-I can at least try to.", she smiled softly.

Sasuke looked at her stupidly, "Are you serious?"

"Hinata! Hinata is that you?"

They both looked forward to see Naruto running towards them. Hinata started to blush as he made his way over.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun."

"I have been looking for you.", Naruto was out of breath.

"You have?"

"I ran into Kiba and Shino, they said they lost track of you about thirty minutes ago."

"Oh…I must've lost track of time."

"And you. Why didn't you meet at the point so Sakura could switch off?", Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, "It's none of your business."

"When it's involving Sakura, it is my business!"

He ignored him, "Looks like I'll be taking my leave Hinata. Maybe you can take this idiot on some rides."

"Oh…um…ok.", she clenched the stuffed cat as he walked away.

"Good idea. So you want to ride some rides Hinata?", Naruto smiled at her.

She blushed as she looked the other way smiling, "I'm um…a little scared."

"That's ok, I'm sure you'll be alright with me."

"Ok."

The both of them started to walk in the opposite direction of Sasuke.

"Cool cat by the way. I heard those things are a bit difficult to win."

Hinata looked down at the toy in her hands, "Oh."

"But not for us ninjas eh Hinata.", Naruto laughed.

She looked behind them and Sasuke was almost out of sight, "Uh huh."

"So did you win it?"

She turned around and shook her head, "No."

"Hey Hinata, you alright?", he stopped them in their tracks.

"Uh N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sor…I have to go."

"Aw, do you really? We didn't even ride one ride yet.", he pouted.

She glanced behind them to see if Sasuke was still in view, "Yes, I actually had uh…made some prior arrangements."

"O…k…", he was saying as she suddenly ran pass him.

*Naruto: "I always said she was a strange one."

Sasuke walked passing stands as the crowds on the pathway started to die down.

"Sasuke-kun!", came a faint yell.

He turned around and squinted his eyes, but didn't see anyone that would refer to him. As soon as he decided to continue on he felt someone run into his back.

"Hey!", he quickly turned around.

The individual was out of breath bent over, "S-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke raised his right eyebrow, "Hinata?"

She lifted her head up to him and smiled as she embraced the stuffed cat, "Let's…(huff)…go ride…(huff)…some rides."

His eyes widened as he became surprised. She straightened herself up and proudly walked pass him. Sasuke just slowly turned to watch her.

"Are you coming?", she looked back and smiled.

*Sasuke: "I knew she was a strange one."

_30 minutes left for Sasori_

Sasori and Sakura walked down the park's garden trail. Not too many people were there so they were practically alone. She held her hands together over her waist as she admired the many variety of flowers.

*Sasori: "I need to say something."

"Sasori?"

He turned to look at her, "Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Why?"

"Well you've been quiet for quite awhile."

"Forgive me, it's been awhile since we've had some time."

Sakura lowered her head, "Yes, it has been awhile hasn't it. The last time we were actually together was when…"

(Shows a clip of her and Sasori making out in her bed and then out in the rain)

He smirked, "I suppose I could've tried harder in the last challenge."

"I'm sure you did your best, don't beat yourself up over it."

They came to a bench where a couple sat cuddled up. Sakura smiled softly at the Kodak moment as Sasori shook his head. She then turned her attention back to the flowers and he looked down at her hands which she now let go. Sasori suddenly remembered the date that she went on with Naruto the night before.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all, what is it?"

He could feel his face getting warm, "Um…"

She turned to look at him, "Are you blushing?"

*Sasori: "No, I never blush."

*Sakura: "How cute is that? His face started to match the color of his hair!"

"Your date last night…with Naruto."

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Yes?"

Sasori looked away from her, "When you didn't come back last night for eliminations…was it because of him?"

"Well the date went so well and I was kind of tired from it all."

*Sasori (faced flushed): "T-Tired from it all…"

She continued, "Plus it was too late to make it in time."

"So you uh…I mean…was it worth it or…"

Sakura turned to look at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You two…slept together right."

"Of course we slept together, I mean we were in the same…wait…do you mean slept together SLEPT TOGETHER?"

Sasori continued to look away, "Sorry to intrude."

"No! We didn't sleep together! What kind of person would I be if…!", she stopped as she noticed that people were starting to look at her.

*Sasori: "I am so embarrassed right now."

Sakura chuckled nervously as she lowered her voice, "Believe me when I say, nothing happened like that between Naruto and I."

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean I like Naruto and all, but that would be a big step to take with someone don't you think."

Sasori nodded as he smirked, "I honestly feel relieved…"

*Sakura: "I can't believe he was worried about that the entire time. So sweet."

They walked as Sakura giggled a little to herself at the fact. He had to smile himself for thinking so foolishly, like she would actually sleep with Naruto. She swung her hands back and forth and he looked down at them. Sasori grabbed her left hand with his right and held it. She became surprised at first and then grasped his hand.

"Feel better?"

He smiled as he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, "Only with you, so it seems."

_At meeting place_

Naruto and Sasuke stood as they watched Sakura and Sasori walk towards them.

*Naruto: "The day is almost over. Time goes by fast when you're in a competition I guess."

"Can they walk any slower.", Sasuke sighed.

"Shut it."

"You got a lot of nerve talking to me like that little girl."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, "Who are you calling little girl freak?"

"You should know."

"While we're talking about LITTLE girls, what were you doing to Hinata?"

"Not a thing."

"Liar. She doesn't talk to you.", he folded his arms.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Hey guys.", Sakura walked up smiling.

"Hey.", Naruto slowly turned away from Sasuke.

"Everything's ok?"

"Fine.", replied Sasuke.

"Yeah.", Naruto gave her a hug.

Sasori let go of Sakura's hand, "I guess this is where I get off."

"Aw don't take it like that.", Sakura smiled as she pinched his left cheek.

"Ow.", he rubbed it after she was done.

*Naruto: "Sakura pinching Sasori's cheek and him being cool with…creeeepy."

"Aren't your eyes supposed to be focused on me.", smirked Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him slyly, "Why yes, yes they are."

Sasuke wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her causing her to turn away from the other two guys.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Have fun."

"Bastard.", Sasori said as he turned around to walk.

_Scene change_

"Why do you always have to piss the guys off?", Sakura held herself.

"It's not my fault that they're idiots.", he smirked.

"Maybe you should cool it for awhile.", she looked at him concerned.

"Look, I'm not here to make friends. This is a competition and the only way to win this is to look out for yours truly."

"Win?"

*Sakura: "Why can't I ever tell him what's exactly on my mind?"

The sun was starting to set and they were walking by one of the park's rides.

*Sasuke: "Perfect."

"How about we go in there?"

Sakura turned her attention to the ride he was talking about, "The Haunted Mansion?"

"Sure.", he smiled as he grabbed her left hand.

"Um…isn't it a bit big and scary.", she backed up a little.

"Are you forgetting who you're with here. Plus, it's just a stupid ride so nothing is real."

Sasuke dragged her to the entrance of the attraction, as it were, and she still kind of hesitated. He chuckled to himself for her cowardice actions.

"Are you sure about this Sasuke?"

"Well there's no line so we're good to go."

"But."

All of a sudden he picked her up in his arms and walked through the entrance as she clenched onto his neck.

_Scene change_

"Is that right?", Sasori sat with Naruto at a picnic table eating nachos.

"Yep. The guy's hiding something."

"When is he not hiding something?", Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Now tell me about the situation with Gohan."

Sasori sighed as he put his chip down, "He kind of had an argument with Vidal last night on the phone."

"Ok an argument couldn't have sent him home."

"No."

"So what was it?", Naruto reached for a chip but Sasori moved them to the side.

"It was the main topic of the argument."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him as he tried to reach for another chip but Sasori moved it again, "And the topic?"

"Love."

"Ouch."

"Exactly.", Sasori put another chip in his mouth.

"So he still loves her?", he tried to grab for a chip again.

"Hard for others to tell, but me personally, I think he still does."

"Wow, that's crazy."

"But I'm sure it was unintentional, so he can't be blamed or thought out to be a two-faced person like Sasuke."

Naruto popped a chip in his mouth, "All I know is…(chews)…he better leave Hinata alone."

"You act as if you like her."

"What? She's my friend, I'm just trying to look out for her."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

*Naruto: "Why am I having this discussion with this guy anyway."

_Scene change_

Sakura and Sasuke walked down the mansion's hallway on the second floor. She held on tight to his right arm as the soft teal colored flame burned on the walls' candles.

*Sasuke: "I can't believe she's scared of this place."

"You know, it's not too bad.", she smiled nervously.

"WHAAH!", a totally hand made ghost came down in front of them.

"AHHHH!", she screamed as she ran into Sasuke.

"Hey! Watch it!", he yelled eyes wide as she caused them both to trip over and fall into a nearby room.

They ended up on the floor of one of the mansion's guest rooms. She was laying on the right side of him eyes swirling from fright. Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face as he stood himself up.

*Sakura: "I-I wasn't that scared."

"Come on, get up.", he grabbed both of her hands.

"I-Is it gone?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Even a blind person could tell that that ghost was fake."

Sakura blushed, "Sorry."

"Whatever."

She looked around her, "Where are we now?"

"Looks like one of the house's rooms."

She walked a little from him as she grabbed herself. Sasuke looked her over and noticed the outfit she wore. She had on some white shorts with a black tank top that read "Sweetie" across the chest in red.

*Sasuke: "Well since I have her alone, it's time to make my move."

"It's kind of cold in here.", she shivered.

"Well let me warm you up.", he wrapped his arms around her waist as she still faced away from him.

"I think we should go."

"Mm, what's your rush?", he kissed the right side of her neck causing her eyes to close.

"I-it's just that…our time is almost up."

Sasuke turned her around, "How about we just forget about the time for right now."

"But we…"

He cut her off with a kiss that she got engulfed in. Sasuke backed her up against the room's wall repeatedly kissing her passionately. Her left hand was upon the right side of his head as her other hand was on his left shoulder.

*Sakura: "What was I supposed to do…?"

The two stopped to catch their breaths and Sasuke smiled slyly in her face, "Should we stop?"

Sakura was lost in his smile, "I uh…"

He then pressed his body up against hers and started to kiss the right side of her neck. Her eyes closed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sasuke then moved his right hand under her shirt and let it travel up her back.

"Sasuke…"

He ignored her as he traveled his lips upwards and back to hers. Taking his other hand, he grabbed her right leg and slowly brought it upon his left hip. Their kisses turned to passionate ones again as both their hearts raced.

*Sasuke (smirking): "I love it when I take charge."

In the middle of their kisses, Sasuke softly bit her bottom lip which surprised her though it didn't phase her. Again he took his left hand, but this time he rested it on her backside feeling the jean material of her shorts.

They stopped to catch their breaths again, "S-Sasuke?"

"No time for talk."

*beep beep beep* (her watch went off)

"The watch says our time is up."

"Forget the watch.", he pressed up against her some more.

"I-I can't. It wouldn't be fair to the guys."

Sasuke sighed as he removed his hands from upon her and took some steps back, "If you say so."

Sakura looked at him a little disappointed as she straightened herself, "I'm sorry."

He smirked, "No need to be."

*Sakura: "O M G…!"

_At meeting place_

Naruto huffed, "Where are they? We've been waiting her for like fifteen minutes."

"Well we waited all night last night.", Sasori looked at him stupidly.

"Touché.", Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Hey you guys! Sorry we're late.", Sakura waved smiling.

"I'm not.", Sasuke grinned.

"Shush.", she playfully nudged him.

They walked up to both guys.

"What happened to, 'It will never happen again'.", Sasori asked.

Sakura blushed, "I said I was sorry."

"I'm just messing with you."

"Well we better get going, I'm sure Ebisu is waiting for us."

"Cool, let's go.", Naruto grabbed her right hand and was leading the way.

"I don't think so, I saw him with that other girl earlier."

Sakura turned around to hear 2 women talking. She raised her left eyebrow because they were looking over at them.

"You ok Sakura?", Naruto turned around to ask.

"Yeah uh…you all go on. Give me five minutes."

They looked at each other then hunched their shoulders, "Ok."

Naruto let go of her hand and she walked over to the women. When they saw her walking towards them, they straightened themselves.

"Excuse me? Do I know you two from somewhere?"

The first woman shook her head, "No."

"Then why are you looking at me weird?"

The second woman spoke, "Oh we weren't looking at you. We were looking at one of your guy friends."

"Oh, which one?"

The 1st, "The one with the black hair."

"Sasuke? Do you know Sasuke?"

The 2nd, "No but, is he your boyfriend?"

Sakura blushed, "Well…not exactly we just uh…"

The 1st woman cut her off, "Oh ok, because I thought he looked so much cuter with that other chick he was with today."

She became surprised, "O-Other chick?"

"Yeah, he was walking around with this pretty girl earlier today. Won her a stuffed animal and everything.", was the 2nd.

"Oh I thought that was so cute.", the 1st woman smiled.

Sakura's eye twitched, "Won her a s-stuffed animal?"

"A nice little kitty cat it was.", giggled the 2nd woman.

"Are you sure that it was him?", Sakura hurried and said.

"Well I don't know. The girl kept saying Sasuke. Is that his name?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "It sure is."

"Are you alright dear?", asked the 1st.

"Fine.", she forced a smile.

"You sure?", the 2nd looked at her worryingly.

"Positive. It was nice talking to you.", Sakura turned around.

"Same here. Tell him to not break that poor little sweetie's heart will you.", said the 1st.

"Oh I hate low down men like that.", pouted the 2nd.

"Me too.", Sakura puffed.

_Scene change_

Naruto sat in the garden alone looking up at the stars that were coming out. He smiled as he tried to make pictures out of them.

*Naruto: "We've been back at the house for a few hours now and I'm just waiting for eliminations. Three of us left…it's a nervous and aching feeling."

His smile slowly faded as he thought about the fact that he might be eliminated. Maybe it would be for the best, but where did he actually stand with Sakura he wondered. He didn't know what happened between her and Sasori or her and Sasuke. Did he have a chance to stay another night?

Naruto shook his head, "Don't think of things like that. Just keep a positive attitude."

_In Sasori's room_

Sasori laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"The wait is getting on my nerves.", he looked at his hands and they were shaking.

He hit his head on his pillow and sighed, "What is wrong with me?"

Face down in his pillow he turned his head to the right and looked at the clock on the bedside dresser, it read 10:03pm.

*Sasori: "When is this day going to end…"

_In living room_

Sasuke was asleep on the couch when the phone rang. He was laid on his back, but then he turned on his right side.

*ring ring*

"Mm…", was all that he let out.

*ring ring*

Sasuke's eyes opened, "You got to be kidding me."

He sat himself up and looked at the phone that was on the mini end table on the left side of the recliner.

*ring ring*

Getting up, he walked over and answered the phone, "Yeah?"

"Can I speak to Sasuke please."

"This is he."

"Sasuke! What's taking you so long?"

He rolled his eyes, "What is it Karin?"

"I've been watching the show and Itachi's been kicked off already."

"And?"

"And? Why are you still there?"

"Lower your voice."

"It doesn't make any sense. Do you love her?"

Sasuke sat on the sofa and rubbed his temples, "Didn't we have this conversation already?"

"But you didn't answer!"

"Karin please."

Sakura was resting her back against the outside wall listening.

*Sakura: "Who is Sasuke talking to at this hour?"

"S a s u k e…"

He sighed, "Are you changing on me again?"

"Do you love her S a s u k e?"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"You want my love?"

Sakura gasped, "His love?"

Karin became shocked on the phone, "What? N-No that's not it!"

Sasuke smirked, "Is that right."

"S-Shut up Sasuke!"

"Karin…you are beautiful."

*Sakura: "Karin! Who the hell is Karin? I wonder if she was the one he was with at the theme park earlier!"

"S-Sasuke…stop it."

"Stop it? Why? Isn't this what you want?"

"I-I want…"

"Me."

She was silent, "…"

"But you can't call here anymore and ask questions like you're my mother."

"Of course!", he hurried and said.

He took the phone from his ear, "Ow."

"I-I mean, as you wish."

"Oh and more thing."

"Yes?"

"No, I don't love her."

Sakura became shocked as she clenched her hands into fists. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Sasuke hung the phone up and smirked, "She's so gullible."

_In Sakura's room_

Sakura sat with Kakashi on her bed.

"Are you ok?", he asked her.

She shook her head, "I'm just so confused."

"About?"

"Why did I actually sign up to do this show."

Kakashi hunched his shoulders, "You tell me."

Sakura fell back and laid on her bed, "Honestly?"

He fell and laid back with her, "Yes, honestly."

"T-To…win Sasuke's heart.", her eyes started to water.

"And do you think you accomplished that?"

"I don't know, I mean I didn't think so much would happen on here."

"Like?"

"Like getting to meet and know so many great guys. I didn't even think so many exist that I would be attracted to. Though Sasuke was still at the top of my list."

"And Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

(a clip of his face popped up)

Kakashi nodded, "Yes."

"I never thought I could get closer to him. In actuality I had planned to get rid of him from the jump."

"Well that's not very nice."

"I know,", the tears started to come down, ", I just didn't think I'd want him around in a competition like this."

"Why not?"

"Well we're just friends…right?"

"Only you can answer that question Sakura."

She closed her eyes, "Sasori…"

"Now that's the one I'm most surprised that you kept.", Kakashi smiled.

"Now who's not being nice.", Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"I don't know, I didn't know you would have a connection with him."

"Neither did I."

"Well, eliminations need to go on in the next fifteen minutes.", he sat up.

"Kakashi-sensei?", she sat up.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean earlier, before we left for the park?"

He turned to look at her, "Well…I'm not going to be joining you for eliminations tonight."

"What? W-Why not?"

"Calm down Sakura. It's something I have to let you do on your own."

"But, that's crazy."

"Well, not only tonight but your final elimination as well."

Sakura's heart dropped, "W-Why are you doing this to me?"

He placed his right hand on her left shoulder, "Because this is a mission you have to do on your own. I can't give you advice regarding your decision. If I did then it wouldn't be fair because it would be more of what you think I think is best for you instead of what YOU think is best for you."

Sakura shook her head, "No I won't."

"My bags are already pack and I'll be living in five minutes."

"How can you…?"

All of a sudden he embraced her in a hug. She became shocked but then gave in and hugged him back burying her face into his chest. Her tears were coming down more than usual but she couldn't help it.

*Kakashi: "I'm not going to say that it was easy leaving her on her own. She's a big girl and I really don't want to be in her way."

*Sakura: "I loved having Kakashi-sensei here…but maybe he's right. This is a decision I have to make by myself."

_Scene change_

The last 3 guys stood on one side of the stage of the room as Sakura stood in front of them alone holding the ninja bag.

*Naruto: "Second to last elimination…I'm freaking out."

*Sasori: "Where's Hatake?"

*Sasuke: "It took long enough as it is. Let's just get it over and send one of these low lives home."

Sakura's eyes were puffy and red as she stood dressed in her pajamas, "I bet you guys are wondering why I'm not dressed up."

"Not really.", Naruto replied.

She didn't hear him, "And I bet you're wondering why I'm standing here alone."

"You're not alone, we're with you.", said Sasori.

*Sasuke (rolling eyes): "Oh give me a break."

"I'm here alone because…Kakashi-sensei has decided to leave for the rest of the show."

"Seriously?", yelled Naruto in shock.

"Good ridden.", Sasuke smirked.

Sakura clenched the ninja bag in her hands, "I just want to say that I really did enjoy you guys company today. Not only that, but the entire time you've been on the show. I never thought I could feel so strongly for anyone…other than Sasuke."

Sasori's eye twitched, "S-Seriously?"

"I win again.", Sasuke grinned.

"Naruto…", she continued, "…in all honesty, I didn't want you here."

Naruto's face dropped as he lowered his head.

"But, the more time we had spent together…the more I wanted you around."

"Really Sakura?"

She nodded, "I had forgotten the wonderful person you are. Forgive me for my past thoughts because I do regret them with a passion."

"No need to apologize…"

"Sasori?"

He focused his attention on her, "Yes?"

"Just like Naruto, I wanted you gone first."

"I wanted to be gone first."

She smiled, "Well, things never worked out as planned do they."

He smiled softly at her, "I guess not."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked at her, "Yeah?"

Sakura brought her hands and the ninja bag to her chest, "You I wanted to stay the most."

"No surprise my sakura blossom."

Her heart started to feel heavy, "No matter what you did, or how you treated the other guys I…I just couldn't let you go."

*Naruto: "Sakura..,."

"Do you know how much I…", she stopped in her sentence.

"Sakura?", Sasori called.

"How much I…", she lowered her head holding back her tears.

Sasuke walked down from the stage leaving the guys. He went to her and used his right hand to cup her chin and lift up her head. He looked into her eyes and gave her a slight smile.

"S-Sasuke…", her tears started to fall.

"It's ok…don't be afraid to express yourself.", he told her.

*Sasori: "What's going on?"

"Sasuke I…"

"Speak.", he smiled.

"S-Sasuke I…I love you so mu…"

She was cut off by his kiss. Sakura kissed him back as the other two guys watched in disappointment.

*Naruto: "Forget this, I'm through."

Sasori shook his head and chuckled to himself, "Son of a…"

"I'm gone man.", Naruto turned around taking a few steps towards the exit.

"Better than wasting our time.", Sasori gritted his teeth.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped to catch their breaths. They looked into each other's eyes and he smiled at her.

"Go…"

Sasuke shook his head, "Go? Go where?"

Her tears continued to fall, "Out that door…I'm…eliminating you…"

His smile slowly faded away, "W-What?"

"Hold up.", Naruto turned back around and looked at them.

"You heard me."

Sasuke took a few steps back, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "Very. Now go."

"But didn't you just say…"

"Leave Sasuke!", she yelled heart broken.

Sasori looked at Sakura and then at Sasuke, "Damn."

Sasuke's right eye twitched, "…"

*Naruto: "Is this really happening?"

Sakura was breathing heavily as she looked at the young man still standing in front of her. Sasuke gritted his teeth as his anger rose looking at her.

He slowly smiled slyly and put his hands in his pocket, "As you wish…Ms. Haruno."

Naruto and Sasori watched at Sasuke turned around to them and started to walk. They were waiting to see if Sakura would change her mind at the last minute and call him back.

He walked pass them, "Enjoy your ride idiots."

"Good ridden.", Sasori replied.

"Screw you Sasuke.", Naruto crossed his arms.

"Sorry, I have my girls to do that for me."

"Not like that you…!", he was saying until Sasuke was completely out the room.

Sasori nudged Naruto causing him to focus his attention back on Sakura. She was standing there shaking as she looked at the exit door.

"Sakura?", Naruto spoke.

"Will you two come here please?", she spoke softly.

Both guys walked down and up to her. They stood there for awhile until she took both her arms and wrapped them around each of their waist.

Sakura buried her face into their chests and cried, "I'm so glad that it's you two that I get to finish this with."

Naruto and Sasori looked at each other surprised and then down at her. They then wrapped their arms around her.

"We're glad too.", they both replied.

A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry that this episode was so long. You'd think it'd be shorter with the fewer amount of people huh. To shorten it, I had to take out a lot of detail that I wanted to add in. Well Sasuke's gone, I'm sure a lot of you are happy now lol! Yes I put a little SasuHina in there again. I do enjoy doing them, no spoiler for a fanfic of that couple though. Looks like we're at the end of our little journey, but we still have some unfinished business to take care of. Please review and let me know what you think. Like I've said before, I'm open to any ideas you might have. Oh and the Itachi thing will be coming out so stick around for that too lol. Next episode it up!


	15. The Overview Show!

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hello! Well I'm not going to talk to much because the majority of my ideas will be explained within this special episode. I just wanted to have a little fun with it and I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Episode 15: The Overview Show!**

Something flickers in the darkness, a red light forming a letter or 2. Suddenly a switch is pulled upward causing a sign to appear in midair. Another switch is then flicked up, causing others lights to come on as 2 seat are revealed underneath the sign. They looked more like big comfort chairs made of suede material, black in color. The chairs sat diagonally as they faced a small glass coffee table sitting in front of them. An old fashioned house phone rested in the center, on top of the coffee table. Near the left chair sat a matching black suede love seat. The setting looked like a miniature size living room. Moments later, footsteps could be heard upon the white-tiled floor.

Out walks this man smiling as he waved, "Hello audience out there! My name's Goku and this is…!"

"Hold up, hold up.", he was interrupted.

The man looked to his left, "What?"

A much older man walked from the other end of the room and met up with him, "Are you really going to start off like that?"

He hunched his shoulders and thought to himself, "Well…I suppose. Unless there's a better way?"

The older man sighed, "Fine."

Both men put huge smiles on their faces and spoke, "Hello audience out there! My name's Goku!…and my name's Jiraiya!…and this is (holds hands upward to the lit up sign) The Overview Show!"

The audience clap recording played as the sign flashed on and off a few times.

"I'm sure you're wondering, overview of what.", said Goku.

"I doubt it Son, they know it's for the Sakura Drops of Love show. Their question might be…why are WE hosting it."

"Good question Jiraiya-sama, why are WE hosting it?", Goku smiled.

"Well…because the directors loved us so much. Point blank!"

"I do love that answer."

"As do I Goku, as do I."

"The point of this show is to review the past events on the show."

"So we'll be discussing all fourteen episodes before the finale!", cheered Jiraiya.

"Briefly of course.", added Goku.

"We'll also be taking any phone calls for those of you that want to comment on certain episodes and events."

"Yes, we love to hear the voices of the little people."

"Aw, isn't that nice of you."

"Well, I'm a nice guy."

"Sure you are Goku. Shall we start."

"Yes, let's shall."

Jiraiya looked at him dumb-founded, "Um k…let's take our seats then."

Both men walked around the coffee table and each took a seat. Jiraiya sat in the chair on the right and Goku in the chair on the left.

"Now then, episode one.", Goku said as he pulled a remote out of nowhere and pushed a red button.

The remote activated a 20 inch flat screen television that came up from the floor behind them but between their chairs. Goku pushed a blue button on the remote and a picture popped up on the screen. It was of all 20 guys in the beginning standing in front of the mansion.

"Great episode.", commented Jiraiya.

"I think it went kind of fast for me.", Goku rubbed his chin.

Jiraiya turned to him, "Why?"

"Well, it seemed like an in and out thing. I mean, first they're here, then (pushes blue button) they're here."

A picture of them in the garden popped up.

"Then (pushed button again) here."

Elimination picture.

Jiraiya shook his head chuckling, "Oh Goku, you're so naïve."

"About what?"

"See, they're on a time schedule. They can't always diddle daddle all the time. Got to stick to the contract you know."

"Is that right?"

"Read my books sometimes."

Goku thought to himself, "You write books?"

Jiraya's face dropped, "What? Of course I do!"

"That's surprising."

"And why is that?", he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wouldn't picture you with the mentality to do such a thing. Gosh.", Goku stared into space.

"Mentality!"

"Huh?", he turned his attention back to him.

Jiraiya sighed, "Never mind. Let's get back to the show."

"Cool.", Goku smiled.

"So in episode one, there were twenty guys ready to meet Sakura. No one knew that five would be leaving."

"Which sucks because all of them got settled in so fast."

"Let's show a clip shall we.", Jiraiya motioned Goku to hit a green button on the remote.

{clip}

"_Yeah, we're all getting settled in and what not. I think me and Shino's going to be rooming together."_

_*Shino: "I really don't care to room with Kiba…he can be a bit loud sometimes."_

"_Hey Shino! We're rooming together right?", Kiba shouted across the room._

_Shino's eye twitched, "Uh…sure."_

_*Kiba (smiling): "That guy's the best."_

{end of clip}

"Ouch!", both Goku and Jiraiya replied.

"I guess Kiba didn't know that Shino didn't want to be his roommate.", Jiraiya laughed.

"Well it didn't really matter did it? I mean, they both got eliminated in the end of the first day."

"Now that was a twist."

"I'll say."

"Oh! Remember the garden?", Jiraiya smiled.

"I sure do. The first time the guys got to spend time with Sakuya."

Jiraiya looked at Goku stupidly, "It's Sakura you idiot."

Goku laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, eyes closed, "Duh, I was just funning around."

"Anyway, though it was time to get to know SAKURA (looks at Goku then slowly turns his attention back to the camera), only a few actually got to spend time with her."

"How about we go to a clip."

{clip}

"_Hey Neji, did you get anytime with Sakura yet?", Shikamaru asked._

_The boy shook his head, "No, I think I'll have to make my move a little later on."_

"_Aw man."_

"_What is it?", Neji turned around._

_The camera focused on Sakura walking with both Itachi and Sasori._

"_Should we do something?", asked Neji._

_Shikamaru hunched his shoulders, "That would be too troublesome. Plus, I doubt they'd try to do anything to her on public television."_

{end of clip}

"Looks like neither bothered to show any interest.", Jiraiya shook his head.

""Well, when you're that young."

"What? Usually that's the age when your hormones blossom."

Goku blinked a few times, "Really?"

Jiraiya turned to look at him, "I know you had to have been a teen before…a young adult."

"Well sure, but…girls weren't on my mind."

"You got to be kidding me.", Jiraiya put his right hand on his forehead.

Goku laughed, "No joke!"

"But you're married."

"Sure am, though Chi Chi is a different kind of girl I guess."

"Woman."

"Huh?"

"Your wife, is a woman. Not a girl."

"Oh yeah yeah!"

"Moving on. Eliminations!"

"Wasn't that exciting!"

Jiraiya smiled, "Oh yes, and the first five to go were…(drum roll), Neji, Chouji, Sora, Shino and Kiba!"

"Though I felt kind of bad that the Hyuga guy got played."

"I loved it!" Jiraiya grabbed the remote from Goku and pushed the green button.

{clip}

"_Now this last Sakura kunai is going to go to a guy I think can handle his own here. Neji…will you come down here please."_

_Neji walked down and stood in front of Sakura, "Yes?"_

"_You are a very interesting guy and I know you are better than the rest of those goofs standing up there."_

"_Yes ma'am." Neji smiled._

"_But…", everyone became quiet and Neji's smiled faded away, "…I think there's someone here that would be better suited for this kunai. I'm sorry but your mission here has failed and you must go home."_

{end of clip}

Jiraiya paused the clip of Neji's face, "Look at that reaction."

"I think he really thought he was staying.", Goku examined the screen.

"Too bad, he had a good forty-five minute run.", laughed Jiraiya.

"Well if anyone has something to say about this episode just dial the number on the screen. It's 555-555-555-5550.", Goku smiled.

"What's with all the fives?"

"Don't know, the guys out back said it was the only number they could get for such an old phone."

*ring ring ring*

"Our first caller!", yelled Jiraiya and Goku in girlish voices.

"You have it hooked to the speakers?", Jiraiya asked as his hand rested on top of the phone.

Goku gave him a thumbs up, "Go for it."

He picked up and answered the phone, "Hello, you are our first caller. What can we do for you?'

"**Yes. This is Misa Misa."**

"What can we do for you Misa Misa?", they both smiled replying.

"**I just wanted to comment on the first episode's elimination. I think it was kind of messed up that Kiba-kun had to go home. He didn't even start that stupid fight!"**

"Whoa, calm down ma'am.", Jiraiya said.

"**I'm sorry."**

"It's ok, do you know Kiba personally?", asked Goku.

"**Nope, I just think he's really hot. I mean do you see the fangs on that man! Omg so gorgeous and that physique."**

"Well thanks for your input, but I think your time is up.", Goku smiled.

"Hold on Son. Excuse me miss."

"**Yes?"**

"Do you mind telling us how you look?", Jiraiya smiled.

Goku cocked his head to the right, "What?"

"**Um…ok, I have blonde hair…"**

Goku cut her off, "Sorry, time's up.", he ended the call.

"What did you do that for?", Jiraiya yelled.

"She obviously sounded too young for you.", Goku smirked.

"Let's just go on to the next episode.", he pushed the blue button and the picture of a painting came up.

"Oh, the art episode. Very creative of Ms. Sakura."

"I'll say, this is where the game really starts to begin.", chuckled Jiraiya.

"The challenge was to recreate a photograph of Sakura using just ninja tools. Difficult? I think not."

"I'm surprised at how they actually accomplished this. All expect Sai."

"Because?", Goku asked turning to him.

"Because he's an artist, it's practically what he does for a living. Not to mention he uses it in battle."

"You can't use art in battle."

"Believe me, he puts the ALIVE in making artwork come alive."

Goku thought to himself for about 6 seconds and the smiled, "Oh…you are hilarious my friend."

Jiraiya smirked, "Yes I know."

*ring ring ring*

"Another caller?"

"Seems like it."

Goku picked up the phone this time, "Yes?"

"**Hi! This is Kagura!"**

"Well hello there, another young lady that wants to chat with us single men.", Jiraiya smiled.

"Um…I'm married.", replied Goku.

"**I just wanted to say that Gohan should've totally won that challenge. I mean his picture was normal but it captured the moment you know."**

Goku smiled, "That's very nice of you."

"Yeah you say that because that's your son.", Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at him.

"**Omg you're his dad right!"**

"That I am.", he chuckled.

"**Sir, all I have to say is that you raised a wonderful man. But you should've been on the show because you are so HOT!"**

"Ok sweetheart your time is up.", Jiraiya ended the call.

"What'd you do that for?"

He smirked, "You're married.

Goku smiled, "Good one my friend. But, Itachi was the one that one the date that night."

"Sadly, leaving his little brother in a heap of jealousy. Show the clip!"

{clip}

_Sasuke is storming back and forth within his room with a facial expression of frustration._

_*Sasuke: "I can't believe he won! What the hell, I'm the one she's crazy about! Not that over grown long-haired freak!"_

"_Want to talk Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke turned around, "Didn't I kick you out about five minutes ago."_

"_Well you know me, I'm not easy to get rid of.", Jin smiled._

{end of clip}

Jiraiya shivered, "Knowing that's Orochimaru just makes me sick. You know after the episode of being revealed I had nightmares for the next couple of days."

"Wow, must've been hard."

"It would've been easier if I had someone special to cuddle up to.", he pouted.

Goku patted him on the right shoulder, "It's ok, I'm sure there's love for you out there."

"Thanks man, I needed that."

"Anytime."

"Back to the episode.", Jiraiya became serious.

"The one to lose and be sent home was Ichigo."

"I kind of figured he was next."

"Yeah, like she said, 'Where was the effort'."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Exactly."

Goku took the remote from Jiraiya and pushed the blue button, "Now we go to episode three."

A picture of Kakashi ends up on the screen.

"Uh…why's Kakashi's face on there?", Jiraiya looked confused.

Goku smiled, "Well, the guys did spend the day with him remember."

"Oh yeah! Very funny episode."

"I really enjoyed the swimming contest."

"Best part!"

"They nearly died when they saw how built Gohan was."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at him, "You know, it's not always about your son."

"I was just saying."

"Though HE nearly died when he saw Itachi!", Jiraiya took the remote and hit the green button.

{clip}

"_Are you guys going to continue bubbling like idiots, or are you going to swim?" Itachi said as he stood in the tide._

"_Hold your horses Uchiha." Sasori said as he turned to face him._

_Everyone turned to Itachi and their eyes widen. He took his shirt off already and stood there arms crossed over his chest. Itachi was quite built and had a six pack abs with the angled cuts on each side toward the abdomen. His hair blew with the wind as he cocked his head back._

"_I thought I was hot." Gohan said walking out into the ocean._

{end of clip}

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "So what?"

Jiraiya laughed, "That comment made him sound so homo."

"Hey! You can't say stuff like that on a TV show!"

"Oh yes I can. It's in my contract.", Jiraiya stuck his tongue out.

Goku shook his head, "Back to business."

"Of course."

"Though Kakashi questioned the guys, it didn't really seem so obvious to who would win the challenge."

"I wish we knew more of what he was looking for in them.", pouted Jiraiya.

"I know.", Goku pouted as well.

"But!"

"We can!"

They both stood up, "We have a special guest with us, Kakashi Hatake!"

Kakashi walks out from the left side of the room as the clap recording went off. He sat down on the love seat as Jiraiya and Goku sat back down in their chairs.

"Well isn't this nice.", Jiraiya smiled.

"I suppose.", replied a smiling Kakashi.

Goku turned to him, "Now Kakashi, please tell us and all the viewers out there, what was your point in questioning all the guys in episode three."

"Well…(sits back and relaxes)…I was looking for compatibility. Though I didn't have a truth jutsu, like in episode eight, I took my chances."

"And you felt that Kankuro was the best match?", Jiraiya looked at him stupid.

"Well, his answers did add up to what I was looking for."

"So you just kicked Naruto to the curve.", Jiraiya crossed his arms.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Jiraiya. Let's not play favorites or let personal feelings come across. It was a competition. I didn't feel that he met the requirements to succeed in that mission."

Goku agreed, "Yes Jiraiya, calm down."

"Fine, whatever."

"Let's not forget Kankuro's hot date with Sakura either.", said Goku.

Jiraiya started to chuckle, "Finally, some action in the show."

"You are so perverted.", Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well excuse me for being a REAL man you sissies."

Goku ignored him, "Shall we show a clip?"

"No.", replied an annoyed Kakashi.

"Aw, why not?", smirked Jiraiya.

"She's my student that's why."

"And…?"

"And…"

Kakashi was cut off by a smiling Goku, "Show the clip!", he pushed the green button.

{clip}

_Kankuro and Sakura were walking back to the mansion after their date. He held her hand as they laughed making it to the front door. When she grabbed for the door knob he turned her around and placed her back up against the door._

"_What are you doing?", she giggled._

"_I told you I still wanted to have some fun.", he smiled._

"_Well I have to get ready for eliminations."_

_He then kissed her on her neck as she smiled and sighed. _

_*Kankuro: "Like I'm really going to pass up my chance with her. Get real."_

"_Kankuro?"_

_He spoke in-between kisses, "You sure you want to go now?"_

_She giggled as he placed his hands on her waist, "That almost tickled."_

{end of clip}

"Whoa, who knew that went on.", winked Jiraiya.

"Obviously not Kakashi.", Goku smiled.

"I hate you guys."

Goku and Jiraiya high-fived each other, "Score!"

Kakashi stood up, "I guess I'm through here."

"No you're not. We need you to stick around for awhile longer.", Goku hurried and said.

"For?"

"Yeah?", Jiraiya was curious about it as well.

"You'll see."

Jiraiya hunched his shoulders as Kakashi took his seat again, "At least Kankuro's date didn't go in vain. His brother Gaara got eliminated."

"That must've been hard for him.", Goku lowered his head.

"Well everyone knows that Gaara's not interested in Sakura! I'm sure a lot of people was wondering how in the hell did he make it through the first elimination!"

Kakashi chuckled, "I did too, to tell you the truth."

*ring ring ring*

Jiraiya picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"**Yeah, I had a quick question."**

"Oh it's a guy, you can talk to him Goku."

"It's on speaker.", Goku said.

"**Uh, my question."**

"Go 'head.", Goku smiled.

"**How did that tattooed red head get a place on the show and I didn't."**

"You auditioned?", Jiraiya leaned forward.

"**Yes, but I didn't even get an interview."**

"Who are you?", Kakashi asked.

Goku and Jiraiya both narrowed their eyes at him, "Um…this isn't your show."

He sat back, "Whatever."

"**Light…Yagami Light."**

"Yagami Light…why does that name sound familiar?", Goku thought to himself.

"I'm sorry you didn't make it Sir, but we had no power over that. Just over this little side show that we're barely getting paid for."

"**I think I would've done a whole lot better than those idiots."**

"Hey, one of those idiots happen to be a subordinate of mine!"

"I got it!", Goku yelled.

"Can you be any louder.", Jiraiya rubbed his ears.

"Weren't you on the news a few years back?"

"**Are you talking to me?"**

"Yeah."

"…", there was silence, then the dial tone.

Jiraiya blinked a few times, "He must've forgotten to pay his phone bill."

Goku hunched his shoulders, "Ugh, I hate when I do."

"Episode four!"

"Now that one was hilarious and I'm not over exaggerating it.", Goku laughed.

The blue button was pressed pulling up a picture of Sakura and her four guests that were brought on the show.

"Who would've thought that they would go through with this."

"Not to mention that everyone participated."

"Expect Sasuke.", spoke Kakashi.

"Shush!", both men told him.

Goku pushed the green button.

{clip}

"_Next, our school boy, Sasuke Uchiha!"_

_All the girls got quiet as Sasuke walked out with a sly grin on his face._

_*Sasuke: "I know those girls like me no matter what so…who needs to do some dumb tricks to please them."_

_He walked to the middle of the stage and just stood there as the music played._

_Sasuke then turned back and left the stage._

"_Seriously?" Tenten said as she raised her left eyebrow._

_Hinata shook her head and started to write on her clipboard._

{end of clip}

"What do you have to say about that?", Jiraiya asked Goku.

"The guy's a jerk."

"Damn right he is and he almost got eliminated too!", Jiraiya clenched his hand into a fist.

"Hold on, before we go there. Who won the challenge?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Well it was uh…", he then narrowed his eyes at Goku.

He smiled, "What?"

"You know who won."

He shook his head, "No I don't, tell me."

"Ugh, you are impossible. Gohan."

"Who?", Goku held his ear out.

"Gohan!"

"Aha! In your face!", Goku stood up and did the running man dance.

"Though Sakura wasn't that much into who he was as a person. Just into his body as it were."

Goku stopped dancing, "Like that's his fault."

Jiraiya smirked, "I don't know. Maybe that's all your son have going for him."

"Are you insulting my son?"

"No of course not.", he turned to the camera.

"Yes he is.", said Kakashi.

"The won that lost for the day was Sai which was actually supposed to be Sasuke, but Sai gave his spot up because he felt Sakura wasn't finished with him yet.", Jiraiya went on.

"Yeah, that was pretty noble of him."

"But if that idiot would've stayed then Naruto wouldn't have had to suffer because of that jackass!", Jiraiya became enraged.

Sweat dripped down the right side of Goku's face, "Uh…earth to Jiraiya."

Jiraiya straightened himself up and pushed his hair back into a ponytail, "The deed was done so no need to dwell on the past. We can go on to the next episode."

Goku nodded as he pushed the blue button, "Episode five."

"It seems like the producers wanted to throw a little action in there. Having the guys fight and handle their differences was a good idea. I'm sure it relieved stress."

Goku agreed, "Yes it did. I was very impressed with the different fighting styles. I think I learned a few things from watching these young men."

"That sounded so wrong."

"What?", Goku looked at him confused.

"Yes and it came down to a winner like every challenge…NARUTO!", Jiraiya fist pumped.

"But did he win actually?", smirked Goku as he pushed the green button.

{clip}

_*Gohan: "Yeah, I let Naruto win. It might seem a bit shady for me to pull such a stunt but he seemed like he really needed the time with her. Poor guy's been itching for it and I don't mind helping a friend out. I don't regret it, but don't expect me to do it later on down the road." (winks)_

{end of clip}

Jiraiya's eye twitched, "S-So what."

"If it wasn't for Gohan, Naruto wouldn't even got that date."

"Oh please Goku. I'll admit, your son's good, but he's not THAT good.", Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

*ring ring ring*

Goku answered the phone, "Hello?"

"**Hello there! This is Mihoshi and I wanted to just make a comment about the show."**

"We're all ears.", smiled Jiraiya.

"**Um…the big buff guy. I think it was kind of wrong what he did."**

"Huh?", Goku became shocked.

Jiraiya laughed, "Ha!"

"**I mean, if Naruto is his friend then he would've put up a good fight. Also if his heart was in it to win Sakuya's…"**

"Sakura.", Jiraiya cut her off.

"**Right, sorry. Sakura's heart, then he wouldn't have gave up so easily. What if Naruto finds out what he did."**

"Well, I haven't thought about it like that.", Goku thought to himself.

"Yeah, Naruto does have a bit of a temper.", Jiraiya rubbed his chin.

"**I also thought Tenchi did a good job. I was so proud of him!"**

"Wait, you know him?", asked Jiraiya.

"**Of course I know him. I live with him silly."**, she giggled.

"Well I'll be.", smirked Kakashi.

"It was nice talking to you ma'am.", Goku smiled.

"**Sure thing."**, the call ended.

"Ok, that's three women we know of that's living with Masaki.", said Jiraiya.

"I guess he lives up to his nickname.", chuckled Goku.

"Well, though the episode was ok, though kind of slow, it touched a lot of us."

"It did?", asked Goku.

"Uh yeah, this is the episode where Naruto actually poured out his feelings to Sakura."

"Oh, the feelings that she hasn't brought up again in the following episodes?"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth, "Just show the clip."

{clip}

"_I'm sorry." Naruto interrupted._

_Sakura's eye widen as she lifted up her head, "You're sorry? For what?"_

"_For being so selfish." Naruto replied looking into her eyes._

"_Me being on this show to win your heart…knowing where…where your intentions are…"_

_Naruto lowered his head, "I mean I care…I care so much that it's selfish…even the way I felt when you were getting rid of Sasuke…was…wrong…"_

_Naruto shook his head and grinned, "I've been so stupid Sakura. I've been such a terrible friend to you…"_

_Suddenly Naruto felt a sharp stink on the side of his face. He slowly looked up to a teary-eyed Sakura who looked pissed off._

"_I just want you to be happy…"_

_Naruto looked down at her and smiled, "You and I both know…you don't feel the same way about me as I do you."_

_Naruto grinned as the first tear ran down his cheek, "I…I love you so much Sakura…"_

_All of a sudden Sakura kissed Naruto. He became shocked at first as his eyes widen. He then relaxed as he kissed her back. Sakura continued to cry as she joined him in his chair French kissing. Naruto held her around the waist as she held the back of his head. Sakura's watch went off._

{end of clip}

Jiraiya became teary-eyed, "I love that kid."

"True, it did bring a few to tears. If they know the two's backgrounds.", Goku looked at Jiraiya stupidly.

He pointed repeatedly at the screen, "T-That's true love right there."

Goku raised his right eyebrow, "Since when did you get all sentimental?"

"Shut up Son."

Goku sighed, "Naruto was the winner of the challenge and also nominated for best actor award in a sitcom."

"He wasn't acting you prick!"

He laughed, "Cool it. The loser was Tenchi."

"Yeah well, it was time for play boy to go anyway."

*ring ring ring*

Jiraiya answered, "Yeah?"

"**Don't you dare call Tenchi a playboy! He could've won that challenge with his hands behind his back!"**

All 3 men covered their ears as they heard the screaming of a woman on the phone.

"Can you lower your voice ma'am?", asked Goku.

"**After you take back what you said about Tenchi!"**

"Fine fine, I take it back!", yelled Jiraiya.

"**That's much better."**

The guys removed their hands from upon their ears and straightened themselves up.

"Gosh, who is she?", Goku shook his head.

"What's your name sweetie?", asked Jiraiya as he cracked his neck.

"**I am the crowned princess Ayeka of the planet Jirai."**

"A princess?", Goku was shocked.

"**Yes, and the love interest of Lord Tenchi."**

"Wait a minute, the princess Ayeka that showed up on episode eleven?", asked Jiraiya.

"**Unfortunately yes. I did it for Lord Tenchi…to regain his honor."**

"There's no honor on a reality show.", said Goku.

"**Of course there is!"**

"Do you live with Tenchi too?"

Goku nudged Jiraiya, "Why ask that?"

"**Live? Well I uh…if you're referring to as husband and wife well…I-I can't really answer a personal question like that."**

"Well it was nice talking to you princess.", said Jiraiya.

"**Yes it was…HEY!"**, the call ended.

"That was kind of rude.", Goku said.

"Ugh, I couldn't take anymore of that annoying voice. Princess or not, she need to get that checked out."

"True.", Goku agreed.

"Shall we go to episode 6?"

Goku smiled as he pressed the blue button, "The beautiful Lady Tsunade.", a picture of Tsunade popped up.

"You know, when I saw here as the show's special guest I nearly fell out of my chair.", Jiraiya nodded his head.

"You are a very sad person.", Goku laughed.

"It seemed like in this episode, a few of the guys forgot a little about Sakura."

"Practically drooling over that woman."

Jiraiya motioned to Goku, "Let's go to a clip."

{clip}

_Inuyasha waited with Gohan right outside the mansion, backs against the outside wall. They had been waiting for Tsunade to come out to join them by the pool._

"_Is it just me or is that one hell of a woman.", Yasha said._

_Goku shook his head, "No way man, it's not just you. I can't believe all the thoughts that went through my mind when I saw her."_

_Yasha smirked, "So hero has a perverted side."_

"_Not that perverted! Just…a few cans of whipped cream, a case of beer…"_

"_And a leash."_

_Gohan looked at Yasha dumb-founded, "Uh…no."_

{end of clip}

Jiraiya was killing himself laughing, "Are you serious?"

"I never knew Gohan thought like that.", Goku became surprised.

"Well it's obvious that he didn't get it from his father."

"Though this time they had to spend the whole day with Tsunade, she actually did have a motive."

"She's not as stupid as she looks.', chuckled Jiraiya.

"Wow, that wasn't very friendly."

"Oh come on, like she's going to find out."

Goku smiled, "Which brings us to our next special guest."

Jiraiya looked at him confused, "What special guest? Kakashi was supposed to be the only one."

"Aw, is that was the producers told you."

He narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, "Did you know about this?"

Kakashi hunched his shoulders, "No, I'm just a guest as well."

"Let's bring her out! Lady Tsunade!", announced Goku.

Jiraiya's right eye twitched, "You got to be kidding me."

Tsunade walked from the left side of the stage in a red party dress with some red pumps as she waved. Her hair was down; she took a seat right next to Kakashi.

"Well how are you my Lady.", Goku smiled.

"Fine Goku, just fine.", she narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya.

"What?", he yelled.

"I'll deal with you later.", she hit her right fist into the palm of her left hand causing the room to shake.

Goku chuckled, "Don't you love a woman with strength."

"Yeah right."

"So Tsunade, how did you enjoy hanging with the guys?", Goku started off the questions.

She crossed her right leg over her left, "It was fun actually. Been awhile since I've partied with the young folk."

"Even though you're not one.", Jiraiya smirked.

"Piss off you.", she growled.

"And Kakashi, how did you enjoy having another actual adult helping out?", Goku asked.

Kakashi sat up, "Well, she practically acted like them so…"

"Oh come off it Shi Shi, you had to let loose for awhile.", she rolled her eyes.

"Shi Shi?", Jiraiya's left eyebrow raised.

Goku smiled, "It's a nickname."

Jiraiya laughed, 'Since when?"

*ring ring ring*

Goku answered, "Yes hello?"

"**Goku? Where are you?"**

"Ch-Chi Chi?"

"Is that your wife?", Jiraiya asked.

"**Goku answer me?"**

"I'm doing a show right now Chi Chi."

"**Why didn't you tell me you were doing a show?"**

"I told Bulma to tell you guys…"

She cut him off, **"Bulma? Bulma's not your wife, I am!"**

"Look, I'll be home later on ok, just let me finish here."

"**First you take Vidal instead of me to guest star…!"**

"It wasn't my decision…"

"**Then you don't even come straight back home. You went out training again didn't you?"**

Goku's face became sweaty, "Chi chi…"

"**And where's Gohan?"**

"Shouldn't he be back home by now?"

"**You know what Goku, that's what I thought. But if he were, I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"**

"Sorry ma'am but you're time is up.", Jiraiya ended the call.

Goku sighed, "Thanks."

"I couldn't take that bashing anymore, even if it is you.", Jiraiya smiled.

"She's not that bad, trust me."

"If you say so."

"Oh, I almost forgot about the clip.", he pushed the green button.

{clip}

_Tsunade had packed the things she came with and headed to the living room door._

"_Leaving already?" Kakashi said as he came down the stairs._

"_Yep, Sakura will be back in the morning." she said as she placed her things by the door._

"_Need some help?" he chuckled._

"_Sure." she said as they walked out with her things._

_They loaded the car with Tsunade's things and she stood on the driver's side of the car._

"_Well it was fun Kakashi." she grinned._

"_Yes it was." he said as he stood with her._

"_Don't leave those boys waiting now."_

"_What was that name you called me in the club earlier?"_

_Tsunade's eyes widen, "Huh?"_

_Kakashi smirked as he turned to face her, "What was the name you called me in the club?"_

_Tsunade thought for a second, "Oh, you mean Shi shi?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_What abo…"_

_Tsunade was cut off by Kakashi's lips hitting hers. She was shocked but then kissed him back._

{end of clip}

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at the screen a little shocked as Jiraiya's right eye twitched a little. Goku was the only one smiling as he sat back in his chair.

"Was that a hidden clip?", Jiraiya asked.

"No, I believe it was in the episode.", Goku thought to himself.

"I can't believe they kept that.", Kakashi spoke.

"Oh wait a minute, now I know what Naruto was trying to tell me that time by the pool!", Jiraiya stood up.

"Big deal, it was just a little kiss.", Tsuande hunched her shoulders.

"A big kiss that got a lot of hits!", Goku pulled out a chart.

"What's that?", Jiraiya looked over at him.

"The show's popularity sky-rocketed after Kakashi and Tsunade's intimate moment."

"What really?", she became shocked.

*ring ring*

Jiraiya answered, "Y'ello?"

"**Hi this is Winry, and may I just say that I think Kakashi and Tsunade make a cute couple."**

"What? We're just friends!", Kakashi and Tsunade replied.

"**Yeah right! That kiss said it all."**

"I don't feel that they're that compatible.", Jiraiya huffed.

"**Pfft, of course YOU wouldn't."**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"**Look, all I'm saying is that the two are adorable. Opposites always attract and they can be each other's other half. Go for it you two!"**

Kakashi and Tsuande blushed as they turned away from each other.

"Your time is up.", Jiraiya ended the call.

Goku spoke, "Well to continue with the episode, Shikamaru ended up being eliminated. Why is that Tsunade?"

Tsunade turned her attention back at Goku, "Well you seen episode four right? The whole Temari thing, sorry but it wasn't working. Plus he was never into Sakura like that."

"True.", pitched in Kakashi as he sat back again stretching his arms out onto the top of the loveseat.

Goku nodded, "You all would probably know better than I do. But I kind of got the vibe about him not liking her in that manner."

Tsunade sat back as well, "I mean sure, its always been Naruto and Lee that have been fascinated with her."

Jiraiya looked over at the 2 that sat in the loveseat. It looked like they were a couple and frankly he didn't like it too much.

"Can you two please stopping sitting like that.", he grunted.

"What are you talking about?", Tsunade looked at Kakashi and noticed that she practically was sitting next to him with his arm around her shoulder.

He noticed too and he quickly sat himself up and scooted a little from her, "You're so paranoid Jiraiya."

"Yeah.", she blushed frustrated as she sat up as well.

Goku chuckled, "Aw, isn't that so cute."

"Shut it Son.", Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, we'll say goodbye to our guests for now as we go on to the episode."

Kakashi and Tsunade stood up and exited the room while Jiraiya let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Man that was awkward."

"For who?", Goku asked.

"Just go on to the next episode."

Goku hit the blue button which caused a picture of cooking utensils to come up, "The guys had to cook lunch."

Jiraiya laughed, "Man, what would they think of next!"

"All the guys had a task to accomplish, involving the culinary arts of course."

"Hold on a minute, not Inuyasha."

Goku smiled, "Oh yes, the white-haired fellow."

{clip}

"_I have egg rolls!" Naruto yelled._

"_Good for you, I have barbeque chicken." said Kankuro._

"_English salad." Yuki read his sheet._

_*Yuki: "Just as long as it doesn't deal with the stove."_

"_What do you have Sasuke?" Jin asked as he collected his ingredients._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, "You're really enjoying this aren't you."_

_Jin smiled, "Don't be a party pooper."_

"_Homemade ice-cream."_

_*Yasha: "So I'm looking around at everyone else getting their ingredients and stuff to make their dish and I look down at my sheet."_

"_Setting the table."_

"_You're what?" Gohan asked._

_*Yasha: "I'm setting the damn table. What the hell."_

{end of clip}

"Setting the table.", Jiraiya shook his head in pity.

"Which was a automatic out for winning the date with Sakura."

"That sucked Goku, but it was a clever move though."

"I just don't understand how all of them were able to cook like that."

"Well they are ninja, one of them had to cook because we all know Sakura is not made for the kitchen."

Goku laughed, "So I've heard."

"But I knew it was between Sasuke and Sasori."

"How did you know that?"

"Well no woman can resist a good desert. Especially if it was by a man's hand that it was created.", he smiled as he looked at his hands.

"Wow, I have to write that down."

"You should take notes."

Goku took a little notebook out of nowhere and started jotting down the things Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya looked at him shocked, "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Why not?"

He shook his head, "Never mind. So with Sasori winning the date and one of Sakura's most embarrassing moments on the show…"

"And…done!", Goku put the notebook away.

"Are you through?"

"Yes Sakura's most embarrassing moment. Let's go to the clip shall we.", Goku hit the green button.

{clip}

_Sasori was then cut off my Sakura's kiss. He smiled as he kissed her back. They started to make out as she was backed up on the inside of the tub._

_She had her arms around his neck as he grabbed both of her thighs with her legs wrapped around his waist._

_Sasori had made it back to Sakura's lips. His body was right over hers as they made out but her legs were no longer around his waist. They laid on each side of his body with the right one being up. They then stopped to catch their breaths again._

_He ran his left hand over her right leg up to her thigh. She nearly passed out by the tenderness of his hand._

_Sasori whispered in her ear, "Want to see a trick?"_

"_Will it hurt?" she smirked._

"_Only if you want it to." he grinned slyly._

_All of a sudden her room door flew open, "Sakura?"_

_Both Sakura and Sasori looked at the door to find Kakashi._

"_Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled and blushed in embarrassment._

{end of clip}

"If I must say, one of the hottest moments on the show.", Jiraiya bowed down to the screen repeatedly.

Goku laughed, "You are such a pervert."

"What? Come on, I'm a guy."

"As am I."

"You're a different kind of guy though."

"Compared to you, I wouldn't doubt it."

Jiraiya laughed, "There can only be one Jiraiya!"

"Well after Sakura's hot yet embarrassing moment, there were eliminations."

"Where Inuyasha had to go."

"Too bad, so sad.", Goku pretended to pout.

"Which brings us to episode eight!", Jiraiya took the remote from Goku and pushed the blue button.

A picture of Anko popped up as Goku commented, "Love that truth jutsu thing."

"I know right, she kind of developed it a few years ago."

"Really? That's why they had figured it to be a good idea for the show, and right in the middle of it too."

"Perfect timing."

"Though this episode did rub my curiosity.", Goku rubbed his chin.

"I think it rubbed all of our curiosity.", laughed Jiraiya.

"No, not like me. Show the clip."

Jiraiya pushed the green button.

{clip}

_Jin grinned and stood up facing her, "A n k o…"_

_She shivered when he said her name, "Who…?"_

"_You know who I am, or did your love for me completely vanish."_

_Suddenly her eyes widen as she looked into his face and eyes. She became speechless as he continued to grin._

"_Oro-Orochimaru…sama…?"_

_He brushed his hand over her right cheek, "You don't seem happy to see me."_

"_What in the HELL are you doing here?", she asked coldly._

"_What will you do Anko? Try to kill me again?", moving his face closer to hers._

"_Don't tempt me."_

"_Even if I do…you love me, you've always loved me Anko."_

{end of clip}

Jiraiya was holding himself, "That poor…poor girl."

"What is the deal with Jin and Anko?"

"You mean Orochimaru and Anko."

"Yeah, that."

"She's a subordinate of his.", Jiraiya yawned.

"Ah, I see the connection. Does she really love that freak?"

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. Girls were attracted to him at one point in time. He made me sick, oh snake mouth."

"And Yuki wins the date."

"Finally pretty boy gets his date."

"Yes, with a gift of one kiss."

The 2 men looked at each other then bursts out laughing.

"Man that was rich!"

"Sometimes I kill myself!"

Jiraiya then looks at the camera seriously, "But Lee gets sent home."

"After that confession of Ten being in love with him."

"Her name is TenTen. Kind of like your Chi Chi."

"Cool, these double up names get confusing."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Tell me about it."

"But she was a cute girl and they seemed to be made for each other."

*ring ring*

Goku answered, "Yes?"

"**Hiya! This is Momiji!"**

"Aw how cute, how old are you little girl?", Jiraiya smiled.

He giggled, **"I'm a boy silly billy."**

Jiraiya's face slowly faded into a pale white color, "O-Ok."

Goku chuckled, "What is it that we can do for you?"

"**Well Momiji thinks that Ten-chan would look a whole lot better with Neji-kun."**

"You know these ninja boy?", asked Jiraiya.

"**Oh yes, they traveled here to my home once to help with a very important Sohma family event."**

"Sohma? Isn't Yuki a Sohma?", Goku asked.

"**He sure is! He's my cousin."**

"Well isn't that nice."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "Oh yes, Shigure-san is a Sohma as well. I hear your family is quite wealthy."

"**Not in so many aspects. Tee hee."**

"Well it was nice talking to you Momiji and tell Yuki hello for us."

Jiraiya added, "And tell Shigure to give me a call about that idea for a new book."

"**Will do. Bye bye!"** the call ended.

"I can't believe you called him a little girl.", Goku chuckled.

"He sounded like one, what was I supposed to think."

"Think about episode nine."

Jiraiya pushed the blue button and all their pictures came up, "Our television debut!"

"Oh I had so much fun. Besides the whole tension between Gohan and Vidal."

"Plus finding out that Sasori started to have feelings for Sakura, Sasuke being sneaky with some chick, meeting Shigure and you, then Temari coming back for round two!", he stopped to catch his breath.

"Slow down. But you miss the biggest part of it all, when your Orochimaru is finally revealed to the cast and the entire world."

{clip}

_He moved his face till it was in front of hers. Jin licked his lips and just as he did his true self surfaced up. Sakura's eyes widen as her mouth dropped open and she became paralyzed._

"_Sakura?" Naruto called from the stage._

"_Oro…Orochi…maru…" she was too stunned to speak._

_He only let her see his true self as the others continued to be blinded thinking they were mesmerized or something._

_Kakashi came on the side of her, "Sakura, are you ok…what's wrong?"_

"_He…Jin…he's…he's…"_

_Naruto and Gohan ran down to meet them, "It's ok, what happened."_

"_Jin…Orochimaru…Orochimaru!" she yelled._

"_What?" Naruto, Kankuro, and Kakashi yelled._

"_Jin's Orochimaru!" she yelled over and over again._

_The three quickly ran out the stage room and headed to the front door. They could see him in the distance as he turned around and smiled at them._

"_Bastard!" Naruto yelled._

_Orochimaru opened the front door and the wind blew his hair and robe. Right when they got there the door shut and the quickly opened it. Looking around they found nothing, it was just the night air._

{end of clip}

"How are you going to just jump to the conclusion of this episode like that?", Jiraiya asked.

"Hey, we're on a time limit right. Plus, these are supposed to be BRIEF reviews.", Goku stuck his tongue out at him.

"You are so childish."

"Look who's calling who childish."

"I think you did it because you didn't want to bare the burden of your son's skeletons coming out the closet."

"What? This has nothing to do with Gohan."

"Uh huh, sure it isn't.", Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at him.

"I did look good on camera though."

"Hey! You're not the only one.", Jiraiya pushed his hair back.

"So can we move on?"

"Sure, yeah, whatever."

Goku took the remote, pushed the blue button and a number 7 came up, "And then there were seven guys left in episode ten."

"Big step from the fifteen that were left after the first episode."

"I liked this episode. They just kicked back and relaxed all day. I think they really needed a break from the usual challenge thing."

"Yeah, but I got frustrated with the whole Sakura and Sasuke thing."

Goku sighed, "I know what you mean. It's like she was always on and off with the guy. Then all of a sudden he pays her a visit to her room and things change."

"I wonder what went on in there.", Jiraiya started imagining things.

"Oh please don't."

"Don't have to, we have a clip.", he smiled slyly.

"What? No, we cannot have a clip of that."

"Roll it!"

{clip}

_**Viewer Discretion Is Advised**_

_Sasuke had Sakura seated upon his lap as he sat on the edge of her bed. She was facing him with the towel still around the front of her body. Her knees were on each side of his waist as they rested on the bed. Their kissing grew heavier as he moved his hands up and down her bare back. Sakura's arms were around his neck as her left hand went through his hair. She had wanted to catch her breath but he wouldn't let her, he pulled her back in for more as he gripped both hands on each side of her waist. Sakura had to use her nostrils to breathe as he pulled her more onto his lap, closer to him. Sasuke then used his left hand and placed it on the back of her head as he lowered himself down onto the bed taking her with him._

_After finally getting out of his grasp, Sakura breathed heavily, "W-What are you doing?"_

_He smirked, "This is what you want right."_

"_I…uh, not in this way I mean…"_

"_What's wrong?", he mocked._

_Sakura started to blush, "I-It's just that…"_

"_You do want me to make you feel good.", he kissed her on her neck._

"_But out of love…not lust.."_

_Sasuke stopped what he was doing and hunched his shoulders, "Fair enough."_

_All of a sudden he was from under her and standing by her vanity._

_She grasped her towel around her and faced him, "You do understand don't you?"_

"_Of course, we can grow together. Now get dressed so we can get this day started.", he smiled slyly at her._

{end of clip}

"Wow, unbelievable. I didn't know Sakura had it in her."

Goku was looking the other way face as red as a cherry, "I can't believe they gave you that clip."

"Hehe, they didn't. I just came across it in their collection."

"And you played it?"

Jiraiya stood up and laughed, "I sure did!"

"You are impossible. Yes, everyone was pissed off by Sakura's sudden, but not too surprising, change in Sasuke. Though I think Sasori took it the hardest."

"Ouch, he did kind of go off on Sakura."

Goku nodded in agreement, "Though it kind of broke your little Naruto's heart."

Jiraiya defended him, "Naruto's a man! He doesn't cry for any woman!"

Goku looked at him confused, "He cried in episode five."

"S-So what, tears of strength like any real man."

"Riiiight. Anyway, Yuki finally get sent home and we end up making it to episode eleven!"

"Yes, where for the first time, the guys had to split up into teams.", smiled Jiraiya.

"Oh I love the whole jungle gym challenge!"

"Ha! That was some funny stuff! Do we have a clip for that?"

"But before we go to that, I just couldn't stand the way Sasuke was treating the guys."

"Oh yeah, he really pushed them far this time. Let's play that clip.", Jiraiya clapped his hands like a little kid.

{clip}

"_You're a bastard."_

"_Thank you, but I'm sure you could've done better than that."_

_Sasori shook his head, "Don't test me boy."_

"_Oh believe me, if I wanted to test you, you would know."_

"_She deserves better than you."_

"_Aw how sweet, you've grown feelings for her."_

_Sasori leaned his back on the counter while sitting on the barstool and put his hands behind his head, "That's right…I have."_

_Sasuke then leaned against the wall and grinned, "Then it must pain you."_

"_What?"_

"_The fact that she wants me."_

"_Heh, you keep that line of thinking."_

"_Well, I'm pretty sure you weren't with us in her bedroom last night."_

"_Watch yourself." Gohan stood on the side of him._

_Sasori started to get irritated, "Shut your mouth."_

"_You know the thing I love most when I'm with her though…the way she moans my name when I'm hitting that spot just right."_

_All of a sudden out of nowhere something grabs hold of Sasuke around his neck and torso. The kitchen's atmosphere had suddenly darkened as Gohan backed up on the kitchen's countertop._

"_Sasori…" Itachi spoke._

_Sasori sat on his barstool and his eyes couldn't be seen, "You have disrespected her for the last time…little Uchiha."_

_What held Sasuke was a summoned black puppet chain, which carried ancient writings upon it._

{end of clip}

"I thought for sure that Sasori was going to kill him.", Jiraiya held his chest.

"Well Gohan knows better than to start fights."

"You act as if he's a little kid."

"Please, he's been fighting since he was six."

"Big deal, me too."

"Really?"

Jiraiya ignored him, "We can go to your jungle gym clip now."

{clip}

_Sakura spoke, "Ok you guys, the first mark is the pink bar which you have to touch with your nose. Second mark is the red bar you have to touch with your left foot. Third mark is the blue bar you have to touch with your right ear. Fourth mark is the yellow bar you have to touch with both your elbows. Last but not least, the fifth mark is the green bar you much touch with the tip of your tongue. I hope you guys remember that because I'm not repeating the order or body part needed to be used again. If you go out of order or use the wrong body part, you will get a little shock of electricity."_

_Suddenly the gyms started to rise of the ground and into the air._

"_Whoever does it the fastest will be declared victor. Go!"_

_Both Sasori and Kankuro tried to make their way to the pink bar. Kankuro made it there first but he forgot which body part to use._

"_Kankuro! Your nose you idiot!" Itachi yelled._

_At the red bar Sasori used his right foot instead of his left and got shocked tremendously._

"_Kankuro quick he used the wrong foot!" Naruto laughed out loud._

_Sasori laid there for a few seconds before he got back up and hit the red bar with his left foot. Kankuro was headed to the blue bar, but as he was going a little two fast he accidentally hit it with his arm and got shocked._

"_Ow!" he yelled as he fell some feet from the bar._

_Kankuro shook his head and finally made it back to the blue bar and touched it with his left ear and got shocked again._

"_It's your right ear you jackass!" Naruto yelled._

_Sasori made it to the final bar and touched it with the tip of his tongue. All of a sudden the whole entire gym turned gold as both gyms started to lower down back onto the ground._

"_Looks like Sasori is our winner!" Sakura announced._

{end of clip}

Goku and Jiraiya were in their chairs laughing hard, "Oh sweet King Kai, funniest event ever!"

Jiraiya wiped the tears from his eyes, "Oh yes."

"Even the whole kissing challenge."

They looked at each other and smiled, "Yeah buddy."

*ring ring*

Jiraiya answered the phone, "Yes?"

"**Hey this is Ryoko!"**

"Are you the same Ryoko from this episode?", Goku asked.

"**Uh yeah, there's only one Ryoko."**

"Well I beg to differ…"

"**Anyway, I just wanted to justify myself. I wasn't into that Uchiha guy. I only passed out so that Ayeka wouldn't look bad."**

"It didn't look that way to me.", said Jiraiya.

"**Please, I'm Mrs. Masaki…"**

"Funny.", Goku spoke.

"**And why is that?"**

"We actually got a call from the princess and she said she was Tenchi's love interest.", Jiraiya added.

"**Ay e ka…that no good low down…thanks for telling me. But just to correct your line of thinking. Tenchi is mine, got it!"**

"Yes ma'am.", smiled Jiraiya.

"Crystal.", Goku put up a peace sign.

"**Cool, you guys are great by the way. Keep up the good work and I'll catch you later."**, the call ended.

"Cool girl."

"At least she wasn't as loud as the other one."

Jiraiya shook his head, "I just don't get it."

"What?"

"Why are these women attracted to someone like Tenchi?"

Goku smiled, "It must've been something he did."

"Or something he can do."

"Whoa, potty mouth Son.", Jiraiya hit him playfully.

"Yeah, maybe he fixes things around the house."

"And the joke goes right over his head."

"In the end Kankuro finally goes home after a triple, uncomfortable, date between Sasori, Gohan and Sasuke."

Jiraiya agreed, "Though Naruto got a little alone time with her."

"Oh yes that. Moving on!", he took the remote back and pushed the blue button.

A picture of a camera came up, "Now episode twelve was a very hot episode."

"Why must it always have to deal with hot things with you?"

"Now you can't lie Son, the poses, the outfits, the chemistry. Just gets the blood in your veins boiling.", he fist pumped.

Goku laughed, "No not really."

"But I do give Itachi his props for this one. He really did come through and he deserved the date."

"What? So you're not putting Naruto above him?"

"Don't push it."

"I think all the guys did pretty well, but like you said, Itachi really did step up his game. Even after winning on their date."

"I like that fact that he told her exactly what he was thinking. Not holding back and being straight forward with her. I think Naruto could learn a thing or two from him."

Goku threw his arms in the air, "And he finally admits it!"

"Hey shut up!"

"Let's go to the clip.", the green button was pushed.

{clip}

"_I know you feel like some here aren't here for the right reasons. Sasuke for example."_

_She lowered her eyes and turned away from him, "I don't know what you're talking ab…"_

_Itachi grabbed her chin and slowly turned her head back to face him, "Yes…you do."_

_Sakura looked down at her lap and then looked at him, "So…you think I'm stupid?"_

_Itachi smirked, "You're not stupid Sakura, you just do stupid things."_

_Sakura sighed, "I'm afraid this conversation is repeating itself from last time."_

"_And my opinion has not changed."_

"_He's…he's changing."_

"_No…he's not.", he stopped her._

_Sakura cupped her hands and looked to the left watching the ocean._

_He helped her up and lead her to the edge of the shore. Sakura put her right hand on his left shoulder and his left arm was around her waist as his right hand held her left. They started to sway slowly right and left making small circles in-between._

"_Sakura look…I'm not trying to be mean but, I'm stating the facts.", Itachi said._

_Sakura rested her head on his right shoulder, "Uh huh…"_

_Itachi sighed, "Do you really care about it that much?"_

_All she did was nod._

"_I have an idea that might open your eyes. It might hurt at first, but you'll feel much better afterward."_

"_Ok…"_

_Itachi whispered lightly in her ear. Sakura's eyes widened a little at something he said._

_She picked up her head and looked up at him, "Really?"_

_Itachi smiled softly and gave her a slight peck on the lips, "Yes, Ms. Haruno."_

{end of clip}

"How sweet.", Jiraiya cupped his hands.

"Don't forget his nobility to leave the show at the end."

"Oh you mean the act of nobility that no one was supposed to know about?", Jiraiya smiled.

"Sucks for Sasuke when he finds out."

"No surprise that the other guys found it strange that he left even though he won the challenge."

"Especially Gohan, I mean he saw Sakura and Itachi talking after eliminations."

Jiraiya smirked, "So much they were trying to be sneaky about it."

"Yes, but did it pay off?"

"Let's go to episode thirteen!"

Goku pushed the blue button and up popped a few ryo, "When the guys had to work, literally."

"So many surprises and unforeseen partnership."

"I don't think Gohan had to work a day in his life.", Goku thought to himself.

"Really? He did a good job."

"His mother wanted him to stay in the books."

"Well, you never can have enough education."

Goku shook his head, "Chi Chi follows that saying to a tee."

"Ouch."

"But enough about that, what…"

*ring ring ring*

Jiraiya answered, "Hey?"

"**Kakarot!"**

Jiraiya covered his ears, "What the hell?"

"Oh no.", Goku put his right hand on his forehead.

"**Kakarot!"**

"Is that you Vegeta?"

"**You know it's me! Did you forget about our fight today!"**

"Look Vegeta, I told Bulma to tell you that I wouldn't make it today because of this show."

"**Lies!"**

"Ask her."

"You know this guy?", Jiraiya asked.

"**Woman!" (someone in the back ground: "Don't you woman me!")**

"Oh yeah, he's a very good friend of mine.", Goku smiled.

Jiraiya looked at him confused, "You sure?"

"**Did Kakarot tell you to pass on a message to me? ("What?") Did Kakarot tell you to tell me something! ("Yes, Goku told me to tell you that he wouldn't be able to fight you today because he had some business to take care of.") Why didn't you tell me that woman! ("I did tell you that! Last night as a matter of fact!)"**, there was a long silence.

"Hello? Vegeta?"

"**You win this time but we will set this up for another time. ("Are you on the phone with Goku right now? Hi Goku!") Ugh, shut it woman!"**, the call ended.

"Friend huh?"

Goku smiled, "Yeah, I'm so lucky."

"And desperate."

"Now who was the girl?"

"Huh? What girl?"

"The one that teamed up with Sasuke."

"Oh! You mean Hinata! Yeah, she usually doesn't hang with him, or ever did for that matter."

"So why now?"

"Any attempt to get Naruto out of the game."

"Isn't she his friend?"

"She wants much more from that boy.", Jiraiya laughed.

"So some underhanded stuff huh. Though it looked like she enjoyed being with Sasuke."

Jiraiya grinned, "I know where this is going."

"Clip time!"

{clip}

"_There's three thousand ryo in there. We go fifty fifty on this.", he put his share in his coat pocket._

"_But what if Naruto…"_

_He cut her off, "I doubt Naruto made even a thousand ryo. I'm good."_

_Hinata blushed, "You think so?"_

"_Let's go celebrate."_

"_Huh?", she quickly turned to him._

_Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her down the street leaving the chairs, "Yeah, we can spend the five hundred we have on ice-cream or whatever. You girls do like ice-cream right?"_

_Hinata just let him pull her along as she watched the back of his head._

"_Hinata?", he turned his head to look at her._

"_Yes?", she became scared._

_He narrowed his eyes at her, "Ice-cream?"_

_She nodded, "Yes…that's fine."_

"_Ok.", he turned back around._

"_S-Sasuke-kun?"_

"_What?"_

"_Thank you."_

_He turned his head to look at her as he continued walking. She was looking at him with her eyes soft and a smile on her face blushing. She had taken her wrist from his grip and held his hand._

_Sasuke blinked a few times and quickly turned around feeling his face get warm, "N-no problem. Ahem."_

{end of clip}

"Seems like someone was getting to Sasuke.", Goku smirked.

"Which is a huge surprise because so many girls tried for years."

"I'm so confused by that."

"And Naruto wins the date again!", Jiraiya ignored him.

"You don't ever listen do you?"

"My boy finally gets a HOT date with her! Oh yeah!", he stood up with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah."

"While yours, get a disturbing phone call."

Goku shook his head, "My poor son."

"He still loves her doesn't he?"

"I'd rather not say…"

Jiraiya cut him off, "He's gone anyway so why not?"

He sighed, "I can see that he still does."

"Love is tough to deal with. Even harder when you're trying to run away from it."

"I tried telling him that, but he promised me that he had it all under control."

"You know he just told you that to shut you up."

"Yeah, but I wanted to believe him."

"Well all is said and done now."

"I can admit though, I'm kind of glad Naruto got his alone time."

Jiraiya's eyes watered, "Really?"

Goku's left eye started to twitch, "Uh…yeah I guess."

"I would say pull the clip, but I'm satisfied. Plus we're running out of time."

Goku looked at the clock on the wall, "You're right, let's go to episode fourteen."

The last picture was pulled up, it was of a roller coaster, "It seems like it wasn't too long ago that it aired."

"So very true."

"Sad to say Goku, but your son was eliminated that morning."

Goku smiled, "He had a good run though."

"Now that's what I like to hear. A positive attitude."

"But I couldn't stand Sasuke for ratting him out!", Goku balled his hand into a fist.

"And now he goes rouge."

"I'm calm.", he smiled nervously.

"Um…ok. Going on to their time at the amusement park."

"Yes, all three guys were able to touch Sakura in some kind of way."

Jiraiya laughed, "In Sasuke's case…"

Goku cut him off, "Don't say it."

He crossed his arms, "Fine."

"Finally! Anyway, the Hinata girl shows up again and she is yet…"

"Hanging with Sasuke."

"So much for being head over heels for Naruto huh?"

"Heh, girls never know what they want."

"I thought is was always the guys?"

"No, guys are dominant is all aspects."

"Well in Sasuke's case, his little fooling around, so to speak, got him in trouble."

"Not to mention his conversation with a sassy red-head."

Goku looked at him, "How do you know she was a red-head?"

"I uh…did some research.", his eyes shifted.

"Why am I not surprised."

"It was the event that a lot of viewers had been waiting for, so let's show the clip!"

{clip}

"_Sasuke…"_

_Sasuke looked at her, "Yeah?"_

_Sakura brought her hands and the ninja bag to her chest, "You I wanted to stay the most."_

"_No surprise my sakura blossom."_

_Her heart started to feel heavy, "No matter what you did, or how you treated the other guys I…I just couldn't let you go."_

"_Do you know how much I…", she stopped in her sentence, "How much I…"_

_Sasuke walked down from the stage leaving the guys. He went to her and used his right hand to cup her chin and lift up her head. He looked into her eyes and gave her a slight smile._

"_S-Sasuke…", her tears started to fall._

"_It's ok…don't be afraid to express yourself.", he told her._

"_S-Sasuke I…I love you so mu…"_

_She was cut off by his kiss. Sakura kissed him back as the other two guys watched in disappointment._

"_Go…"_

_Sasuke shook his head, "Go? Go where?"_

_Her tears continued to fall, "Out that door…I'm…eliminating you…"_

_His smile slowly faded away, "W-What?"_

"_You heard me."_

_Sasuke took a few steps back, "Are you serious?"_

_She nodded, "Very. Now go."_

"_But didn't you just say…"_

"_Leave Sasuke!", she yelled heart broken._

_Sasori looked at Sakura and then at Sasuke, "Damn."_

_Sakura was breathing heavily as she looked at the young man still standing in front of her. Sasuke gritted his teeth as his anger rose looking at her._

_He slowly smiled slyly and put his hands in his pocket, "As you wish…Ms. Haruno."_

{end of clip}

"Finally! That bastard is out of there!", Jiraiya jumped up.

Goku laughed, "Finally huh, I think Sasori and Naruto was surprised."

"And it brings us to the finale! Who will win Sakura's heart in the end?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!", smiled Goku.

"Lord Sasori of the Sand!"

*ring ring*

Goku answered, "Yes?"

"**Hi, I'm Kurenai."**

"How are you Kurenai?", smiled Jiraiya.

"**I'm fine, you?"**

"Very good."

"**I just want to say that I'm rooting for Naruto."**

*ring ring*

"Hold that thought."

Goku answered the next call, "Hello?"

"**Hey this is Kigome, I'm rooting for Sasori!"**

"Well that's uh, good the hear."

"No it's not!", yelled Jiraiya.

*ring ring ring*

"Yes?"

"**Mighty Guy here and all vote goes to Naruto! For the power of youth!"**

"Ok, he shouldn't be even calling.", Jiraiya commented.

*ring ring ring*

"Hello?"

"**Hey Goku, it's Bulma! Sorry about Vegeta earlier. But I'm all for that cute blonde kid! ("Who are you on the phone with woman!") Oh shut it you!"**

Goku laughed, "Got to love those two."

*ring ring*

"Jiraiya here."

"**What's up, this is Dee Dee, I'm rooting for Sasuke!"**

"Uh, he's out of the game."

"**Oh well…Sasori then!"**

*ring ring ring*

"Well our time is up and as we continue to get these calls, we will see you next time.", smiled Goku.

"Yes, so I hope you enjoy the final episode."

"Thanks for tuning into The Overview Show!", they both smiled as they went off air.

A/N: Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this little skit. I had fun writing it and omg it took like forever to do. Sorry if it seemed like I sped things up towards the end. I was going over my usual page limit : P. Anyway, the next episode will be the finale and I'm sure you guys are going to love it. Feel free to leave reviews and I'll will get back to you next time, thanks!


	16. Finale Konoha! Part 1

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey guys! I know I've been making you all wait for a long time. I'm so sorry about that! But it's worth the wait, believe me. Um…I'm splitting this episode up into 2 parts in-order not to overwhelm you. I hope you guys enjoyed the overview show and thank you all for the reviews it keeps me going and wanting to write more.

**Episode 16: Finale…Konoha! Part 1**

Naruto and Sasori sat in the limo riding to their final destination. Ebisu drove them in silence. Naruto sat, looking out the window as Sasori sat with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed.

*Naruto: "This is it…I mean, going back to Konoha to finish these thing up…wow."

*Sasori: "Honestly…I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now. How did I get myself in such a mess…this state of mind…"

*bump*

Both guys jumped and Sasori opened his eyes. The limo had hit a dip in the road causing the vehicle to jump a little.

"Sorry about that.", Ebisu lowered the window connecting the passenger area of the limo and apologized.

Sasori rolled his eyes as he went to look to the left of him, but then he caught Naruto staring at him, so he turned forward to return his stare.

"What?"

Naruto smiled softly then lowered his head a little, "Don't you find it funny?"

"He hit a dent in the road, so what."

Naruto shook his head, "No, us…being here. On this show and coming out as the last two."

Sasori looked out the window to his right, "Hhm…in a way."

"Well, for what it's worth…I couldn't choose any other two guys better for the job."

"Huh?", Sasori became surprised as he turned to look back at a smiling Naruto holding a thumbs up.

"Good luck."

Sasori smirked as he held up a thumbs up as well, "Same to you, Naruto."

**{scene jump}**

Sakura rode in her limo alone shaking all over. She never been so nervous before, not even during a mission.

*Sakura: "Sometimes I wonder why I did this. I mean sure, it was a scheme to get Sasuke but…to think that I ended up with Naruto and Sasori…scary. Though I had been thinking about last night's eliminations…"

(Flashback clip)

_Sasuke and Sakura stopped to catch their breaths. They looked into each other's eyes and he smiled at her._

"_Go…"_

_Sasuke shook his head, "Go? Go where?"_

_Her tears continued to fall, "Out that door…I'm…eliminating you…"_

_His smile slowly faded away, "W-What?"_

"_You heard me."_

_Sasuke took a few steps back, "Are you serious?"_

_She nodded, "Very. Now go."_

"_But didn't you just say…"_

"_Leave Sasuke!", she yelled heart broken._

(End of clip)

"That was really something difficult for me to do. But I do feel like I made the right choice in sending Sasuke home. He was making me change into someone I know that I wasn't. The only thing I regret is…that it took me this long to figure out."

*ring ring ring*

Sakura picked up the limo's phone, "Hello?"

"_Hello."_

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"_How are you?"_

"Fine, how are you?"

"_Just great. Did eliminations go well?"_

She sighed, "Yes…thank goodness."

"_One more to go."_

"I guess I'll see you in the village soon huh?"

"_No Sakura."_

"Why not!"

"_Didn't I tell you, you have to finish this on your own."_

"But sensei…"

He cut her off, _"No buts."_

"Where will you be?"

"_On a mission."_

"Oh."

"_You have this my little Sakura blossom."_

Sakura smiled softly, "Of course I do sensei."

"_Good luck."_

"You too, on your mission that is."

She could hear him end the call as she rested the phone on her right ear. Kakashi was so sweet sometimes, like a father to her; she hung the phone up.

Sakura sighed then balled up her fist, "I guess it's up to me!"

**{scene jump}**

When the guys made it to Konoha they were escorted by Kurenai to the Hokage's mansion where Shizune took over. She lead them to one of the mansion's rooms for them to stay in for the remainder of the competition.

"Why couldn't I just stay at my place? I'm not a visitor.", Naruto asked.

"Sakura's wishes.", Shizune replied.

TonTon, who was in her arms, nodded in approval which caused Sasori's right eye to twitch a little.

"What's with the pig?", Sasori asked.

"You don't want to know.", Naruto didn't turn to look at him.

"Well, congrats to you two and good luck.", Shizune said smiling as she left them in the room.

Naruto looked around in amazement as Sasori situated his things in the sleeping quarters near one of the twin sized beds. It was more like a little guest lodging area that no one actually knew existed within the mansion. In entering the room, you'd come to a miniature living room with a coffee table, cream colored love seat, with a matching recliner,. There wasn't a television, but to the right of the room was a little kitchen with a bar counter. To the left was the sleeping quarters which held 2 twin sized beds and to the left of that area was a bathroom, normal in size with a shower, toilet and one sink.

*Naruto: "The room was awesome. Granny Tsunade was holding back all the good stuff!"

*Sasori: "Hhm…all the Kages' mansions have one or two of these places."

The time was 10:05am as they heard a soft 'poof' which caused them to look towards the coffee table. It was a 'Sakura' scroll. Sasori sat in the living room's recliner as Naruto walked up to the coffee table.

"Shall I do the honors?", he asked Sasori.

"Be my guest."

Naruto picked up the scroll, opened it and read, "Good morning to my final two. I hope that the ride here went well and you guys are loving the room. This final process is going to be a road that all three of us have to take. So the next few days are going to be one hell of a ride."

*Sasori: "Next two days?"

"You both will get an entire day with me so I can determine who's the better guy for me. Today and tomorrow will be those days. The following day will be the last elimination. No matter what the outcome is, I hope we'll all continue to grow together as fellow comrades. Day one is going to go to you Naruto. Day two will go to you Sasori. So Naruto meet me by your apartment in one hour. Let's get this thing started shall we."

Naruto smiled, "I guess I'm up first."

*Sasori: "Why am I not surprised."

**Day 1-Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto jumped on his bed as he entered his apartment. He put his hands behind his head and smiled as he looked up at the ceiling.

"It feels so good to be home."

*knock knock knock*

Naruto sat up and looked at the door, "Come in!"

Someone turned the knob and peeked around the door as they opened it, "Hey."

Naruto smiled, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura entered into the room, "Ready to go?"

Naruto looked her over and noticed she was dressed in her kounichi uniform, but they were a little different than what she normally wore. The top had no sleeves and the color was a darker red. Her shorts were the same, but maybe an inch longer. On her hands were her same pair of black fighting gloves. She had put her hair in 2 ponytails, wearing it in the same style as Lady Tsunade, though Sakura's hair was much longer.

"Uh…what's going on?"

"Huh?", she looked at him blankly.

"Your outfit…"

"My uniform.", she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah but…where are we going?"

"We have a mission."

"A mission!", he nearly fell over.

"Yes, get dressed in uniform and meet me outside pronto.", she exited his apartment.

*Naruto: "You got to be kidding me."

After about 5 minutes Naruto came outside to a waiting Sakura.

"Took you long enough."

"Well you know me."

"Ok, let's go.", she said as she walked passed him going to the left.

He followed her falling into step, "So um…what's this about?"

"It's not a hard mission, just have to take a trip to the Forest of Death."

"No not that, just, why are we doing this…wait…the Forest of Death?"

"Yes.", Sakura said as she jumped on a nearby railing and down to the ground below to beat the walking distance.

Naruto jumped over the railing and landed right beside her, "What needs to be done there?"

"I'll explain when we get there.", she started sprinting on the village's streets.

Naruto was right behind her.

*Naruto: "Man this sucks. I thought we were going on a date."

**{scene jump}**

Naruto and Sakura came to the forest's gate and stopped.

*Naruto: "I never did like that forest."

"Ok."

"Yes, fill me in.", Naruto said.

"We have a request to catch two Katna Fighting fish from the forest's lake."

"Which is in the middle…?"

"Of the forest, yes."

"Great."

"The time is 3:00pm, we have until 7:00pm to catch them."

"Sounds easy enough."

Sakura smirked as she ran in through the gate and into the forest with Naruto following her lead the entire time.

*Naruto: "I have to admit, I miss doing this."

They were upon the forest floor until their path started to feel a bit scaly causing Sakura to slow down and stop.

Naruto almost ran into her, "What's wrong Sakura? Why'd we stop?"

"Can't you feel it, beneath our feet. The terrain feels a bit unleveled."

All of a sudden the ground underneath them began to rise. It trembled causing the 2 to grab onto one another. Naruto was the first to look down but then quickly looked back up to the sky shaking, eyes wide.

Sakura's arms were around his neck, "What's going on?"

"I-I think..we…w-we…", he was stumbling over his words.

She looked down and then quickly looked up when she saw a large eye looking back at her, "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"D-don't move."

"No problem, but…"

"What?"

"You might want to loosen your grip on m-my throat.", he was turning blue.

"Oh, sorry!", as she let go and he fell to his knees.

The creature suddenly roared thrusting it's tail, which they were on, back and forth. Naruto and Sakura jumped onto the nearest tree branches and started to run, tree hop. The creature decided to run in their direction.

"Naruto you idiot!", Sakura yelled.

"What did I do! You're the one that was taking the lead!"

The creature was much faster than they were and was gaining up on their location tearing through trees and boulders.

*Sakura: "It's not like I was scared or anything."

Sakura screamed, "Ahhh! Naruto what is it!"

"I think it's a large komodo dragon!"

"Those things are still around!"

"And about to catch us!", he yelled looking behind them.

"No wa…!", Sakura was yelling until the next branch she landed on broke in half.

"Sakura?", Naruto turned to look back and saw her falling.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura!", he yelled as he quickly turned around and hopped a few branches back.

He had to jump down a few in-order to grab her hand and stop her from falling. As he held a hanging Sakura the dragon was seconds away from their position.

Sakura looked back, "Naruto…?"

Naruto was thinking to himself on what to do.

"Naruto!"

He positioned his left hand, "Tajuu, kage bunishin no jutsu!"

As he did his multi shadow clone justu, he thrust Sakura into the air with all his strength to where she rose above the trees and the forest itself. Naruto on the other hand, with about 3 seconds left, had his clones grab each limb of his body and thrust him into the air in Sakura's direction. At the same time they thrust him, the dragon ran through their path, causing all the shadow clones to disappear.

"Naruto!", Sakura yelled in the air.

Suddenly she felt someone's arms catch her causing her to open her eyes, "Hey."

"Naruto?"

"Don't look down."

Sakura looked down anyway and could see the dragon continuing on through the forest. Naruto saw it pass as well, then Sakura looked below them.

"Aaahhh!", she wrapped her arms around his neck hopping into his arms.

"The…g-grip…", he choked out as they started to fall.

The 2 started to drop quickly and was about to enter into the forest's trees.

"I can't die yet!", Sakura yelled.

Naruto shook his head to where her grip loosened so he could focus. He looked down and around as he held her. Then he spotted a branch that stuck out not too far from them. So he removed his right hand from upon her back and held her with just his left arm. He saw the branch coming up so he reached out and after about 5 seconds he grabbed onto it but his grip wasn't good enough.

*Naruto: "It's not my fault I was sweating."

Naruto swung them to another branch where his grip still wasn't firm enough. He ended up swinging from branch to branch as they quickly passed in-between trees and getting closer to the forest floor. On the 15th branch his grip was tight and he let them hang for a few seconds until he looked down to see that his feet were barely touching the ground. Sakura had buried her face in his right shoulder for the entire fall. Naruto let go of the branch and stood on a completely different path then what they started on. He smiled as he placed his right hand back upon her back looking down at her.

"Um…we're safe."

Sakura slowly lifted her head looking at him and then around at their surroundings. She had kind of forgotten she was in his arms.

"Oh…thank goodness.", she replied as he let go of her and helped her on her feet.

*Sakura: "Like I said, I wasn't scared."

"So uh…that was exciting.", Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah.", she chuckled nervously too as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand.

They looked away from each other for awhile in silence. The screech of a hawk could be heard as a single leaf fell between them.

"Hey?", Naruto spoke first as he slowly turned to look at her.

"Hey.", she slowly turned to him smiling softly.

"Um…well…"

Sakura looked up into his blue eyes and wanted to just melt. All of a sudden she remembered the feeling of his arms around her realizing they were quite muscular. She reached out with her left hand to touch his face.

"Yes Naruto?"

"So beautiful…"

Sakura pulled her hand back ever so quickly and brought both hands up to her face cupping both of her cheeks. She blushed as she smiled and closed her eyes turning away from him like a school girl.

Sakura shook her head, "Oh Naruto…that's so…"

"We're here."

"Huh?", she blinked her eyes a few times.

"Look! Isn't it beautiful."

Sakura turned to him and notice that he was pointing to the forest's lake a few miles ahead of them. He was smiling as he started to walk in it's direction.

"Oh…yeah. It is nice."

"Let's go Sakura.", he motioned for her to follow him.

*Sakura: "Of course I knew he was talking about the lake." (flips hair back while blushing)

Sakura walked behind him and in about 5 minutes they made it to the edge of the lake. It was sparkling because of the light of the sun reflecting off of it. They just watched in awe, being so calm without a ripple or movement.

"Wow…it is beautiful.", Sakura smiled.

"Ok, let's get those fish."

"Someone's in a ru…", Sakura was saying until she caught sight of him.

Naruto had already taken off his uniform and was standing there in his boxers stretching, "The faster we do this mission the faster we can go on our date."

She blushed as she looked his arms and chest over, "D-date…?"

*Sakura: "I don't know what had me distracted!"

He nodded as he walked a few steps into the lake, "Yep, are you coming are not?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't have a bathing suit to go in there!"

"Then how were you going to catch the fish?"

"Well…!", she had to catch herself, "Yeah, ok."

She then turned away from him and removed her shoes throwing them to the side by his uniform. Naruto continued to stretch his arms as he looked out into the lake.

*Naruto: "I'm not sure why we're going to swim to catch these fish."

"Where exactly are these fish anyway?", he turned to her.

His eyes widened as he saw her standing there with her back turned to him. She was lifting up her uniform top to remove it. Her shorts had been taken off already and she put the top right on top of them. Naruto blushed almost catching a nosebleed as she turned to face him. Sakura had on a simple maroon colored matching underwear set.

"Oh we should spot them in a few.", she took a few steps in beside him.

Naruto shook his head, "In a few?"

Suddenly they could feel the earth beneath the water shaking causing them to turn their attention to the middle of the lake. The water in the middle of the lake started to form thousands of ripples as something rushed over it. All of a sudden something emerges out the middle of the lake and into the air, enormous in size. It was a very large fish, it's back was blue and belly red, about the size of a orca whale. It's body blocked the light of the sun and cast a shadow over Naruto and Sakura. Naruto stared in awe as Sakura smirked to herself. While in the air the back and the belly of the fish separated causing two large fish to be seen hovering over the lake. After a few more seconds, both fish dove back into the lake causing 2 tremendous splashes.

"See, told you.", Sakura smiled soaking wet.

"Y-yeah.", Naruto shook a little, being soaked as well.

Sakura walked further into the lake until she couldn't feel the bottom, she turned to Naruto, "Coming?"

"Y-yeah, I'm coming.", he followed her lead once again.

She laughed, "You're not scared are you?"

"No! But…I was just wondering…how'd those fish get so big?"

"Have you ever seen a Katna Fighting fish?"

"Um…no."

"Well, they've always been that big."

Naruto gulped, "Really?"

*Sakura (smiling while sticking tongue out): "He's so cute when he's nervous."

"Ok then, red or blue?"

"Red or blue what?", she raised her right eyebrow.

"Well to get both fish, we'll have to split up. So which fish do you want? Red fish, blue fish?"

"One fish, two fish…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Uh…red I guess.", she stretched.

"Ok, I think that one went to the right and ol' blue went to the left."

"It's 5:15pm, we have one hour and forty-five minutes."

"See you then.", Naruto dove to the left of them.

"Naruto wait!", Sakura tried to get him but was too late, "So impatient."

**{scene jump}**

Sasori walked around the village as he could feel eyes looking over him. Some with looks of shock, others with excitement, some with amazement. He rolled his eyes as he accidentally walked in a flower and gift shop.

*Sasori: "Normally, I do well under pressure."

"Welcome Sir, is there anything I can do for you?", the smiling clerk greeted him.

"No thank you."

"Hey…Master Sasori?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes?"

"It's me, Ino!", she waved from behind the counter.

Sasori turned around and his right eye began to twitch, "That it is."

Ino came from around the counter and walked up to him, "How are you?"

"Fine, you?", he put his hands in his pockets.

"Just great!", she had a big smile of her face.

"So…you work here?"

"Sure do, family business."

"Hey Ino! Are you about ready to go!", someone yelled while walking into the shop.

"Stop yelling you idiot!", she yelled in frustration.

"Sorry, I was just…hey…Master Sasori! What are you doing in Konoha.", the individual laughed.

"Chunky right?"

All of a sudden the young man stopped laughing, "What did you call me?"

"That's your name right? Chun…", Ino quickly put her hand over Sasori's mouth.

"He said Chouji. He said your name's Chouji.", she smiled nervously.

Chouji sighed and smiled, "Oh ok, for a second I thought he said something else."

Sasori removed Ino's hand, "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry…but he's sensitive to things like that."

"I'm sure. But to answer your question CHOUJI, I'm here for the last elimination of the Sakura love show."

"Really? That show's still going on?"

"No duh! But I totally forgot about the finals! It's you and Naruto right Master Sasori?"

Sasori nodded.

"Naruto? No way!", Chouji laughed.

"What's wrong with Naruto?"

They turned to look at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? When did you show up?", Ino asked confused.

"Chouji was taking too long to get you."

"Oh yeah! So you ready Ino?", Chouji turned to her.

Ino rolled her eyes, "I suppose, let me go tell dad I'm going."

Sasori was headed out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going Master Sasori?", Chouji asked.

"Back to my room."

"How 'bout you come with us to grab some barbeque."

Sasori turned to them confused, "Barbeque?"

"You sound a little confused.", Shikamaru folded his arms across his chest.

"What's barbeque?"

Chouji almost cried by his question and ran over to him, "You haven't had barbeque?"

Sasori shook his head a little scared by Chouji's reaction.

Suddenly Chouji grabbed Sasori's right forearm pulling him outside, "We have to get you some pronto!"

"Hey! What are you doing!"

Shikamaru shook his head, "He forgot that we're waiting on Ino."

**{scene jump}**

"Aahh!", Naruto went flying out the lake and up against a tree.

Beneath, Sakura had the red fish by it's tailfin as it flapped harder and harder trying to get her off.

*Naruto: "Didn't know fish could put up such a fight."

Sakura tightened her grip on the tailfin as the fish sped through the water crossing paths with the blue fish.

Naruto shook his head as he walked back to the edge of the lake, "Ok, no more Mr. Nice Guy."

He dove in and swam over to where the blue fish, red fish and Sakura were. The red fish managed to shake her off causing her to fly into Naruto and that caused him to cease from swimming and bump heads. As they floated, Naruto held the top of his head with both hands, kicking his legs back and forth rapidly. Sakura rubbed her head rapidly with her right hand as tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly they were losing their breaths and quickly swam back up to the surface.

Naruto gasped for air, "Man that hurt."

Sakura was the same, "S-sorry about that N-Naruto."

"Ok, obviously this tactic isn't working."

"You think."

"Time for a little teamwork."

"Sounds good to me. What's the plan?"

"No plan, just follow my lead.", he submerged.

"Follow your…ugh, Naruto.", she submerged as well.

Naruto swam towards both fish with Sakura closely behind him. He stopped and so did she as he looked at her. The 2 fish looked like they were about to join together again. Naruto did his hand signs for this multi-shadow clone jutsu and created about 200 shadow clones. He motioned Sakura to swim some feet above the 2 fish and she nodded, leaving him behind. Just as the fish were about to come together, the clones quickly swam over and locked arms and legs with one another. They created a dome barrier around the fish as it tried to swim out, but as soon as it made it to the top, the clones sealed it. The fish rammed the barrier over and over again. With each ram some clones would disappear and the barrier would get smaller. After 6 rams the barrier was almost tight around the fish, giving it no room to swim to ram the barrier again. Naruto smirked as he looked to his upper left to signal Sakura. She hit her right fist into her left palm as she smiled. Gathering a good bit of her chakra into her right arm and fist, she thrust forward and down towards the fish. As soon as her fist got to the edge of the barrier, the shadow clones disappeared and her fist came into contact in the middle where the blue and red connected. All there was was a big splash that came from the surface, causing the lake's water to rain on the nearby trees and terrain. When Sakura and Naruto emerged from the lake they caught there breaths and started to look around.

"Where'd they go?", Naruto ask.

"There's one!", Sakura yelled pointing to the East of them to where the blue fish laid.

"And there goes the other!", Naruto pointed to the South of them.

*Sakura: "Good teamwork."

They swam to the edge of the lake until they felt the ground beneath them to where they could walk. Naruto shook the water from his hair and shook his legs to where the water would sort of come out of his boxers.

"You're such a dog.", Sakura smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing.", she replied as she wrung her ponytails out.

"Hey what time is it?"

"Oh yeah!", she looked at her watch, "It's 6:31pm."

"Cool, let's collect these bad boys and be on our way.", he smiled as he ran in the direction of where the blue fish laid.

Sakura smiled softly, "Ok."

*Sakura: "He's so full of energy sometime. But I just feel so drained."

After they collected their fish, they grabbed their clothes and just held them. Naruto carried both fish, the red one under his right arm and the blue one on his left shoulder.

"Are you sure you got them?", Sakura asked concerned.

"Yeah! This is nothing.", he smiled as he sweat.

*Naruto: "Oh man, it felt like I was going to die!"

"Well, if you're sure…"

He cut her off, "So who are we bringing these to?"

"Not too much longer now."

"What? But we're still in the forest."

Sakura giggled, "Yeah I know right."

He looked at her concerned, "Um…ok then."

The next 2 miles was filled with silence as Naruto continued to walk behind Sakura feeling a bit weak and tired.

*Naruto: "Does this girl have it out for me or what? I mean…could she be secretly trying to kill me off."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah.", he slurred.

"I miss this."

"Huh?", he quickly looked at the back of her head.

"I miss this…doing missions…"

"Yeah? I was thinking that on our way over here.", he smiled.

Sakura lowered her head a little as she continued to walk, "Yeah…we had some good times."

Naruto looked up at the sky, "We sure did."

"You, me, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke."

The wind blew through his hair as he pictured a younger Sasuke, "All of us."

Sakura's smiled slowly faded as she walked on, "All of…us."

"Hello there!"

All of a sudden the 2 jumped as this man stood about 15 feet away from them waving. Sakura got aggravated as she could feel the beating of her heart racing because of being caught by surprise. Naruto's head was down as his heart beating was rapid as well.

"You're right on time!", the man started walking towards them.

"Mr. Roz, how nice it is to see you again.", Sakura smiled waving.

"Who?"

"Ah Ms. Haruno, I see you've caught the fish you've wanted."

"The fish she wanted…isn't these for you?", Naruto asked.

As both parties came in contact, Mr. Roz looked at him smiling, "Of course not."

"So who are they for?"

"Us."

Naruto looked at a smiling Sakura confused, "Us?"

"Yep, Mr. Roz here is the best chef in the Land of Fire."

"A chef?"

Mr. Roz spoke, "Sure am young man, and Ms. Sakura wanted me to cook you two the best fish gourmet I ever made. But I told her it's been awhile since I have because the best fish for such a task only emerges every decade."

"Every…every decade!", Naruto looked at the 2 fish in his possession.

"Yes, the Katna Fighting fish. It was really something how she asked right around the time it was for them to emerge. Fine specimens aren't they?"

"Very fine.", Sakura smiled.

"And difficult to catch.", Naruto pouted.

"Well these fish are very difficult to cook, kind of like the blowfish. But it's no challenge that I can't handle. See, with these fish, nothing has to be added to them to make it taste good. If you cook it correctly, the flavor just appears there. Oh and wait till you smell the aroma, ow, you won't be able to wait."

"So…we did this…?"

"For our date.", Sakura walked up to him.

*Naruto: "Wow, now I feel very misled."

"Want to bring these into the cottage for me young man so I can get started right away.", said Mr. Roz.

"Sure."

"When you're finished in there Naruto, take a shower and get cleaned up. There should be a suit for you to wear, along with shoes, shirt and underwear."

"Don't say underwear, that sounds feminine for a guy."

"Boxers then.", she stuck her tongue out.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to get ready. It's 7:10pm and I hope to see you at 8:00 for our dinner date. It will be back at the lake."

"The lake?"

Sakura turned halfway around and smiled, "Don't worry, we won't be swimming again."

**{scene jump}**

When 8:00 came around Naruto walked along the path to get to the forest's lake.

*Naruto: "I can't believe the day is almost over. It seemed like old times and…I really liked that."

"You're late."

Naruto looked up, "Just by…a few…minutes…"

He saw Sakura standing at the edge of the lake waiting for him. She wore a very light pink traditional kimono, that had sakura blossoms, which were a darker pink, designed into the fabric. Her hair was up in a bun as some of it fell to her shoulders. Upon her feet were some pink slippers with white socks.

"A few minutes still counts.", she smiled.

"Wow…you look…beautiful.", he walked up to her smiling.

Sakura blushed until he took her right hand and she became a little shocked, "T-thank you…Naruto."

"So, where are we having our date?"

She pointed to the middle of the lake, "There."

He turned and saw that there was a set up of 2 pillows and a low table full of food and drinks. They were placed on a floating panel on top of the lake's surface.

"Whoa, that's cool."

Sakura giggled, "I knew you'd think so."

"So how do we…"

Naruto was cut off by a small floating panel that rose out of the lake's water to where they stood.

*Naruto: "Where does she come up with this stuff?"

"We'll just stand on this panel and it will bring us right to our dinner.", she got on first.

Naruto did the same, "Ok, I trust you."

"When did you ever stop."

"Well…", he playfully thought to himself.

"Hey!", she laughed as she nudged him.

"What?", he laughed.

It took them only a minute to make it to the set up that was afloat on the lake. Naruto stepped onto the panel first, then turned around to help Sakura on.

"Thank you.", she smiled.

Naruto sat on the pillow situated on the left while Sakura sat on the one laid on the right. The table in front of them was so low, it could've been used as a high picnic blanket.

*Sakura: "I wanted to do something a little special I guess."

"Wow, Mr. Roz went all the way out didn't he."

"He sure did, wait till you taste the main course."

"Which is…?"

"The fish of course.", Sakura looked at him dumb-founded.

"I uh…I knew that.", he rubbed the back of his neck laughing nervously.

*Sakura (shaking head): "Sometimes I wonder."

**{scene jump}**

Sasori sat in the room alone sipping on a cup of herbal tea. He looked up at the clock upon the wall, which read 8:45pm, and sighed.

*Sasori: "It's almost 9:00 and Naruto still isn't back from his day with Sakura…why am I so anxious?"

*knock knock*

"Coming in.", someone said on the other side of the door.

Sasori turned around, "Who is it?"

Lady Tsunade smiled as she put both of her fists on her hips, "This is my house young man and I can enter in without saying who I am."

Sasori smirked, "I'm sure. Even dressed like that."

"Huh?", she looked down at herself.

She wore a long black silk gown with the matching robe. On her feet where a pair of pink slippers that looked like TonTon.

"Cute.", he turned back around.

"Are you making fun of me?", she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No ma'am, I'd never make fun of the Hokage's night attire.", he said sarcastically.

Tsunade walked further into the room and on the side of the chair he was seated in, "You better be glad you're in the final two of this show."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, or I would have to teach you a lesson.", she smirked cracking the fingers on her left hand.

"Baby, the only lessons being taught would be the ones from me to you.", he said as he sat back in his chair.

"Baby? Who do you think you are?", she sat on the love seat on the right side of him.

Sasori smirked, "Like you don't know."

"Oh I do, but you act as if you've changed your persona."

"Not really, I'm still the same Master Sasori of the Village Hidden in the Sand.", he finished his tea.

"Still trying to be the tough guy?", she smirked.

Sasori smirked as well, "Something tells me that you know the answer to that question already."

"Well, only one could say."

"Say what?"

"How much you've changed from the beginning to now."

"A long story."

Tsunade took her robe off and laid on the couch stretching, "Believe me, we have time."

*Sasori (eye twitching): "Did she really have to take the robe off? I mean she…it's really not…ugh…forget it."

Sasori turned away from her, face a little red, "Fine, I'll talk for a little while."

"That's fine with me.", she yawned.

**{scene jump}**

"So…question Naruto.", Sakura said as she put the last piece of her fish in her mouth.

"What is it?", he said starting on his dessert.

"If I were to keep Sasuke…would you have stayed?"

"…"

*Naruto: "Of all questions to ask."

There was a silence as Sakura looked at Naruto. He turned his attention to the right of them to look into the forest.

"Naruto?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded her head, "Yes…honestly."

He smiled, "No…I wouldn't have stayed."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I was fed up."

"With what?"

"Everything. Sasuke, the way you would grovel after him, this ridiculous show. It would've been the last straw for me."

Sakura lowered her head, "I understand."

"You know, you could really play with people hearts."

Sakura quickly looked up, "What?"

He smiled softly, "You know, you made all of us feel like we were just there for the hell of it when you started giving special attention to Sasuke."

"I know, and I'm sorry about what I did."

"But…I'm still surprised."

"Surprised for what?"

"That I'm actually in the final two."

"Why are you surprised about that?"

Naruto raised his left eyebrow, "Uh…you never really liked me too much."

"Aw, that's not true."

Naruto looked at her stupidly.

*Sakura: "Oh so what."

Sakura laughed, "Ok, maybe you're right."

"See, told you so.", he continued to eat his chocolate cake.

She smiled softly to herself, "But…"

"Hm?", he looked up at her.

"I could always count on you. No matter what right? Even if I treated you bad, or hit you a few hundred times…you still never changed. You continued to care and to protect."

Naruto looked to the right of them, "Well, a ninja is supposed to protect what's precious to him right."

"When?"

He blinked a few times surprised, "When what?"

She slowly looked up to him blushing, "When did I start to become precious to you?"

"Oh! Well uh…", he blushed tremendously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't know?", she giggled.

"Yeah um…but it's going to sound a bit cheesy."

"Well it wouldn't be you if it wasn't now would it."

He chuckled, "I guess so."

"So…", she folded her arms, "…let's here it."

"Well uh…when we first met I guess."

"You guess?", she raised her right eyebrow.

"Well you know, I thought you looked so cute with your little bow and…"

"Oh please don't mention that horrific bow.", she shivered.

"Why not?"

"I just didn't like it…made my forehead look…"

*Sakura: "I can not believe that I just mentioned my forehead…what is wrong with me!"

Naruto laughed, "But you had the cutest little forehead ever."

"Cute? Little? You thought my forehead was cute and little?"

"Well yeah, who wouldn't?"

"Oh, believe me, there are a few.", she thought about Ino.

"But…"

Sakura looked at him concerned, "But what?"

"I guess I didn't exactly know how much you meant to me…until I decided to give you up for the person you loved most."

Her heart skipped a beat, "You…"

Naruto smiled softly as he lowered his head, "When I saw how much you cared for Sasuke…how much you loved him. The tears you shed as you begged me to do one thing for you…how could I say no and tell you to love me."

*Sakura: "Naruto…"

He continued, "You know the old saying of, 'If you REALLY love someone, you'll let them go.', so…I had to do what was right."

"I was so young and naïve Naruto."

"Naïve, but more mature than the rest of us."

Sakura shook her head, "Not necessarily…I've done some pathetic and immature things."

"True.", he thought to himself.

"Hey!", she threw a rice ball at him.

"What? You said it.", he laughed.

"So, but you didn't have to comment.", she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Still, all in all…I don't regret anything I've done for you."

"Which is why, you're in the last two.", she smiled.

"Sure it is."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know it was these dashing good looks.", he winked at her.

"Oh wow!", she threw another rice ball at him.

*Naruto: "Laughter can go a long way with a woman."

"But I do have to ask you this question, because the directors reminded me to do so."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Why do you think, you should be the one that I choose in the end?", she took a piece of her strawberry cake.

"Good question. First of all, I know you a lot better than puppet master."

She nodded her head, "True."

"Plus, we've been through some pretty rough times together. I understand you and I know what makes you happy. The things you like to do, the person you are and the person you are going to be."

"You do make a very good point Naruto but…"

He looked at her surprised, "But what?"

"What can YOU, as a person, offer me?"

Naruto smiled softly as he reached over to brush her left cheek with his right hand, "If you don't know after all these years…then what's the point of answering such an obvious question."

Sakura nearly fainted from his touch.

*Sakura: "Oh, he's good."

**{scene jump}**

Tsunade nodded her head as she finished listening to Sasori's life-changing story since he came on the show.

*Sasori: "I can't believe I had this long conversation with the Hokage."

"You know Master Sasori…I'm surprised you opened up to me."

"I'm just thankful that the camera man took a break instead of recording all that was said between us."

"Oh yeah, I can't stand those guys.", Tsunade stretched once again and yawned.

"What time is it?", he asked.

"Um…", she looked at the clock on the wall, "10:15."

Sasori gritted his teeth, "Great."

"Hey red-head, don't worry about those two.", she put her right hand on the top of his head and shook his hair.

Sasori jerked his head away from her, "Are you out of your mind? And I'm not worried about those two."

"Whatever you say apple head.", she stood up and stretched facing him.

Sasori sweated a little as her chest was right dead in his face as she stretched her arms outward to the back of her.

*Sasori (rubbing his temples): "Seriously…"

"What's with the nicknames?"

"Not that I'm taking sides or anything…", she said ignoring his question, "…but I have a good feeling about those two ending up together."

Sasori's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't let it show, "Is that right?"

Tsunade made it to the door of the room along with her robe in hand, "Yeah well, I've known them for awhile and there's obviously chemistry there."

*Sasori: "Damn it…"

"Though…"

"What?", he didn't turn to her.

"People change right…you're living proof…heh.", she smirked as she exited.

**{scene jump}**

Naruto and Sakura walked up to the entrance of the Hokage mansion at 10:45pm. Sakura held a little plastic bag with the remainder of her uneaten fish.

*Sakura: "It was a lot to eat."

Naruto sighed, "I guess I have no choice but go in huh."

Sakura smiled at him softly, "There's always a choice for everything."

"Not when it comes to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll always be my first choice.", he smiled softly as he blushed a little lowering his head.

Sakura's heart nearly dropped.

*Sakura (inner): "Chaaa! He has to be reading Jiraiya-sensei's Make-Out Series!"

"You know,…", she playfully ran her left shoulder into his right, "…I don't know how you do it but…you say the sweetest things sometimes."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "Well you know, Ero-senin is the love doctor."

"Yes…Ero…wait…what!", she hit him on the top of his head.

"Ow ow ow ow…sheesh, that was a joke.", he rubbed his head.

She turned away from him frustrated, "Not a very good one."

"Sakura…"

"What?", she turned to face him but noticed that she was ACTUALLY face to face with him.

"Origato…for today I mean."

She blinked a few times as she gazed into his ocean blue eyes, "N-no problem."

Naruto leaned forward as if to give her a kiss goodnight and the beating of her heart became rapid.

*Sakura (daydreams): "It has to be those eyes."

Sakura's eyes started to close as she could feel his warm soothing breath upon her lips. She waited for the magic to happen until she felt Naruto's index finger land on her nose causing her to open her eyes.

When she opened them she saw a smiling Naruto, "See you at eliminations."

"Huh?", he tapped her nose and walked passed her to the mansion.

*Sakura: "Ugh!"

Sakura turned to watch him walk away from her, "Is he really going to just go like that?"

He waved, "Good night Sakura-chan."

"Good night. I guess so.", she sighed as she turned around to be on her way.

As she lifted her head she felt a rush a wind when she took her first few steps. All of a sudden Naruto was standing before he once again, this time with his right hand cupping her left cheek and his left in his pocket.

"Did you really think I'll leave without my kiss after one hell of a date.", he smirked.

She returned the expression, "Well the decision is up to…", she was cut off by his lips meeting with hers.

*Naruto (laughing): "Yeah…I'm a stud."

"Mmm…", was all that came out of Sakura's vocals as she returned his kiss.

**{scene jump}**

Naruto walked into the guest room and noticed that Sasori was still up.

"Man, it's 11 something, why are you still up?", he yawned.

"Nice attire."

"Huh? Oh these? Compliment of Ms. Haruno.", he smiled plopping himself of the loveseat.

"I'm sure.", Sasori stood up and headed towards the sleeping quarters.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"Already? I thought you wanted to talk or something. Ask me how the day went and blah blah blah.", Naruto yawned again.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know.", he hunched his shoulders.

"I have my own plans tomorrow."

Naruto snapped back into reality, "…oh yeah…"

Sasori smirked, "Forget something?"

*Naruto: "Just for a split second I forgot about this competition."

"I hope you did all you could tonight, because I'm not going to hold back tomorrow. This is where the game ends."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasori, "I guess your right. All or nothing."

"Never look back."

"I never do."

"Hmph, your conquest for Sasuke says otherwise."

"Tsk, whatever."

Sasori smirked, "Good night…Kyuubi."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Same to you, puppet freak."

A/N: Hey! So uh…this was part one of the finale and I hoped you guys enjoyed it. It was a little different than the other episodes which I liked because I got to be a little more involved with the "ninja way" path lol. We see in the beginning the 2 last contestants getting along, but with this ending of foes once again. It is a competition afterall right lol. Next up will be Sasori's day and also eliminations…the final elimination that is. Once again I'm so sorry for updating late L, I've been very busy and that's the truth. Getting married in August! Whoop whoop! Lol, anyway, thanks for reading and for the reviews, they really inspire me to continue on so keep them coming. J


	17. Finale Konoha! Part 2

**Sakura Drops of Love**

A/N: Hey! So, here I am yet again, and late in updating, with the final episode of the show. Thought there is a reunion episode coming next time which should be loads of fun for everyone, including myself. I'm not going to rant so much since I've made you guys wait long enough. We've witnessed Naruto's date, now it's time for Sasori's.

**Episode 17: Finale Konoha! Part 2**

_8:00 in the morning_

Naruto can be seen sleeping half exposed from underneath his sheets, snoring as usual. Sasori is out on the room's small balcony watching the sun come up. His bed completely made and he was ready to start his day.

*Sasori: "I've been up since seven o'clock this morning. As much as I would love to blame it on Naruto's ridiculous snoring! I'm afraid that that's not the case."

There was a slight knock on the door, which caused Sasori to break his thoughts and look towards it. Just as he was about to take his first step…

"I got it!", yelled an awoken Naruto running and stumbling to answer the door.

Sasori had a blank expression on his face, shocked at Naruto's, unaccounted for, presence.

*Sasori: "Where in the hell did he come from?"

Naruto quickly opened the door to reveal, a smiling Shizune with her hands behind her back.

"Hey Shizune, what brings you here so early?", he asked.

Shizune pulled something from behind her back, which looked like a card, "Message from Sakura."

Naruto smiled as he took the card, "Thanks!"

'Of course.", she bowed and then lifted herself up to turn and walk away.

Naruto closed the door behind her and looked at the card in his right hand.

*Naruto: "I'm sure it's about today's events."

"So, are you going to open it or just keep staring at it until it opens and reads itself.", Sasori said as he sat down on the loveseat.

Naruto smirked as he lifted the front end of the card upward and began to read:

"Morning final 2,

I hope the both of you had a good night's rest, especially you Sasori. To start off, I would like Naruto to know that I had an absolutely great time with him yesterday. But today is Sasori's turn to prove himself to me in his own way. So I hope that your generosity and patience is ready to get a work out."

*Sasori: "My what?"

Naruto continued, "Naruto, I'm sure you can think of something to busy yourself with. Sasori, meet me in front of the Hokage's mansion at 9:30.

P.S…", Naruto stopped.

Sasori turned to look at him, "P.S.?"

Naruto smirked as he tossed the card towards Sasori, "Final eliminations are at midnight."

**Day 2-Master Sasori of the Red Sand**

It was 9:45 and Sasori had been waiting at the entrance of the mansion for fifth-teen minutes.

*Sasori: "I'm sure I didn't get the timing wrong."

"Hey!"

He turned to see a smiling Sakura waving in his direction wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink muscle shirt. Her hair was pulled back/up into a ponytail.

*Sasori: "I guess it was worth the wait."

He spoke as she approached him, "Running a tad bit late aren't we?"

Sakura blushed slightly as she rubbed the back of her head with her left hand as she chuckled nervously, "Well, I got kind of caught up."

Sasori smiled slyly, "Well I guess the wait was worth that cute nervous reaction of yours."

Sakura blushed even more at his comment which caused Sasori to chuckle.

*Sakura: "Is that coming from Sasori?"

"So…", Sasori walked over to her and grabbed her right hand delicately, "…what's the plans for today?"

Sakura almost fainted from his soft touch.

*Sakura (fanning herself): "Ok, I know we've been way more intimate before but, this felt all so…oh wow, so so so good…wait, this is my show damn it!"

Sakura shook her head and grasp his hand in hers as she smiled trying to take control.

"Well…", she turned herself around pulling him along with her down the street, "…we're going to the Academy's gymnasium."

"The gymnasium? Why?"

"You'll see when we get there.", she smirked.

As Sakura pulled him down the streets of the village, just like yesterday, he could hear the villagers whisper and talk amongst themselves about who he was and the show. Sasori's eyes shifted here and there at his so-called fans and others asking "what show?", wondering about the different camera men around the village.

*Sasori: "What is up with this town? If Sakura and I start dating, will it be like this all the time?"

He then focused his attention to the back of Sakura's head and watched her warm colored hair bounce with every step she took.

{clip}

"_No! Please…just stay here…please..," Sakura said as she took her hands and rubbed them against Sasori's face._

_He grabbed both of her wrists, "Don't play games with me."_

"_I don't want to!"_

_All of a sudden Sasori's lips hit hers as he kissed her and Sakura kissed him back._

{end of clip}

Sasori softly smiled.

"Ok! We're here!", she let go of his hand and put her hands on her hips smiling.

"Great.", he said sarcastically enthused.

"Alright, time to get down to business." , she walked up to the Academy's door.

Sasori followed behind, "You still haven't filled me in on what's going on."

Sakura turned to him and smiled, "Just want to introduce you to some of your fans."

Sasori's face dropped, "M-my fans?"

**{scene jump}**

Naruto stepped out of the mansion, about 15 minutes pass 10:00, and yawned.

*Naruto: "I wonder what Sakura had planned for her and Sasori…"

He, for some reason, got dressed in his ninja uniform and stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Naruto!", someone called out to him.

Naruto lifted up his right hand up, as if saluting, to shield the sun from his eyes that he squinted. A waving Rock Lee came into view causing Naruto to smile.

"Yo! Bushy Brows!", he waved.

Lee made his way to where Naruto stood and gave him a high-five, "How are things going?"

"Alright I guess.", Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard that you and Sasori are the last two running for Sakura's heart."

"Yeah…", Naruto sighed.

Lee could tell that his friend wasn't all too thrilled about the idea of the possibility of not ending up with Sakura in the end.

"Well…", Lee smiled, "…I'm sure you're a shoe in."

Naruto looked at Lee, "Really?"

"Of course!", Lee started to laugh and constantly, with a lot of force, started pounding Naruto's back with his left hand.

"Hey!"

*Naruto: "Man, that hurt a lot."

"I mean, there's no way Sakura could fall for a puppet jerk like that, now that Sasuke's out of the way! Hahaha!"

"Lee stop!", yelled Naruto.

"Huh? You ok Naruto?", Lee looked at him concerned after he stopped his pounding.

Naruto was bent over huffing, trying to catch his breath, "Just…give me a minute…"

"Alrighty then, how about we go to Ichiruka's to cheer you up?"

Naruto was suddenly standing straight up with his eyes gleaming as he looked up to the heavens, "The most blessed place on this earth, how I missed it so. Let's go Lee!"

"Ay ay Sir!", Lee saluted as he smiled and followed behind Naruto who started to make off towards the streets of Konoha.

**{scene jump}**

Sakura had led Sasori through the halls of the Academy and to the entrance of the gym.

*Sasori: "What did she mean by fans?"

"Are you ready?", she smiled placing her hands on both door handles.

Sasori sighed, "I suppose."

Sakura pulled the doors open and walked inside the gym while Sasori followed behind. The gym was small, about half the size of the training grounds outside the village. In the center of it sat 5 young children, all that looked about the age under 10 years.

"Uh, what are we doing?"

Sakura took his left hand into her right, "Don't be shy, let's go meet them."

"Those are the so-called fans?"

"Aren't they adorable.", she chuckled.

*Sasori: "I was never big on kids. I can careless about them."

The children looked as if they were playing with dolls in groups of 2, besides the one child who was occupied in carving a doll of her own. They all stopped what they were doing when they heard Sakura and Sasori's footsteps approaching. When they turned to see the two ninjas, their eyes lit up with joy.

"Ms. Sakura! You're back!", they yelled as they got up from where they were seated and ran up to both Sakura and Sasori.

Sakura laughed, "Didn't I say I would be? Also, with the surprise I promised.", she looked over at a confused and nervous Sasori.

All the children, 2 girls and 3 boys, had big smiles on their faces while the girls blushed.

"Sasori, these are some of your biggest fans in Konoha. Sena, Reemi, Trec, Ori and Yani.", Sakura introduced each child from youngest to oldest.

Sena was 5 years old with short dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Reemi was 6 years old. He had short spiky black hair and his eyes were a dark green color. Trec and Ori were twins, both 7 years old. Both of their hair colors were a dark auburn, but their eye colors weren't the same. Trec had shiny black eyes while his hair was long and shiny hanging down his back. Ori's eyes were shiny maroon while her hair was cut into the style of a bob, short in length but thicker than her brother's. Yani was 8 years old and his hair was dark brown just like Sena's. His eyes had the color of a dark blue, hair being medium in length, lightly brushing the tips of his shoulders. All 5 children were dressed in uniform, which was the new policy, passed by the Hokage's counsel, for the Academy students. White polo shirts with the word "Academy" embroidered on the right side of the chest. With any red bottoms you could choose from, as long as the color was red. Sena had on a skirt, Reemi had on cotton shorts, Trec wore red khakis, Ori wore shorts and Yani had on sweats.

"Uh…hi.", Sasori half-waved.

"Master Sasori, might I say it's a great honor…", Yani began to say before being interrupted by Sena's giggling.

"Yan-yan is always trying to sound like a grown-up.", giggled Sena.

Yani's right eye twitched, "What?"

The other children laughed which made him annoyed.

"Alright, settle down you guys.", clapped Sakura.

*Sasori: "Ugh…the agony."

"Alright. Now would you guys like to tell Master Sasori about your hobbies and about yourselves, before getting him to help you all with your projects?"

Suddenly the children became shocked.

"He's really going to help?", asked Trec.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind throwing out a few helpful hints and tips for you.", Sakura winked at Sasori.

"On what?"

"The great puppet master is going to help us with our puppeteer skills!", yelled an excited Yani.

Sasori became surprised, "Puppeteer skills? They're into…"

"Puppets, yes.", Sakura smiled softly at him.

**{scene jump}**

Naruto leaned back in his seat as he patted on his full belly, "Man that's what I call a real meal."

Lee did the same as he was full as well, "Yes, I would say most satisfying as well. Especially after we ate seven bowls right?"

"Um…", Naruto put his index finger on his chin as he thought about the amount of ramen they had just eaten.

"Naruto?"

He turned around, "Kiba? Hey, what's up!"

"Ha! I thought that was you!", smiled a satisfied Kiba.

Naruto made his way on to his feet and walked out to meet Kiba with Rock Lee following suit.

"How are things? Heard you were apart of the final two.", smirked Kiba.

"Well yeah, you know how some things are.", Naruto was finally able to smile about it.

"And Sasori?"

"What about him?"

"How did he manage to make it this far? Haha!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me. Though, the guy isn't that bad…bad yes, but not that bad, hehe."

"Don't tell me you're getting soft on me buddy!", Kiba laughed as he put Naruto in a headlock.

"Hey! Let go! No fair, I wasn't ready!"

All of a sudden a young woman walked passed the 3 young ninjas, which caused them to stop their horseplay. They watched her walk away in a nice fitted red dress, knee length with spaghetti straps. She had on some nice apple red pumps to match, heels 6 inches. Her hair was a shiny ebony black, pulled back/up into a bun complimented with 2 red chopsticks. Red jewels hung from both of her earlobes and she walked kind of nervously. Kiba checked out the firm and roundness of her behind. Naruto leaned slightly back to observe the bounce of her rather voluptuous breasts. Lee kept his eyes on her well defined legs and thighs as he blushed.

"W-who is that?", Lee grinned shyly.

"Don't know, but damn…", Naruto smiled dreamingly.

"I'll say…hey baby! Can a hard working ninja like myself get a number? I'm definitely not too proud to beg!", Kiba yelled smirking.

Naruto playfully punched him in his left arm, "Man, you are crazy to think a chick that hot is going to give you her number."

The young woman suddenly stopped.

"No way. She stopped.", said Rock Lee.

"You got to be kidding me.", Naruto laughed.

"See, it's all in the in the way you carry yourself my young friend.", Kiba nudged him.

The young woman turned around to them blushing, "Are you referring to me?"

Lee, Naruto and Kiba's face dropped as they got to take a good look at her face, "No way.", was their reaction.

The young woman walked up to them, "K-Kiba-kun? Were you referring to me?"

Kiba then blushed heavily rubbing the back of his head, "You H-Hinata? No, of course not! I mean…w-why…why would I want to do that?"

Hinata cocked her head to the right side of her confused, "I could have sworn it was your voice I heard."

"Uh…it was actually some pervert!", butted in an embarrassed Naruto.

"Oh, hello there Naruto-kun.", smiled Hinata.

Lee just stood there stunned.

"Hi.", Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Are all of you all right?", she asked concerned.

"Yes!", yelled Naruto and Kiba.

Hinata blinked a few times, "O-ok…how's things with Sakura-chan Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?"

*Naruto: "Yeah so, I was looking in places I shouldn't have been. Shoot me, I'm a guy."

"The show?"

"Oh yeah, it's coming along.", he smiled.

"Well that's good to hear. I'll be rooting for you.", as she turned around to walk away she was stopped with a question from Kiba.

"Hinata? Where are you going?"

She turned to face them, "Excuse me? I do not understand."

"Well…", he blushed, "…you're all dressed up looking pretty and what not…"

Hinata blushed, "You…you really think so Kiba-kun?"

Kiba's face became candy red, "I uh…"

Naruto smirked as he nudged him, "Yeah, Kiba-kun."

Kiba shook his head, "I mean sure, whatever. Why are you all dressed up?"

"It's uh…", she blushed nervously as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Yeah?"

"A…uh…mission…"

"Mission!", all 3 boys yelled.

Hinata blushed even more, "I'm so…I mean…I can't explain it right now but I will have to talk to you friends later."

She then took off running down the street. The guys watched her until she took a right turn out of sight, in the direction of the village's entrance gate.

"What was that all about?", asked a curious Lee.

"Don't know, she's a weird one.", Naruto sighed.

"A mission? Yeah right! Seems like she was going on a date.", said Kiba.

"Is someone jealous?", Naruto smirked.

"What? Me? Hell no! Hinata is like a little sister to me.", he huffed blushing.

"I can't believe we were checking her out though.", Lee covered his face in embarrassment.

It suddenly just dawned on Naruto and Kiba what had just taken place.

"O…M…G…", they both covered their mouths.

**{scene jump}**

"Is this right?", a concerned Sena held up a doll towards a bending Sasori.

He took the doll from her and examined it, "Almost, but there's still a lot of practice that needs to take place. You're young, but I'm sure with a mind like yours, it won't be difficult for you to catch on."

The little girl smiled as she took the doll back and hugged it. Sasori couldn't help but smile softly at the girl's affection for an inanimate object.

*Sasori: "I'm no pansy, keep that in mind."

Sasori stood straight up as Sakura made her way back to his side, "Thank you so much for doing this for them."

"Hey well, they have more of you to thank than me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I'm not too big on kids. But if it wasn't for you…I doubt I would've gave them the time of day."

*Sakura: "Well, I guess I should've seen this coming. Of course he doesn't do kids!"

"Is that right?", she turned to look at the kids working on projects that Sasori had given them.

"Though…"

"What?", she turned to look at him.

"These brats aren't all that bad.", he smirked at her.

Sakura smiled softly at him, "I knew that big heart of yours wasn't made out of stone."

Sena liked to make dolls for herself to play with. She wanted to be able to make them cartooned like instead of having all the human body proportions. Wanting to learn how to use her small amount of chakra to make them move in ways she couldn't with just her hands. Also, one day, she would like to host very admirable plays with the puppets she would make to entertain her audience. There was a lot of thought and planning inside the mind of such a young child and Sasori admired that.

"How do you think Reemi is doing?", Sakura asked as they decided to sit on the bleachers right behind the kids.

"Not too bad with his utensils."

Reemi loved culinary just as much as he loved the idea of being a puppeteer. So he decided he could combine the 2 into 1 profession. Making puppet utensil for cooking was very unlikely to be thought of before. The capability of such art that can be done without such expenses. Even having his puppets do all the work by the command of his many fingers would save him on money as far as paying employees. He would be self employed and he couldn't wait to accomplish such a goal.

"And Trec?"

"He really needs a goal into what he wants to do."

"Hm…I guess you're right, though nothing is wrong with doing the thing you love as a past time.", Sakura chuckled.

Trec absolutely loved to make puppets. Whether it be humans, animals or insects, anything that had life, he was happy with. He didn't have a specific goal as what to make out of being a puppeteer. Only knowing that it was something he loved to do, the creativeness, the ideas of new puppets just thrilled him. It was out of his own pleasure that he enjoyed it, even if he failed at a project or not, he could make good use out of whatever the outcome was because of his free spirit. He reminded Sasori of how he used to be at that age.

"Yani?"

*Sakura: "I think that is the cutest name ever!"

Sasori nodded, "He has a lot of ambition and determination. Though, needing to find his own style and way is a must. Striving to be like others will only leave him in their shadows."

Yani, though the oldest out of all the children, was determined to make himself known to all the nations. He had always tried to be like Sasori in ways that even a young shin obi couldn't measure up to. Even trying to mimic some of Kankuro's puppets and moves within the confides of his room. Yani was easily frustrated when he wasn't compared to the greatest puppet shin obis, or didn't achieve the goals of a copy of something they originally accomplished on their own.

Sakura looked to Ori who excluded herself from the other children and sat there not worrying about the task given to her, "Ori?"

"Hm, she is a quiet one."

"She seems like she has a lot on her mind."

Sasori stood up, "I'll go see why she hasn't started her project."

*Sakura (eyes gleaming): "How hot is that? Sasori being so fatherly…"

"Hey."

Ori jumped surprised at Sasori's reference to her, "M-Master Sasori?"

"What's going on here?"

Ori looked down at the block of wood that had been given to her thirty minutes ago, "I uh…I'm so sorry! I was going to start, honestly I was."

Sasori rolled his eyes at her reaction and then sat down beside her, "I didn't ask for an explanation or excuse. I meant to ask what was on your mind that has you so distracted."

"Oh…well…", she looked down.

"Yes?"

"I don't really like…to work in the company of others."

Sasori looked at her confused, "Then how do you make it through the Academy?"

"I always bring in my work late."

*Sasori: "You got to be kidding me."

"I just have this…fear…that someone is going to still my idea and pass it off as their own.", Ori looked up and over to the other children.

"For a seven year old, you are very cautious."

"I don't mean to be!"

Sasori chuckled, "It was a joke."

Ori carried a surprised expression until she bore a smile of her own, "Ok."

"So I'm guessing you have a lot of great ideas in that cautious head of yours."

Ori nodded, "Oh yes, so so many that I can't wait to create. I would love to be a kounichi and protect the village with my creations."

"Is that so?", he smiled at her.

Ori blushed, "Well yes…I have already got the hang of producing chakra strings, though they don't last for too long."

"Wow, chakra strings? Already?"

"Yes, I know I'm young but it's a goal I'm trying to achieve. Don't get me wrong, I'm not rushing the process, it is something I know that is going to take some time."

"Well I'll be."

"What?", Ori became nervous.

"Are you sure that you're seven years of age?"

Ori giggled as she blushed, "Yes Sir Master Sasori, I am very sure, being born in the summer and all."

"Born in the summer?"

"Yes."

"So was I."

The little girl's eyes widen, "Really?"

*Sasori: "I have to admit, she was adorable."

Sakura watched Sasori with a soft smile as he comforted the little girl. She couldn't believe that his uneasiness had subsided with the children, even laughing and carrying on with them.

*Sakura: "You never know all the capabilities of an individual."

Sakura looked at her watch that read 3:00, had they already spent 3 hours with the children she wondered. It was almost time for them to get ready for the next part of why they were actually here.

"Ok you guys. Time to start wrapping it up."

"Aww.", the kids' faces dropped.

Sakura smiled, "Did you forget about the special surprise you all have for Master Sasori?"

"Oh that's right!", yelled a happy Sena.

Sasori stood up, "What special surprise?"

Ori stood up next to him and grabbed his left hand pulling him to the entrance of the gym, "We'll be holding a play for you Master Sasori."

The rest of the children followed behind them with Sakura smiling all the way to the back of the small group. Reemi was holding her left hand while Trec was holding her right.

"Oh great, this should be fun."

The children laughed at Sasori's reaction in which he couldn't help chuckling himself.

**{scene jump}**

Naruto made it back to the Hokage's mansion at 4:00, feeling rather bored with himself. He had nothing to really do after separating from Kiba and Rock Lee after a practice sparring match.

*Naruto: "I can't keep myself occupied for even a whole day."

He walked through the halls of the mansion and decided to go pay Tsunade a visit to see if she might have any missions for him, to take his mind off of what Sakura and Sasori might be doing. As he made it to the door he heard some faint noises while a crack was in the door. Without thinking, which he could've peeked through the crack, he burst right in through the office doors.

"Yo Granny Tsunade! What's…", he stopped his sentence.

Tsunade wasn't in the room alone so it seems. Kakashi was with her and they both looked at Naruto just as shocked as he was. She was laid on top of her desk with Kakashi hovering over her. His mask had been off, but as soon as he heard the door swing open he reassembled it upon is nose and mouth. Tsunade's legs were wrapped around his waist as her hands were within the depths of his hair. Kakashi's hands rested on the top of the desk, one on each side of Tsunade's head.

*Naruto: "Busted! Hahaha!"

Kakashi quickly removed himself from Tsunade, standing straight up and feet on the office's floor. She had did the same with straightening herself and her hair that was no longer in it's original ponytail, but hung down.

"What is it Naruto?", she said in an annoyed but steadied voice, like she wasn't just caught in the sinful act.

"I was uh…just wanted to ask you something.", he was still in shock.

"Well I bid you two a due, I have some business I have to go take care of.", Kakashi said as he smiled and then vanished out of the room.

Tsunade sighed as she walked around her desk to sit down in the seat behind it, "Ask away."

"Is there anything that needs to be taken care of?"

"As far as what?"

"Any missions that I can possibly go on?"

"No, you're way to busy to be worrying about any missions at the moment."

"No I'm not! I'm bored as hell! I need something to do."

"I said no Naruto. Sakura had asked me personally to not send any of you who are participating in that show, on any missions."

"Ugh! I should've just gone with Hinata on her mission!"

Tsunade fiddled with some files on her desk, "What mission?"

"Oh come on, the mission that you gave to Hinata today. She was all dressed up and everything for it."

Tsunade raised her right eyebrow, "Naruto, I don't know where you got that information from but the only people I gave a mission to today was Tenten and Neji."

"But…Hinata said…"

"I don't care what she said, I didn't give her any missions. Now get out of here because you're bothering me. Don't you have eliminations later?"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, "Yeah…you're right."

As he was about to exit the room, Tsunade stopped him, "And if you ever open up your mouth about what went on inside this office to anyone, I will make sure that you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Naruto smirked, "Oh yeah? How will you…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was staring right into Tsunade's eyes as she punch through the door right next to the right side of his face. She smirked as sweat ran down both sides of his face and he almost pissed himself.

"…do that?", he gulped.

"Don't test me boy."

Naruto nodded as she slyly grinned at him.

**{scene jump}**

The audience in the auditorium of the Academy clapped as 15 kids on the stage, dressed up in costumes, bowed as they held hands. 5 of those kids were Sena, Reemi, Trec, Ori and Yani. They were dressed as puppets that they designed some months ago. Sakura and Sasori sat in the first row and clapped at the performance of the little actors that just took part in a phenomenal play. The kids exited the stage as the lights in the auditorium came back on. Parents, teachers and other villagers started to get up from their seats and exit as well. Sasori and Sakura stood up and walked back staged to congratulate the kids on their outstanding performance.

"Master Sasori!", yelled Yani causing the other 4 children to make their way over.

"What did you think?", asked Sena excited.

"What about our costumes? We made them ourselves.", smiled Reemi.

"Reemi, Yani made yours.", said Trec.

"But I designed it!", he stuck out his tongue.

"How was our acting?", Ori softly asked as she smiled.

Sasori crossed his arms and looked over all 5 children, "Well…"

"Well?", Yani was anxious.

*Sakura (crossing fingers): "Please don't crush their little hearts."

Sasori smiled slyly, "All of it…was great."

"Really?", they all yelled in excitement.

"I was really impressed with everything. Especially the designs of your puppet costumes."

"How awesome is that!", Yani smiled and playfully hit Trec.

"Well you guys, this is the time in which we have to part from you.", Sakura said, knowing it would bring about some disappointment.

"Aw really?", Yani's face hung along with Trec's.

"You will come back won't you Master Sasori?", asked a sad Sena who held out her project doll to him.

He smiled softly as he bent down and tapped his index finger on her little nose, "Sure, like I said, you kids aren't half bad."

All their faces lit up as they gave him big smiles. Suddenly he felt a pair of little arms around his neck; Ori.

"Please come back soon.", she said teary eyed.

Sakura was so touched by the scene that she started to fan her eyes with her left hand.

Sasori did something that he never thought he would do in his lifetime, he hugged the young girl back, "I'll make sure to."

After exchanging goodbyes, Sakura and Sasori exited the back stage room into the auditorium. They were going to exit out of the Academy from there. Ori watched Sasori as he walked through the door, her young heart beating rapidly.

Trec came up behind her, "Seems like someone has a crush."

Ori blushed, "Do not!"

"Ori's got a boyfriend! Ori's got a boyfriend!", giggled little Sena.

"Hmph!", Ori turned away from them, "You are all just jealous?"

Trec and Yani looked at each other and then at her, "Of what?"

"Because…!"

"Because what?", said Reemi.

Ori blushed as she softly smiled to herself, "Master Sasori and I will marry when I'm older."

Reemi, Sena and Trec burst out laughing to her remark which made her frustrated and blush even more.

Yani stood speechless, a little taken back from the comment, "You and Master Sasori?"

"That's right!", she yelled shutting her eyes embarrassed that they made fun of her.

As she stormed away from them Yani watched her, a little heart broken that he would lose again to a great puppet master, but this time not to skills…but that of the love for Agami Ori.

**{scene jump}**

Sakura and Sasori walked outside the Academy and on the streets on Konoha once again. They didn't hold hands this time, just walking side by side.

"So…", started Sakura.

Sasori smirked, "Here we go."

"How'd you like the events that just took place?"

Sasori shrugged his shoulders, "It was ok, I guess."

"Actions speak louder than words. Those kids really got to you."

"Hmph, no way."

Sakura slyly grinned at him, "Come off it."

He could feel her eyes cutting into his skin as she stared him down in the face, "Fine fine…maybe…a little."

"Ha! Thought so!", she stuck her tongue out playfully at him causing him to smile softly.

*Sasori: "What is it about this girl that makes me feel…unlike…"

Sakura looked at her watch, 4:45.

"Ok, we need to part ways as of now."

Sasori's face dropped a little, "Reason being?"

"So we can get ready for our dinner date. It's set for 6:00 at my house.", Sakura smiled.

"Y-your house?", Sasori stuttered to his surprise.

*Sasori: "Please no meeting the parents, please no meeting the parents."

Sakura laughed, "Don't worry, no one will be there but you and I. No parents to worry about."

Sasori sighed, "You had me almost on the run."

"Oh really?"

He smirked, "No, not really. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Good. Now be a good boy and go over to the mansion. In your room will be a freshly new picked out tux for you to wear to dinner."

"Great."

"You don't sound so enthused.", she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just to let you know, I'm not putting on that ridiculous bow tie or that jacket. Just the vest is fine for me."

"Oh I know that."

Sasori raised his left eye brow, "Is that right?"

"I told them to leave out both the jacket and tie.", she smirked as she walked passed him on her way in the direction of where she lived.

*Sasori: "You never know the capabilities of an individual."

**{scene jump}**

As Sasori was getting dressed in the white and silver tux that Sakura had ordered for him, Naruto was napping on the loveseat snoring once again. He was asleep when Sasori got there 30 minutes ago and he was still asleep. But he had to wake him up sooner or later, because he had no idea where Sakura's residence was.

*Sasori: "Damn it, why didn't I ask her for directions before she was out of sight on the street."

He had just slipped on the slacks that he finished ironing, while his black undershirt was tucked into his pants. Sasori looked over towards Naruto as he placed his white dress shirt on the floor next to the iron. He then took a nearby pillow and threw it hard at the blonde boy's head.

"What the!"

"Get up Uzumaki."

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of both index fingers, "Master Puppet? When did you get back?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "I've been back."

"Your date is over? That was short.", he yawned as he stretched his arms above his head.

"No, just get up already."

Naruto stood up to make his way to the kitchen, "For what?"

Sasori passed the iron a few times over the left front side of the shirt, "Where does Sakura live?"

"Why you want to know that?", Naruto came back with a carton of milk in his right hand and a bowl of popcorn, popped from last night, in his left hand.

"We're having dinner at her place tonight."

Naruto nearly fell over when he plopped down on the loveseat, "Really?"

Sasori turned over his dress shirt, "Yes…"

*Naruto: "No way was I going to tell him where Sakura stayed!"

Naruto grinned slightly, "Looks like your in a bit of a bind. Sorry but, I can't help the enemy now can I."

*Sasori: "Son of a…!"

Sasori counted to 10 in his head as he finished ironing his shirt and he cut the iron off. He didn't say a word as he finished dressing, saving the silver vest to be put on for last. There was no way he was going to let Naruto, out of all people, get to him before his dinner date with Sakura…his last dinner date maybe. It was 5:35 and it was about time for him to leave anyway so he wouldn't be late. Sasori finished buttoning up his vest and then headed towards the door. As soon as he turned the knob and took his first step out…

"Hey!"

"What?", he didn't turn back to look at Naruto.

"Right when you exit the mansion's gate entrance…take a left all the way down until you can see the Academy in view. The first street to the right is what you'll take until you come to the second street on your left. Take that all the way down, her place should be on the right hand side."

Sasori became surprised, but only uttered, "Got it.", before he closed the door behind him.

**{scene jump}**

Sakura could hear the knock at her door as she struggled to get the finishing touches on the meal she cooked for them tonight.

*Sakura: "I decided to use the bit of culinary skills I got, yet again."

"Coming!", she yelled to reassure her visitor that she was going to answer the door.

When she got to the door, she straightened out her dress and the back of her heels. She then put her right hand on the door knob and turned it clockwise.

"Good evening.", Sasori smiled slyly.

"Good evening yourself.", she matched his smile as she moved out of the way of the entrance into her home to make way for him to enter.

Sasori walked in and Sakura closed the door behind him. As he turned to face her, he was struck with awe. Sakura wore a silver oriental dress with gold and white designs embedded within it. Her back exposed as the neck piece wrapped around the front and back of her neck. No sleeves, though the dress did cover everything except half of her shoulders, arms and her full back down to right above her behind. A slit ran down both sides of her legs, starting from her thighs on down. On her feet were some silver open-toed heels that had some crystals crossing over the piece that went across her toes. She wore some chandelier diamond earrings; her hair was pulled back/up into a bun. On her face was some natural skin tone make-up besides the black eyeliner, mascara and rose pink lips of hers. Sasori stood their speechless, trapped inside the presence of what was such beauty in his eyes.

Sakura blushed, "Um…Sasori?"

He shook his head, "Yes? I'm sorry."

"You look very handsome in your tux.", she smiled.

"And words can not describe how beautiful you look this evening."

Sakura's blushed turned from a slight pink to a heavy red, "Thank-thank you so much."

Suddenly Sasori took her right hand into his, "Shall we start this thing or what?"

**{scene jump}**

7:00pm

Sakura and Sasori just started on their desserts as they chuckled at a slight memory of the events that had happened on the show. She had baked a yellow cake with chocolate frosting that Sasori was without a doubt enjoying.

*Sakura: "I'm glad he got here a little late, then I might've had to frost this cake while he sat here waiting."

"So what made you come up with this whole 'puppeteer kids' thing?", he took another slice of cake.

"Well I remembered that some of the kids within the Academy were having a play and five of them were to dress up as puppets. So I figured they had a thing for them. I pulled those five aside and talked a good deal with them. Once I found out that you were the one they idolized, I thought it would be a great opportunity for them and you."

"Uh huh…"

"But I should've asked if you were comfortable with kids.", Sakura's face dropped.

"Hey, it wasn't too bad. Don't beat yourself up over it. I enjoyed those brats.", he chuckled.

"I guess…", she started to say but then stopped.

"You guess what?"

"I guess…since being with Naruto all the time and how he's like a big kid himself…and him being so good with kids, that I…"

"First of all…", Sasori cut her off, "…Naruto's not on your time right now, I am. Second, you need to start learning how to distinguish people for what and who THEY are. Not based on Naruto and definitely not based on Sasuke."

Sakura smirked, "Hmph."

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you put me in my place?"

*Sasori: "Now who has the upper hand."

His heart nearly skipped a beat, "Woman don't say things like that. I almost had to refrain myself from jumping on you right now."

They both burst out laughing from his comment, "You are crazy!", laughed Sakura.

"Yeah…", his laughing died down.

Sakura took notice, "Sasori…what's wrong?"

"Something just hit me."

"What is it?"

"That…this might be the last time we spend with each other…"

Sakura became silent herself as she looked at a side of Sasori that she hadn't seen since that evening in the rain. Distraught was all over his face and he wasn't good at trying to hide it any longer.

"Can I ask you something?", she scooted her chair closer to his.

He nodded.

"Why do you think, you should be the one that I choose in the end?", the same question she asked Naruto the night before.

"Honestly?", he looked to the right of him at her.

Sakura nodded, "Honestly."

"In all honesty…I don't know."

Sakura became shocked, "Y-you don't know?"

Sasori passed the fingers on his right hand through his hair and sighed, "I don't have anything to offer you. Like I said, I'm not a good guy, no matter how much you want to make me out to be. I don't have a place to live because I'm a drifter. I do work for my money, not saying that all my work is legal but it helps me get by along with the provision of a record I rather not speak of. I haven't showed a woman respect in my life besides my mother and that's when I was a child. Other than that, when it comes to that of the opposite sex, I'm not PURE if you get what I mean. Not that I TOOK my pleasure, there's always a heat of the moment somewhere that's willing to give."

Sakura couldn't believe Sasori was telling her all of this. She just was taking it all in, contemplating the things going through her mind.

"Is that the kind of man that you want?", he broke her out of her thoughts.

Sakura didn't know what to say, "I…uh…"

*Sasori: "I had to let her know what she'd be getting herself into."

"You can't even answer the question can you?"

"What are you expecting me to say?", she said softly looking down at the table.

"I don't want you to say anything. Just think about what you really want and what you feel like you can handle.", Sasori stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"It's 8:05, I'm sure you'll need the full four hours to decide on the decision you must make tonight."

"So you're just going to up and leave here!", she stood up.

"Shouldn't I!"

*Sasori: "Why am I acting like this?"

"You only been here for two hours!"

"More than enough time to give my viewpoint and add to your viewpoint of me already."

Sasori walked over to her front door then exited. Sakura slid down into her dining chair trying to figure out what had just happened.

**{scene jump}**

It had been 2 hours since Sasori made it back to the room in the Hokage's mansion. Naruto was taking another nap, in his bed this time, and the time was 10:15pm. The sun had already gone down before he made it back to the gate entrance. Clouds had gathered in the following half hour and the rain came. Not pounding, like it was on the evening of his and Sakura's confrontation.

*Sasori: "I can't believe I told her all that stuff."

What had taken place with his dinner at Sakura's place kept running through his mind. Maybe he should've stayed, but what good use would that have been. Why had he decided to be truthful of his sins in the first place? Her smiling face kept flashing in his mind along with her face of sadness. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked which broke his thoughts causing him to look out the window.

A few shops' lights were on that he could see, but he knew the village was as quiet as a mouse down bellow. He then saw one of the kids he had met today, walking and holding a woman's hand. The woman had an umbrella to cover the both of them. She had to pull the young girl's hand constantly because she would go off and play in the puddles. He could tell the little girl was laughing as she played, Sasori recognized her as they turned the corner…Sena.

"She's a little active one.", he smirked.

"When did you get back?"

Sasori became startled and threw a kunai Naruto's way, in which he dodged it.

*Sasori: "Stupid Naruto."

"What the hell is your problem!", Naruto yelled straightening himself up from the backbend he just displayed.

"Don't sneak up on me.", Sasori narrowed his eyes at him.

"I didn't sneak up. Hell I even clapped my hands a few times.", Naruto plopped down on the loveseat.

Sasori shook his head and turned his attention back to the window, "Whatever."

"Seems like something is bothering you."

"I rather not talk about it to YOU."

"Well that's kind of cold. After I did just help YOU a few hours ago."

Sasori snickered, "I'd rather not."

"Is it eliminations?"

"It's nothing."

Naruto was ignoring his "leave me alone" attitude, "Is it Sakura?"

His heart skipped a beat by the sound of her name. Even Naruto's heart nearly stopped as he himself said it.

"Sakura…", Sasori repeated the name to himself.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Naruto looked up at the room's ceiling, "Why does she have this hold on us?"

Sasori became shocked by his comment, "What do you mean US?"

"Don't give me that crap Sasori. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your front has been cast out the window a long time ago my friend,"

Sasori didn't respond, for he knew Naruto was right. It comforted him though, because he wasn't the only one with such calamity inside of him for a woman. Though it ached him because it was the same woman.

Sasori sighed, "This show is stupid."

"Heh, I say that every time when they take me away from her."

Sasori looked at Naruto who was still looking up at the ceiling but this time with a soft smile upon his face.

"There's so many things I would like to tell her, to let her know how I actually feel. Not only to tell, but to show her how much I care…to show her how much…I love her."

*Sasori: "Love…"

Naruto's cheeks turned a light pink as he continued, "You know…Sakura isn't like most of these girls today. I mean…sure she was blindsided by Sasuke yet again, but…she's proven herself. She deserves the best…and I'm going to make sure that she gets the blessings she deserves."

"Sounds like you're determined."

"Shouldn't I be? To gain the love and affection of the woman you cherish more than your life itself?"

Sasori became shocked at Naruto's words and then looked back out towards the window.

"I was going to leave because I thought I didn't have a chance. There was no way Sakura would choose me over Sasuke, in this lifetime. What I meant when I said about her deserving the best…I wasn't talking about me. I mean, what do I have to offer her? I'm goofy and childish and can easily get offended to any kind of negative remark about her, not to mention jealous. I haven't had a girlfriend or know exactly how to deal with women, hell my Sensei is a pervert.", he chuckled at his last statement.

*Sasori: "Seems like dejavu."

Naruto's smile faded, "After hurting her for so many years for not finding the one she cared about most…I was about to give it all up. Until…", he smiled softly, "…she knocked some sense into me, literally. She didn't think I was at fault, she didn't care if I thought I was the worst match for her…she didn't care about none of that…just what she saw that I myself couldn't even see within me. That was more than enough to convince me to stay, and now I'm here…as one of the final two."

Sasori thought about Naruto's words and how they contradicted everything he had told Sakura some hours earlier. Did she really not care? Was what he said just an excuse to protect himself from the things he was feeling? He had to know. He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?", asked a surprised Naruto.

"A walk."

"Hey man, I know it's hard but don't be stupid, it's raining out there."

"I'll be fine.", Sasori said as he walked through the door.

"Suit yourself."

"Oh, and Naruto?"

"What?", he yawned.

"Origato."

**{scene jump}**

"_Calm down Sakura."_

"But Kakashi-Sensei…", Sakura sniffed through her tears, "…it's too hard to handle by myself."

She was speaking to Kakashi over her telephone.

"_You can do this. Just trust your heart. Who are you in love with?"_

"That's just it Sensei…I love them both…"

boom boom boom

Sakura sat up from her sofa and looked over towards the front door, "Sensei I'll call you back (she had been on the phone an hour already), someone's at the door. Probably Ino, wanting to give me some advice."

"_Ok Sakura Blossom, don't stress yourself."_

"I'll try not to."

boom boom boom

"_That's my girl. Love you."_

Sakura smiled, "Love you too Sensei. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Sakura then hung up the phone and put on her evening robe. She looked at the clock on the wall that read 11:05.

She sighed as she walked to the door to open it, "Ugh, Ino! It's kind of late to want to starting nagging me…", she opened the door shocked at who stood behind it, "…now."

Sasori stood in her doorway soaking wet from the rain, he happened to be trying to catch his breath as well. She was too stunned at his presence to speak, knowing that eliminations was practically in the next hour to come.

"Sasori? What are…?"

"Sakura…I think I should be the one you choose in the end because I…you…you have seen good in me that I never thought existed. You…brought out the person in me that I have always wanted to set free, even though I denied it. Yes I'm a bad guy, but I'll swear I'll try to be good…for you…only for you. I'm tired of drifting from here to there, I want to be settled somewhere. I can find another profession to make money, I'll start from the bottom and work my way up if I have to."

"Sasori?", Sakura was holding back tears.

"Yes I disrespected a lot of women, but I can promise you, from what my mother and grandmother taught me, I will not disrespect you."

Sakura backed into her house as Sasori followed her in, closing the door behind him, "Sure I slept with a couple of women here and there, but Sakura…", he brushed her left cheek with his wet right hand, "…you would be the only one, that I would make love to."

*Sakura (faints): "…"

Sakura's knees got weak as her whole body shook, "W-what…what are you trying to say?"

"That I know that you can see me for the person I actually am…and that this is one blessing in my life that I don't want to just throw away…", he rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, "I love you."

Those 3 words, coming from his mouth did it for her, the tears came down as she choked up and his lips made it down to hers. She didn't hesitate to return the kiss back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**{scene jump}**

12:00 midnight

It was final eliminations for Sakura Haruno as the last 2 men in the running stood across from her on the roof of the Hokage's mansion.

*Naruto: "I can't believe that this is it. The moment of truth. How will my reaction be for either outcome."

*Sasori: "I hope my last minute talk with her could've undone the negativity I left her with on the end of our dinner."

The rain had stopped, though it was still muggy outside and the roof was wet. Sakura didn't even bother to dress for the occasion because of all the stress. It looked like neither one of the guys bothered either.

"Hello gentlemen, wonderful midnight isn't it.", she put on a fake smile.

The 2 men didn't respond.

*Sakura: (talking to the producer) "I-I can't do this…I can't decide."

(back stage)_"Ms. Haruno, it's in your contract. I know it's a difficult time for you, but you have no choice."_

Sakura looked at both guys in the face. First into Naruto's eyes and then Sasori's eyes. They both seemed so deep in thought and she couldn't deny it herself, for she was deep in thought as well.

"Ms. Haruno?", came the camera guy.

She shook the thoughts out of her head, "Well, I guess this is it huh…two of you left and I can only take one with me. To be fair not only to the audience out there, but to you as well. Seventeen days ago I had twenty guys to start out with. I guess you two had become the objects of my deepest affections."

*Naruto: "I hate that they're doing this to her."

"Naruto. I've been knowing you so long and to think it took some stupid reality show to find out what I was missing with you all along. If I would've figured this out a long time ago…there wouldn't have been a need for this show, because I would've already had my perfect guy by my side."

"You will always be the one I love.", Naruto looked into her eyes.

Sakura's eyes started to water as she continued to speak, "Sasori…so much I didn't know about you. We are complete opposites, no wonder my attraction for you stays strong. And I'm not talking about a physical attraction, but on a mental and emotional note. I am so thankful and glad that I kept you around until the end, instead of following up with my plan of getting rid of you in the beginning."

"It is truly an honor and a privilege.", Sasori stared at her.

Sakura clenched the last 'Sakura' kunai she would ever give out, this one was gold in color instead of the shiny rose pink.

"I-I just want you guys to know that…I really do…love you both…even if I can only choose one of you."

Naruto's heart started to beat rapidly as well as Sasori's. Thunder cracked again and then followed the downpour of the rain.

Sakura's tears started to flow down both her cheeks, "As much as I don't want to make this decision…I'm afraid that I have no choice…"

"Then don't make it!", yelled both Naruto and Sasori.

Everyone including the 2 young men became surprised, Sakura was stunned, "What?"

"I don't want you to beat yourself up over something so…wanted by the outside world.", Naruto lowered his head.

"I think we would both understand if you don't make a decision at all, to spare you heartache.", Sasori looked to the right of them.

Sakura cried harder at their concern for her.

*Sakura: "They just made this even harder!"

Kakashi's words of her being able to do this echoed through her thoughts. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she had to make a decision right now…she had to.

Sakura shook her head, "I-I have to do this."

The 2 guys looked back at her.

"Can you both come up to me please."

The two of them took about 6 steps until they were about a few feet away from where she stood. She clutched the kunai in her hands and walked up until she was right in front of them.

She looked down at herself, "This last kunai goes to…", she looked up into Naruto's face and then over to Sasori's face.

Sakura then let the kunai slip from her fingers as she quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck crying.

**{COMMERCIAL!}**

"Hi there! Yes this is Orokimaru (Mercedes) the author of quite a few great stories if I do say so myself. Sorry to interrupt your program but this is an important broadcast message to all the fans out there!"

"Will you quit it!"

"Huh?", turns around to see Jiraiya-Sensei, "What is it?"

"I'm supposed to be doing this commercial!"

"Aw!", pouts, "But it's my new story!"

"Will you get out of here!"

"Fine! You big meany!", stomps off the camera while Jiraiya fixes himself up.

"Hello out there! Sorry to interrupt your program, because I know you're dying to see the outcome of Sakura's decision. But we just wanted to let you guys know of a new story that will be coming out on by the authoress Orokimaru. If you loved reading Sakura Drops of Love, then you'll enjoy another Naruto based story entitled, Heir Mistress. Story summary and first couple of chapters will be coming out soon. Look for it at your nearest PC or android/iPhone.", Jiraiya smiles and waves.

**{end of commercial}**

Naruto became surprised at Sakura's reaction and finally wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. He could hear her sobbing as he held her gently, rain pouring over the both of them. Sasori felt a little out of place.

Sakura spoke into Naruto left ear through her sobs, resting her head on his left shoulder, "Naruto…sniff…I love you so much."

"I love you too…Sakura…", he smiled softly.

Sasori lowered his head and didn't respond.

"I know…", she sniffed as she continued, "…that's why…I have to let you go."

Naruto's eyes widen as the young woman lifted her head from off of his shoulder and looked into his crystal blue eyes. He held both her shoulders in his hands as he looked into her eyes as well.

"S-Sakura…why?"

Sakura could see the hurt and heartbreak in his eyes which caused her to cry even more heavily. She lowered her head sobbing.

Naruto held back his tears but choked up, "Wh-why? Sakura…?", he lowered his head to lift up hers to look at him.

He finally got her to look up at him, their faces inches away, "Naruto…"

"Tell me…why?", his tears started coming down now.

Sasori was holding back tears himself as he realized what was going on. He could feel Naruto's pain, he could relate…

"Because…both individuals need to benefit from a relationship. I feel…I feel…", she was choking up, "…that it can happen for both Sasori and I."

Naruto let go of her and backed away from where she stood, "…"

Sakura was going to reach out to him, but decided to bring her hands up to her chest, "We will always have each other…we have always had each other…and that's a blessing in itself. But now it's time for someone else…to enjoy blessings of their own."

Naruto looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Fate mocks me yet again.", he chuckled.

"Oh Naruto, don't think like that…"

"As long as you're sure.", he cut her off to her surprise.

"Naruto?"

He turned to walked away from the 2 that stood, "Yo puppet freak!"

"Yeah?", Sasori answered.

"You take care of her.", Naruto walked to the edge of the roof, "'Cause if you don't…", he turned to them and gave Sasori a sly smirk, "…I'll kill you myself."

After his statement, Naruto jumped off the edge of the roof.

"Naruto!"

"He'll be fine.", Sasori stopped an almost running Sakura.

She turned to look at him and blushed, "I-I guess you're right."

Sasori picked up the kunai that was resting at his feet, "So uh…does this mean…that I win?"

Sakura took the kunai out of his hand and threw it to the east of them, "No…it means that you have me.", She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, "My drops of tears, my drops of happiness and anguish…", their lips were inches away from the other's and Sasori could feel her warm breath against his lips, "…my drops of love."

As soon as she uttered those last words he connected his lips to hers without any hesitation. She kissed him back, and passionately as the rain poured down over the 2. The camera zoomed out from them at an upper angle and then it went off with the next lightening flash.

A/N: Omg the show is over! The show is over! How did you guys like my happy ending? Yes I know, a lot of drama, but what do you expect with these kinds of reality shows right? Anyway, I played around with some new elements to get a feel of some writing styles if you haven't noticed. Also, I wanted to bring to life a kind of side from Sasori that never really gets seen in the episodes. Of course I do not own these characters, but it would be pretty cool if this story could be made into a live anime sitcom. I think I would laugh the entire time lol. I love the chemistry I put between all 3 characters, I loved playing around with them. Especially the hate/respect relationship between Naruto and Sasori. I loved writing this final episode and I'm so glad I waited to make Sasori pour out everything that was on his mind. Of course this is official episode of the competition, but not the last episode of the show. Episode 18 will mark this story complete as it will be the catching up on the contestants of the show and Sakura. Episode 18 will actually take place 6 months after the final episode of the show. More drama, comedy and fun will be coming up very soon and I know you guys will enjoy it. Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites, it's what keeps me going. J


	18. Special Episode: The Reunion!

**Sakura Drops of Love**

**A/N**: Hey there! So Sasori walks home with the girl and that's the end of our show…or is it? Wondering what has happened to all our contestants, including the star, Sakura Haruno, after 6 months? (!warning! There are a lot of clips in this episode special)

**Special Episode: The Reunion!**

Darkened room; lights flashing on as the camera rotates, spotting an audience, 10 familiar faces and a center stage where a tall blue-haired beauty stood. A cream-colored loveseat on the right side of the stage and 2 matching recliner chairs on the left.

"Welcome…", the blue-haired woman started off while extending her arms and hand out to the audience, "…to the first annual, Sakura Drops of Love reunion show!"

The audience roared. Lights. Camera. Action.

**{scene jump}**

Now it begins.

"Welcome to the Sakura Drops of Love Reunion Show. I am your host, Bulma (audience claps) and today we will be recapping some of the things that went on during the Sakura Drops of Love Show. We have with us (outstretches left hand to the left side of the audience from the stage's view) Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Kankuro of the Sand, InuYahsa, Tenchi Masaki, Yuki Sohma, Rock Lee, Son Gohan and Itachi Uchiha!"

The audience cheered as the camera showed each guy by the announcement of their name. Seated in a smaller stand on the side of the audience with only 3 rows of 5 seats available to them. Sasuke and Itachi sat on the top row. Each on an end so there were 3 empty seats between them. Shikamaru, Kankuro, InuYasha and Gohan sat in the middle row, in that order. Shikamaru in the left-end seat while the other end was left empty. The last 4 sat on the bottom row; Tenchi, Yuki, Lee and Neji. Seated in the opposite form of those in the middle row. The audience was made up of only women, screaming each of their names whilst they held personally made signs with "I 'heart' U…!" up. All the guys could do was crack smiles.

Bulma continued, "Ten former contestants of the show of course. Sakura will be joining us shortly, and not too long after that, will our winner contestant be presented. The one who won her heart, Sasori of the Red Sand!" (audience roars)

"Hey, where's Naruto?", Neji leaned over to Lee and whispered.

Lee shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. I told him that he was invited to come as well. Especially for being in the 'top two'."

"Maybe he's still sulking.", Neji chuckled.

"You think? But it's been six months."

"Well…"

"Now…", Bulma's voice cut off his sentence, "…before we bring out Sakura, let's watch a clip from the very first episode of the show."

The camera zooms in on a 72" plasma HD TV

**{clip}**

_Sakura steps out of a pink carriage to behold 20 guys waiting for her._

_*Lee: "When she stepped out, it was like the whole world just stopped."_

_Sakura spoke, "Thank you, thank you so much. I guess you guys are wondering why Kakashi-sensei is here. Well, he'll be my special advisor for the show and any decision making about all of you."_

_The majority of the guys, "What!"_

_{clip scene jump}_

_*Shino: "So Sakura told us to find and pick where we wanted to stay in the mansion."_

"_No way man, I am not sharing a room with you.", Kankuro was talking to a bewildered Chouji._

"_Why not? Isn't Shikamru here?"_

"_It doesn't matter, I don't want cookies, chips, apples, barbequed animals or whatever all over the place!"_

**{end of clip/audience claps}**

"I'm sure there's a lot more to see, but we do have to keep to a time schedule.", Bulma said, "I do have a question for the guys though. We're going to turn on your microphones now, so that we can hear your answers."

The microphones were located on their chests beneath their shirts.

"Now…", she continued, "…when you guys heard about Kakashi Hatake helping Sakura with her decision making, how did that make you all feel?"

"Well…", Gohan and Lee spoke at the same time. Gohan motioned him to go ahead and speak.

"Well, I didn't mind at all. I wasn't on Kakashi-sensei's bad side.", Lee replied.

"Same here.", said Neji.

Gohan spoke, "Well at first, I thought he was going to be a contestant, until she said otherwise. But it didn't sit well with me. The man looked like he was the strict-dad type."

Kankuro laughed, "You thought Kakashi was a contestant!"

"It's not my fault.", Gohan laughed back.

"I kind of felt a little intimidated by him.", replied Tenchi.

"I think you'd feel intimidated by anyone with some kind of fighting skills.", chuckled InuYasha.

"Nice to know that the dog learned how to speak.", smirked Yuki.

All the guys, except InuYasha, laughed along with the audience.

"Whoa now boys, take it easy. Play nice until we get further into the show.", winked Bulma.

"Whatever.", Yasha mumbled under his breath.

"Well now, shall we bring her out?"

"Yes!", went the crowd.

"The star of the show?"

"Yes!"

"Ms. Sakura Haruno!"(audience roars)

Sakura walked out from backstage onto the front, waving at the audience. They cheered for her and the guys clapped. She had cut her hair again and her short style bounced with every move she made. Wearing a silver short dress that came just above her knees. 2 thin straps rested on each of her shoulders to hold the dress up. There was a small 'U' cut (yes…a 'U' cut, not a 'V", a 'U') that showed just a little cleavage. On her feet were some black pumps, heels about 4 inches. Silver hoops were in each one of her earlobes and it seemed that she had another piercing right above her originals. They held one carat princess-cut diamond earrings. She sat down on the loveseat and crossed her right leg over her left. Natural-colored lip gloss was upon her lips and she wore black eyeliner and mascara, with some natural glimmer eye-shadow.

"How are you Sakura?", Bulma asked smiling.

"I'm just great Bulma, thanks for asking."

"Yeah, you look great!", yelled Kankuro.

The audience cheered in agreement.

Sakura giggled, "Same goes to you Kankuro."

Bulma went on, "So how's life been treating you since the show had ended?"

"Very well. Came to some obstacles, but once I got through them, it's been smooth sailing from there." (audience claps)

"So what's your secret? Because you do look very good."

"Never giving up on yourself and ladies, sometimes we need to just stop lying to ourselves. I mean, if you love a man, SAY that you LOVE THAT MAN. Hold him and never let go, because if you do, someone else will surely take him." (audience roars)

"So very true.", Bulma agreed.

"So how are you and Vegeta?"

"Great! But I'm the one asking questions remember?", Bulma gives her a death glare.

"Ok ok! Sorry!", sweat ran down the right side of Sakura's face.

"Ahem…anyhow, we have some other guests with us today Sakura."

"Yes I can see that. Hey you guys!", she waved at the former contestants.

"How does it feel to see these faces again?"

"Well, a few of them I practically see everyday. But mostly to those I don't see…it's pretty nice to come together again." (camera looks at Sasuke)

"Guys, how does it feel to see Sakura again?"

Everyone, except Itachi and Sasuke, started to talk at once.

"Ok, hold on, one at a time.", chuckled Bulma.

Tenchi went first, "I'm glad to see her doing so well and I wish her the best." (audience claps)

Yuki, "You are still as beautiful as ever and it's nice to see you again as well."

Kankuro, "Seeing you just makes me wish that I should've won. But I'm glad you're happy."

Lee, "Strong, beautiful and full of youth, never change,", giving her his famous smile with a thumbs up.

"Did he just say you were pregnant?", whispered Bulma to Sakura.

Sakura shook her head.

Itachi, "Nice to see that you took my advice."

"What advice?", asked Sasuke.

Gohan, "I missed you so much. I'll always have love for you." (audience roared)

"I love you Gohan!", yelled a random 18 year old.

Shikamaru, "Nice to see you doing well, keep it up."

Neji, "Don't forget about the mission for tomorrow."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes yes, I know."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Sasuke? Is there anything you want to say to Sakura?", asked Bulma.

"Not anything, particularly necessary."

"Oh?", Bulma was shocked.

Sakura was quickly annoyed but only smiled, "It's great to see you too Sasuke (said sarcastically). Poor, foolish, little Sasuke-kun."

"Oh!", goes the audience.

"Only a pushover like yourself would look at it that way.", he smirked back causing her to lose hers.

"Here we go.", Itachi rubbed his temples.

"Looks like a bit of a heat reunion for these two and I don't mean with passion."

"Whatever.", Sakura turns her attention away from him.

"How about we change the subject to something everyone loves to talk about…eliminations!"

Neji's face drops, "Should've seen that coming."

Kankuro chuckled, "This should be interesting."

"First up,", Bulma turns everyone's attention to the television screen.

**{clip}**

_* Neji: "Well it's me, Chouji, Shino, Sora, Kiba, and Naruto left."_

_Sakura held the last kunai in her hand, "One Sakura kunai, six guys."_

_The last six just stares at her._

_She continues, "Neji…I didn't see you at all out there. Where were you man?"_

_Neji lowered his head, "My apologies."_

"_Now this last Sakura kunai is going to go to a guy I think can handle his own here. Neji…will you come down here please."_

_Neji walked down and stood in front of Sakura, "Yes?"_

"_You are a very interesting guy and I know you are better than the rest of those goofs standing up there."_

_* Naruto: "I can't believe she's choosing Neji over me!"_

"_Yes ma'am." Neji smiled._

"_But…", everyone became quiet and Neji's smiled faded away, "…I think there's someone here that would be better suited for this kunai. I'm sorry but your mission here has failed and you must go home."_

_* Ichigo: "Whoa…she just played the Hyuuga guy."_

**{end of clip}**

"Neji…tell us how it felt to be one of the first to be sent home?", Bulma asked.

Neji took a deep breath, "Well, it doesn't feel good that's for sure. But I think I could've been let go in a more respectable manner."

"That's right!", yelled a random audience member.

"Yes yes, so very true."

"If I may, I'd like to say something.", Sakura spoke.

"Go right ahead.", was Bulma.

"Neji, I do apologize for the sort of false hope that I gave you. But choosing someone that was actually there for ME was a whole lot better."

"Who said I wasn't there for you?", he snapped back.

"Oh!", the audience.

Sakura blinked her eyes a few times in shock, "Well, I heard through the grapevine (old saying forgive me) that your eyes have been leading somewhere else for the past couple of years."

"You go girl!", random lady.

Neji's face became red as the guys laughed, excluding Sasuke of course.

"Since that's settled, for now, Neji? Since the show, what have you been up to?", Bulma went on with her questions.

Neji hunched his shoulders and replied, "Nothing much really. Just went back to my same old life as a shin obi."

"Anyone special in your life?"

He sighed, "No, I'm way too busy. There's no time for a significant other in my life as of now."

"Aw.", went a young teenager disappointed.

"I see, well thank you for your answers Mr. Hyuuga. Next we would like Tenchi and Shikamru to come up on the stage." (audience claps)

The 2 young men leave their seats and make their way to the stage. Tenchi sat on the loveseat next to Sakura while Shikamaru sat in one to the recliners next to Bulma.

"Now Tenchi, you were eliminated in episode five and also became real good friends with Yuki correct?"

"Yes ma'am.", Tenchi smiled nervously.

Bulma nodded, "Let's go to Tenchi's elimination clip."

**{clip}**

_All the guys that were on the opposite of the stage looked at the remaining two…Naruto and Tenchi._

_Sakura held the last kunai in her hand, "I bet the majority of you are wondering why Naruto is in the bottom two."_

_The guys nodded their heads, so did Kakashi._

_Sakura lowered her head and then sniffed, "It's because Naruto…has chosen to leave us."_

"_What?!" Gohan and Kankuro yelled._

"_Tenchi, will you please come up here." Sakura said._

_Tenchi walked up to Sakura, "Yes?"_

"_Will you be here for Sakura's drops?"_

"_Yes I will."_

_Sakura looked out the corner of her eye and saw Naruto give her a soft smile._

_Sakura clenched the kunai she held as Naruto turned around to exit the stage room. Suddenly some flew right past him…his left cheek started to bleed. He looked at the wall in front of him and noticed that pink kunai was in it. Naruto turned around and saw a frustrated Sakura crying…she had thrown the kunai at him._

"_If you really cared about me then…then your ass would stay!" she yelled._

"_Sakura…we already discussed this…" Naruto replied._

"_I don't care! You don't leave until I send you home! You understand me!"_

_*Tenchi: "What's going on?"_

"_Does this mean that much to you?"_

"_Naruto if I have to, I will fight you!"_

_*Kakashi: "Damn."_

"_You said all you wanted to do was make me happy…if you go…then add that to your list of disappointments."_

"_Heh." Naruto said as he continued to walk._

_Sakura's eyes widen, "Naruto!", she yelled as she ran to him._

_Naruto felt Sakura's arms around his chest as she buried her face into his back crying, "Naruto…please…please don't leave me."_

_Naruto turned his attention away from her, "Then…I guess I have no choice."_

_Sakura looked up at the back of his head, "You mean…"_

_He looked back down at her and smirked, "You better believe it."_

_A big smile went across her face as she looked at Naruto. She then turned to look at Tenchi and her face dropped._

"_Tenchi…I'm sorry…"_

"_It's ok." Tenchi replied as he walked past them and patted Naruto on the shoulder._

_*Tenchi: "So I ended up going home. It was fun while it lasted. I guess this is how the girls feel at home."_

**{end of clip}**

"So, how did you feel? Seemed like another shameful elimination…again with Naruto hehe." (crowd roars)

Tenchi smiled, "Well, it was unexpected, but I wasn't really hurt by it or took it personally."

"It was shocking that Naruto was actually going to give up though." laughed Gohan.

Tenchi chuckled, "I guess you're right; but the passion in Sakura's eyes and the way her emotions ran at that moment for him…I knew there was no competition there."

Sakura blushed as she turned to look at Tenchi, "Was there really so much passion?"

He gave her a soft smile, "Oh yeah definitely. I live with six other women so I should know."

Sakura's face dropped as she looked at him annoyed, "All the respect I had for you has now been blown out the window."

Bulma butted in again, "So what have you been up to since the show Tenchi?"

"Huh? Well…(thinks to himself), not too much. I started going back to school again. Yuki and I hang out every other week doing something. The girls back home really like having him around. By the way, Yuki, (points in Yuki's direction), I think Sasami has a crush on you haha."

Yuki became shocked while blushing, "R-really?"

Tenchi continued, "Other than that, same routine. I treat the girls a lot better too. Even went on a few dates with them. Sometimes as a group and sometimes just a little one on one."

"Masaki you're the man!", yelled Kankuro.

"Hell yeah!" Yasha high-fived Kankuro.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Pigs."

Tenchi chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, "Well, it's not exactly like that."

"Thank you Tenchi, now for Mr. Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome."

Bulma continued, "You were eliminated in episode six right after Tenchi for some…how do you say…pre-infidelity."

**{clip}**

_The last two standing was InuYasha and Shikamaru._

"_I have one scroll left in this bag and two of you standing there. I mean I didn't really see any effort given by you guys."_

"_Don't be so hard on them Tsunade." Kakashi said._

"_InuYasha, I barely heard a word from you after I got here. Shikamaru, why are you even here? I've made my decision."_

_The guys stood in silence like they always do at the end of every elimination._

"_InuYasha! Come get your scroll."_

"_Hell yes!" he yelled as he ran down to get his scroll._

"_Shikamaru…I don't know why you're here. I don't think your heart is into it. I'm afraid your heart lies elsewhere…with another. Not Sakura."_

_Shikamaru's eyes widen, "What…"_

"_That's why I had to let you go. I'm sorry but your mission here has failed and it's time for you to go home."_

_Shikamaru nodded his head and stepped down from the stage and exited the stage room._

_*Shikamaru: "So Lady Hokage sent me home tonight. I'm not too down or anything, but maybe she was right you know. Maybe my heart is elsewhere. Though I did have fun."_

**{end of clip}**

Sakura shook her head, "So that's why."

"Tell me something Shikamaru, how did it feel to get eliminated, especially on the grounds of feelings for another individual?"

"Do I really have to answer such a ridiculous question?"

"It's in your contract buddy, so cooperate!"

He rolled his eyes, "First of all, the feeling of being eliminated was mutual. I realized I wasn't there for the right reasons and of course such feelings for Sakura did not exist within me. Even though it was Tsunade that sent me home."

"Boo!", went the crowd.

"I think that was pretty low of you Shikamaru.", Bulma replied.

He hunched his shoulders, "Hey, Sakura is still my friend and will always be a great comrade. I'm glad she found happiness."

Bulma nodded, "With that said, how has life been for you since the show?"

"Same old same old, nothing special."

"Oh really!" smiled Kankuro from his seat.

Bulma grinned slyly, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Shikamaru sighed again, "Fine, I'm dating now. Happy?"

"And tell them who you're dating!" yelled Kankuro.

Shikamaru mumbled, "I swear Kankuro, after this show…"

Bulma spoke, "I'm sure we can all figure that one out."

**{clip}**

_Temari looked, "You dance?"_

"_Oh no, hell no, I'm not dancing."_

_Temari put her left hand on Shikamaru's right shoulder as she let him hold her right hand with his left. He had his right hand around her waist as they swayed._

"_You're pretty good." Temari said._

"_Oh shut up."_

"_Watch yourself Nara."_

_Shikamaru grinned, "So did Sakura bribe you to come on this show?"_

"_Of course not…yeah she did."_

"_I knew it."_

"_Heh."_

"_So what's in it for you?"_

"_The humiliation of you."_

"_Well mission accomplished." Shikamaru chuckled._

"_And…"_

"_And?"_

"_A good time…with you." Temari replied._

_Shikamaru became shocked, "With me?"_

"_Don't get so full of yourself either."_

"_Are you having a good time with me?"_

"_Yeah, it's whatever you know."_

_Shikamaru gave her a sly grin, "You like me."_

"_What?!" Temari said blushing._

_Shikamaru laughed, "Just kidding Mari."_

"_Well not as much as you think. But I do…like you."_

"_Really." Shikamaru said with a serious facial expression._

"_If you tell anyone, I will kill you myself."_

"_Calm down calm down, heh, your secret's safe with me."_

_Temari looked up at him and nervously grinned. His face then softened as he gave her a soft smile. His smiled slowly faded away as their faces came closer and closer together. All of a sudden their lips met, as soon as that happened Temari's watch went off._

**{end of clip}**

Sakura shook her head, "On my show huh."

"Yeah…it's Mari.", Shikamaru folded his arms over his chest.

"Pretty bad move for the show, but pretty smooth move for your own romance."

He smirked, "And I'll never regret it."

"Ahhh!" went the girls of the audience being touched by his words.

"Thank you Shikamaru and Tenchi, you may return back to your seats. Now I need for InuYasha and Rock Lee to come up on the stage." (audience claps)

Lee sat next to Sakura on the loveseat and Yasha sat in one of the recliners. Sakura gave Lee a hug before he sat down next to her.

"How are you two doing?" Bulma asked.

"Fine." said Lee.

"Just great.", smiled Yasha.

"So InuYasha, you were the next one to get eliminated in episode seven."

"Yes, yes I was." he nodded.

"Let's go to the clip."

**{clip}**

"_InuYasha, can you come down here please…"_

"_Yes!" he cut her off."_

"…_and give me a hug, because your mission here has failed and you must go home."_

"_Yes!" Naruto yelled._

"_Are you serious?" he said shocked._

"_Please? This isn't easy for me." she said holding out her arms._

_Yasha chuckled to himself, "Why?"_

"_I…I really didn't feel a vibe between us. I think Lee would have a better chance here than you. You're a great guy, but not for me."_

_InuYasha slowly walked down to her, "I'm sorry I couldn't be the one for you."_

_Sakura then hugged him, "It's ok because…I know you're a great guy and will make some lucky lady very happy."_

_After their hug InuYasha walked out the room and went to pack his bags. _

_*Yasha: "I guess I wasn't the type of guy she was looking for you know. Maybe if I wouldn't have gotten the sheet to set the table in the mission today I would probably still be here. I guess I'll just go back to Kigome."_

**{end of clip}**

"So, how did…?"

Yasha cut her off, "I felt kind of played."

"That's for sure!", a girl in the audience yelled.

"I mean…" he continued, "…there wasn't made mention of setting up the table. Not having a chance to win the date with her."

Bulma added, "That is true, but…"

"No butts Bulma, it was kind of harsh."

"Seemed like you took it hard." she said.

"Oh let it go man!" Kankuro commented.

Sakura decided to speak, "Look Yasha, I'm sorry things didn't turn out like you wanted it to; but I didn't eliminate you because you didn't win the date or got to cook anything. My reason was heartfelt and true."

InuYasha breathed in, counted to 10 and then exhaled, "I know you're telling the truth. It just got to me, but it's all in the past."

"That a boy Yasha. Now tell us what you've been doing since the show?" asked Bulma.

"You know, the works. Helping and saving people, mostly those I care about. New goals in, old goals out. Oh yeah, Ino and I get together every now and then to go out dancing or something. We're just friends, to clear up any misunderstandings from my comment, so don't get the words twisted."

"You mentioned a Kigome when you got eliminated. Any comments on that?"

"Um…(rubs chin), as of now, no not really. She's a cool and sweet girl. A little crazy, but great nonetheless. Who knows what the future holds right." (audience claps)

"Yes, the future is very mysterious. Now Lee?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Seems like you were next in line on the elimination list. Episode eight, roll the clip."

**{clip}**

_Sakura held the last kunai in her hand, "One kunai, with two guys left."_

_*Kankuro: "I didn't lie about a thing!"_

_*Lee: "Tenten…"_

_"Lee…this kunai is not for you."_

_Lee's eyes widen, "I…"_

_"Do you want to know why?"_

_Lee nodded his head._

_"It's because…there's someone back home that cares very much for you. More so than I ever could. You might have been blind to see it, but I hope we've opened your eyes. I know you've always had strong feelings for me Lee…but your love belongs somewhere else."_

_Lee lowered his head, "I understand."_

_Sakura walked to the stage and up to Lee, "I wouldn't do this if it weren't for your own good. You've helped me out so many times, now it's time for me to return the favor."_

_He looked up at her and smiled softly, "Thank you so much."_

_She smiled as well and gave him a hug, "No, thank you Lee. No go home…go home to her and make her happy."_

_*Lee: "I guess my journey wasn't here with Sakura…it lies with Tenten…"_

**{end of clip}**

"Now Lee, how did it feel when you found out about TenTen's feelings? Also, getting eliminated for them?"

Lee smiled as he fidgeted with his fingers, "I admit that I was really shocked to find that out. It hurt, though, that I couldn't hear it from TenTen herself. I might've never looked or acted liked it, but I was furious after the shock left."

"Why is that?"

"Because one of those guys let me experience that on public television."

"So sad." a fan of Lee's teared up.

"Lee?" Sakura grabbed his left hand with her right.

He turned to her and smiled, "But it was ok afterwards. I always had this spot for Sakura, but deep down inside, I knew she would never feel the same way."

"Ah Lee." Sakura clenched his hand.

"It seems you two had a one-sided relationship in the past; but how is your present life since the show Lee?"

"Oh I've been doing great! Getting stronger everyday as I train with Guy-sensei. I actually just got back from a mission that involved helping some villagers rebuild their homes from a bad storm! Not to mention…" (he blushed)

"Yes?"

"TenTen and I have been dating ever since I made it back to Konoha."

"Really? She never told me that." Sakura became shocked.

"Well, we're always on missions and stuff, so it might've slipped her mind."

Bulma jumped in, "So how did that come about? You two dating I mean."

"Well, I told her I know about how she felt and that I was sorry for taking so long to realize my feelings for her as well. So we decided to try and we've been dating happily for six months, two weeks, three days, fourteen hours, thirty-two minutes and eighteen…nineteen seconds." he smiled. (audience claps)

"Aren't you one to keep it exact." winked Bulma.

"Well, don't want to forget."

"InuYasha and Lee, thank you both, you may take your seats."

Sakura hugged InuYasha before he left the stage and hugged Lee one more time.

"Can we have our next two previous contestants of the show? Yuki and Kankuro!"

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" goes the girls.

"Kankuro! Kankuro! Kankuro!" goes other girls.

Kankuro sat next to Sakura, putting his left arm around her shoulders as he laid back. Yuki sat in the recliner to his dismay, but he wasn't going to fight over a seat.

"One labeled as the 'Pretty Boy' and the other, the 'Party/Animal/Freak'." (audience laughs)

"Now, (Bulma's attention is focused on her 2 new victims on the stage) I believe Yuki was next out of all of you to get eliminated in episode ten."

**{clip}**

_Everyone looked at the two remaining guys and became confused. _

_*Yuki: "Well this is unexpected is it not."_

_Sakura held the final kunai in her hand as she spoke, "Do you know why you two are the ones left?"_

_Sasuke smirked, "Frankly I'm confused why I wasn't the first."_

"_I'm confused as well." Yuki replied._

"_Yuki, you're a great guy but sometimes I wonder if you really want to be here you know. You also don't really become so much intimate with me."_

"_Sasuke…a lot of the guys here feel you as a threat and I've gotten a lot of information about you that I'm not happy with. I have to realize some things and stop living in the past if I'm ever going to grow into the woman I know I am."_

_Sakura looked at the guys who she chose, "But I have to remind you guys of who show this is. The decisions I make you should all respect if you truly have love for me, do you understand that?"_

_*Sasori: "There she goes again."_

"_With all the things said and done. I would like…Sasuke to come down here and receive his kunai."_

_Sasuke walked down and let Sakura put the kunai on his belt, "Don't ever scare me like that again."_

"_Yuki?" she said walking forward._

"_It's ok. Just as long as I wasn't here for no reason." he smiled._

_She ran and gave him a hug, "It was so nice meeting you. You're a great guy and I'm sure you'll find love one day. Maybe with that Tohru girl."_

_Yuki chuckled, "Oh no, she's my cousin's girlfriend."_

_Sakura's eyes widen, "Oh…I thought…"_

"_Goodbye Ms. Haruno." Yuki said as he kissed her on her forehead._

"_Take care pretty boy!" Naruto waved._

**{end of clip}**

"It seems to me that you weren't that bummed out about being sent home."

"No not really." Yuki replied.

"Why is that?"

"Well," he crosses his right let over his left, "once the lady knows that you're not the one for her, then why act like an idiot to make something happen, that you know for sure, won't happen."

"Nice words of wisdom."

"I love you Yuki!" one of his fan girls' yells.

"Thank you so much, but my heart belongs to another beautiful lady." he waved at his fan who fainted.

Bulma wanted to stir up some trouble, "So it seems like all attention of this episode went to the guys' feelings of seeing Sakura and Sasuke together."

Yuki's smiled faded as all the guys became silent at the comment made.

After 5 seconds Yuki spoke, "We just couldn't figure out what happened all of a sudden. This new found fond over him."

"Well, I think I can help. Roll the clip."

"What clip?" asked Sakura.

**{clip}**

_Sasuke opened Sakura's room door and walked on inside. The shower could be heard running on the right side of the room. Sasuke could hear Sakura's voice as she sung in the shower._

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, there like it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours. I can teach you but I'll have to charge." she sung as she turned the shower off._

_Sasuke chuckled as he sat on her bed, "Silly girl."_

_She stepped out the bathroom with a towel around her and she was drying her hair with another, "La la la la la, the boys are waiting."_

"_Heh."_

_Sakura quickly looked up and saw Sasuke sitting on her bed, "Sa…Sasuke?"_

"_Good morning Sakura." he slyly grinned._

_She had to blink a couple of time, "Good morning."_

"_You look surprised to see me."_

"_I am, actually."_

"_You should've told me you were taking a shower. Then I wouldn't have taken mine so early so as to join you."_

_Sakura's knees became weak as she accidentally dropped her towel she was using to dry her hair._

_He smirked, "You ok?"_

"_Yeah, whatever." she picked up her towel and began to dry her hair again walking over to her vanity._

"_Wow, I came to spend time with you this morning and this is the attitude I get." he stood up grinning._

"_Since when?"_

"_You're cute when you're trying to resist me."_

_Sakura started to brush her hair while the inner side of her arms moved her towel, Sasuke looked her over and smiled._

_Sakura smirked, "Stop fooling around. What do you want?"_

_The side of her towel loosened so quickly and just as it was about to slide off her, Sasuke grabbed her. His arms were around her waist as he held her close to him and the towel stood in place. She had immediately stopped brushing her hair and stared in her mirror shocked._

_He spoke in her left ear, "What I want is to be here, right now, with you."_

"_Sas…" she started to say until she felt his lips hit the left side of her neck._

_Sasuke kissed the left side of her neck over and over slowly. Sakura could barely breath as her eyes started to close and she put down her hair brush._

_*Sakura: "What do you expect me to do?!"_

_In-between kisses Sasuke spoke, "You like that?"_

_All Sakura did was nod her head._

_*Sasuke: "Piece of cake."_

_Sasuke's lips made it from Sakura's neck to her cheek and then to her lips. He kissed her lips a few times before they started French kissing._

**{end of clip}**

"Damn." replied Gohan.

"You've got to be kidding me.", smirked Kankuro.

Sasuke grinned slightly at the other guys' reactions.

"Ms. Sakura? You didn't… *!?$#* Sasuke did you?"

InuYasha burst out laughing, "No way!"

"Did he say what I just think he said." chuckled Kankuro.

Sakura was bright red from her head to her toes, too stunned to speak.

"And if she did," Sasuke spoke, "what would it matter? It was six months ago right."

"I don't think I was talking to you." Yuki smirked.

"Didn't think you were, but since Haruno over there is too stunned to speak. I might as well answer. It does involve the BOTH of us does it not?"

Yuki got up from the recliner but Bulma outstretched her left arm in front of his chest, motioning him to sit back down in his seat.

"I didn't sleep with him!" yelled Sakura as she came out of her shock and embarrassment.

"I would!", yelled a young woman.

"I'm sorry for saying it so harshly and with those words." Yuki apologized.

"No…it's ok Yuki. I should've never let that happen in the first place."

"As we're recuperating, how about I ask Yuki what he's been up to since he left the show."

"Nice way to change the subject." huffed Kankuro.

Yuki got his focus again, "Well, I'm finally graduating and I've opened a pretty nice fruit stand market in the city of where I live. I'm also engaged to be married."

"What!" yelled everyone including the audience and host.

All the girls in the audience hearts' became broken.

Yuki chuckled, "Yes, it's true, to the love of my life."

"That's so very sweet to hear Yuki. Thank you for talking with us. Now you, Kankuro, next in line on episode eleven."

**{clip}**

_Gohan and Kankuro stood silently._

"_I'm sure you're wondering why the two of you are up there. Um…let's start with Kankuro. I just feel like we haven't been getting closer like you promised. I keep waiting for us to grow closer but it seems like its not happening."_

_*Kankuro: "I'm screwing myself over."_

"_Gohan. There's still some questioning of where your heart lies you know. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt you either. So…"_

_*Gohan: "Is this seriously going to haunt me?"_

_Sakura held the last kunai in her hand, "I have to give this kunai to…Gohan."_

"_Wow…" Kankuro looked at the guys._

"_Kankuro…I'm sad to say this but, your mission here has failed and you must leave."_

"_I just want to say, thanks for having me on here Sakura."_

_Sakura smiled as she stepped down and over to him to give him a hug, "It was my pleasure and I hope that we still remain good friends."_

_Kankuro walked out as he waved to the remaining guys._

_*Kankuro: "Well I guess I can say it was a good experience. She's an awesome chick and I hope she finds love in one of those guys. Except Sasuke cause the guy's a douche bag. I'm rooting for my teammates, Naruto and Itachi! Woo!"_

**{end of clip}**

"So Kankuro…your feelings on this event?"

Kankuro smiled, "Well I was a bit bummed at first but I just shrugged that feeling off. I mean, it was like Sakura said right, not putting forth more effort."

"I wasn't saying that." Sakura cut in.

"Yeah, but my efforts weren't as strong as some others though."

Bulma spoke, "But from your response, it seems like you did enjoy your time and chance on the show correct?"

"Well yeah, who wouldn't! Haha, things were awesome and I wouldn't have it any other way, my experience that is. No hard feelings against this young lady." (hugs Sakura next to him)

"You also cheered Naruto and Itachi at the end. Why was that?" Bulma asked.

Kankuro lifted his arm from around Sakura and leaned forward, "Well you watched the show, wasn't it obvious? Those two had the truest and deepest connection with her."

"But what about Sasuke?"

" ?*!^ Sasuke."

"Oh!" goes the guys.

"Sorry but I fly straight, but maybe you can get with the punk up there with you." Sasuke smirked.

Kankuro smirked, "I'm not going to let you get to me man, because you're just pitiful."

"You mean like those puppets you try to pull off as weapons? Always in the shadow of Sasori heh."

His smirk faded, "Screw you."

"Do I have to remind you that I fly straight?"

Bulma spoke, "Come on now guys, let's try to continue. A lot more cleaner too."

Kankuro laid back, "Whatever, but I never saw any connection between that guy and Sakura. Maybe a sexual connection but nothing else."

Sakura became bright red again.

"And you and Sakura?"

"Well…" he smirked, "…we had a heated moment, but I think the attraction was there. Sometimes it's hard to control oneself in such a situation. But I doubt things would've worked out as well with her and I. So I'm glad I was eliminated and she found the guy she can be happy with."

"Now that's sweet of you," Bulma went on, "so how's life been after the show?"

"Life's been nice, going back to my duties in my village. I've been having dates left and right though, after the publicity of the show haha, but I'm not really complaining."

"So no one, especially special?"

"As of right now…no."

"Well thank you both for sharing such information. Not to mention Sakura as well." Bulma turned to look at her.

Sakura grinned nervously, "Yeah…right."

Yuki and Kankuro both stood up and walked back to their original seats, but not before giving Sakura a hug.

Bulma announced, "Now, our next two guys, Itachi Uchiha and Son Gohan." (the girls really go crazy)

They both walk up to the loveseat that Sakura is sitting on. Gohan picks her up in his arms leaving the seat free for him and Itachi to sit. When they do, he sits Sakura horizontally on both of them. Her sitting on his lap as her legs rested on Itachi's lap. (the crowd roars)

Bulma is chuckling, "That was unexpected. I guess you have no choice huh Sakura."

"No, no it's ok." she laughed.

"Now, out of the two of you, who lasted so long in the show, Itachi, you had to leave."

**{clip}**

_Sasuke stood alone with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Do you really want to do this?", he said as he slowly walked down from the stage and up to her._

_Her eyes started to water, "I…"_

_Sasuke brushed her right cheek slightly, "Sakura blossom…?"_

_*Naruto: "Save it buddy, all eliminations are final."_

_Sakura grasped his hand upon her cheek and closed her eyes, "I only need one Uchiha here…"_

"_I…understand but…"_

"_Itachi?"_

_All the guys, except Sasuke, looked at Itachi._

"_Yes."_

_Sakura opened her eyes and looked into the soft eyes of Sasuke, "I'm sorry…but I would like 'this' Uchiha to stay."_

_*Naruto: "What?!"_

_*Sasori: "What?!"_

_*Sasuke: "Hell yeah!"_

_Itachi threw the kunai Sasuke's way and he caught it._

"_It was a nice run 'Nii-san'.", Sasuke smirked._

_Itachi exited the room without a word. The other 3 guys stood there silently._

**{end of clip}**

"Now, a lot of people don't understand what happened at all. Especially since you were the one who won the challenge and date with Sakura. Can you put some highlight on the situation?"

Itachi rested his hands on Sakura's legs, "Well, I wanted to teach her a lesson."

"What do you mean teach her a lesson? She eliminated you remember?" Tenchi commented.

Bulma slyly grinned, "Well, there's much more to the situation and comment than any of you guys know."

Gohan had a sudden flashback at what he saw, "Oh, that's right."

Sakura laid her head back over the arm of the loveseat and put her arms over her eyes, "Here we go again."

"Let us see what happened after that TRAGIC elimination."

**{clip}**

_Itachi stepped outside with his things and walked down the drive-way._

"_Itachi…"_

_He turned around and smirked, "Yes ma'am?"_

_Sakura stood there holding herself as she walked up to him, "Are…are you sure about this?"_

"_You're a pretty good actress."_

"_Heh, well…I mean…"_

_He cut her off, "Just watch, everything's going to play out. You'll see the difference in his actions since I'm not there anymore."_

_Sakura looked to the right side of her, "Ok…"_

_Itachi put his bag down and took his right hand to brush her left cheek, "You trust me don't you?"_

_She nodded as she turned to look at him, "Yes…"_

_He then kissed her, going into a French for about 6 seconds until he removed his lips from hers. Sakura's eyes slowly opened as he backed away from her and picked up his bag._

"_You just felt the kiss of a 'real' Uchiha.", he smirked as he turned around to walk away._

_Sakura held herself again as she watched him. Gohan watched, from his third floor bedroom window, down at them confused._

_*Gohan: "Am I missing something? Didn't she want him gone. You better believe that I'm going to get to the bottom of this."_

**{end of clip}**

Sasuke's frustration could be seen on his face.

"What the hell was all that about?" Kankuro asked aloud.

"So, please explain to us about this PLAN Itachi." Bulma went on.

"There's nothing to explain, you all have seen it for yourself. But I guess it didn't last, on account of Naruto still being around at the time."

"So that was it." a shocked Gohan.

"Oh yes! Gohan! You saw the two's rendezvous right, why didn't you confront the situation or let the other guys know?" Bulma was starting to stir up drama again.

"Well as you know…I was dealing with problems of my own the next day."

"Speaking of which…."

"B**ch…" someone cut her off.

"E-excuse me?" Bulma became surprised.

Sasuke sat there with his arms folded and a grin on his face, "Son of a b**ch…"

Itachi smirked, "Problem little brother?"

"Cheap trick to pull you bastard, especially in a competition so petty as this one."

"When are you going to get it through your thick head, you will NEVER defeat me in anything. And in such a PETTY competition at that."

All of a sudden Sasuke was face to face with Itachi on the stage, his sword to Itachi's throat. Itachi didn't even flinch as he looked into his brother's eyes which was filled with so much hate for him; all he do was grin.

"Hey guys cool it!" yelled an angry Gohan who suddenly stood up about the same time Sasuke made his move.

"How'd Sasuke-kun get there so fast?", a girl in the audience asked.

Bulma wasn't that surprised by the speed but more so of Sasuke producing speed like that, "Come now, let's settle down. We don't want this picture to get any uglier than it already is, now do we."

"You don't, but I don't mind one bit.", replied an angered Sasuke.

"Why don't you sit down little brother and behave."

"And take crap from you?"

Bulma walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his left ear, pulling as hard as she could, "I said stop this foolishness and take your seat!"

The tears in Sasuke's eyes could be seen as Bulma pulled his ear, dragging him off the stage and back to his seat. The guys laughed and so did some of the girls in the audience. Gohan took his seat back on the loveseat, underneath Sakura.

"Now that that's done, let's finally go to Gohan."

**{clip}**

"_Will the both of you come up here.", she called Gohan and Sasuke._

_Sasuke and Gohan walked down from the stage and up to Sakura and Kakashi._

"_I have a good reason for having the both of you as last pick. Reasons that I want to get cleared up, understand."_

"_Um…ok.", replied Gohan._

"_Sure.", replied Sasuke._

"_Gohan. It's been brought to my attention that you got a phone call last night."_

_*Sasori: "So that's it."_

"_Yes…I did."_

"_And was the individual that called you…Vidal?"_

_Gohan lowered his head, "Yes, it was her."_

_Sakura's eyes widened, "I-I uh…"_

_*Naruto: "Vidal called Gohan last night?"_

"_And your conversation…?"_

_Gohan cut her off, "I'm pretty sure you know how it went."_

_Sakura lowered her head, "I-In that case, I only have one thing to ask."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_D-Do you still…love her?"_

_Gohan quickly turned to look at her, "I-I…uh…"_

"_Just tell me the truth.", she choked out almost about to cry._

"_I…don't know…"_

_Her heart started to feel hurt, "Y-You don't…know?"_

_Gohan took a step towards her, "Sakura…"_

"_If that's the case," she cut him off, "…this last kunai is not for you…"_

_Gohan's heart started to pain him, "I-I understand…"_

_Gohan walked up to a crying Sakura and embraced her, "Sakura…I'm so sorry."_

"_Why…why did you…lie?"_

_He shook his head, "Oh baby, I didn't lie. Please don't think that I was funning around either. I really do believe we had a connection."_

"_But you…Vidal…"_

"_I know…it's something I have to deal with before I call myself moving on."_

"_Keep in touch."_

_Gohan gave her a kiss on her left cheek before he released her, "Will do."_

_*Sasuke: "And the saiyan is out of here." (fist pumps)_

_Gohan walked away from her and headed towards the exit of the stage room. He passed a grinning Sasuke and grunted._

**{end of clip}**

Sakura started to tear up.

"I know this was a bit hard for both you and Sakura Gohan. It pains me as well, since I've watched you grow up into the handsome and gentle man you are now. Was the way the eliminations was held a bit difficult?" asked Bulma.

Gohan embraced Sakura and then let her go, "To start off with, it was a bit strange to hold the eliminations that morning instead of the previous night or that night. Second…I did have some issues to work out with my previous relationship that I was trying to hold off. But I wasn't playing around with Sakura's feelings or anything like that, I felt a real connection with her. I just got confused along the way…after Vidal showed up."

"And would you mind telling the audience how you felt when you're private call with Vidal was revealed to Sakura."

"Honestly…I was pissed off at Sasuke for doing something so low. But that's not saying that I was trying to keep anything like that from Sakura. I just needed to work the matter in my mind and tell Sakura what happened in my own time."

"Sakura?" Bulma turned the attention to her, "How did receiving that information about the phone call, effect you?"

Sakura straightened herself up on Gohan's lap, "I couldn't believe it at first. I guess you can say that I probably overreacted, as you can see on the clip of eliminations. I'm sure I could've waited to hear a better explanation. But once he said he didn't know if he was still in love with Vidal, I knew that it couldn't work out between us at that time, unless such feelings were resolved."

"Sounds like you were hurt."

"A little, I mean, I really did care for Gohan and I wanted to see our relationship go further than what it did, but it just wasn't fate for the both of us."

Bulma turned to Gohan, "Do you feel the same Gohan?"

Gohan smiled, "Yeah, I mean, things just didn't work out as planned and I was back-stabbed but it was ok. The girl's still a major beauty and I'm happy for her."

"That's beautiful, now reveal to the audience of your life now since I already know the answer to that."

He smiled, "Well, I followed my heart and Vidal and I are engaged to be married next month." (audience claps)

Sakura smiled, "That's wonderful, I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you so much." Gohan gave her another hug.

"Just to let everyone know, I will be in this boy's wedding." smiled a happy Bulma. (crowd laughs)

"Of course Bulma." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Well to move along, thank you Itachi and Gohan for coming up here and causing mischief and drama which could've been avoided."

"Yeah right." said Sakura.

Gohan lifted up Sakura again to where the guys could remove themselves from the loveseat and make their way back to their original seats beside the audience. Sakura straightened herself and her dress as she sat vertically once again.

Bulma chuckled, "You ok Sakura?"

"Yeah, just overwhelming to be man-handled like that haha."

"If you say so hehe. Anyway, I would love to present our final two eliminated guys, but unfortunately Naruto is missing in action."

"Aww!" some girls in the audience goes.

"I know I know, so let's present Sasuke Uchiha!" (half the audience roars while the other half boos)

Sasuke takes a seat on one of the recliners instead of next to Sakura on the loveseat. She's surprised at first but then doesn't mind at all.

Bulma looks at Sasuke, "So Sasuke, you were the second to last contestant to be eliminated. Want to talk about that?"

"No not really." he leaned back and smirked.

"Well I'm sure you're most known for causing chaos amongst the guys and keeping your cool. Why do you think they despised you so much?"

"Well the four new guys, I'm not sure, but I guess I have pasts with the others that isn't too good. Heh, plus the attraction Sakura had to me no matter what I did." (he air-kissed towards Sakura)

She rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke you're so sexy!" yelled a fan.

"Here are a few clips of Sasuke causing chaos in the house."

**{clip}**

_Tsunade nodded her head, "Sasuke?"_

"_I can't believe your asking him." Naruto replied._

"_Why's that Naruto." Sasuke smirked._

"_Because you don't belong here Sasuke. Your ass should've been gone since the beginning."_

"_Why you say that?" Tsunade asked._

"_Because he's only here for Itachi!"_

_Sasuke smirked, "You're right. I am here for Itachi. But I know my ground limits."_

_*Jin: "What an idiot."_

_Tsunade finished her glass of wine, "What on earth do you think you are doing Sasuke?"_

"_Don't worry…that's not my intentions now. I've seen how much Sakura has grown so…I want to give her another chance."_

"_What?!" Naruto yelled._

_*Kankuro: "This dude is way too cocky."_

_Suddenly Naruto stood up and was yelling all up in Sasuke's face._

_Sasuke smirked, "What are you going to do Naruto? Hit me?"_

"_Don't tempt me!" he yelled._

_Gohan got up and pulled Naruto by his arm, "Forget that dude Naruto."_

"_Man I'm telling you, if he disrespects her again…!" _

"_What? Like, I bet she'll give it up faster to me than any of you." Sasuke smirked_.

_{scene change}_

_"Did you even 'once' care about Sakura's feelings about you?"_

_*Sakura (stunned): "Are you for real…"_

_"Who's the jack that asked that question?" Naruto wondered._

_Lee shifted his eyes left and right._

_"No."; True._

_Sakura's heart dropped as she thought, "Why am I reacting like this?! I hate that jerk!"_

_*Anko: "He can be a little heartless."_

_"What kind of guy is this?" Gohan asked._

_{scene change}_

_Karmen's smile faded as she slowly lifted herself up over him, separating her legs, and lowering herself down onto his lap. She took her arms and wrapped them around his neck bringing her face beside the right side of his._

_She whispered in his ear, "Do you have feelings for her… e?"_

"_What do you think." he smirked._

_Karmen moved her head to where they were face to face once again. Her face was so close to his as she moved it closer; Sasuke didn't flinch once._

_Right before her lips hit his she spoke, "I think you 'might' feel a little guilty for crushing her poor little heart in the past. So you want to make up for it with your presence. You also know she won't send you home anytime soon 'cause you have something she wants."_

_Sasuke smirked, "And what is that?"_

_Karmen smiled slyly as she took her left hand and moved it onto his right thigh again. She then moved it up his thigh onto his chest as she licked her lips._

"_Same thing I want."_

_{scene change}_

"_Good morning!"_

_All 6 guys turned to the living room entrance from the stairs and saw Sakura. She was smiling holding hands with a grinning Sasuke._

"_Sakura? Sasuke?" Naruto said._

"_So that's where he was." said Itachi._

_*Naruto: "Why in the hell is she holding hands with Sasuke!"_

**{end of clips}**

"That was just a few clips taken for the memorable times of Sasuke. We have a lot more but as I said before, we're on a tight time schedule."

"I could watch those all day." smirked Sasuke.

"I'm sure you can. Now on several occasions you made mention of easily getting Sakura or having her wrapped around your finger. But now the question is, how did those thoughts work out when you got eliminated?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Please, the way I figure it that it was all for show. She was crazy about me then and she's still crazy about me now."

"What!" yelled a frustrated Sakura.

He smirked at her, "Aside for our rendezvous in your room, remember the theme park?"

Sakura started to blush, "W-what?"

"Wait? What happened in the theme park?" asked Yuki.

Bulma had her sly grin again, "Clip time!"

**{clip}**

_Sasuke turned her around, "How about we just forget about the time for right now."_

"_But we…"_

_He cut her off with a kiss that she got engulfed in. Sasuke backed her up against the room's wall repeatedly kissing her passionately. Her left hand was upon the right side of his head as her other hand was on his left shoulder. _

_*Sakura: "What was I supposed to do…?"_

_The two stopped to catch their breaths and Sasuke smiled slyly in her face, "Should we stop?"_

_Sakura was lost in his smile, "I uh…"_

_He then pressed his body up against hers and started to kiss the right side of her neck. Her eyes closed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sasuke then moved his right hand under her shirt and let it travel up her back._

"_Sasuke…"_

_He ignored her as he traveled his lips upwards and back to hers. Taking his other hand, he grabbed her right leg and slowly brought it upon his left hip. Their kisses turned to passionate ones again as both their hearts raced._

_*Sasuke (smirking): "I love it when I take charge."_

_In the middle of their kisses, Sasuke softly bit her bottom lip which surprised her though it didn't phase her. Again he took his left hand, but this time he rested it on her backside feeling the jean material of her shorts._

**{end of clip}**

"I'm so embarrassed…"Sakura's face was in her hands.

The guys were looking at the screen in disbelief.

"That's what I call hot.", smirked Sasuke.

"What the hell was going on when we weren't around?" said a confused Gohan.

"Too much that the cameras couldn't even catch." grinned Sasuke.

"Cut the bull Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh yeah, so that didn't happen? My hands were all on your ass and I'm sure my hands weren't sweaty to make those shorts that wet."

"OH!" went the crowd.

Sakura just got redder.

"Leave her alone man! That was the past." said Gohan.

"Hey, I'm just commenting on the clips involving me. Hate me more if you want, I live for the enjoyment." Sasuke smirked.

Bulma butted in, "Now as for that little extra clip, let's see how eliminations went for Sasuke."

**{clip}**

_Sasuke walked down from the stage leaving the guys. He went to her and used his right hand to cup her chin and lift up her head. He looked into her eyes and gave her a slight smile._

"_S-Sasuke…", her tears started to fall._

"_It's ok…don't be afraid to express yourself.", he told her._

_*Sasori: "What's going on?"_

"_Sasuke I…"_

"_Speak.", he smiled._

"_S-Sasuke I…I love you so mu…"_

_She was cut off by his kiss. Sakura kissed him back as the other two guys watched in disappointment._

_*Naruto: "Forget this, I'm through."_

_Sasori shook his head and chuckled to himself, "Son of a…"_

"_I'm gone man.", Naruto turned around taking a few steps towards the exit._

"_Better than wasting our time.", Sasori gritted his teeth._

_Sasuke and Sakura stopped to catch their breaths. They looked into each other's eyes and he smiled at her._

"_Go…"_

_Sasuke shook his head, "Go? Go where?"_

_Her tears continued to fall, "Out that door…I'm…eliminating you…"_

_His smile slowly faded away, "W-What?"_

"_You heard me."_

_Sasuke took a few steps back, "Are you serious?"_

_She nodded, "Very. Now go."_

"_But didn't you just say…"_

"_Leave Sasuke!", she yelled heart broken._

_Sasuke's right eye twitched, "…"_

_Sakura was breathing heavily as she looked at the young man still standing in front of her. Sasuke gritted his teeth as his anger rose looking at her._

_He slowly smiled slyly and put his hands in his pocket, "As you wish…Ms. Haruno."_

_Naruto and Sasori watched at Sasuke turned around to them and started to walk. _

_He walked pass them, "Enjoy your ride idiots."_

"_Good ridden.", Sasori replied._

"_Screw you Sasuke.", Naruto crossed his arms._

"_Sorry, I have my girls to do that for me."_

**{end of clip}**

"Looks like you were pretty shocked to get eliminated Sasuke."

Sasuke hunched his shoulders, "I was, but the show wasn't worth the annoyance that I had to go through."

"I see, but did you think you'd get eliminated?"

"Not one bit, but I guess things don't work out like we plan, like it was made mentioned earlier. But I enjoyed harassing the hell out of those guys and Sakura, so I guess it was worth some of the ride."

Bulma shook her head, "Now, not many of the audience, the guys over there, or Sakura know about a secret developing romance of yours."

"What?" the guys were confused, including Sakura.

"And to my knowledge, you brought her here today?"

Sasuke sighed smiling, "Come out babe!"

From back stage came a long-haired beauty wearing a black miniskirt with a white blouse. Six-inch open-toed heels upon her feet with some dangling silver earrings in her earlobes. She was blushing ferociously as she made her way to Sasuke who stood up to make his way over to her. When they met, they shared a 10 second passionate kiss that caused the crowd to go crazy as the other guys' mouths dropped along with Sakura's.

"Hi-Hi…" Sakura's words were stuck.

The young woman sat in the other recliner next to Sasuke as she held his hand; her right leg crossed over her left.

"Welcome to the show Hinata Hyuuga!"

"How did this happen!" yelled Sakura standing up.

"It just did Sakura." smiled a happy Hinata.

"Hinata! This is absurd!" yelled Neij.

"This is my decision." she leaned closer to Sasuke.

Neji was getting disgusted by the sight of it. Sakura was so confused at what just took place.

"Well apparently this is a shocker to all of you but some of our viewers saw this outcome developing during episodes."

**{clip}**

"_Your bill Sir.", the waiter walked over to them._

"_$32.78?! What kind of coffee are you people selling here?!"_

"_Uh…Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Yeah?", he started to dig around in his pockets for his wallet._

"_I only have five dollars.", her face flushed._

_Sasuke's eye started to twitch as he noticed he didn't bring his wallet._

_Sasuke stood up, "Let's talk for a second, Frank is it."_

"_Actually it's Mi'kal."_

"_Yeah yeah.", he walked the man to the café's check out counter._

"_What is it?"_

"_You see that beautiful young lady over there?", he pointed at Hinata._

"_So…"_

"_Well you see, it's our six month anniversary and I'm thinking…no, as a matter of fact, I 'am' going to marry her."_

"_Congratulations."_

"_She really likes this place and I spend all of my money on her engagement ring. I'm broke and I wouldn't dream of making her pay for it."_

"_Uh huh…", Mi'kal raised his right eyebrow._

"_Come on man, haven't you been in love?"_

_All of a sudden he had a flashback and got teary-eyed, "Sophia."_

"_Which means…?"_

"_The coffee and cakes are on the house."_

"_Cool, I'll go grab little 'pumpkin' there.", he smiled as he walked away._

_Hinata turned to him, "What happened Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke grabbed her right hand, "Play along."_

"_Huh?"_

"_He's going to let us slide."_

"_What…really?"_

_Sasuke led her to the exit, "Thank you Michael."_

"_It's Mi'kal, but that's ok. Enjoy the rest of your anniversary love birds.", he waved._

_Hinata stopped before she got out the door which caused Sasuke to stop, "What are you doing?"_

"_Sir, why did you call us love birds?"_

"_Huh? Well aren't you?", Mi'kal looked at her confused._

_*Sasuke: "All that's running through my mind is that this girl is going to blow it."_

"_Oh no Sir, we just…"_

_All of a sudden Sasuke turned her to face him as he placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened as Mi'kal smiled with joy. After a few seconds her eyes started to close as soon as Sasuke removed his lips._

"_See you!", Sasuke waved as he led her completely outside._

_{scene change}_

_The sun was almost completely gone now as they looked at the bridal shop in front of them. Hinata put the box upon Sasuke's lap._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Giving you the money. Isn't the time almost up?"_

"_Yeah, but…you know. You're the one who came up with the idea."_

"_But you did all the work."_

_Sasuke opened the box and counted the money, "Here.", he placed the box on her lap._

"_What?"_

"_There's three thousand ryo in there. We go fifty fifty on this.", he put his share in his coat pocket._

"_But what if Naruto…"_

_He cut her off, "I doubt Naruto made even a thousand ryo. I'm good."_

_Hinata blushed, "You think so?"_

"_Let's go celebrate."_

"_Huh?", she quickly turned to him._

_Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her down the street leaving the chairs, "Yeah, we can spend the five hundred we have on ice-cream or whatever. You girls do like ice-cream right?"_

_Hinata just let him pull her along as she watched the back of his head._

"_Hinata?", he turned his head to look at her._

"_Yes?!", she became scared._

**{end of clips}**

"So it looks like little Sasuke does have a soft side."

Sasuke blushed a little frustrated, "It's not my fault. Hinata is very forceful when you get to know her."

"Nuh uh!", she playfully hit him.

He gave her a soft smile, forgetting that he was on TV and in front of other people. Everyone became shocked at this little sign of affection, mostly Sakura who was feeling a bit cheated and betrayed.

Bulma went on, "So life's been good for the two of you?"

"Yes, but it might get a bit difficult." answered Hinata.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well up till now, our relationship has been a secret. But we've prepared for the worst from everyone." Hinata responded.

"I understand completely." Bulma nodded, "Also, isn't it nice to see this side of Sasuke, am I right?" (the crowd roared)

"As much as I would love to continue with the last eliminations…I'm afraid Naruto couldn't make it…"

"Who couldn't make it?"

Everyone's attention was cut off by a voice that cut off Bulma's. Entering from back stage was a cocky-smiling Naruto, arms folded over his chest. The crowd went crazier as he made his entrance and made his way to sit next to Sakura on the loveseat, left arm around her shoulders.

"Well well well…nice time for you to show up towards the end of the show." Bulma seemed a little annoyed.

Naruto was smiling until he caught sight of Hinata and Sasuke holding hands which caused him to point there way with a surprised facial expression, "What's up with Sasuke and Hinata!"

Everyone fell over at his comment.

Bulma got herself together, "Did you JUST get here, are were you not paying attention to what was going on?"

"Don't try to get sarcastic with me.", he looked at her suspiciously.

Bulma shook her head, "Anyway…Naruto Uzumaki! Oh and if you really weren't paying attention, they're dating ok."

"Un-freaking believable haha!"

"Well since our last eliminated contestant is here, let's continue. Now Naruto, you've been through a lot during the show, especially with your feelings concerning Sakura. How did it feel to be eliminated?"

"It felt like my whole world had come crashing down, but I was fine with it because she was happy. As long as she was happy, I was happy. I hate to say it, but I would've felt the same even if she did choose Sasuke."

"Aww!" went the girls.

"Now Sakura…what made you keep Naruto around to the very end?" Bulma turned the attention to her.

"Well, I have known for a long time how Naruto felt about me and I knew his intentions and actions were heartfelt. There were no secrets with him and he truly loved me. Once I got over the 'blockade', if I can put it like that, of Sasuke false intentions, my eyes were finally opened."

"Good for you! Now, back to Naruto," Bulma went on, "since you haven't showed up till NOW, we kind of got rid of your clips of your time on the show and brought out more clips for Sasuke."

"Are you serious!" Naruto reacted.

Bulma looked at him annoyed, "Uh…yeah, there's a time schedule buddy and it seems like you don't follow time really well. We do, however, have the elimination clip because it was part of the finale episode of the show."

"Oh…right…", Naruto blushed.

**{clip}**

_Naruto became surprised at Sakura's reaction and finally wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. He could hear her sobbing as he held her gently, rain pouring over the both of them. Sasori felt a little out of place._

_Sakura spoke into Naruto left ear through her sobs, resting her head on his left shoulder, "Naruto…(sniff)…I love you so much."_

"_I love you too…Sakura…", he smiled softly._

"_I know…", she sniffed as she continued, "…that's why…I have to let you go."_

_Naruto's eyes widen as the young woman lifted her head from off of his shoulder and looked into his crystal blue eyes. He held both her shoulders in his hands as he looked into her eyes as well._

"_S-Sakura…why?"_

_Sakura could see the hurt and heartbreak in his eyes which caused her to cry even more heavily. She lowered her head sobbing._

_Naruto held back his tears but choked up, "Wh-why? Sakura…?", he lowered his head to lift up hers to look at him._

_He finally got her to look up at him, their faces inches away, "Naruto…"_

"_Tell me…why?", his tears started coming down now._

"_Because…both individuals need to benefit from a relationship. I feel…I feel…", she was choking up, "…that it can happen for both Sasori and I."_

_Naruto let go of her and backed away from where she stood, "…"_

_Sakura was going to reach out to him, but decided to bring her hands up to her chest, "We will always have each other…we have always had each other…and that's a blessing in itself. But now it's time for someone else…to enjoy blessings of their own."_

_Naruto looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Fate mocks me yet again.", he chuckled._

"_Oh Naruto, don't think like that…"_

"_As long as you're sure.", he cut her off to her surprise._

"_Naruto?"_

_He turned to walked away from the 2 that stood, "Yo puppet freak!"_

"_Yeah?", Sasori answered._

"_You take care of her.", Naruto walked to the edge of the roof, "'Cause if you don't…", he turned to them and gave Sasori a sly smirk, "…I'll kill you myself."_

_After his statement, Naruto jumped off the edge of the roof._

"_Naruto!"_

**{end of clip}**

(Almost more than half the audience were choking up from the clip, having tissues in their hands)

Bulma had her own as well, "That…that was a really touching episode. The most emotional one ever on the entire show."

"Well it was the finale." smiled Sakura.

"So touching!", Lee was teary-eyed at his seat.

Bulma dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief, "After all this had happened, it looks like you two are doing quite well."

"You have no idea." smiled Naruto.

"Now Naruto, how did it feel to make it so far on the show?"

"I was freaking surprised, like really haha. Sakura can be quite cruel towards me. I actually expected to be thrown out on the first episode."

Bulma nodded, "I'm sure a lot of viewers thought the same thing haha."

Sakura spoke, "Aw come on, I'm not THAT cruel to Naruto."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "But cruel nonetheless right." (audience laughs)

Finishing up a chuckle of her on, Bulma went on to her next question, "I'm sure if you were surprised that you stayed till the end, what about the thought of Sasori?"

Naruto's head went back, "You have no idea! I'm sure most people know about their past and if it wasn't ME she was going to send home first, it was DEFINITELY him haha!"

Sakura blushed, "I guess that's understandable. But it didn't end up like that."

Naruto lowered his head and softly smiled, "No…no it didn't."

"So did you start feeling Sasori as real competition?"

Quickly lifting up his head, "Of course! Well, maybe not right off, because there were others to worry about. (looks at Sasuke) But towards the end, definitely because I could see the relationship between the two of them growing. Not to mention the make-out scene in the rain…oops!" (covers his mouth with his left hand)

Sakura looked at Naruto wide-eyed, "Y-you saw that?"

"We all did!" replied the audience.

Bulma smiled, "The joys of reality TV."

Sakura lowered her head, "I swear…first and LAST time…"

"Alright then! Thank you Naruto, Sasuke and special guest Hinata for all of your input on the show and what's going on as of now in your lives." announced Bulma.

"Hey! You didn't ask me what was going on in my life as of now!" a frustrated Naruto.

Ignoring him, Bulma went on as Sasuke and Hinata left the stage and the show period, Naruto stayed where he was.

"Let's bring out our winner…Sasori of the Red Sand!" (crowd goes wild)

Everyone looked at the stage, but no one came out walking onto it from the back. Bulma was waiting and tapping her right foot.

"Sasori!" he announced again.

Suddenly a screen came lowering down to the stage, covering the entrance to the back of the stage. Once it stopped, it came on and there was a smiling Sasori.

"Hey! What are you doing there?! You're supposed to be here in the flesh mister!" Bulma yelled in aggravation.

"Calm down ok, I'm taking care of other things at the moment. You better be glad that I'm here like this or I wouldn't gave you the time of day." Sasori replied.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled, "Whatever."

Sasori looked at everyone that was in the room, "How's it going guys?"

Kankuro laughed, "What the hell are you doing man?"

"That's none of your business." he smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be here by Sakura's side?" Lee became confused.

All of a sudden Sasori had a confused facial expression on his face, "Wh-what…don't tell me…(turns his attention to Sakura) you haven't said anything yet?"

Bulma looked at the 2 back and forth, "What are you two planning?"

Sakura blushed, "No, I haven't said a thing, but I'm surprised you went out of your way to be here. Not in the flesh of course, but still."

"Well of course." he smiled softly at her.

Naruto turned, "How's the work going?"

"Pretty good, but I still might need to train a little to get it done just right."

Bulma, "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Sasori said sarcastically.

"Yes! I have a few questions to…"

He cut her off, "My time on the show was nice. It started off a little stupid because I wasn't interested in Sakura at first, but down the line something changed. Yes I was surprised to end up as one of the last two of the show and even more surprised that I won. Sakura is a beautiful young woman and she has changed things in my life that I would never go back to. No one has ever had such a positive effect on me the way she did."

Bulma was speechless, "So…then why…"

A voice could be heard in the background where Sasori was, "Ok, I'll be right there. Well I'm sorry I can't give more of my time but this was nice."

"Now just wait one minute! You can't pop in and out of here like this is your show!" Bulma stomped both her feet.

"Congrats to the lovely couple as well, see ya!" the screen went black.

"Couple? Sasuke and Hinata?" Bulma turned to where they had been seated, "Those two left already."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Now as I was saying, you didn't ask ME how my life went after the show."

"That inconsiderate jerk! I can't believe he just did that! What about Sakura's feelings and the fans?" Bulma rambled on.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Shush!" she held up her right index finger in his direction.

He became aggravated, "Fine."

All of a sudden the crowd's gasp could be heard throughout the entire room, along with the guys you sat beside them. Bulma was confused as she stared at all of them who had blank expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong with all of you?" (a girl pointed at something behind her)

Bulma turned to see a Naruto and Sakura embracing while sharing in a few long passionate kisses.

Her mouth dropped, "S-sakura? What's going on?"

Naruto then removed his lips from hers and smirked at Bulma, "Looks like that got your attention. Now, as for how I'M doing since the show, as you can see, pretty damn good."

Bulma shook her head, "W-what does that suppose to mean? Sakura, what's going on?"

Sakura blushed, "Well three months after the show I realized I made a mistake and things weren't working out all too well with Sasori romantically. We both agreed to call it quits and remain friends. But as for Naruto…I just couldn't say no and let him go."

Naruto smirked, "Like they say, 'Life is full of surprises' am I right."

"Go Naruto!" yelled a pleased Lee.

Bulma stood there speechless as her right eyebrow twitched, "Well…that was unexpected."

"I'll say!" yelled InuYasha laughing.

The credits started to roll on the bottom of the screen as the crowd got up to their feet and started clapping for the NEW couple.

"I guess our time here is up…but please never stop watching these ridiculous shows for our benefit. This has been Bulma hosting the first annual 'Sakura Drops of Love' reunion show." she was still confused her arms just hung on each side of her body.

"Bulma!" someone yelled snapping her out of trance.

"What?"

"Bulma! What did I tell you about hosting this ridiculous show?" came a man through the back door.

"Huh? Vegeta? What are you doing here!"

Suddenly he picked the woman up and threw her over his right shoulder, "We're going home right now woman!"

"I can't go right now! I'm not finished here!" she kicked and screamed.

"If I say you're done, then you're done! Got that!" he said as he made his way through the crowd and to the door he came through.

"Where'd he come from?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smirked, "Just one little text."

He looked at her with a grin, "Well aren't you a bad girl."

Suddenly she hit him on the head, "Pervert."

"Ouch! That hurt!"

She then whispered into his left ear, "I would think over the past three months, you would know the answer to that statement."

Naruto looked at her a little surprised then grinned after she gave him a wink. He looked at the last camera and gave a wink of his own right before the screen went black.

**A/N:** Hey! I know I know! It took so long and I apologize. I've been so occupied with other things. I would like to thank all of you that enjoyed reading this story. I wanted to give the ending a bit of a twist, so some of you who rooted for Sasori, he did still win the SHOW lol. I couldn't help myself to make this a NaruSaku ending and a SasuHina as well. I do love SasoSaku though, and for fans out there, I might write a new one especially for you involving the two. Something a little more serious though. Thank you for the reviews as well, and if you haven't written one on this story in awhile, please give feedback! I am working on a new story, (well it's on hold cause of the want from more of Little One, Little Danger), but it's a Naruto theme as well. Only a Prologue and a chapter up but it will be interesting and have more of a serious tone to it. Once again, thank you all for reading Sakura Drops of Love and this is my second completed story, yay! ^.^


End file.
